Hiken no Naruto
by JonasG4
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Un niño pelirrojo que enfrenta las crueldades de su propia aldea es culpable de un crimen que no cometió. La buena relación con su bestia interior lo a mantenido a salvo, pero no sera por mucho tiempo. La aldea a decido eliminarlo, esta en peligro, sin embargo el destino tiene otros planes para él. Esta es la historia del MONSTRUO que se convierto en el HÉROE ninja
1. El poder del Fuego

**Esta FIC en si no es un croosover, solo cogí el que será el poder de Naruto de otra serie, "One piece" el poder de la Mera Mera no mi, aunque tiene unos cambios, por ejemplo ente FIC no será una fruta, sino un elemento "fisico" de momento (Pronto entenderéis a que me refiero).Y otra que el usuario puede ser afectado sin la necesidad de Haki. Si no entendisteis nada porque no nunca habéis One Piece, no os preocupéis lo explicare en el transcurso de los capítulos.**

 **Si tienes alguna duda puedes dejarme tu Review, o enviarme un PM como prefiráis.**

 **Sin más que decir disfrutarlo.**

* * *

Tipos de diálogos en este FIC.  
– **Conversación normal entre personajes** –  
– _Pensamiento de un personaje_ –  
– **"Dialogo de un Bijuu (Bestia con cola)"** –

Konoha, una de las cinco aldeas ninja establecida en el país de Fuego. Un lugar oculto para la vista del mundo en el cual viven ninjas con habilidades impresionantes, capacidades envidiables para las otras aldeas y por primera vez desde hace cinco años cuando el Kyûbi ataco la aldea, se disfrutaba de paz y armonía. Eso se debía al estricto entrenamiento que forjo Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage con la ayuda de Danzô Shimura líder de la RAIZ, ambos bajos sus propios ideales pero un punto en común "Proteger Konoha".

Pero no todos disfrutaban de esa armonía. En el parque de Konoha estaba un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos como la sangre y de ojos color azul intenso, con una camisa blanca con un remolino en el centro y pantalones cortos de color azul; de cinco años de edad. El pequeño tenia un golpe en su cara, su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Sus ojos lloraban expresando el dolor que sentía, pero lo que le dolía mas no era el golpe en su rostro, sino, el desprecio que le tenia la aldea.

– _¿Por qué...porque...?_ – se cuestionaba el pequeño en sus pensamientos, mientras desde su cabeza el zorro conocido como Kyûbi lo escuchaba atentamente. – ¿ _¡Que les hice yo para que me odien!?_ –

Kyûbi quería consolarlo pero no podía, sabia que la razón por la que odiaban al pequeño era su culpa, aunque eso no justificaba que los demás trataran como basura.

– ** _"Tú no hiciste nada Naruto, los habitantes de esta aldea no son más que bastardos mal agradecidos"_ ** – replico el zorro sintiéndose enfadado. Ya le guardaba rencor a la aldea, pero que trataran a su pequeño amigo de esa manera le hacia querer salir y matarlos a todos.

– _Kurama-nii , tu nunca me dejaras solo ¿verdad?_ – le pregunto limpiándose los mocos.

– ** _"Sabes de sobra eso pequeño. Yo jamás te abandonare mientras vivas"_ ** – le contesto el zorro con calidez en su voz.

El consideraba a Naruto como su hermano pequeño. Fue el único que no lo llamó monstruo o demonio entre los muchos otros insultos que le decían. Cuando se encontró por primera vez a Naruto en su cabeza tenia tres años de edad. Él le vio directamente a los ojos, pero no observo miedo sino mas bien curiosidad y asombro, esto desconcertó al zorro pues él era una enorme bestia con una cara muy amenazante, pero el mocoso solo estaba ahí viéndolo con una tonta sonrisa en la cara que cautivo al zorro. Con el pasar del tiempo y convivir con Naruto le fue cogiendo mucho cariño.

– ** _"Es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto, se esta haciendo de noche y sabes que es peligroso para ti estar aquí"_** – dijo Kurama porque sabia que la gente de esa aldea prefería muerto a Naruto, y si lo veían en la noche indefenso lo mas seguro era lo lastimaran físicamente.

– **Si** – asintió el pequeño Uzumaki mientras se levantaba y observaba como los niños que estaban jugando en el parque iban corriendo hacia sus padres quienes los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Naruto miro con mucha envidia esa escena. Deseaba mucho tener a sus padres y abrazarlos de la misma manera. Karuma noto que Naruto se detuvo y vio a través de sus ojos la escena de padres recibiendo a sus hijos. A pesar de ser un zorro duro no le gustaba ver a Naruto así.

– ** _"Vamos pequeño es hora de regresar"_** – finalizo el zorro. Naruto solo obedeció y se fue rumbo a su casa bajo la mirada de desprecio de las personas que se encontraba por su camino.

En la torre Hokage, el Sandaime estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, buscando alguna pista en su cerebro sobre donde estará "eso".

– **Hokage-sama** – le llamo un AMBU.

Hiruzen se sorprendió pues tenia la guardia baja – **¡Ah! Por fin llegas ¿encontraste alguna pista sobre el paradero?** –pregunto el Sandaime, pero el AMBU negó provocando un gruñido de frustración en Hiruzen.

– **Esta bien. Puedes retirarte** – ordeno el Sandaime. El AMBU desapareció en una cortina de humo – **¿Donde lo escondiste, sensei?** – se pregunto así mismo el Sandaime...

Al día siguiente Naruto se dirigía a comer Ramen a su puesto favorito, Ichiraku Ramen uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía comer tranquilo. Donde no lo intentaban envenenar o le echaban a patadas.

– **¡Itadakimasu!** (¡Gracias por la comida!) – dijo el pequeño Uzumaki antes de empezar a comer su preciado Ramen. Ese día parecía muy emocionado cosa que alegro al viejo Teuchi que era de los poquísimos habitantes de Konoha que veían a Naruto como una persona, y además lo querían mucho, no por nada era su cliente favorito.

– **Te ves muy emocionado Naruto-chan** –le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa angelical. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa

– **Bueno es porque hoy mi Jiji (significa viejo, refriendo a Hiruzen Sarutobi) me prometió que me entrenaría** – le dijo muy emocionado el pequeño. Ha Ayame le gustaba ver feliz a Naruto, eran pocas las veces que se le veía así.

– **Vaya, serás todo un ninja Naruto-kun** – comento el viejo Teuchi y el niño rió divertido.

– **Teuchi-oji-san quiero otro** – exclamo el pequeño que ya llevaba tres platos de Ramen. Eso ya no les sorprendía a Teuchi pues sabia del feroz apetito del Uzumaki.

– **Por cierto Naruto-chan en algunos días mas será tu cumpleaños** – le recordó la castaña. Naruto solo levanto la cabeza verla

– **¿Que quieres de regalo Naruto-kun?** – le pregunto el viejo Teuchi

– **¡Ramen!** – grito el niño para diversión de Teuchi

– **¡JAJAJAJA! Me lo imaginaba por ese día te dejare comer lo que quieras gratis** – le dijo Teuchi. Al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad.

– **¡WOAAH! ¿Enserio?** – decía eufórico el pequeño mientras los dos adultos solo reían por la actitud del niño.

 ** _*Horas mas tarde*_**

Naruto se dirigía al bosque donde Hiruzen le había dicho que lo esperase, así que se sentó en un tronco que estaba ahí tirado y lo esperó.

– **¡Ahg!** – suspiro el niño cansado de esperar, ya lleva un rato ahí sentado.

– ** _"Deja de hacer eso Naruto, me empiezo a desesperar yo también"_** – bufo el zorro ya harto. Naruto llevaba suspirando unas veinte veces.

Pero Kurama-nii estoy muy aburrido y Jiji me dijo que lo esperara aquí contesto el pelirrojo con una cara de aburrimiento muy cómica.

– **"Te lo advertí. Te dije que ese viejo decrepito no era de confianza"** – le recrimino el zorro. Naruto iba a reclamar por llamar así a Hiruzen, pero escucho una rama partiéndose detrás de un árbol lo cual lo asusto un poco.

– **¿Vez?, te dije que vendría** –le presumió el Uzumaki al creer que Hiruzen había aparecido, pero Kurama estaba dudando. Algo no pintaba bien.– **¡Hey! ¿Quieres salir ya Jiji?** – grito Naruto, pero detrás del árbol salió un chico de unos dieciocho años, con cabello corto de color negro, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y llevaba un katana consigo.

Naruto se asusto mucho, no conocía a esa persona y ademas que se le acercaba viéndolo de una manera muy desagradable. – **¡Vaya! Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí otou-san** (Padre) **, el pequeño demonio** – dijo el chico que llevaba la katana acercándose a Naruto con una sonrisa sádica. El pelirrojo solo retrocedía temiendo por su vida.

– _ **"Corre Naruto. Estas personas no tienen buenas intenciones"** _ – dijo muy preocupado el zorro pues Naruto estaba solo con una persona que le triplicaba la edad, y que además estaba armada. Se echo a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el otro chico, pero un golpe en su estomago lo hizo caer en el suelo. Detrás del árbol donde estuvo sentado anteriormente salió un hombre, no era muy alto y tampoco parecía shinobi, sino un simple civil.

– **Parece que nos divertiremos este día. Le haremos un favor a la aldea acabando con la vida del demonio** – le dijo con rabia el hombre que lo había golpeado

– ** _"Levante Naruto, estas personas en realidad piensan matarte ¡Arriba!"_ ** – gritaba desesperado Kurama. Naruto estaba peligro de muerte y el no podía hacer nada.

El pelirrojo empezó a levantarse con dificultad, pero el hombre mayor le lanzo una patada que le dio en la costilla derecha, niño solo chillo de dolor y cayo a unos metros de anterior posición – **_"¡MALDITOS! "_** – gritaba furioso Kurama por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Naruto.

El chico con la katana se acercaba a Naruto, ondeándola de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Cuando se acerco, le dio otra patada que hizo gemir de dolor al pequeño que desde hace rato lloraba – ** _"¡NARUTO!"_** – le gritaba golpeando los barrotes de su prisión. Estaba al borde de la total desesperación. El chico que tenia la katana tomo del cuello al pequeño Uzumaki lo levanto manteniendo en el aire y su padre le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago haciendo lo sangrar mientras el chico levantaba la katana con su brazo libre y... _*taz*_ corto el brazo del pequeño que grito con una desgarradora voz. Kurama quedo en Shock y antes de darse cuenta todo se volvió negro. Naruto se había desmayado por el dolor.

– **Este es tu final demonio pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi esposa, hazlo hijo** – dijo con odio mientras el chico levantaba la katana y estaba a punto de clavársela en el pecho al pequeño Uzumaki cuando de repente fue sujetados por unos pilares de maderas que lo golpeo y lo mando lejos de donde estaba, soltando la katana en el proceso.

– **¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?** – grito el hombre desesperado buscando en todas direcciones, pero no vio nada

– **Mokuton: Ni Eda (Elemento madera: Dos ramas)** – susurro alguien. De repente dos ramas salieron de un árbol cercano y golpeo al hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

La persona misteriosa fijo su marida en el pequeño niño que yacía en el suelo sangrando de su brazo amputado, sintió una gran decepción de Konoha en ese momento.

– **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no jutsu** (elemento madera: clon de madera) – susurro el misterioso hombre y observo atentamente a la persona que estaba inconsciente cerca de el. – **Mokuton: Mokuhenge** (elemento madera: trasformación de madera) –susurro el clon y se transformo en el hombre que había atacado a Naruto. Fijo su mirada en en el pelirrojo y lo cargo en brazos. Lo llevo de inmediato al hospital para que curasen la herida y detuvieran la perdida masiva de sangre.

– **Siento no a ver llegado antes Naruto ¿podrías perdonar a tu tonto bisabuelo?** – susurro el misterioso hombre para si mismo viendo el brazo cortado que yacía en un charco de sangre, devolvió una mirada de asco a los agresores...

 ** _*Minutos mas tarde*_**

El bunshin de madera estaba indignado y furioso con esas personas que se negaba atender al pequeño niño, por mas que esperaba nadie lo atendía. Hasta que de pronto una mujer con cabello corto llego, coloco al niño en una camilla y lo llevo enseguida a la sala de urgencias, por suerte el niño fue atendido a tiempo pero aun así había perdido mucha sangre aparte del posible trauma que podría sufrí el pequeño después de casi haber sido asesinado, el bunshin quería permanecer ahí asegurándose de que el pequeño niño estuviese seguro, pero solo era un clon así que desapareció en las astillas de maderas.

Horas mas tarde el Hokage se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a Naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo al hospital para ver su estado.

Cuando entro lo vio allí conectado a unas maquinas, dormido y para horror del Sandaime le faltaba un brazo. Se sintió terriblemente culpable pues él le había dicho que lo esperara en el bosque y el nunca apareció. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado, lo miraba con tristeza y mucha culpa.

– **Perdóname Naruto...yo no quise faltar...es solo que estaba demasiado ocupado** – susurraba conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño. El Sandaime jamás se había sentido peor que la basura, había estado en guerras asesinado a muchísimas personas, hecho crueldades pero ninguna se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora, y con mucho pesar recordó cuando le dijo a Naruto que lo entrenaría y lo feliz que se puso el pelirrojo.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

– **Es "Hokage-sama"** –dijo molesto Sarutobi por la falta de tacto del pelirrojo

– **JI-JI** –dijo el niño retándolo. A Sarutobi le salió un vena en la frente.

– **¡Ahhh mocoso!** – le grito.

– **Hey jiji! ¿Porque no me enseñas uno de tus genial jutsu?** –pregunto emocionado el pequeño Uzumaki.

Sarutobi pensó que no seria mala idea enseñar modales al inquieto Uzumaki – **Esta bien Naruto te enseñare un jutsu muy increíble, pero solo si pasas mi entrenamiento** – replico con una sonrisa malvada, Naruto trago duro pero no pudo evitar emocionarse porque por fin recibiría entrenamiento y mejor aun del propio Hokage – **Dentro de una semana en el bosque cerca de donde acampamos la ultima vez, me esperas allí yo llegare a las 1000H** – aviso el Sandaime. El pequeño pelirrojo estaba que saltaba de emoción. No podía contenerse.

– **Gracias oji-chan** (*abuelo*) –dijo Naruto emocionado abrazando al Hokage. A Sarutobi le sorprendió que le dijera así, pero le hizo muy feliz porque el quería a Naruto como su propio nieto.

 ** _*fin del flashback*_**

– **Naruto...** \- susurro muy bajo Hiruzen viendo el pecho de Naruto que solo subía y bajaba y por veces se quedaba estático. Le preocupaba que Naruto estuviera mas grave de lo que le informaron. Sabia muy bien que el pelirrojo no era bien recibido en cualquier lugar, eso le hervía la sangre y se encargaría de que cuando encontraran a los responsables los mandaran a ejecutar por atentar contra la vida de su "nieto".

Pasaron tres días en los que Naruto no despertaba, a pesar de que Hiruzen se encargo de que tuviera los mejores médicos de Konoha el chico no despertaba. El Sandaime fue a verlo los tres días para comprobar su progreso, no le importaba si salía muy cansado de la oficina, en esos 3 días paso viendo a Naruto.

Al cuarto día Naruto despertó. Se sentía raro, cansado y no recordaba muy bien que es lo que le había sucedió.

– **_"Es un alivio que al fin despiertes Naruto"_** – dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

– **_Kurama-nii, ¡buenos días! ¿Tu sabes...que fue lo que me paso?_ ** – le pregunto el pequeño extrañado de estar en una cama de hospital. Al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su brazo derecho. Kurama apretó con fuerza los colmillos al recordar como esos hijos de p*** torturaron a Naruto y estuvieron a punto de matarlo, pero lo que no sabia es que paso después, como fue que llegaron al hospital.

– ** _"Te atacaron Naruto, esos malditos aldeanos estuvieron apunto de matarte, pero te desmayaste antes de que lo hicieran, después de eso no recuerdo más"_ ** – le confeso el zorro conteniendo su ira por la gente de la aldea. Naruto le cayo de golpe todos los sucesos de ese día de cómo lo golpearon, insultaron y... toco su brazo derecho pero... ¡No estaba! Entro en pánico empezó a llorar a moco tendido, pero de inmediato la puerta se abrió y de allí entro Sarutobi. El iba a visitar a Naruto, cuando lo vio despierto se alegro pero se le partió el alma al escucharlo llorar. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba y lo abrazo.

– **Llora Naruto, llora** – le dijo el Sandaime mientras Naruto afirmo el agarre y lloro...

– **Jiji mi brazo, mi brazo...** – sollozaba con la voz rota, Sarutobi se estremeció al escucharlo. La culpa lo invadió nuevamente.

– **Naruto, perdóname jamás quise dejarte solo** – dijo el Sandaime llorando. Naruto paro de llorar cuando vio a Hiruzen y para rematar Naruto consoló al Hokage

*snif* *snif* – **Esta bien jiji, no fue tu culpa, yo fui débil** – le confeso el niño con tristeza en su rostro.

Hiruzen al parecer se partía con cada palabra del niño, no solo lo había perdonado por dejarlo plantado sino que también le excluye la culpa de haber perdido un brazo...ese niño le sorprendía...lo abrazo mas y luego lo dejo dormir para que terminara de recuperarse.

Horas después Naruto se despertó de golpe había tenido una pesadilla horrible con respecto a la ataque de hace unos días, estaba en estado de pánico, pero se calmo cuando escucho la voz de su Bijuu.

– ** _"Tranquilo pequeño solo fue una pesadilla"_** – le dijo Kurama tratando de calmarlo y para su fortuna tuvo efecto. El pequeño llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho buscando su tesoro. Se alarmo al no encontrarlo, el pánico volvió a él.

– **Kurama-nii mi collar ...¡No esta!** – grito alarmado.

Kurama pensó que tal vez se le había caído donde fue atacado, pero de ninguna forma le permitiría ir allá o eso fue lo que el creyó.– **_"Ni se te ocurra moverte en este estado Naruto, estas muy débil para ir a buscarlo"_ ** – ordeno el bijuu, pero el niño solo hizo oídos sordos y se empezó a levantar con dificultad – ** _"Para Naruto no lo hagas he dicho"_** –gritaba el zorro, pero sin obtener resultados.

– **Ese collar es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi Kaa-san (Madre)** – le contesto el pelirrojo decido a irse.

– ** _"Pero de nada te servirá ir a buscarlo en estas condiciones piensa mejor antes de actuar"_** – dijo el zorro con la esperanza de que se detuviera, pero no lo consiguió.

El pequeño niño se levanto por completo de la cama, aunque en ese movimiento brusco se mareo y por poco de cae, pero logro sostenerse. Empezó caminar a la puerta, la entre abrió para comprobar que no hubiese nadie, miro de lado a lado y salió al patio sin ser visto. Si el Hokage se enteraba que un niño de cinco años logro burlar la seguridad del hospital tan fácil de seguro habrían muchos despedidos en ese momento.

Cuando el Uzumaki camino por las calles nocturnas de Konoha aun con el camisón del hospital totalmente descalzo vio a lo lejos el bosque al cual se dirigió rápidamente aun ignorando los regaños del zorro. Cuando entro sintió el viento helado golpearlo, se entumió por el frío, se arrepintió de no cambiarse el atuendo antes de salir, aun así siguió su camino y busco el lugar donde lo habían casi asesinado y allí lo encontró.

Había un charco de sangre seco pegado a la tierra, su brazo amputado no estaba allí seguro los AMBU o algún otro ninja se lo había llevado para incinerarlo, no le dio vuelta a ese asunto. El busco su collar por todas partes, camino un buen tramo en línea recta hasta que en un árbol.

Cerca vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una pequeña luz débil que se encontraba en la roca pegada al árbol. Su curiosidad fue mayor que el miedo, a pesar de que Kurama le decía que no fue, que era peligroso.

Cuando llego vio un kanji en la pierda que parecía parpadear en color amarillo. Cuando lo toco el sello quedo en un color amarillo estático hasta desaparecer. De pronto el panorama cambio, a lo lejos pudo observar una cueva y sin pensárselo fue hacia allí.

Al entrar en la cueva noto que estaba iluminada, habían antorchas iluminando el lugar. Recorrió la cueva con curiosidad hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía un altar, el lugar era un cuarto de piedra tallada a mano o eso parecía, con longitudes de 15 metros al cuadrado y de 4 metros de alto, en medio de la sala estaba el altar de madera encima de este había una flama extraña parecía flotar sobre la madera le pareció muy extraño.

– **_"Acaso eso es...no, no imposible"_** – pensó para si mismo el zorro convenciéndose que de eso era otra cosa y no lo que el creía.

– _Que extraño lugar... mira Kurama-nii esa flama no esta tocando la madera_ –dijo el pequeño acercándose al altar de madera, ninguno de los dos se fijo que en el altar de madera estaba el símbolo del clan Senju...

El pequeño Uzumaki tuvo un impulso por tocar esa flama era como si por instinto lo estuviera haciendo. Kurama que tambien estaba hipnotizado por esa misteriosa flama no se percato que Naruto estaba acercando su única mano al fuego...

Cuando Naruto "toco" la flama esta se apago dejando a oscura la sala, hasta las luces de los antorchas se había apagado.

– **Mohhh, se apago** – dijo decepcionado el niño haciendo un mohín. Kurama solo suspiro cansado.

– ** _"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, este lugar esta a oscuras"_** – aconsejo el zorro, pero de repente desde su celda pudo ver como el interior de Naruto se llenaba de fuego, quedo conmocionado con lo que estaba viendo, por su parte Naruto sintió que su interior se quemaba y empezó a retorcerse de dolor y se fijo que mano izquierda estaba prendía en fuego. Iba a gritar, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que el dolor se había esfumado y su mano aun tenia fuego.

– _¿Qu-que est-esta pasando?_ – pensó desconcertado el pelirrojo viendo como las llamas se apagaban hundiéndose es su piel. Kurama estaba viviendo algo similar.

Cuando todos eso paso, Naruto salió corriendo fuera de la cueva que por suerte solo era línea recta, pero en su camino choco contra algo o alguien.

– **¡Auchhh!** –chillo cayendo de trasero y tocándose la cabeza.

Cuando levanto la vista vio a un hombre de brazos cruzados observándolo se asusto. El hombre tenia el cabello largo de color negro y en el cual dos mechones pasaban por los contados de su cara, sus ojos de similar color, llevaba un atuendo de color rojo que parecía una armadura de Samurai (según Naruto), pantalones negro y sandalia Shinobi y la banda de Konoha en su frente.

Naruto lo observaba con miedo pensando que era otra persona que le quería hacer daño, así que se iba arrastrando en el suelo con miedo. Con dificultades para moverse pues solo tenia un brazo.

– **Tranquilo no quiero hacer daño** – dijo con una voz serena el misterioso hombre. Kurama estaba viendo todo con la boca desencajada y sin creerse a quien estaba viendo. – **Soy Hashirama Senju, un placer conocerte adecuadamente Naruto** – dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo. Naruto no reconoció el nombre, pero le pareció conocido.

– **¿Co-como sabes mi nombre?** –pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada de Hashirama.

– **Pues te estado vigilando, se como mi pueblo te a tratado desde que era un bebe.** –le dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y entonces el Primer Hokage se percato de que el sello que estaba en la roca había desaparecido y el Genjutsu ya no estaba. Miro hacia la cueva y lo que mas le sorprendió es que todas las antorchas estuvieran apagadas pues esas solo se apagaban si...

– **Espera, Naruto ¿entrantes a la cueva?** – le pregunto Hashirama. El pequeño pelirrojo solo asistió con la cabeza – **¿Tocaste la flama?** – le volvio preguntar y Naruto volvió a asistir con la cabeza. La mandíbula casi se le cae, no podía creer que su nieto de apenas cinco años había sido capaz de ser aceptado por "Mera Daruma" (Demonio de fuego, así lo denominaban los miembros del clan Senju)" a la primera cuando ni él ni su clan lo consiguieron en cientos de años, estaba sorprendido y orgulloso a la vez, su nieto había conseguido un poder increíble, no, mas que eso un poder que el mundo nunca había visto y los Senju lo ocultaron de los ojos del mundo para evitar que personas con malas intenciones se hicieran con el, aunque hubieron muchos que robaron la flama pero la misma lo incineraba al contacto con ella.

Pensó que para que su nieto no malgastara semejante poder, él tendría que intervenir. Si el pequeño había sido elegido de entre millones era por alguna razón, él tenia el conocimiento y los estudios de dicha flama, aunque no eran mucho, pero podría bastarle para intentar comprender su poder.

– **Naruto escúchame, acaba de pasarte algo que en estos momentos no puedo asimilar. No se como explicarlo, porque no se que sucedió, pero parece tu lograste obtener un poder mitológico casi completamente desconocido para mi, pero quiero que sepas que con ese poder llevas una gran responsabilidad ¿lo entiendes, Naruto?** – dijo Hashirama sujetándolo de los hombros.

Naruto no entendió, así que Kurama saliendo de la impresión de ver a Hashirama y que además descubre que Naruto tiene un poder legendario que va mas allá de la imaginación, incluso superando sus propios poderes.

– **"Naruto pon atención porque esto que voy a explicarte es muy importante" –dijo el zorro atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que asistió mentalmente – _"En esto momentos el poder que llevas contigo fue ocultado por le clan Senju, se cree que su poder podría llevar la destrucción total del mundo Shinobi, así que se decidió ocultarlo al mundo también esto se debe que aun no se sabe mucho sobre ese poder porque jamás ha sido utilizado, solo los investigadores del clan Senju tuvieron un poco de información acerca de el, pero fue mínima, ademas el hombre que vez enfrente de ti es el Shodai Hokage (Primero Hokage) uno de los fundadores de Konoha"_** –explico Kurama.

Naruto se sorprendió de que él tuviera un poder capaz de causar un caos sin precedentes en el mundo Shinobi y además de que enfrente de él estuviese el Primer Hokage– **¿¡Sss-shohodai Hokage!?** – grito el pelirrojo con la boca desencajada, y los tan abiertos que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Hashirama solo se rasco la nuca. – **Siento no a ver presentado antes Naruto, pero estabas herido** – contesto Hashirama.

Naruto no entendió bien hasta que le surgió una duda – **Espera ... ¿Usted fuiste el que me salvo hace unos días?** –pregunto el niño curioso esperando respuesta de Lider Senju.

– **Pues digamos que si, aunque lamentablemente no llegue a tiempo** – replico mirando el brazo amputado de Naruto.

– **No se preocupe. Esta bien, gracias por ayudarme ossa...** ("ossan" = Anciano) **digo Hokage-sama** – contesto con nerviosismo levantándose cómicamente y inclinando su cabeza.

Hashirama se estaba partiendo de risa por las acciones del niño– **¡JAJAJAJA! No tienes que hacer eso Naruto, yo ya no soy el Hokage de esta aldea, puedes llamarme Hashirama si gustas** – le dijo con confianza.

– **Esta bien Hashirama-ossan** – le dijo con un toque de gracias. Kurama se rió muy fuerte por las tonterías de Naruto; y Hashirama se quedo con la boca bien abierta e incrédulo por que le dijeron "ossan", aunque lo era pero no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

– **Ah por cierto, Naruto. Creo que esto te pertenece** – le dijo Hashirama mostrándole un collar con el símbolo Uzumaki.

– **¡Mi collar! ¡Muchísimas Gracias!** – exclamo dándole una enorme sonrisa y tomando el collar y colocándoselo en el cuello con un poco de dificultad.

– **Ese collar es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?** – pregunto con curiosidad, Naruto toco el collar con su mano.

– **Mi jiji me dijo que este collar era de mi Kaa-san y es lo único que tengo de ella por eso no puedo perderle** – confeso con tristeza.

– **Ya veo. Cuídalo mucho, Naruto.** – Le dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para hablar mejor con él. – Por cierto quiero proponerte algo – agrego dejando con intriga al pelirrojo y a Kurama...

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto tarde, aunque mas vivo que nunca, emocionado e hiperactivo, salió del hospital pues ya le habían dado de alta. Sin dudar se fue a comer a Ichiraku con mucha pero mucha hambre después de haber comido esa asquerosa comida de hospital

– **˜Ramen˜ ˜Ramen˜ ˜Ramen˜** – tarareaba el pequeño mientras se dirigía al puesto. Llego haciendo escándalo de que tenia mucha hambre.

– **Teuchi-oji-san quiero Ramen** – entro el pequeño emocionado, Teuchi y Ayame estaban dándole la espalda.

– **¡Oh! Al fin llegas Naruto-kun, pensé que no vendrías en este día especial** – dijo el viejo aun dándole la espalda al parecer estaba preparando algo.

– **Lo siento, lo siento es que hasta ahora me dieron de alta en el hospital** – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la sien con un dedo. Teuchi y Ayame se voltearon extrañados.

– **¿Del hospital, per...?** – su palabra se ahogo cuando vio al niño con una cicatriz debajo de su ceja y algunas cuantas vendas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que solo tenia un brazo, Ayame se tapo la boca con sus manos ahogando un grito, estaba horrorizada por el estado del niño.

– **¿Qué te paso Naruto-kun?** – pregunto aun impactado.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con notable tristeza – **Ya... Ya no importa** – susurro muy bajo, pero los dos presentes lo escucharon.

– **Claro que si importa dime quienes fueron y le iré a dar una paliza** – dijo motivado el anciano, Naruto levanto conmovido la cabeza.

– **Esta bien así Teuchi-oji-san. Mi jiji dijo que se encargaría de ellos y además ahora tengo mucha hambre** – dijo el pequeño haciendo una sonrisa forzada. Los presentes entendieron que el niño no quería hablar sobre eso así que evitarían preguntarle pero no evitaban sentir odio hacia ese tipo de personas.

– **Esta bien, esta bien...ahh como te dije hoy es un da especial para ti Naruto** – retomo la palabra el viejo intentando no hacer incomodo e momento para Naruto. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a que se refería.

El viejo se dio la vuelta y le entrego un pedazo de pastel – **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-Kun! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-chan!** – dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Naruto no se había acordado pues había sido atacado, perdió su collar, se encontró con el Primer Hokage, además de que tiene un poder destructivo. Era lógico que no recordara eso.

– **Gracias Ayame-san, Teuchi-oji-san** – dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa y dispuesto a comer su platino, se le dificulto un poco pues no estaba acostumbrado a comer con una sola mano. Los dos adultos lo miraban con tristeza, el niño no merecía vivir esa vida, maldecían a Minato y a Kushina por sentenciarlo a vivir de esa manera. _*DATO* (Kushina frecuentaba ese puesto de comida y así se enteraron, Teuchi y Ayame de que Kushina estaba embarazada y que ese niño era Naruto, pero no conocían la verdadera historia detrás del sacrifico de estos dos...)_

Después de que Naruto comió en Ichiraku, se fue hacia el parque. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro al ver como el niño había perdido una brazo. Naruto no lo resistió más y salió corriendo sin detenerse.

Llego al parque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se iba a sentar en el columpio donde siempre estaba solo para pensar y charlar con Kurama, pero algo le llamo la atención. A lo lejos vio a un grupo de niños que estaban fastidiando a una niña de cabellos rosa, Naruto sintió como lo invadía la ira pues el había pasado eso prácticamente toda su vida, sin pensarlo fue corriendo ayudar a la niña.

– **Hey! Ustedes déjenla en paz** – grito con una cara de enojo llamando la atención de todos los bravucones.

– **Deja de joder enano, vete ahora antes de que me enfade** – respondió un niño que parecía el mayor, mientras los demás reían.

– **No me jodas, sois cinco contra una niña, es que no les da vergüenza** – grito mas furioso el Uzumaki. El chico mayor carraspeo irritado.

– **Ya me hartaste, enano** – le dijo el mayor acercándose, pero se detuvo a medio camino y el miedo lo invadió. cuando el niño tenia fuego en sus hombro y sus manos. Y él ni se inmutaba, como si no sintiera el fuego.

– **¿Qué demonios eres?** – pregunto horrorizado el mayor retrocediendo, los demás chicos corrieron dejando solo al mayor.

– **Eres del tipo de personas que mas odio, como puedes molestar a una niña que es menor que tu y además necesitas ayuda de los otros para intimidarla, que patético** – aullo furioso el niño. En su mente kurama estaba impresionado porque jamás había visto a Naruto así, el chico mayor casi se mea en los pantalones– ¡Vete! –grito el pequeño Uzumaki. El niño no espero más y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. El fuego en Naruto se apago y su furia se calmo, vio en dirección a la niña que estaba pegada a unos juego, llorando con las rodillas flexionas abrazándose así misma.

– **¿Te encuentras bien?** – pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo. La niña pelirosa levanto la cara con miedo, y vio a un niño pelirrojo mirándolo con una tonta sonrisa.

– **S-si** – replico nerviosa y un tanto sonrojada.

– **¿Por qué te molestaban esos tarados?** – le pregunto mas curioso el pelirrojo. La niña agacho la cabeza.

– **Decían que mi frente es enorme y fea** – replico casi rompiéndose a llorar.

– **Mmmm... ¿Fea? Pues yo creo que es muy bonita** – confeso sinceramente Naruto. La chica levanto rápidamente la cabeza y el pelirrojo la miraba con una enorme sonrisa que sonrojo a la peli rosa.

– **Gra-gracias** – dijo muy sonrojada.

– **Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** –

La chica estaba a punto de responder cuando... – **¡SAKURA, YA LLEGUE PODEMOS IRNOS!** –dijo una vos femenina detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon y Sakura se levanto rápidamente para irse, la mujer que recién llego miro con sorpresa, que rápidamente cambio a desprecio.

– **Te he dicho que nunca te acerques al demonio** – le susurro la mujer a su hija, pero esta no comprendió.

Naruto bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza y estaba apunto de sacar fuego involuntariamente cuando..

– **¡Gracias!** – escucho un susurro. Levanto la vista y vio a la chica sonriéndole. Él se sonrojo y se sintió muy feliz. Nunca nadie le había dicho gracias, y con esa sonrisa que parecía imborrable se fue rumbo a su casa.

De regreso a su casa cuando Naruto pasaba por el barrio rojo, fue sujetado de la camisa y arrastrado a un callejón. Estaba muy asustado, no sabía que pasaba.

– **Si es él, Nii-chan** (Hermano mayor) **, fue él quien me estaba molestando** – dijo el niño que estaba burlándose de la chica de pelo rosa.

– **Así que crees que puedes molestar a mi hermanito, monstruo** – dijo con asco él que parecía un ninja. Tomo a Naruto de la camiseta y lo sostuvo en el aire.

– **Él estaba molestando a esa chica de pelo rosa** – se justifico el pelirrojo. El hermano mayor no le creyó ni una palabra

– **Me importa una mierda lo que digas monstruo esta vez perderás más que solo un brazo** – dijo clavándole una Kunai en una costilla. Naruto solo cerro los ojos esperando el dolor que nunca llego. Abrió de golpe los ojos y miro hacia donde deberia estar el Kunai enterrado, y vio que lo estaba atravesando, pero no sentía ningún tipo de dolor solo la sensación de algo lo estaba atravesando.

– **¿Qué significa esto?** – pregunto el hermano mayor asustándose.

Naruto estaba mas confundido que él. El hermano mayor volvió a atacarle, pero esta vez lanzó un shuriken que volvio a atravesar el cuerpo del pequeño niño dejando agujeros rodeados por fuego, que al mismo instante se regeneraban volviendo a la normalidad. El chico que molestaba a la peli rosa y su hermano mayor estaban aterrorizados por esa habilidad. Y vieron como la única mano de Naruto se incendiaba. Por su parte Naruto estaba confundido. ¿Como era posible de que no se quemase con ese fuego?

– ** _"Debe ser el poder Mera, no solo puede controlar y crear fuego, si no también convertirte en él, evitando golpes directos por armas"_ ** – analizaba la situación el astuto zorro.

Los que estaban molestando a Naruto ya habían huido. – _¿Qué debería hacer?_ decía el niño mirando su mano con fuego. – Entonces recordó su charla con Hashirama...

 ** _*Flashback*_**

– **Ya veo. Cuídalo mucho Naruto.** – Le dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para hablar mejor con él. – **Por cierto quiero proponerte algo** – agrego dejando con intriga al pelirrojo y a Kurama.

– **¿Proponerme algo?** – pregunto confundió el pequeño pelirrojo

– **Si, pero antes déjame preguntarte algo** – dijo Hashirama – **Si yo te entrenara para que dominaras ese poder ¿para que lo usarais? ¿Venganza tal vez?** –pregunto Hashirama curioso por la respuesta.

Naruto se lo pensó un poco y se recordó a todos sus seres queridos. – Para proteger a las personas que quiero – contesto el niño sin una pisca de duda. Hashirama solo sonrió por las palabras del niño.

– **Comprendo. Entonces Naruto ¿estas dispuesto a dejar la aldea para entrenar conmigo?** –volvió a preguntar Hashirma que ya había estado pensando en eso, quedarse a entrenarlo en Konoha no era una buena idea, porque no sabia los alcances exactos del poder que tenia el niño y podían causar una gran destrucción, además de que a ninguno les conviene llamar la atención de los ninjas por el momento, pues se haría un gran jaleo al descubrir que el Shodai Hokage esta vivo y más aun que el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi tiene el poder guardado por el clan Senju. Era mejor entrenarlo en algún lugar lejos de allí.

Naruto le dijo que necesitaba pensarlo, más bien lo dijo Kurama.

 ** _*Fin del Flashback*_**

– **"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer pequeño"** – le dijo el zorro concordando con la decisión de Naruto.

– **¡Uhm!** – salió corriendo a su casa a recoger la cosas que necesitaría y partió hacia el bosque.

 ** _*Horas mas tarde*_**

– **Entonces ¿estas listo Naruto?** – pregunto Hashirama viendo al niño.

– **Si, Hashirama-sensei** – contesto el pelirrojo dándole la ultima vista a la aldea donde creció, pero también donde sufrió mucho.

– **"Es hora de irnos pequeño"** – le dijo Kurama con alegría, porque por fin su hermanito saldría de ese infierno.

– **Adios jiji, Ayame-san, Teuchi-oji-san, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san los veré en unos años...** – susurro el pequeño dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la aldea...


	2. Entrenamiento

**Reviews**

 **hpinvidente: No te aseguro incluir a Hinata en el harem, pero Yugito y Karin** **estarán.**

 **Guest: Jaja gracias Haku y Tayuya si estarán en el harem, intentare hacerlos mas largos xd**

 **xpegasoz: Mikoto fue la primera elegida en el harem xd y como dije arriba yugito también estará y me diste una buena idea con Matatabi**

 **Loko89772: Gracias :)**

 **kitsuneblue: 1. Según las paginas donde verifique el nombre es "Shodai Hokage"**

 **2\. tienes razón tuve un error de continuidad en esa escena pero ya lo corregí gracias por tu observación**

 **3\. en posteriores capítulos explicare porque aun conserva la apariencia adulto joven**

 **Jocker: Seee :)**

 **Disfrutadlo** **y si tenéis duda deja tu Review.**

* * *

Naruto y Hashirama estaban en el límite del muro de la aldea de Konoha, Hashirama toco la pared y la madera de su Mokuton empezó hacer una grieta para que pudiesen pasar y salir sin ser vistos. Cuando salieron, Naruto miro a todos lados era la primera vez que salía de la aldea, estaba emocionado ya no vería esas miradas de desprecio, buenos por lo menos por un tiempo, aunque extrañaría comer en Ichiraku, pero antes de partir llevó sus reservas de Ramen instantáneo.

– ** _"¿Naruto, trajiste tu cepillo para los dientes?"_** – pregunto Kurama.

– _Kurama-nii estoy seguro de que traje todo lo que necesito_ – replico fastidiado porque Kurama lleva un buen trayecto preguntándole lo mismo.

– **No te quedes atrás Naruto** – grito Hashirama que ya iba bastante lento por la poca resistencia del niño.

– **Ya voy, ya voy** – dijo aumentando alcanzando a su maestro. – **¿Y hacia dónde vamos, sensei?** –pregunto el niño intrigado y emocionado porque tendría aventuras.

– **Iremos al país de la Tierra, Naruto** – respondió Hashirama mirándolo de reojo.

Naruto ladeo su cabeza – **¿País de la Tierra? ¿Porque allí?** – pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

– **Veras** , **hay algunas razones. La primera: podemos vivir entre las montañas alejados de pueblos cercanos sin que nos molesten. La segunda: será perfecto para que aprendas a usar el poder de la Mera en un espacio abierto pero que a la vez nos oculte; y el calor del lugar te ayudara a mejorar tu habilidad de fuego. La tercera: es un país que no está muy lejos y ni tampoco muy cerca de Konoha dudo que envíen un equipo a buscarte por las montañas. Y la última pero no menos importante: ahí hay alguien a quien necesito ver, estoy seguro de que aún vive allí** –finalizo Hashirama.

– **¿Y quién es la persona que quiere ver, sensei?** – pregunto ya no aguantando la intriga.

– **No es necesario que lo sepas ahora, te lo diré cuando estemos allá ¿vale?** – le dijo el líder clan Senju.

– **Esta bien...pero... tengo hambre** – dijo bajando la cabeza y entristeciéndose cómicamente.

Hashirama solo suspiro. No habían caminado mucho y ya tenía que hacer una pausa para comer, no podía culparlo, solo era un niño de cinco años que no tenía entrenamiento Ninja, pero el problema es que Naruto es el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi y había desaparecido de Konoha, obviamente cuando se enterasen lo buscarían por todo el país de fuego, no tenían mucho tiempo hasta que eso pasara, además de que querían pasar desapercibidos.

– **Muy bien descansaremos 15 minutos, así que come lo más rápido posible** – informo.

– **¡Si!** –dijo Naruto apresurándose a sacar los Ramen de su bolso para cocinarlos rápido, Hashirama se le quedo viendo interesado en su dieta

– **Veo que te encanta el Ramen** – comento.

Naruto lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa – **Es porque el Ramen es lo más delicioso del mundo** –dijo casi en un grito, Hashirama se empezó a reír por lo bajo. – **¿Qué están graciosos?** –pregunto el niño con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando fijamente a Hashirama que solo reía.

– **Sabes, Naruto me recuerdas a mi esposa. Ella adoraba el Ramen igual que tú, supongo que es por la sangre Uzumaki** – le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, Naruto tardo en procesar lo que escucho.

– **¿¡Uzumaki!?, sensei ¿¡su esposa era Uzumaki!?** – pregunto el niño interesado en lo que acababa de decir Hashirama. Era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca de alguien de su clan.

– **Así es Naruto, Mito Uzumaki. Ella fue la anterior Jinchûriki del Kyûbi** – le revelo intentando sorprender a Naruto, y sin duda lo consiguió.

– **¿¡Que!? ¿¡Kurama-nii estuvo es su esposa!?** –grito impactado con la boca desencajada.

Hashirama se interesó por como Naruto llamo a Kyûbi – **¿Kurama-nii? Naruto acaso has hablado con el Kyûbi** –

– **Se llama Kurama, no Kyûbi** – aclaro inflando las mejillas y haciendo un mohín.

– **Está bien, está bien "Kurama", ¿has estado comunicándote con él?** – retomo la pregunta.

– **Ah sí, desde hace...hhmmm...** – decía el niño quemándose la cabeza por recordar

– **_"Dos años, desde hace dos años nos conocemos"_** –le ayudo el zorro.

– **Hace dos años** – contesto.

– **Ya veo...** – dijo el Hokage antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos. – _¿Dos años? Así que tiene una buena relación con el Kyûbi, puede que por él haya sobrevivido parte del tiempo que estuvo en Konoha. Me sorprendes muchos Naruto. Tienes potencial para marcar una diferencia en el mundo, espero logres tu objetivo y protejas lo que amas_ – pensó el Hashirama impresionado con su bisnieto. – **Muy bien Naruto, apresúrate a comer. Partiremos después de que lo hagas** –

– **Si** – respondió Naruto comiendo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque se tardó bastante, aun no se acostumbraba a comer con una sola mano...

 ** _*Konoha (tiempo desde que Naruto abandono la aldea: 6 horas) *_**

En la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen hacia el papeleo, aunque en momentos se desconcentraba y tomaba un respiro. Ya era de noche, pero él seguía allí con una montaña de papeleo que hacer y no podía dejarlo para el día siguiente porque solo se le acumularía.

– **¡Agg! Maldito el día en el que acepte ser Hokage** –se quejó, Hiruzen. Estaba cansado, todo el día había pasado en la oficina, necesitaba dormir un poco para reponer sus fuerzas. Estaba considerando hacerlo, pero no podía abandonar su trabajo, seguro la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo en su casa abrigados. Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar que se le viera a la cabeza Naruto, el pobre niño le había contado que una vez cuando dormía le lanzaron piedras por su ventana, la rompieron y los vidrios lo habían herido, Hiruzen mando a reforzar su ventana, pero los habitantes de Konoha siempre encontraban formas de fastidiar al pobre niño.

– _Naruto, no te mereces vivir así. Cuando solo eras un bebe jamás me imagine que tendrías esta vida_ – ****pensó el recordando esa vez...

 ** _*Flashback_** _(Escena retrospectiva) **– Hace 6 años***_

– **¡Vayan y busquen por todos lados, deben estar por aquí!** –ordeno el Sarutobi a los Ninjas presentes.

– **¡Entendido!** – dijeron todos los Ninjas y se fueron a buscar a Kushina y a Minato.

– **¿Dónde estás... Yondaime** (Cuarto) **?** – susurro Sarutobi mientras buscaba en el campo de batalla donde lucho el Yondaime Hokage, Minato contra el Kyûbi.

A lo lejos escucho ruidos extraños. Fue en seguida al origen de esos ruidos. Se impresiono al encontrarse con un bebe de cabello rojo y con tres marcas de bigote en cada lado su cara, y un símbolo de sellado en su estómago. Enseguida supo que ese pequeño bebe contenía al Kyûbi. No había duda que ese sello era producto del Shiki Fûjin (Sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte).

Jiraiya vio a su maestro a lo lejos, que estaba inclinado observando algo. Sin pensarlo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. – **Sensei** – grito Jiraiya llamando la atención de Sarutobi y centrando su atención en el bebe que yacía en la cesta.

– **Ese bebe...** – dijo analizándolo cuidadosamente, cabello rojo, ojos azules y un sello en su estómago que se imaginó, al igual que Hiruzen, era del Shiki Fûjin. – **Naruto...** – susurro Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Sarutobi.

– **¿Sabes de quien es este bebe, Jiraiya?** – pregunto Sarutobi viendo como Jiraiya seguía viendo al recién nacido.

– **Es posible que sea el hijo Kushina y Minato. Ese cabello rojo es inconfundible es Uzumaki, además de los ojos de su padre, y ese sello explicaría porque Kyubi desapareció, sin embargo, eso también significaría que Minato está...** –le respondió el legendario Sannin.

Sarutobi lo vio con una mirada de reproche – **No saques conclusiones todavía, Jiraiya, no hasta que los Ninja enviados a buscarlos vuelvan-** dijo Sarutobi tomando al bebe en sus brazos.

– **Sensei. Tu eres usuario del Shiki Fûjin. Sabes perfectamente que lo sucederá si lo utilizas.** –

– **Guarda silencio, Jiraiya** – ordeno Hiruzen algo molesto.

Al rato todos los Ninjas enviados a buscar a Kushina y Minato regresaron. – **Sarutobi-sama lamentamos informarle que no encontramos ningún rastro de Kushina-sama y el Hokage-sama** – dijo uno de los Ninja.

Sarutobi miro al pequeño bebe con tristeza sabiendo que se había quedado huérfano. – **No te preocupes Naruto yo cuidare de ti** –le susurro Sarutobi siendo consiente que eso no era del todo cierto. Ahora con la supuesta muerte del Yondaime Hokage, él asumirá el puesto de Hokage de la aldea y dudaba pasar mucho tiempo con el bebe.

– **Esta bien, vayan a la aldea y ayuden en lo que puedan** –ordeno Sarutobi. Los ninjas asintieron y desaparecieron en un instante. – **Jiraiya ¿en verdad crees que estén muertos? Algo no me suena en esto** – le confeso Sarutobi atrayendo la atención de Jiraiya quien se ofendió al escuchar ese comentario.

– **¿Insinúa que eso dos abandonaron a Naruto y la aldea?** – pregunto el Sannin observando con el ceño fruncido a su maestro.

– **No, no me refiero a eso, pero es raro no encontrar sus cuerpos en caso de que hayan muerto** , **y más si tuvieron el tiempo necesario para sellar el Kyūbi dentro de su hijo** –finalizo el Sandaime. Jiraiya se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo y no puedo negar que su maestro tenía razón. – **Vamos Jiraiya tenemos que ayudar en algo. La aldea está muy destruida** –dijo Hokage. Jiraiya asintió y se fueron hacia la aldea...

 ** _*Fin del Flashback*_**

– **Me pregunto cómo sería tu vida si tus padres no estuvieran muertos, Naruto** – se preguntaba pensado en que quizás Naruto tendría una mejor vida si tan solo tuviera a sus padres.

*toc* *toc* tocaron la puerta. El Sandaime se extrañó porque creía que ya todos se habían ido.

– **Adelante** – concedió el permiso el Hokage, y de la puerta entro el líder del equipo AMBU, Kakashi.

– **Hokage-sama encontramos una cueva extraña en el bosque de Konoha. Cuando la exploramos... diría que lo que estábamos buscando pudo haber estado ahí** – informo el Ninja copia.

Hiruzen puso máxima atención – **¿Qué quieres decir con que pudo haber estado ahí?** – pregunto Hiruzen temiendo la respuesta.

– **Al parecer alguien lo encontró antes que nosotros** –replico Kakashi estremeciendo a Hiruzen y dejándolo con una cara de incrédulo.

– **Convoca una reunión de consejo de máxima prioridad para mañana a primera hora –** ordeno con firmeza. Kakashi asintió y fue a notificar a los líderes de los clanes y el consejo del Hokage. – _Esto está mal, muy mal_ pensó preocupado el Hokage levantándose y viendo la aldea atreves de la enorme ventana.

 ** _*Camino hacia fuera del país de fuego. Naruto-Hashirama*_**

Habían caminado por dieciséis horas hasta que llegaron a un pueblo pequeño cerca de la frontera con el país de la tierra. Hashirama había optado por cargar a Naruto porque con el paso que llevaban iban a tardar más de lo previsto.

Hashirama mando a un clon de madera transformado para conseguir algo de ropa que oculte su identidad, porque obviamente si el pasaba tranquilo con un niño de cinco años de cabello rojo iba hacer el centro de atención y no quería dejar pista para que Konoha dieran con su paradero.

– **Te ves inquieto Naruto ¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto el Hashirama al niño que parecía incómodo.

– **Pues...necesito ir al baño...** – respondió.

Hashirama se rasco la cien con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza – **¿Puedes aguantar un momento mientras regresa mi clon para que podamos pasar desapercibidos y puedas ir al baño?** – pregunto Hashirama. Naruto asintió no muy convencido de esperar tanto, pero para su fortuna el clon llego rápido. Traía unas capuchas largas de color marrón oscuro. Se cambiaron y fueron directo algún lugar para comer y donde Naruto pudiera hacer sus necesidades.

Entraron en un bar ya que no había muchas alternativas, así que decidieron que allí comerían.

Al entrar, Naruto le pregunto al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra– **Ossan** (anciano) **¿Dónde está el baño?** –

– **¿Ahh? ¿Traes dinero para pagar, enano?** – pregunto con mala gana el hombre.

– **Tranquilo, viene conmigo** – dijo Hashirama con el rostro oculto en una gran capa. Se veía muy amenazante. El hombre un tanto asustado le señalo en donde estaba el baño y Naruto salió corriendo.

Al rato, el pelirrojo regreso con una cara de satisfacción. Vio a Hashirama en una mesa al fondo y se fue sentar a su lado.

– **Te ves más relajado ¿te siente mejor?** – pregunto con un tono de burla, Naruto solo hizo un mohín.

Enseguida llego el hombre que estaba detrás de la barra – **¿Están listos para ordenar?** – le pregunto a Hashirama.

Naruto pensó enseguida pedir Ramen – **¡Quiero Ramen!** –grito el niño atrayendo la atención de casi todo el mundo.

– **Aquí no tenemos Ramen niño, solo tenemos lo que ves en el menú** – dijo con mala cara el hombre. Naruto se negaba a comer cualquier cosa que no fuera Ramen

– ** _"Naruto, no es momentos para que hagas esto, solo pide lo que hay en el menú después puedes comprar más Ramen"_** –le regaño el zorro. +

Naruto aceptó a regañadientes – **Entonces dame Tonkatsu** –dijo en un susurro que apenas llego a escuchar el bartender, se notaba de lejos que Naruto estaba molesto.

– **Quiero lo mismo** – contesto Hashirama con una vos tranquila. El hombre tomo la orden y se fue. – **Compraremos Ramen antes de marcharnos del pueblo, no te preocupes Naruto** – le dijo con una sonrisa. A Naruto en plus se le paso el enojo.

Después de comer, compraron lo necesario para el viaje y se disponían a salir del pueblo, pero algo llamo su atención. Un carruaje escoltado por unos hombres que parecían mercenarios, viajaba un hombre de no más de 20 años de edad, cabello rubio largo, de tez blanca y complexión delgada, no había que ser un genio para saber que ese hombre era importante, pero no fue eso lo que les robo la atención, fue que el carruaje no iba siendo llevado por alguna bestia, sino, por hombres que llevaban cadenas en el cuello, se notaba que no habían comido bien y además de las múltiples lesiones sus cuerpos.

Se indignaron con esa escena, les daba repulsión ese hombre. – **¡Deteneos!** – ordeno el hombre rubio a los "esclavos", se acercó a la salida del carruaje y espero a que dos hombres se posaran enfrente del carruaje y se colocaron para hacer de escaleras. Eso enfureció más a Naruto y Hashirama que evitaba plagar la zona con su instinto asesino.

– **¡Kuro-sama espere ¿a dónde va?** –grito otro hombre que asomo su cabeza por el carruaje, el mencionado no lo volteo a ver pues tenía su mirada fija en una chica.

– **¡T** **Ú** **!** – dijo Kuro señalando a una hermosa chica de cabellera verde de unos 15 años de edad.

– **¿Y-yo?** \- contesto nerviosa la chica retrocediendo unos pasos pues esa no era la primera vez que ese hombre pasaba por ese pueblo y sabían lo de que era capaz.

– **Hoy tengo ganas de una noche de pasión, y tú serás la puta que me hará feliz esta noche** –dirigió su mirada a 2 de los mercenarios para que se llevaran a la chica, quien opuso resistencia, pero los mercenarios tenían más fuerza que ella y la llevaron de rastras al carruaje, ninguno de los habitantes decía nada solo agachaban la cabeza, excepto por una mujer que parecía ser la madre de la chica intento ayudarla, pero Kuro le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. – **¿¡Acaso no entendiste que ella es mía ahora estúpida mujer¡? Agradezcan que sea generoso y los dejo vivir. Basuras como usted solo entorpecen la belleza del mundo** – dijo el Kuro con un toque de grandeza, viendo con supremacía a los demás habitantes.

Naruto estaba cabreado, muy pero muy cabreado, y toda esa mirada de odio iba dirigida a ese hombre paliducho de cabellera amarilla, Hashirama pudo notar el enojo de Naruto, pero lo dejo para observar que hacía en esas situaciones, él mismo se estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar a ese hombre, pero decidió esperar. Naruto camino a pasos lentos hacia donde se encontraba el hombre rubio quien estaba riendo como un maniático.

– **¡Shajajajaja!** – reía descaradamente hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio una persona pequeña con una capucha cubriendo le el rostro y que camina a pasos lentos en dirección a él.

– **Bastardo ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tratar a los demás como si fueran poco cosa!?** –dijo el pequeño encapuchado con una mirada que denotaba la furia que tenía en ese momento.

– **¿¡Aah!? ¿Y tú quién eres enano?** –preguntóKuro mirando al pequeño encapuchado con mala cara.

– **Eso no te importa, paliducho** – le respondió fríamente el pequeño encapuchado.

Kuro se enfadó por el sobrenombre – **¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así pequeño malnacido!?, ¡Mantenlo!** – ordeno Kuro muy furioso.

Los 2 hombre intentaron tomar al pequeño encapuchado, pero al acercarse sintieron el calor que desprendía, si se acercaban más podían quemarse. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la capucha de Naruto se levantara y mostrara su rostro brevemente.

– **¿¡Que creen que hacen inútiles!? Es solo un niño mátenlo rápido** – dijo ya desesperándose el hombre rubio.

Los mercenarios se pusieron en guardia e iban atacar el niño cuando notaron que el único brazo que poseía fue llenándose de fuego. Los habitantes del pueblo que estaban presenciado eso, tenían una cara de asombro y terror. ¿cómo ese pequeño encapuchado tenía fuego en su mano y no se quemaba?

– **¡Mátenlo inútiles para algo les pago! man...** – fue interrumpido por un puño que se estrelló en su cara y fue mandado a unos 4 metros de distancia con parte del cabello quemado al igual que la mitad de su cara. Quedo inconsciente por el golpe. Naruto le había golpeado en la cara con su puño ardiendo en llamas en un movimiento veloz, extraño porque Naruto no había recibido entrenamiento todavía.

El pelirrojo miro con la misma expresión a los "mercenarios" que se veían fuertes, pero estaban temblando de miedo. – **Iros de aquí y jamás vuelvan** – orden el niño aun con el fuego en su mano. Los "mercenarios" muertos de miedo fueron a recoger al hombre rubio lo subieron al carruaje, pero antes de partir Naruto los detuvo, y dirijo su mirada a las personas con cadenas que lo miraban con la misma expresión que los habitantes del pueblo. – **Soltadlos** –ordeno con una voz fría el pequeño encapuchado.

Los mercenarios no sabían que hacer si desobedecer las órdenes de ese pequeño y morir quemados o liberarlos y arriesgarse a ser despedidos, no lo pensaron demasiado no eran idiotas así que decidieron obedecer las órdenes del pequeño.

Cuando los "esclavos" fueron liberados corrieron hacia detrás de Naruto para que los protegiera, Naruto fulmino con la mirada a los mercenarios que salieron cargando ellos mismo el carruaje a toda marcha. Cuando se perdieron a la vista Naruto se calmó y el fuego de su brazo empezó a desaparecer, se sintió extraño como si en ese momento fuera otra persona, pero no pudo pensarlo mucho porque los esclavos se inclinaron enfrente a el "alabándolo"

– **Paren, no tienen por qué hacer eso** – decía Naruto tocándose la nuca con su única mano con un tic en su ceja y una gota cayendo por su cien, de pronto la chica que defendió hace unos momentos se acercó.

– **Gra-gracias por salvarme de ese sujeto** – dijo la chica sonrojada se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, el niño se sonrojo un poco.

– **No te preocupes ese bastardo se lo merecía** –dijo el pequeño Uzumaki dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, eso provoco un sonrojo más grande en la chica. Kurama y Hashirama tenían el mismo pensamiento "será un imán para las chicas cuando se grande"

– **Estamos a su ordenes Oyajin** (jefe)– dijo uno de los esclavos inclinado aun, Naruto no comprendió y ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

– ** _"Te ven como su salvador pequeño, te están alabando y por la forma en la que te hablaron creo que piensan seguirte"_** – le explico Kuramacon un toque gracioso.

Naruto se asustó – _¿Qué? Pero yo no quiero eso_ – ****le respondió. – **No necesitan seguirme. Son libres, pueden ir a donde quieran** – les dijo Naruto a los esclavos que estaban aún inclinados.

El pelirrojo no espero a que los esclavos le respondieran y se fue hasta donde estaba su maestro esperándolo con los brazos cruzados con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa de medio lado que apenas se veía por la capucha.

– **Bien hecho Naruto, hablaremos más tarde sobre eso que acabas de hacer, pero por el momento dirijámonos hacia el país de tierra. Cuando estemos allá conversaremos más cómodamente** –dijo Hashirama que estaba curioso por saber sobre ese completo cambio de Naruto. No comprendía como había golpea a ese hombre llamado Kuro. Parecía que tenía mucha experiencia, y la velocidad que uso no era normal en un niño de su edad. Sin duda ese nuevo poder tenía algo que ver.

Los aldeanos solo observaban como se marchaban esos dos encapuchados. No los reconocieron, pero estaban agradecidos por salvar a una de los suyos.

 ***Konoha** \- **_tiempo desde que Naruto abandono la aldea: 18 horas*_**

La reunión que Hiruzen había solicitud se estaba llevando acabo.

– **Los he mando a reunir porque necesitamos hablar de algo que no puede esperar** – comenzó el Hokage atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

– **¿Que están importante para que nos solicites a primera hora de la mañana?** –pregunto el líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku.

– **¿Recordáis lo que hemos estamos buscando por un buen tiempo?** **Si, eso mismo. El poder que el clan Senju oculto desde hace más 100 años** – dijo Hiruzen esta vez atrayendo la completa atención de todos y más la Danzô. – **El día de ayer los AMBU descubrieron una cueva en el bosque de Konoha, extrañamente nunca había sido vista en ese lugar, como si hubiese aparecido de la noche a la mañana, pero lo más probable es que estuviera oculta por sellos, aunque el nivel de sello de ser muy alto para que no fuese encontrada antes por nuestros ninjas con rango Jônin especializados en exploración** – les informo dejando diferentes reacciones en todos.

– **¿¡Me estás diciendo que el poder que hemos buscando todo el tiempo estuvo en Konoha!?** –pregunto furioso el líder del clan Uchiha.

– **Cálmate, Fugaku no olvides quien era la esposa del Shodai Hokage. Seguramente fue ella quien les ayudo con los sellos** – comento el líder del clan Nara.

– **Concuerdo contigo Shikaku, Mito Uzumaki fue una Fuin-master no será para nada raro que ella haya colocado esos sellos** – compartió ideal el líder del clan Hyuga.

– **Así que encontraron el poder que ocultaba el clan Senju. Dime ¿qué harán con él? –** Pregunto la líder del clan Inazuka, Tsume

– **Dejadme terminar** – sentencio el Sandaime callando a todos. – **Ese esa es la razón por la que los solicite a primera hora** – agrego. Todos miraban atentos expectantes a lo que diría. – **El poder llamado "Mera Daruma" no fue encontrado por nuestros ninjas, al parecer alguien lo tomo antes** – revelo con un semblante serio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio total por unos segundos por que después se armó un escándalo. – **¿Cómo es posible que alguien simplemente llegara y lo tomara? ¿No se supone que la flama mata a todo aquel que la toca?** – comento Fugaku incrédulo.

– **Aún no sabemos cómo logro llevarse la flama, el único rastro que dejo se perdió en la entrada de la cueva, probablemente encubrió sus pasos después de eso** – contesto Hiruzen haciéndolos quedar atónitos, que alguien desconocido tuviera ese poder era demasiado peligroso y más si era un infiltrado de otra aldea.

– **¿Y que se supone que haremos? es cierto que ese poder aún no ha sido utilizado porque la flama mata a todo aquel que la toca, pero eso no implica que no podrán utilizarla de otra forma** –analizo la situación Hiashi Hyûga, todos se pusieron a pensar en esas posibilidades.

– **De momento estaremos alerta por cualquier acontecimiento, no tenemos ni idea de quien pudo haberla tomado** – replico.

Iban a continuar hablando cuando un AMBU apareció de repente frente a Hiruzen – **Hokage-sama surgió un problema** –le dijo el AMBU atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

– **¿Encontraron algo más en esa cueva?** – pregunto serio arqueando una ceja.

– **No es sobre eso Hokage-sama, es sobre el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi, ha desaparecido** – informo el AMBU.

Un silencio mortal invadió la sala todos los presentes estaban impactados, pero nadie más que el Hiruzen, era al único presente que le importaba de verdad Naruto, los otros solo estaban preocupados por el Kyûbi.

– **¿¡DESPARECIO!?** **Explícate** -grito furioso Danzô que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, sin duda era el que más se había enfurecido porque él quería controlar al Jinchûriki para alistarlo en la RAIZ. Hiruzen estaba de piedra preocupado a más no poder.

– **Según la información de Kakashi-senpai, no encontró al jinchûriki en su departamento ni en los lugares que particularmente suele ir, registro su departamento que parecía abandonado, las pertenecías del niño no estaban, intensificó la búsqueda por la aldea, pero no hay rastros de él** –informo el AMBU.

Ahora si todos empezaron hablar a la vez haciendo imposible entenderlos a todos – **¡SILENCIO!** –Grito el Sandaime golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención de todos y se quedó mirando al AMBU. – **Ordena una búsqueda masiva, si es necesario por todo el país de fuego, que no quede ni una roca sin revisar, envía a los ninjas más capacitados para la búsqueda** – ordeno.

El AMBU asintió y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Hiruzen miro a todos los presentes sin decir ni una palabra.

– **No podemos permitir que las otras aldeas se enteren de esto, si descubren que el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi ha desaparecido todas las aldeas querrán hacerse con él y para joder la situación también está el posible robo de la flama** – sugirió Danzô. Todos lo observaron con diferentes puntos de vista, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en cuanto a que las otras aldeas no se enterasen de la desaparición del Jinchûriki, a Hiruzen le molestaba que trataran a Naruto solo como un contenedor, aunque no podía negar estar de acuerdo con Danzô.

– **Así será, esta información no puede salir de aquí, informare inmediatamente a los ninjas que partirán en su búsqueda que sean discretos** – explico Hiruzen.

Todos asintieron, Sarutobi estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a Naruto y se le notaba en su rostro.

– **Ese estúpido mocoso lo debieron mantener encerrado para que no causara este tipo de problemas** – comento con rencor Fugaku pero se arrepintió cuando sintió el instinto asesino del Sandaime invadir toda la sala

– **¿Que esperabas que pasara si toda la aldea lo trataba con una basura? Hasta perdió un brazo por el rencor de su misma aldea** – grito furioso Hiruzen.

La mayoría de los líderes de los clanes se sorprendieron por como el Sandaime defendió al Jinchûriki, otros porque no sabían que Naruto había perdido un brazo.

– **¿Perdió un brazo? pero qué clase de bastardos le hicieron eso a un niño** –pregunto furiosa Tsume, Shikaku estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo.

– **Esa ya no importa Tsume. Lo extraño aquí es que el mocoso desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que la flama, si fue un infiltrado el que robo la flama, entonces aprovechó para llevarse también al Jinchûriki** – analizo Hiashi Hyûga.

Nadie había pensado en eso, pero era una posibilidad muy grande. – **Si fue un infiltrado de alguna aldea ninja esto podría terminar en una guerra** – dijo el líder del clan Akimichi.

– **No queremos eso, pero en caso de que tenga la flama y a Naruto habrá consecuencias** **graves para ellos** – aclaro Hiruzen, no podía permitir que nadie se burlara de la seguridad de su aldea que tanto le costó forjar...

 ** _*País de la tierra*_**

Naruto y Hashirama habían cruzado la frontera, estaban en el país de la Tierra el lugar donde vivirían por un par de años donde Naruto seria entrenado como un ninja y aprendería a controlar el poder de la "Mera Daruma". Ahora irían con más tranquilidad. Ya habían salido del país de fuego, pero eso no significaba bajar la guardia.

– **Naruto vayamos detrás de las montañas, dormiremos detrás del bosque** –le informo Hashirama. Naruto asintió y lo siguió.

Después de 4 horas de caminar llegaron a un lugar escondido en el bosque detrás de las montañas, se detuvieron a ver el lugar.

– **Hemos llegado, Naruto** –dijo Hashirama.

Naruto se confundió – **¿Aquí? Pero si aquí no hay ninguna casa** – observo el niño.

Hashirama solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado e hizo sellos con sus manos – **Mokuton: Shichûka no Jutsu** (elemento madera: técnica de la casa de 4 pilares) – dijo tocando el suelo y delante de ellos salió una casa de madera estilo japonés.

– **¡WOAHHH! Sensei que increíble Jutsu quiero aprenderlo** – decía el niño flipando porque era la primera vez que veía a su maestro utilizar un Jutsu.

– **Llevas mi sangre Naruto. Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, pero aún es muy pronto para que lo aprendas** – dijo Hashirama.

Naruto y Kurama se extrañaron – **¿Yo llevo tu sangre? que quiere decir con eso sensei** –pregunto el niño ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión, Hashirama cayó en lo que dijo, pero aún no era el momento que Naruto lo supiera.

– **Te contare luego, por el momento ve y duerme. Estarás muy cansado por el viaje** , **además mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento** – dijo Hashirama dirigiéndose a la casa de madera, Naruto lo siguió de cerca.

– **Si** – dijo sin rechistar el pequeño y entro en su nueva casa.

Hashirama se giró para ver el bosque detrás de él – **Te enteraras de todo a su debido tiempo, Naruto** – susurro para sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y entro después de Naruto.

Al día siguiente Hashirama y Naruto estaban frente de la casa que había hecho, se disponían a empezar el primer entrenamiento del pequeño Uzumaki.

– **Muy bien Naruto, antes de ayudarte a comprender los poderes de la "Mera Daruma" te enseñare a ser un ninja teórico y práctico ¿entiendes?** – le dijo Hashirama que estaba con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo fijamente mientras el niño lo miraba de la misma manera. – **Lo primero te enseñare qué es el Chakra. El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es la mezcla de energía física y espiritual que se consigue con el entrenamiento ¿comprendes?** – explico Hashirama.

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa así que intuyo que le había comprendido – **No** –contesto simple. Hashirama cayó en forma cómica, sabía que iba ser difícil enseñarle ser un ninja a un niño de cinco años.

– ** _"Naruto, el Chakra es la energía que necesitas para realizar los jutsu's"_ ** – explico simplemente el zorro

– **¡Ah! Ya comprendí. Gracias Kurama-nii** – dijo en voz alta.

Hashirama no sabía que decir pues se tardó en buscar las palabras adecuadas para que el pequeño entendiera mejor, pero no funciono, sin embargo, el Kyûbi se lo explica de manera rápida y lo entiende, era extraña la relación que tenían esos dos – **Lo segundo que te enseñare son los sellos de mano básicos para que puedas realizar los Jutsu. En total son doce sellos estos son el pájaro, jabalí, perro, dragón, liebre, caballo, mono, buey, carnero, rata, serpiente y tigre** – explico mientras con las manos realizaba los sellos.

Naruto intentaba replicarlos, pero no lo conseguía dado que solo tenía una mano – **Es muy difícil, sensei** – se quejó el pequeño Uzumaki que, aunque intentara no podía replicarlos.

– **Es porque tendrás que aprenderlos con una sola mano Naruto** –

Naruto suspiro porque sabía que este entrenamiento iba a ser difícil.

Pasaron las próximas tres semanas intentando que Naruto aprendiera hacer los sellos con una sola mano, fue difícil, pero aprendió hacerlos, y en esas tres semanas Hashirama aprovecho y le dio clases de Historia, Lenguaje, Matemáticas y sobre Ninjutsu. Habían comprado muchos libros en los pueblos cercanos.

– **Bien Naruto ya aprendiste hacer algunos sellos con una sola mano, ahora practicaremos Taijutsu, aunque no se bien cual estilo te quedará mejor…. Naruto atácame** –ordeno Hashirama. Naruto le sonrió de lado listo para atacar.

El pelirrojo como todo un novato en ese término se lanzó directo a Hashirama que solo bloqueaba y esquivaba parecía que ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de esquivar y bloquear. Naruto al ver que su ataque no surgía efecto decidió retroceder, Hashirama solo lo analizaba

– _Como lo pensé. Naruto es aún es un novato luchando. Eso confirma mis sospechas de que las habilidades que Naruto mostró en ese pueblo se debieron a un factor externo._ –pensó Hashirama. – **Parece que tienes mucha energía, Naruto y además si te esfuerzas puede que la velocidad y fuerza sea tu fuerte. Lo tengo, Naruto te enseñare el estilo Hādo Ken (Puño Duro)** –le informo. Naruto se emocionó y asintió con la cabeza. – **Primero tu postura inicial está mal, debes colocar tu pie izquierdo más atrás y en perpendicular al derecho para mantener mayor estabilidad, tu mano izquierda debe estar libre para realizar los sellos, pero a la vez debe compensar la falta de tu mano derecha** – explicaba Hashirama mientras Naruto intentaba hacer lo que le decía su Maestro.

Entrenaron la postura de Naruto por unas horas, después de eso fueron a comer y siguieron el entrenamiento, pero esta vez era de Kenjutsu, Hashirama con su Mokuton había hecho 2 pilares de madera, le pido a Naruto que se subiera en uno de ellos. – **Sube** – le dijo Hashirama. Naruto obedeció y subió al pilar de madera que medía 1.3 metros de altura y después de él subió su maestro al pillar de enfrente.

– **Bien ahora, toma** \- le dijo dándole un Bokken (sable de madera) Naruto lo tomo con su única mano lo observo sin entender y devolvió la vista a su maestro. – **Tendrás que intentar que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, antes de que yo haga lo mismo contigo** –dijo con una sonrisa. El pequeño Uzumaki se emocionó, era como un juego. Tomo con fuerza el Bokken, aunque le costaba moverlo con una sola mano, pesaba mucho para él.

Hashirama espero a que él lanzara el primer ataque, con mucho esfuerzo Naruto ondeo el Bokken en dirección a su maestro, pero este lo bloqueo usando su propio Bokken. El pelirrojo por el choque de los Bokken cayó de espaldas al suelo, le dolió el golpe, pero se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a subir al pilar y seguía cayendo, pero no se rendía y lo intentaba cada vez que podía. La noche llego y era hora de irse a descansar. Naruto estaba exhausto era su primer entrenamiento físico y le dolía la espalda de tantas veces que se cayó.

– _Uff es si fue agotador_ –pensó el niño acomodándose en su saco para dormir

– **_"Y solo es tu primer día de entrenamiento en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, tendrás que esforzarte más pequeño"_** –le dijo Kurama al pequeño que solo estaba acostado con un brazo detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo.

– _Kurama-nii ¿qué crees que esté haciendo mi Jiji?_ –le pregunto de repente.

– ** _"Probablemente ese viejo mono este buscándote. Estoy seguro que no se rendirá tan fácilmente"_** –

– _Los extraño, los extraño mucho a todos, extraño ir a Ichiraku a comer Ramen y que el viejo Teuchi-oji-san me regale platillos extra, que Iruka-san me lleve a ver la torre de los Hokages y cuando Kakashi-san me muestra su Jutsu geniales_ – decía el pequeño niño con tristeza en sus ojos.

– ** _"Los volverás a ver Naruto, cuando lo hagas serás más fuerte y podrás protegerlos a todos, es el camino que elegiste, el camino que elegí yo también"_** – dijo Kurama con un toque fraternal en su voz.

– _¿A quién quieres proteger tu Kurama-nii?_ – le pregunto el niño

– **_"A ti Naruto, eres mi hermanito y te ayudare siempre que me necesites"_** –le dijo el zorro.

Naruto se conmovió por sus palabras – _Gracias Kurama-nii_ – le dijo el niño abrigándose hasta el cuello.

– **_"Ahora duerme mañana tendrás otro día pesado"_** – agrego Kurama. El pequeño pelirrojo obedeció y se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

 ** _*En algún lugar en el país del sonido*_**

– **¿Cómo van las pruebas?** – pregunto una voz desconocida

– **Aun no dan bueno resultados, al parecer no despertara** – respondió otra voz desconocida que parecía de hombre.

– **Maldición, lleva así casi 3 año. Si no encontramos la forma de que despierte Orochimaru-sama nos usara a nosotros como sus conejillos de india** – respondió la voz anterior.

– **Así que aún no despierta** – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos los dos que se estremecieron al reconocerla.

– **SI, Orochimaru-sama** – dijeron al unisonó.

Orochimaru hizo una mueca de molestia – **Debería matarlos por su incompetencia** – amenazo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos se detuvo al escuchar un *BIP* que provenía de una de las maquinas que estaba conectada a una mujer recostada en una camilla.

– **Fun-funciono** – susurro uno de los presentes más como pregunta que afirmación.

– **Eso parece** – contesto la otra voz.

Orochimaru se acercó a la mujer en la camilla. La observo con una mirada cínica y dijo – **Así que decidiste despertar. Tu esposo se alegrará de escuchar eso, Kushina-chan...** –


	3. El país de arroz (sonido)

**Reviews**

 **Kitsuneblue: 1. Si era necesario que naruto perdiese el brazo en próximos capítulos veis porque. lo sabrás 3. si también lo tiene**

 **Guest: Gracias eso me alegra, en cuanto al encuentro de Naruto y sus padres se encontraran en el próximo cap (spoiler) pero... Anko es una buena opción las otras las tendré en cuenta**

 **Manytag73589: Recuerdas que Hashirama dijo que quería ver a alguien en el país de la tierra, pues esa persona es la clave para que Naruto tenga un nuevo brazo, sino recuerdo mal se decía de las dos formas.**

 **Takumi Yousei: En realidad no tenia planeada esa escena xdxd solo surgió cuando estaba terminando el capitulo**

 **Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Naruto desapareció de Konoha. El Sandaime Hokage busco por dos años al pequeño pelirrojo sin ningún resultado, pero fue pausada cuando una rebelión por parte del clan Uchiha se estaba organizando. Tomo medidas para detener ese "golpe de estado" y ordeno al heredero del clan Uchiha; Uchiha Itachi un prodigio de su clan que era doble expía por parte del Hokage y a su vez por parte del clan Uchiha, pero decidió acatar la orden de Hiruzen y en una noche el clan Uchiha se había reducido a dos miembros a excepción de Itachi. Los únicos sobrevivientes registrados a esa masacre fueron Mikoto Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha. Después de masacrar a su clan tuvo que abandonar Konoha la misma noche, y paso a convertirse en un ninja renegado de rango S en libro bingo.

Hiruzen aún tenía esperanza de encontrar a Naruto, pero el consejo y los líderes de clan llegaron al acuerdo que retomarían la búsqueda profunda del Jinchûriki si obtenían alguna pista. El Sandaime tuvo que acceder, porque en esos momentos habían perdido uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha y gran potencia en caso de un ataque. No podían enviar ninjas con rango Jônin a andar buscando al pequeño sin saber dónde buscar.

Por su propia parte Kakashi había buscado pistas sobre un chico de cabello rojo y tres bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, pero solo escuchaba rumores que solían ser falsos.

Ahora Konoha tenía nuevos problemas. Habían llegado reportes de personas que desaparecían en los pueblos cercanos. La investigación indicaba que la mayor parte de esos desaparecidos eran niños.

 ***En la oficina Hokage***

– **Los reportes de personas desaparecida en los pueblos aledaños siguen aumentando y lo único que han visto los habitantes fue a aparente hombre de cabello blanco y una banda de la aldea del sonido** – informo un Jônin.

Hiruzen estaba sentado en su silla con las manos sobre la mesa recargando su mentón en ellas y escuchando con detenimiento el reporte. – **¿Aldea del sonido? Esa aldea es un misterio, pero ¿Encontraron sospechosos?** – pregunto.

– **Ninguno, Hokage-sama. Creo que sería conveniente enviar un grupo de infiltrado a investigar la aldea del sonido** – sugirió el Jônin.

Hiruzen se lo pensó un momento antes de responder – **Tienes razón, enviare un grupo a investigar. Serás líder de la misión, Kakashi** – ordeno.

Hatake Kakashi había dejado ser AMBU hace algún tiempo ya. Decidió que lo mejor para el seria ser Jônin. El peliblanco era uno de los ninjas en los que más confiaba Hiruzen, a excepción de su hijo Asuma claro está, aunque no se lo reconocía.

– **Entendido. Lo mantendré al pendiente si encuentro algo de utilidad** – dicho esto, Kakashi desapareció de la oficina del Hokage.

El Sandaime se quedó pensativo viendo a ningún lugar en particular – **Esa aldea me da un mal presentimiento ¿porque será?** – se preguntaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Terminado el papeleo que tenía para ese día, Hiruzen se preparó para irse hacia su casa, pero antes de irse vio una foto en su escritorio donde estaba en él con Naruto en un día de pesca. El pelirrojo ese día atrapo su primer pez, aunque por sujetarlo mal se le cayó al agua y en un intento por atraparlo con las manos cayo él también, y Hiruzen tuvo que meterse al río a rescatarlo, ya el pelirrojo aun no podía nadar. Más tarde ese día Naruto atrapo otro pez, pero estaba vez se aseguró de tomarlo con fuerza, mientras Hiruzen lo veía con orgullo. Se hicieron una foto juntos, Naruto con una enorme sonrisa tomando el pez en un abrazo y Hiruzen detrás de él con su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía. Se sintió nostálgico al recordar ese momento.

Se dirigió a su casa a descansar, pero en el camino sintió una presencia entre los árboles. – **Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, si me ven contigo mi puesto como Hokage será destituido y será acusado como traidor, Itachi-kun** – dijo Hiruzen que pudo detectar la presencia del Uchiha.

– **Vaya, la edad al parecer no te ha afectado mucho Hokage-san** – dijo descendiendo de un árbol.

– **No creo que hayas venido a burlarte de mi condición física** –

– **No** – fue simple la respuesta del Uchiha, pero con un semblante serio.

– **Entonces debo suponer que es algo importante para que vengas en persona y no enviaras un clon** – afirmo Hiruzen, pero Itachi seguía con la misma expresión.

– **Es algo importante para ti y para Konoha ¿Acaso olvidaste la petición que me hiciste antes de abandonar la aldea hace dos años?** – le preguntó retóricamente.

Hiruzense sorprendió por el repentino recordatorio– **Naruto...** – susurro...

 ** _*País de la Tierra*_**

Naruto llevaba entrenando con su Hashirama cuatro años, en los que había aprendido mucho de cómo ser un ninja, pero poco sobre su poder "Mera Daruma". Desde del segundo año Hashirama le había enseñado Jutsu's elementales en la que descubrió que tenía afinidad por tres elementos, algo que pocos tenían. Los elementos eran: Doton (Elemento tierra), Suiton (Elemento Agua) y Fūton (Elemento viento). Curiosamente al ser literalmente un "hombre de fuego" no desarrollo afinidad por el Katon (Elemento fuego), pero algo que si alegro a Hashirama fue que Naruto tuvo afinidad por el Doton y Suiton lo que significaba que puede aprender el Mokuton (Elemento Madera). Naruto ha sido su único descendiente hasta el momento en tener afinidad por esos dos elementos necesarios para el Mokuton.

En dos años y medio Naruto tenía por lo menos la fuerza y conocimiento de un ninja rango Chûnin, Hashirama lo había entrenado bien y si usaba sus pocos conocimientos de la Mera llegaría a rango Chûnin experto.

En el año y medio restante entrenaron su poder de la Mera Daruma, aunque los resultados fueron pocos.

 ** _*Flashback - hace un año y medio*_**

– **Bien Naruto has completado tu entrenamiento básico para ser un ninja, pero eso significa que el verdadero entrenamiento empieza ahora** – explico Hashirama sabiendo que lo que le enseñaría ahora era la razón por la que habían dejado Konoha. – **Intenta crear fuego en tu mano** – ordeno acercándose a Naruto quien tenía su mano izquierda levantada y abrió su palma intentando recrear fuego, pero no lo conseguía.

– **Tsk...** – fue el único que Naruto expreso.

Hashirama se puso a pensar cómo es que Naruto había creado fuego las veces anteriores y todas tenían una razón: "emociones fuertes", aunque el que más sobresalía era el odio, recordó la vez que Naruto golpeo al hombre rubio en el pueblo cerca de la frontera con el país de la tierra, también cuando en las noches se despertaba con pesadillas acerca de los maltratos que tuvo en Konoha, había estado cerca de quemar la casa en dos ocasiones, así que, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y eso fue que Naruto tuviera emociones fuertes – **Naruto** – lo llamo.

– **¿Que sucede?** – pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

– **Enfurécete** – le dijo serio.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión – **¿Qué me enfurezca? ¿Acaso se volvió loco Hashirama-sensei?** – Naruto seguía con la cabeza ladeada y Hashirama con un tic en la ceja volvió a repetir.

– **Solo hazlo, tus emociones fuertes desatan naturalmente el poder de la Mera** –

El pelirrojo comprendió, pero aun no sabía cómo se iba a enojar – **Hhmm... sensei no sé cómo enojarme** – dijo sincero Naruto rascándose la sien, con una gota cayendo por su frente y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hashirama pensó en eso y sabía que lo que diría a continuación era algo que a Naruto le afectaba psicológicamente. – **Naruto, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es mucho, pero es necesario para que puedas utilizar ese poder** – Hashirama estaba serio. El pelirrojo tenía un mal presentimiento. – **Para que puedas enojarte recuerda todo lo que viviste en Konoha. Los momentos malos de tu vida** –

A Hashirama no le gustaba para nada traer esos recuerdos a su bisnieto, pero era necesario si querían comprender mejor los poderes de la Mera, aunque no estaba seguro que emoción provocaría. Si furia o tristeza.

Naruto bajo la cara y apretó su puño con toda su fuerza. Aplico tanta que se incrusto las uñas en la palma de su mano. Recordó como los habitantes lo veían, lo humillaban, como le insultaban y cuando lo golpeaban. Kurama podía ver esos recuerdos y quien se enfureció fue el Zorro quien transmitió su enojo abismal al pelirrojo.

Hashirama noto que en el hombro de Naruto se empezó a formar una pequeña llama de fuego y se extendía por el antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano, rodeo todo su puño y la llama aumentaba en tamaño, podía sentir el calor que expulsaba el pelirrojo. Retrocedió un paso porque estaba seguro que si se quedaba más cerca tendría quemaduras de 1er grado. Cuando el fuego se extendió por el suelo Hashirama actuó.

– **¡NARUTO DETENTE!** – grito Hashirama. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y salió de sus pensamientos, aún estaba enojado y el fuego se mantenía en él, pero a medida se fue calmando el fuego se fue extinguiendo. – **¿Estás bien?** – pregunto se sintió responsable por hacer recordar los malos momentos en Konoha. Naruto asintió afirmando que estaba bien, aunque era claro que no lo estaba. – **Sé que es difícil para ti recordar todos esos malos momentos, pero tienes que recordar esa sensación para que puedas dominar ese poder, si quieres puedo dejarte un momento para que pienses en cómo manejar la situación sin salirte de control ¿está bien?** – dicho esto Hashirama se fue a la casa de madera y dejo a Naruto pensando.

El pelirrojo se fue a sentar cerca de un árbol y se sumergió es sus pensamientos. _Parece que a_ _ú_ _n siento rencor por la aldea_ pensó Naruto.

 ** _"Yo también lo siento pequeño. Es inevitable no sentirlo después de cómo te trataron esos bastardos"_** –

 _Lo sé, Kurama-nii, aunque es curioso que ahora toda mi experiencia en Konoha me sirva de algo_ sonrió de medio lado a Kurama también se le dibujo una sonrisa.

– ** _"Entonces ¿Ya sabes que harás?"_** –pregunto el zorro.

– _¿Cómo combatir los malos recuerdo? Pues con los buenos recuerdos. Son muy pocos, pero son momentos que jamás olvidare_ – replico Naruto que aún conservaba la sonrisa.

El zorro por su parte tenía una de orgullo. Siguieron conversando por unas horas más hasta que Naruto se quedó dormido, recostado en el árbol. Hashirama al salir de la casa lo encontró allí dormido con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar un rato así que se regresó a la casa.

 ** _*Fin del flashback*_**

Desde ese día Naruto y Hashirama se habían centrado en cómo mantener el fuego que Naruto creaba porque cuando este lo creaba se extinguía en cuestión de segundo, aunque con la práctica, Naruto fue aumentando el tiempo antes de que se extinguiera por completo, también Hashirama le había enseñado a cómo usar el Mokuton, aunque no progresaran mucho por el poco entrenamiento que le daban. Cuando Naruto aprendió a crear fuego con más facilidad decidieron irse a entrenar a un lugar más abierto, pero que los ocultara a la vez, así que se fueron al páramo de rocas elevadas.

– **¡KAGERO!** (Niebla caliente) – grito el pelirrojo envolviendo su mano derecha en fuego y lanzando un proyectil de fuego, similar a un misil ígneo. El proyectil iba dirigido a Hashirama.

– **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Elemento agua: muro de agua)–se formó un muro de agua alrededor de Hashirama. El fuego evaporo un poco de agua, pero no fue suficiente para traspasar el muro que creo Hashirama. – **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento agua: Técnica del misil-dragón de agua) – haciendo lo sellos rápidamente el Shodai saco un dragón de agua y apunto a Naruto que se estaba preparando para recibir el ataque.

Hizo sellos a una velocidad impresionante con una mano e inflo su pecho y escupió lodo formando una barrera endurecida – **Doton: Doryū Heki** (elemento tierra: muralla de tierra) – el agua impacto en la muralla, pero Jutsu agua era más fuerte y destruyo la barrera de tierra.

Cuando Hashirama vio detrás del lodo Naruto no estaba allí y detrás de él escucho una voz – **¡KAGERO!** – grito Naruto lanzando los proyectiles que impactaron con Hashirama, pero este solo desapareció en astillas de madera. – **¡Maldición!** –dijo Naruto para sí mismo buscando en todos lados, pero no lo veía y las rocas altas solo dificultaban la búsqueda, se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Busco su Chakra y sintió uno detrás de una roca enfrente de él. – **Te tengo** – grito Naruto, pero solo era tronco de madera que tenía una palabra escrita en él y era...

– **Perdiste** – escucho una voz detrás de él. No necesito girarse para saber que era Hashirama quien estaba detrás suyo esperándolo con un dragón de agua apuntando directamente hacia él.

– **¡Ahg!** –suspiro derrotado el pelirrojo.

Hashirama des-hizo el dragón de agua y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Naruto en señal que se diera la vuelta – **Lo hiciste bien Naruto. ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a bañar en el río que está en el bosque, nos relajamos un poco, después iremos al pueblo a comer Ramen?** – sugirió Hashirama devolviéndole los ánimos instantáneamente.

– **Hai** – dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

El pelirrojo había cambiado mentalmente. Ahora era más abierto en expresar sus emociones, antes debido a la poca comunicación reprimía ciertos sentimientos y eso lo afectaba a la alarga, pero ahora si sentía la necesidad se lo comentaba a Hashirama, que lo ayudaba en lo que podía.

Físicamente tenia cambios notables ahora con diez años era más alto de 160cm de altura, su cuerpo tenia músculos que resaltaban, sus bigotes zorrunos estaban más remarcados y el cabello rojo ahora le llegaba hasta por debajo de las orejas. Esta apariencia extrañó a Hashirama, eran cambios físicos muy avanzados para un niño de diez años, no entendía como era eso posible.

Naruto realmente era todo galán para un chico de su edad, aunque cuando iba al pueblo cercano siempre llevaba la cabeza tapada para que nadie lo reconociera porque ahora era muy buscado y cualquier pista sobre el significaba una gran recompensa para el informante, sin embargo, en ocasiones cuando iban a comer, normalmente lo atendía chicas quien alcanzaban verlo debajo de la capucha y comentaban sobre su apariencia. En más de una ocasión una de esas chicas le hizo un cumplido.

Hashirama y Naruto se dirigieron hacia el río, en el cual estaba una cascada rodeada de rocas, se sumergieron en el agua para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad provocada por el entrenamiento.

Cuando se salieron del río se fueron hacia su casa para cambiarse de atuendo y ponerse algo que les ocultara el rostro. Antes de irse Hashirama dejo un clon de madera para que les notificara de inmediato si algo sucedía, al salir del bosque iban pendientes de no ser vistos por nadie, tomaron el camino que iba directo al pueblo al que iban a comer una que otra vez. Llegar al pueblo les tomo desde su casa dos horas y media. El bosque lo cruzaban rápido, pero lo demás del trayecto tenían que hacerlo caminando.

Entraron al restaurante que al siempre iban en sus visitas al pueblo, vieron una mesa libre y se sentaron allí esperaron a la mesera para que cogiese su orden.

– **Buenas tardes ¿están listos para ordenar?** – pregunto la chica. Ellos antes de llegar allí ya sabían que ordenar

– **¡Ramen/Ramen!** – dijeron al unisonó. La mesera se fue con la orden.

Hashirama al pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto, desarrollo una adicción al Ramen, algo que nunca consiguió su esposa Mito.

En una mesa a la izquierda de ellos estaban dos hombres uno alto y de estatura media, robustos los dos con vestimentas extrañas y hablaban de cosas triviales, pero Hashirama y Naruto pusieron oídos atentos cuando escucharon que uno de ellos menciono a Konoha.

– **¿Escuchaste que en Konoha tiene pensado recrear el clan Uchiha? Ese mocoso que sobrevivió a la masacre de su hermano tiene suerte ¿te imaginas la turba de chicas que estarán detrás de él?** – le comentaba el hombre más grande al otro.

Hashirama y Naruto estaban impactados. No habían escuchado nada sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha, debido a que su única atención era el entrenamiento y eran pocas las ocasiones en la que venían al pueblo. Hashirama estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados ¿El clan de su mejor amigo (Madara) que posteriormente se convirtió en su enemigo había sido masacrado por uno de su mismo clan? El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido y ansioso al escuchar noticias de Konoha, pero más saber que hubo una masacre en la aldea. Ambos seguían escuchando atentamente para ver si esos dos tenían más información.

– **Si, había escuchado algo por ahí, pero ya sabes que a la gente le gusta hablar, sin embargo, yo tengo algo que apuesto que no sabías** – dijo el otro sujeto haciéndose el interesante.

– **¿De verdad? ¿Y que podría ser eso?** – pregunto el sujeto alto.

El otro sujeto se tardó un momento en responder. – **Conseguí de buena fuente que Konoha dio con el paradero del mocoso que desapareció hace cuatro años** –

El otro puso cara de sorpresa, pero más era la de Hashirama y Naruto que se vieron a la cara. – **¿Y se puede saber dónde está?** – los tres miraban al sujeto bajo con una mirada de "dilo ya".

– **Aquí, en este pueblo. Esa es la razón por la que vine, si atrapo al mocoso antes que Konoha podre pedirles una buena cantidad de dinero para devolvérselo sano** – con una sonrisa sádica respondió el sujeto bajo. Hashirama miro a Naruto, éste entendió rápidamente. llamaron a la mesera, para pedir la comida para llevar, mientras escucharían al par hablar

– **Eso podría ser solo un rumor** – comento el hombre alto.

El otro hombre mantenía su sonrisa – **Quizás, pero escuche que hace unos días vino un hombre de cabello negro buscando al chico y algunos habitantes le dijeron que vieron un niño de cabello rojo y con tres marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, según entendí el sujeto se fue complacido con la información que obtuvo, aunque no busco al mocoso, solo se fue** – agrego hombre de media estatura sonriendo de manera cómplice con el otro sujeto.

Cuando la mesera llego pidieron el Ramen para llevar. Se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha. Al entrar en el bosque aceleraron su paso.

– **Tenemos que salir del país, si Konoha ya tiene una pista tuya será cuestión de tiempo para que envíen un grupo a buscarte** –comento Hashirama mientras iban de árbol en árbol

– **Lo sé,** **Pero ¿y ahora a dónde iremos?** – pregunto curioso Naruto

Hashirama lo miro de reojo – **Llegamos a casa antes, ahí veremos cuál sería un lugar más conveniente** – replico acelerando aún más su paso.

Al llegar a su casa no notaron nada extraño, así que prosiguieron a entrar. Encontraron el clon sentado en el suelo y les informo que no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Hashirama busco un mapa en el cual estaban todos los países elementales. Abrió el mapa y lo extendió sobre una mesa de madera en la sala

– **Si Konoha sabe que estás en el país de la tierra enviaran un grupo que recorra un trayecto directo hasta este país. Lo mejor sería rodearlos para no toparnos con ellos en el camino, así que la mejor opción sería el país de arroz (o país del sonido)** – Hashirama miro a Naruto que asintió. – **Ve y recoge tus pertenencias partiremos en quince minutos** – Hashirama dio la orden y Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto recogió sus pertenencias, mientras Hashirama espero en la sala.

Naruto bajo en tan solo diez minutos – **¿Llevas todo lo necesario?** – pregunto Hashirama. El pelirrojo hizo una señal afirmativa – **Entonces vámonos** – dicho esto salieron de la casa.

Hashirama des-hizo a la casa por si los ninjas de Konoha llegaba hasta se punto no encontraran nada. Antes de irse Naruto se quedó observando el lugar donde paso cuatro años, tuvo momentos difíciles, pero sin dudar fue una de las mejores etapas de su vida hasta el momento...

 ***Konoha- hace un día***

Sarutobi le dijo a Itachi que fueran a un lugar más seguro para poder hablar. Para no arriesgarse se fueron al monte Hokage.

– **Y bien ¿qué descubriste?** – Hiruzen estaba impaciente por saber algo de Naruto

– **Sé dónde está, pero no tengo exactamente su ubicación. Descubrí que los habitantes de un pueblo del país de Tierra han visto en ocasiones a un chico de cabello rojo con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, además de que solo tiene un brazo, creo que esas características son suficientes para saber que es Naruto, solo que normalmente ese chico lleva una capucha cubriendo su rostro y un hombre lo acompaña quien también lleva capucha- Nunca le pudieron ver el rostro, así que no tengo sus características. Claro que toda esta información la obtuve gracias a mi Sharingan, así que no son lo rumores** – finalizo Itachi.

El Sandaime se alegró de saber que Naruto estaba vivo se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa que sorprendió en menor medida a Itachi. – **Ya veo. Mandare un grupo para investigar toda la zona. Espero encontrarlo, aunque me pregunto quién será persona que acompaña a Naruto** – Se preguntó Hiruzen tocándose la barbilla.

Itachi con el semblante serio que siempre mantenía miro al Sandaime para cambiar de tema. – **Escuche que Sasuke entrara a la academia ninja** – comento Itachi intentado sonar como si no le importara mucho.

– **Si, aunque su motivación para convertirse en ninja lo terminara llevando a camino sin retorno** – replico.

– **Ya veo. Así que decidió hacerse fuerte para matarme** – se adelantó Itachi mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba el terreno de su clan.

Hiruzen miro también hacia donde Itachi veía – **Mikoto aun desea volver a verte. No le importa que hayas masacrado a tu propio clan, aunque sea una vez, ella quiere hablar contigo** – Hiruzen regreso su vista a Itachi para ver como reaccionaba, pero solo éste solo se dio la vuelta sin responderle – **¿No me preguntaras más sobre ellos?** – pregunto siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Itachi no se giró. – **Es suficiente con saber que están bien** – dicho esto desapareció en una horda de cuervos.

Hiruzen sonrió mirando la aldea – **Nos encontramos pronto Naruto...** –...

 ** _*País de Arroz (o sonido) *_**

Hashirama Y Naruto habían llegado al país de arroz el cual era pequeño, pero sus campos tenían arboles grandes y espesos que los podrían ocultar muy bien. Explorar la zona para asegurarse de que podrían estar ocultos.

Hashirama volvió hacer la casa solo que esta vez más pequeña. Se acomodaron y se sintieron un poco más tranquilos, aunque sabían que ahora sus entrenamientos requerirían de más precaución y cuidado. No podían llamar la atención.

El pelirrojo se fue adormir y Hashirama salió de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie los haya visto. Cuando entro se fue adormir más tranquilo, aunque ya era de mañana necesitaban descansar porque casi todo el día se la pasaron entrenando y la otra mitad a toda velocidad rumbo al país de arroz.

Durmieron ocho horas hasta que Naruto se levantó estirando sus brazos cual perezoso. Salió a la sala de su "nueva casa" y se sentó en la madera a pensar en lo que había sucedió en Konoha. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Hashirama lo llamo desde fuera de la casa. Al salir lo encontró sentado con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él.

– **¿Qué sucede, sensei?** – pegunto el Uzumaki sentándose frente a su maestro.

– **Sabes que en estos momentos no podemos entrenar adecuadamente tu poder de Mera, por lo menos hasta que Konoha pierda las pistas que tenía. Por lo cual entrenaremos tu Mokuton** –Dijo Hashirama abriendo los ojos y observando serio a Naruto. Él también había pensado esa opción.

– **Y bien ¿cuando empezamos?** – Naruto quería dominar su Mokuton porque según le había dicho su maestro, los Jutsu del Mokuton pueden hacerse desde cualquier lugar, incluso desde su propio cuerpo o del rival sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

– **Ahora** – replico. – **De lo poco que te he enseñado del Mokuton solo sabes los Jutsu's "Moku Bushin no Jutsu"** (técnica del clon de madera) **y Moku Jōheki** (Muro de bloque de madera) **, así que ahora te enseñare un Jutsu poderoso. Será difícil que lo aprendas porque requiere concentración, aunque sé que podrás hacerlo** – Hashirama empezó hacer sellos con sus manos y de repente un dragón de madera pequeño salió detrás de él – **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu** (Elemento madera: técnica del dragón de madera) – Naruto no se impresiono tanto porque ya había visto uno de agua muchísimo más grande en muchas ocasiones. – **Me contuve al hacer este Jutsu, pero al no hacerlo puedo crear un enorme dragón que lo centuplica** (o sea x100) **el tamaño de este** – Ahora Naruto si impresiono porque él creía que ese pequeño dragón era el Jutsu completo. Hashirama le explico por un rato como hacerlo al final pudo crear un dragón miniatura incluso más pequeño que el qué creo Hashirama en un principio.

Después de entrenar fue a explorar la zona para pasar el rato. No muy lejos de su casa encontró lo que buscaba. Un pequeño río que para su fortuna tenía unas rocas en la orilla las cuales ponía calentar y hacer su propio Onsen (Baño termal).

Se quitó sus ropas, las dejo cerca y se sumergió totalmente desnudo. Estaba gozando tanto del agua que no pudo sentir que había alguien observándolo hasta que escucho el crujir de una rama. – **¿Uhm?** – volteo rápidamente hacia el origen del ruido, allí pudo ver una figura. En un movimiento rápido llego hasta esa figura que se había tropezado.

Al observar mejor noto que era una chica que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que él, aunque desde la perspectiva de la chica quien parece mayor era Naruto, por su apariencia. – **¿Quién eres?** – preguntó.

La chica al levantar la cara se sonrojo mucho y desvió la mirada. Naruto no entendió porque actuaba extraño hasta que se dio cuenta que había salido desnudo del agua. Se tapó su miembro con su mano y salió corriendo a por sus ropas.

Cuando se cambio pudo observar mejor a la chica, tenía una larga cabellera roja, llevaba un gorro con vendas en los lados, usaba una túnica de color marrón, pantalones de color negro y sandalias ninja estándar. Se acercó un poco a ella que aún estaba sonrojada por lo de antes. Noto sus ojos color marrón y le pareció muy atractiva. – **¿Quién eres?** – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo observándola detenidamente.

– **¿No crees que sea de mala educación preguntarle a una desconocida su nombre sin haberte presentado antes?** –respondió la chica fundiendo el ceño, aún tenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– **Lo siento, pero hasta no saber quién eres no puedo decirte mi nombre** – Hashirama le había dicho a Naruto que antes de decirle su nombre a un extraño tenía que comprobar que intenciones tenía con él.

La chica suspiro dudosa y examinando cada movimiento de Naruto. Hasta el más pequeño de ellos. – **Mi nombre Tayuya** – respondió.

El pelirrojo no noto malas intenciones en la chica y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de hacer un nuevo amigo – **El mío es** **Naruto** – respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos en los que un silencio incomodo los invadió. Naruto aún no sabía cómo socializar correctamente. – **¿Eres de aquí, Tayuya?** – pregunto intentando saber más sobre la chica.

– **Si, bueno algo así** – respondió dudando.

– **¿Algo así? ¿Qué quieres decir?** – Naruto se interesó en esa chica más de lo que él mismo imaginaba.

– **Nada.** **No importa** – la chica no quería hablar de ese tema y Naruto creyó comprenderlo, así que quiso cambiar de tema.

– **Tayuya, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – dijo Naruto. La chica afirmo con su cabeza. – **¿Por estabas espiándome?** – pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Era una pregunta sería por parte del pelirrojo, pero Tayuya la interpreto de otra manera.

– **¡NO ES ASÍ! Y-yo so-solo quería bañarme, pero tú llegaste antes y-y estaba espera a que te marcharas** – grito tartamudeando, queriendo justificarse, pero de repente Naruto se comenzó a reír.

– **Con que era eso. Bueno entonces podemos bañarnos juntos. No me haría mal algo de compañía** – dijo Naruto aliviado de que no fuese una espía o alguien que quisiera atraparlo. Se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al río.

La chica tenía la mandíbula desencajada y se había sonrojado mucho por la propuesta que Naruto había hecho. – **¡ESPERA, ESO NO SE PUEDE!** – grito la chica, pero Naruto la ignoro, se desvistió de nuevo y entro con un clavado.

– **¿Te vas a que dar allí?** – pregunto Naruto un tanto impaciente desde el río.

La chica estaba indecisa. Quería bañarse, pero no quería que ese chico la viera desnuda, aun que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se escabullía de "ese" lugar, así que no podía desaprovecharla.

– **¡Voltéate!** – grito apuntándole con el dedo. Naruto obedeció. En unos cuantos minutos se desnudó. – **¡No voltees hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo!** – grito la chica metiéndose en el agua y guardando distancia de Naruto, que cuando ya no escucho que se movía, se giró.

– **¿Porque tardas...?** – se calló cuando vio que la chica apenas estaba por sumergirse. Involuntariamente le vio sus pechos, y por instinto se giró un tanto avergonzado, sin embargo, la cara que tenía Tayuya había contrastado con el color de su cabello.

– **¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLTEARAS HASTA QUE YO TE LO DIJERA, IDIOTA!** – grito la chica.

Naruto aun de espaldas solo se llevó su mano hacia su nuca en señal de nerviosismo – **Lo siento, lo siento** – se disculpaba.

Tayuya creyendo que la situación podía salir de control opto por cambiar de tema. – **¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?** – preguntó desde atrás.

Naruto llevo su mano izquierda hasta su hombro derecho – **Alguien me ataco hace cuatro años** – contesto con la voz triste.

Era muy evidente que ese era un episodio que el chico no quería recordar, pero la curiosidad de la pelirroja la domino. – **¿Quién te ataco?** –pregunto sintiendo lastima por Naruto.

– **Eso ya no importa** – Naruto quería abstenerse de revivir ese momento.

Tayuya se sintió identificada, al igual que él; ella tampoco quería hablar de su pasado. – **Lo siento. No debí preguntar** – dijo arrepentida.

Naruto se giró para verla – **Esta bien. Es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir** – dijo sonriéndole de una forma encantadora dejando hipnotizada a la pelirroja. De repente la sonrisa de Naruto sonrisa desapareció y se le quedo una cara de intriga.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acercase a Tayuya. La chica estaba tan sumergida, que el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello tapando sus partes íntimas.

Unos escasos metros eran los que separaban a Naruto de Tayuya. Entre más se acercaba, más nerviosa se ponía Tayuya – **¿Qu-que ha-haces?** – pregunto sintiendo que Naruto comenzaba a violar su espacio personal.

– **¿Qué es eso?** – pregunto deteniéndose frente a ella y señalando una marca en el cuello de la pelirroja.

– **¿Uh? ¿Ah? ¿eso? Veras, eso es...** – dudaba de si contarle o no. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y noto que Naruto la observaba directamente a los ojos. – **¿Q-Qué?** –

– **Tus ojos a luz de la luna se ven realmente hermosos** – dijo Naruto.

La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente y retrocedió un poco – **Gr-Gracias** –

A Naruto de repente se le ocurrió una idea. – **Tayuya.** **Sígueme.** **Te mostrare algo genial** – le dijo dándose la vuelta hacia unas rocas que sobresalían en el agua.

– **¿Seguirte? ¿A dónde?** – pregunto la chica viendo la espalda del pelirrojo. Éste solo la llamo con su mano. A la pelirroja le gano la curiosidad, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto, aun sumergida. Al llegar Naruto le señalo unas rocas. – **¿Me llamaste para mostrarme una roca?** –pregunto Tayuya arqueando una ceja.

– **Solo mira** – Naruto toco la roca que se empezó a poner de color rojo y de ella salía vapor. Tayuya noto que el agua se estaba calentando. – **Ahora tenemos un Onsen personal. Está mejor así ¿verdad?** – dijo acomodándose en el agua.

– **¿Cómo hiciste eso?** – pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

– **¿Me prometes no decirle a nadie?** – pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados. Tayuya asintió rápidamente. Naruto saco su mano derecha del agua y la extendió hacia Tayuya, la pelirroja estaba expectante a lo que iba a pasar y de la palma de la mano de Naruto salió una pequeña llama – **Soy un hombre de fuego** – dijo el Uzumaki.

La pelirroja estaba impresionada que pudiera crear fuego sin Chakra. Naruto bajo la mano y se recostó de espaldas a la roca, Tayuya lo imito, aunque ésta estaba más sumergida – **Eres alguien muy interesante** – le confeso la chica un poco sonrojada – **y un tanto raro...** –

– **¿Eh?** **¿En serio?** – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo. Tayuya asintió. – **Así que soy raro...** – susurro Naruto intentando descifrar que tenia de raro.

Por su parte Tayuya se sentía más cómoda con Naruto y creyó que podía confiar en él. Recogió su cabello y le mostró a Naruto la marca que tenía en el cuello. – **Esta es una marca de maldición que me dio Orochimaru-sama** – le confeso.

– **¿Marca de maldición?** – pregunto serio.

Tayuya se quedó pensando cómo decirle – **Es un sello que saca a la fuerza el Chakra del portador y te concede un incremento en tus habilidades, pero usarlo demasiado corroe el cuerpo y la mente, además de que si Orochimaru-sama lo desea puede usar tu cuerpo como su nuevo contenedor** – le explico la pelirroja tocándose el hombro donde estaba la marca. Naruto no conocía a Orochimaru, pero estaba seguro de no le agradaba.

– **Si te dio algo que daña ¿por qué sigues con él?** –pregunto un tanto molesto el Uzumaki. Ella no contesto – **¿Es que acaso te parece bien que ese sujeto te trate como un objeto? No entiendo porque sirves a alguien así** – Naruto subió un poco su tono de voz.

– **¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Yo no elegí vivir así! ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡Tú no lo entenderías!** – grito la chica que se había levantado sin importarle que el pelirrojo viera su desnudes.

Naruto se levantó igual que ella – **Claro que entiendo. Desde que nací siempre me trataron mal por algo que no hice, quise llamar hogar a un lugar que no lo era. No tuve una vida normal como otros niños, sin embargo, en este momento de mi vida creo que fue bueno que me pasara eso. Porque gracias a eso me hice más fuerte y resistente. Conseguí formarme un objetivo.** – respondió Naruto con su puño apretado. Tayuya no tenía idea de que ese chico había pasado por una situación similar a la suya. – **No digas que no tienes a nadie, porque siempre habrá alguien que se preocupa por ti** –agrego – **Y si no encuentras a alguien, yo estaré aquí para ti** – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole. Tayuya levanto la cabeza – **Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, ese sujeto no me agrada para nada** – dijo el Uzumaki decidido, la chica no sabía que responder.

– **Debo pensarlo profundamente. Nunca me plantee la posibilidad de tener otra vida que no sea servir a Orochimaru-sama** – contesto la pelirroja.

Naruto ignoto completamente lo que Tayuya dijo – **Bien. Está decidido. Vendrás conmigo** –

– **¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que tendría que pensarlo.** – dijo molestándose un poco, pero Naruto la volvió a ignorar.

– **¿Me pregunto si podremos ampliar la casa para tu habitación?** – susurro Naruto para si mismo.

– **¡No decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta!** – grito Tayuya realmente molesta porque Naruto la había ignorado dos veces seguidas – **Además ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?** – pregunto Tayuya.

El Uzumaki le dio la espalda y respondió – **Porque no soporto la idea de que alguien te utilice de esa forma. Es muy cruel, además eres mi primera amiga** – replico conmoviendo a Tayuya. – **Ya es muy tarde... ¿Tiene algo importante que traer de ese lugar dónde vives?** –

– **Sí, hay algunas cos... ¡Hey! Espera. Te dije que necesitaba pensarlo.** – volvió a decirle, pero de nuevo Naruto la ignoro.

El pelirrojo se había salido del agua y estaba comenzando a cambiar mientras Tayuya aún seguía sumergida. Estaba muy enojada con Naruto. – **Si es así, Tayuya, entonces trae todo lo que necesites. Yo te esperare mañana a primera hora. No me iré hasta que no estés aquí, así que no me hagas esperar mucho por favor.** – diciendo eso se marchó sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Al llegar a su nueva casa Hashirama lo estaba esperando con cara de preocupación.

– **Creí que te habías perdido. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte** – le dijo Hashirama quien estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa de la sala.

Naruto le acompaño sentándose a la par – **Lo siento, me relaje demasiado.** – se disculpó por preocupar innecesariamente a Hashirama – **Sensei ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?** – dijo de repente Naruto.

– **¿Es sobre cómo se hacen los bebes? Aun no estoy preparado para explicarte esas cosas** – bromeo Hashirama.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión– **No, no eso.** **Eso ya lo sé** – replico haciendo que Hashirama se tragara sus propias palabras. – **Lo yo quería preguntar es** **sobre los sellos de maldición ¿Qué son?** – pregunto.

Hashirama no comprendía porque Naruto quería saber de eso y más como escucho de ellos. Así que Naruto le dijo todo lo que Tayuya le había contado. – **¿Orochimaru? Ese nombre me suena de algo** – dijo Hashirama que no daba donde había escuchado ese nombre. El pelirrojo se decepciono al escuchar por parte de su maestro que no estaba seguro que tipo de sellos eran. – **Entonces ¿dices que traerás a una chica que apenas conoces?** – pregunto Hashirama muy serio.

– **Es que ese tipo llamado Orochimaru no me agrada, y Tayuya en parte me recuerda mí** – replico, aunque que había otras razones para querer "rescatar" a la chica, pero no lo dijo.

– **Solo procura no meterte en problemas y tampoco llames la atención** – Hashirama se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Minutos después, Naruto se fue a dormir, aunque se durmió tarde porque paso pensando en esa chica y en ese sello extraño.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y se fue directo a aquel río. Espero por un rato a Tayuya, pero ésta nunca apareció. Estaba a punto de dormirse allí para que la espera fuera rápida cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a él. – **¡Tayuya!** – dijo el pelirrojo creyendo que era la chica pelirroja, pero del espeso bosque salió un chico de piel oscura, su cabello color negro con una coleta atrás, llevaba ropa similar a las de Tayuya, pero lo que más le extraño fue que ese chico tenía seis brazos. – **¿Quién eres?** – pregunto Naruto muy serio poniéndose en posición de batalla.

El azabache se quedó parado enfrente de Naruto – **Así que eras tú él que le pidió a la estúpida de Tayuya que abandonara a Orochimaru-sama, ¿es que acaso crees que la mascota puede abandonar a su amo?** – Naruto al escuchar como llamo a Tayuya se enojó.

– **¿Mascota? ¿Quién diablos eres?** – pregunto con un tono frío el Uzumaki.

El azabache solo se rió – **Soy uno de los cuatro del sonido, Kidomaru de la puerta Este y un subordinado de Orochimaru-sama** –le contesto.

El pelirrojo se enfureció más al saber que ese tipo ayudaba al Orochimaru – **No s** **é** **cómo puedes colaborar con ese sujeto, me das asco** –

– **Tienes agallas para hablarme así, por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre** –dijo con tranquilidad Kidomaru.

– **¿Dónde está Tayuya?** – pregunto directo el pelirrojo ignorando su pregunta anterior.

Kidomaru sonrió aún más – **Está recibiendo su castigo por hablar demás. También es hora de que tu recibas el tuyo, no te recomiendo pelear. Ríndete, alguien con un solo brazo jamás podría ganarme** – presumió mostrando sus seis brazos

– **Ya veremos eso** – dijo Naruto.

Kidomaru estaba muy confiado y quiso acabar rápido con esa batalla. – **Kumo Soka** (telaraña)– escupió varias redes adhesivas, que atraparon a Naruto que estaba sorprendido por ese extraño ataque. Kidomaru se acercó rápidamente. – **Kumo Mayu** (capullo de araña)– El azabache envolvió a Naruto en una capa más gruesa de telaraña dejando un capullo enorme. Pego su boca al capullo calculando donde estarían las orejas de Naruto. – **Vaya parece que estás en problemas ¿quieres una mano?** – se burló riendo descaradamente cantando su victoria – **¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eres un estúpido! Si te hubieras rendido, tal vez habría tenido compasión de ti. pero ahora muere** – grito haciendo escupiendo un líquido de color dorado que estiro y se endureció creando una lanza. – **Kuro Nekin** (Oro pegajoso de la araña) – dijo levantando la lanza, pero antes de que pudiera clavarla, el capullo se envolvió en llamas. Kidomaru salto hacia atrás alejándose del fuego. El capullo se quemó por completo y dentro de las llamas apareció Naruto con una mirada neutral y caminando a pasos lentos hacia Kidomaru. – **Tsk... ¿cómo demonios hiciste eso?** – pregunto fastidiado.

Naruto lo ignoro – **¿Dónde está Tayuya?** – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con una voz muy fría.

Kidomaru observo que el fuego envolvía al chico y este parecía no importarle – **Si quieres saberlo tendrás que derrotarme, claro si es que puedes hacerlo...** – Se preparó para hacer su ataque de nuevo, pero Naruto en un movimiento rápido llego hasta él y le dio un golpe directo en el estómago. Fue mandado a unos ocho metros hacia atrás. Kidomaru vio su estómago y la ropa se le había quemado quedando en su lugar quemadura de 2do grado. Levanto la cabeza para ver a su oponente quien tenía su brazo derecho envuelto en fuego. Se levantó y activo su segunda fase del sello de maldición. Naruto solo veía como el chico de seis brazos se "¿Transformaba?" La piel del chico se oscureció un poco más, un tercer ojo apareció en su frente junto con cuernos en su cabeza, su cabello cambio de color a un blanco, sus dientes se convirtieron casi en colmillos y aumento un poco tamaño. Naruto se asqueo con esa transformación y solo el imaginarse que Tayuya podía convertirse en esa cosa se le ponían los pelos de punta.

– **Este es tu fin** – afirmo Kidomaru con una voz muy grave y espeluznante. Empezó a escupir el mismo líquido de color dorado, pero esta vez formo un arco seguido de una flecha y apunto hacia Naruto. – **Esta flecha tiene una precisión perfecta no podrás escapar de ella** – dijo para asustar al pelirrojo, pero Naruto un ni se inmuto.

– **No necesito hacerlo** – replico Naruto. Kidomaru se enfureció, apunto la flecha directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo y la lanzó. La flecha atravesó la cabeza de Naruto y se clavó en uno de los árboles que estaban detrás. Kidomaru tenía una sonrisa sádica cuando la flecha dio en el blanco, pero se le borro cuando en el agujero que dejo su flecha en la cabeza del pelirrojo comenzó a cerrar. – **Te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde está Tayuya?** –dijo caminando de lo más relajado posible. Kidomaru estaba asustado, porque su ataque más poderoso no surgió efecto y sus telarañas eran quemadas al contacto con el pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, así que decidió huir. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, pero Naruto no permitió eso.

– **¿A dónde crees que vas?** – un clon de Naruto apareció enfrente y en el verdadero se acercaba hacia él.

Se empezó a desesperar y en un intento por escapar hizo sellos, mordió su pulgar del cual salió sangre, coloco la sangre en su mano contraria, toco el suelo y se formaron unos signos. – **Kychiyose no Jutsu** (técnica de invocación) – del humo salió una enorme araña. Era la primera vez que Naruto veía una invocación, pero su maestro ya le había hablado de ellas. Retrocedió un poco viendo al enorme animal que lo miraba como si fuera la cena. Kidomaru se subió en la enorme araña y cuando vio que Naruto retrocedió se sintió superior – **Y ahora ¿que se supone que harás?** – pregunto Kidomaru sintiéndose más seguro. La araña se lanzó hacia Naruto, el pelirrojo esquivo a tiempo la embestida y se colocó detrás de ella.

– **¡KAGERO!** (niebla caliente)– grito Naruto lanzando proyectiles de fuego directo a la araña que los esquivo a duras penas. La araña comenzó a crear un capullo con pequeñas arañas dentro, pero Naruto con su niebla caliente quemo el capullo y incinero todas las arañas pequeñas.

– **Maldito** – gruño Kidomaru.

Naruto se paró frente la araña y sabía que tenía que terminar con esa batalla lo más rápido posible. Levanto su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos apuntando hacia la araña y de su mano unas pequeñas luces verdes salieron, rodearon a la araña y Kidomaru. – **Hotarubi** **(luces de luciérnagas)** – susurro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– _¿Qué demonios? ¿Luciérnagas?_ – pensó Kidomaru – **¿Que tramas?** – pregunto viendo como todas luces rodeaban a arañan.

– **En cada enfrentamiento que tenía contra mi Sensei, él siempre me ganaba atacándome por los lugares menos esperados, así que pensé en una técnica que pudiera hacerles frente a sus habilidades. Una técnica que no tenga punto ciego. Este es mi técnica más poderosa hasta el momento** **¡HIDARUMA!** (muñecos ardientes) – grito Naruto. Todas las luces verdes explotaron en fuego. La araña se llenó completo de llamas y se retorcía por las quemaduras. Algunas llamas alcanzaron a Kidomaru que salto a tiempo antes de llenarse totalmente de fuego, pero lo dejo muy debilitado. La araña se incinero completamente mientras Kidomaru había perdido la transformación del sello y regreso a la normalidad, estaba en el suelo resistiéndose por las quemaduras, se paró rápido e iba a empezar la huida cuando de repente

– **Mokuton: shinchūrō no Jutsu** (Elemento madera: técnica de la prisión de 4 pilares) – susurro alguien desde un árbol y se formó una prisión de madera que encerró a Kidomaru.

Naruto volteo hasta el árbol de donde surgió el susurro – **Ya lo tenía. No necesitaba su ayuda, Hashirama-sensei** – dijo haciendo un puchero infantil y mirando con "enojo" a Hashirama.

– **Creí decirte que no te metieras en problemas** – le reprocho bajando del árbol.

Naruto desvió su mirada a la prisión de madera – **Sensei, ese sujeto es un subordinado de ese tal Orochimaru, parece que retuvieron a Tayuya. Tengo que sacarle información sobre donde está** – Naruto regreso a ver a su maestro quien lo miraba con duda, pero al ver la mirada decidida del pelirrojo se convenció.

Se acercaron a la prisión donde estaba Kidomaru. Al verlos éste se asustó y se pegó a los barrotes de madera – **Si me dices donde la tiene prometo liberarte** – le propuso el Uzumaki.

Kidomaru contesto rápido – **¡NO ME JODAS! ¡AUNQUE ME MATES NO PIENSO TRAICIONAR A OROCHIMARU-SAMA!** – grito con todo su esfuerzo. Estaba muy cansado y tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Naruto le tuvo un poco de respeto por su lealtad a Orochimaru, pero necesitaba sacarle información, aunque tuviera que hacerle más daño.

– **¿Es que te parece bien que ese sujeto los trate solo como herramientas y los use como ratones de laboratorio para sus sellos?** – pregunto tranquilo. Por alguna razón este chico no le desagradaba, después de todo era una víctima más de Orochimaru. Kidomaru no pudo responder a eso solo desvió la cara – **Solo dime donde esta Tayuya. Es lo único que necesito saber, yo puedo darle algo que ella desea mucho** – Naruto tenía convicción en sus palabras.

Kidomaru lo miro a la cara – **¿Y que puede ser eso?** –pregunto curioso.

– **Deberías saberlo, porque estoy seguro que es algo que deseas tú también.** –

– **Un hogar** – Susurro el azabache. Naruto asintió confirmando que a eso se refería. Hashirama vio a bisnieto con orgullo. Él había moldeado a ese pequeño. Kidomaru se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto y Hashirama – **A dos kilómetros de aquí encontraran un campo de arroz, cerca del arroyo hay una enorme cueva. Ahí está una de las bases secretas de Orochimaru-sama y donde esta Tayuya** – fue lo único que dijo el chico arácnido.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hashirama con una sonrisa, hubiera preferido una dirección más específica, pero no se podía quejar. – **Antes de ir tenemos que ocultar nuestros rostros, regresa a la casa y trae las capuchas mientras yo trasladare a ese chico a otro lugar** – ordeno Hashirama.

Naruto asintió y se fue rápido, mientras Hashirama ocultaba al chico azabache. Minutos después llego Naruto y su maestro estaba esperándolo sentado en un tronco, le dio la capucha y su maestro cogió algo que tenía a un lado de él.

– **Toma, póntela. Es mejor ir sobre seguros** – dijo Hashirama dándole una máscara de madera, Naruto la vio un momento tenía la forma de un zorro. Sonrió al ver que se parecía a Kurama, quien también sonrió.

– **¿Seguro que quiere ir sensei?** – pregunto.

– **¿Cómo podría dejarte ir solo? No sabemos que puedes encontrarte allí** – respondió.

Naruto se sintió apoyado. Se colocó la máscara y se subieron en los arboles yendo hacia los campos de arroz.

– **Por cierto, Naruto. Vi tu batalla con ese chico. Es tu primera batalla contra alguien más aparte de mi ¿verdad?** – le comento Hashirama.

– **Si. ¿Y qué le pareció? ¿lo hice bien?** –

– **Cometiste algunos errores que tendremos que corregir luego, pero en general lo hiciste bastante bien. Me sorprendió mucho que hayas estado pensado en cómo luchar contra mí. Esa técnica que usaste es muy impresionante. Te felicito, Naruto.** – replico.

Naruto se alegró mucho por los halagos – **Gracias, sensei la verdad es que...** – iba a decir algo más, pero Hashirama lo interrumpió.

– **Aunque eso no será suficiente para vencerme. Sé que es frustrante perder TANTAS veces contra mí, después de todo no has ganado ni una sola vez.** – se burló Hashirama dedicándole una sonrisa provocadora.

– **¡Eso no es cierto! Recuerdo haberte vencido una vez. Además, no recuerdo haber perdido tantas veces** – mintió descaradamente.

– **Te he vencido en 388 veces contra cero tuyas** –

– **¡Mentira! Han sido solo 349 veces** – corrigió Naruto.

– **¿No que no lo recordabas? Hasta te sabes el número exacto** – dijo Hashirama que ya sabía el número de batallas que habían tenido, pero quería que Naruto lo reconociera.

– **Es mejor que nos apresuremos** – dijo Naruto fastidiado por las bromas de Hashirama...

 ***En alguna parte del país de arroz (sonido)***

El equipo que había Hiruzen para investigar en profundidad el caso de los niños desaparecidos, habían llegado al país del arroz hace dos días.

– **Kakashi-senpai, descubrimos que cerca de los campos de arroz han visto personas extrañas pasar muy a menudo** – dijo un hombre con una máscara de gato.

– **Entonces prepárense. Inspeccionaremos ese lugar. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para cubrir una mayor área, Tenzō** (Yamato) **tu vendrás conmigo** – ordeno – _¿Quién estará detrás de esto?_ – se preguntó Kakashi...

 ** _*Base de Orochimaru*_**

– **¿¡Donde la tienes!?** – gritaba un rubio muy golpeado. Estaba atado con cadenas extrañas y un raro barrote enterrado en su hombro.

– **Si te tranquilizas, tal vez puedas verla... o pueda que nunca más la vuelvas a ver** – respondió un hombre.

– **Hace mucho tiempo que ya tienen todo lo que querían ¿verdad?** **¿Entonces por qué no la liberan?** – pregunto el rubio haciendo un intento de mantenerse de pie.

– **Porque a Orochimaru-sama le gusta verte con el espíritu roto, Minato-san** – replico...


	4. Rescate y un encuentro inesperado

Reviews

Guest: jajaa cuando me la recomendaron para el harem, planee que así conocería a naruto, y en cuanto a su personalidad soy consciente de que ella es arrogante tratare de mantener la personalidad original

JMR: gracias :D. 1-se me paso por alto colocarlo en "M" 2- ese tambien fue uno de los motivo por el cual no hice el lemon. 14 puede ser quiero que tenga su primera relacion antes de los examanes chunin (spoiler de nuevo :v). En este FIC naruto es un año mayor que en la obra original Kishimoto,por lo tanto tiene 10 años y Tayuya 12

Disfrutadlo :)

* * *

 ***Hace una semana***

En el país de arroz, más específico en los campos de arroz en una base subterránea, una mujer pelirroja se encontraba acostada en una camilla con un barrote extraño clavado en su hombro izquierdo, tenía unas cadenas doradas saliendo de su espalda y en la cual varios hombres con trajes estaban examinando, desde una ventana grande que mostraba toda la habitación alguien estaba observando. Un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, piel muy blanca, ojos de serpiente y con un traje parecido con el de Tayuya, excepto que este tenía cubierto desde el pecho hasta el cuello. Estaba conversando con un chico de cabellos blanco largo amarrado con una coleta por detrás, usaba lentes redondos, una camisa color purpura oscuro con cuello alto pero sus mangas eran de color blancas, el pantalón tenía el mismo color que su camisa. Ambos observaban a la mujer pelirroja que estaba siendo estudiada.

– **Orochimaru-sama **¿Sigue siendo necesario que hagamos esto? Ya hace tiempo tenemos lo que buscábamos ¿que más desea obtener al examinar el Kongō Fūsa?**** (Cadena de sellado de diamantina)–pregunto el peliblanco sin despegar la vista de mujer en la camilla.

– **Si logro replicar ese Kekkei Genkai** (Linea sanguinia) **exitosamente pobre hacerlo con otros más poderosos como el de los Uchiha, aunque ese estúpido de Itachi casi los extermina por completo** – replico molesto el hombre serpiente.

– **Ya veo. Sería un total logro y si obtiene un usuario del Sharingan, podría mejorarlo y hasta descubrir la totalidad de su poder** – dijo con su mano en su barbilla mientras analizaba la situación.

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado al imaginarse a Konoha destruida por su propio poder "El Sharingan" – **Esa aldea estúpida pagara por no saber elegir a su Hokage** – comento Orochimaru con odio en su voz, el peliblanco le volteo a ver y pudo percibir el odio en sus palabras

– **En cinco años más serán los exámenes Chûnin en Konoha. Serian un momento perfecto para un ataque desde el interior ¿no cree Orochimaru-sama?** – le sugirió el peliblanco.

– **Ya lo sé, Kabuto. Estoy planeando mi venganza desde hace mucho tiempo** – respondió el hombre serpiente con su sonrisa sádica. Kabuto volvió su vista hacia la mujer en la cama.

– **¿Por qué aún no ha matado a Minato-san? Me dijo que tenía algo preparado para él, pero ¿Qué es?** – Pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

Orochimaru se relamió los labios con su enorme lengua de serpiente – **Uno de los peores miedos para las personas es ver morir a sus héroes frente a sus ojos** – contesto el hombre serpiente con su sonrisa malévola.

– **¿Eso quiere decir que...?** – dijo el peliblanco sin terminar de formular la pregunta.

– **Así es, Kabuto...** – Contesto antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del cuarto. Kabuto sonrió de la misma manera que Orochimaru...

 ** _*Una semana después – País de arroz*_**

– **Sensei, el chico araña dijo que la entrada estaría cerca del arroyo, pero este lugar es enorme** – dijo Naruto viendo los campos de arroz donde todo el campo se extendían estancamientos de agua.

Hashirama pensó y dijo lo más predecible– **Usaremos clones de madera para extendernos por una mayor zona** – propuso.

– **¡Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu! (** clones de madera) – dijeron al unisonó. Crearon 4 clones cada uno y les ordenaron que fueran cuidadosos a la hora de buscar u ocultarse, además de que si encontraban algo de utilidad informaran al instante.

Una hora llevaban buscando algo que les indicara donde estaba la base, pero no encontraron nada, Naruto ya se estaba empezando a hartar porque, aunque intentara percibir el Chakra de alguien no lo conseguía, así que hizo desaparecer a todos sus clones de madera. Busco a Hashirama, le llevo un tiempo dar con el original porque se confundía con sus clones.

– **¿Encontró algo, sensei?** – pregunto Naruto cuando comprobó que era el verdadero.

Hashirama estaba pensativo y si no lo podían encontrar era porque... – **¿ **Genjutsu?**** – susurro.

Naruto le miro rápido, su maestro le había enseñado sobre los Genjutsu. Él en especial era muy malo haciéndolos, no, malo no, era terrible. Por eso no quiso seguir practicándolos, aunque sabía que podrían ser muy útiles. – **Ocultaron la base con Genjutsu y sus presencias con una barrera** – Hashirama ya estaba empezando a buscar la alternativa si no era eso, levanto su mano y concentro Chakra en ella y la esparció en el aire para interrumpir el flujo de Chakra de la ilusión, minutos después el Genjutsu cesó.

No notaron ningún cambio, pero ahora que la ilusión ya no estaba podían buscar la cueva sin muchos inconvenientes. Naruto volvió a hacer los clones de madera y se pusieron a buscar.

En diez minutos un clon de Naruto encontró un hoyo en el suelo de un metro de circunferencia y también tenía gran profundidad. Desapareció en astillas de madera para que la información llegara al original. cuando al Naruto original le llego la información des-hizo casi todos sus clones dejando solo uno para que buscase a Hashirama mientras él se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba el hoyo. Al llegar examino el hoyo y noto que el interior estaba hecho de granito sólido y aunque tratase no se le veía fin.

Hashirama llegó acompañado del clon de madera de Naruto. Él ya había des-hecho a sus clones. Vio a Naruto de cuclillas observando un agujero detenidamente.

– **No parece que sea la entrada** – comento Hashirama viendo el hoyo. Lo examino cuidadosamente y vio la mal forma del círculo como si esa "entrada" fuera improvisada.

– **Lo sé, pero es extraño que no esté cerca de algún arrollo como nos dijo Kidomaru, quizás encontramos otra entrada a la base** – dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza para ver a su maestro.

– **Puede ser. No sería raro que una base secreta tuviera más de una entrada y más aún una subterránea** –

– **Parece muy profundo y no sabemos si es una trampa** – dijo Naruto analizando todas las probabilidades. – **Así que debemos comprobar que no lo sea** – agrego.

– **¿A qué te refieres?** –pregunto Hashirama.

– **A que debemos enviar a alguien a examinar el lugar** – contesto Naruto mirando hacia alguien. Hashirama entendió al instante y los dos se giraron para ver al clon de madera de Naruto quien retrocedió con la mano extendida y con una gota en su cabeza. El clon de madera podía sentir la mirada de esos dos y estaba seguro que detrás de esas mascaras de madera había una sonrisa malvada.

Obligaron al clon a bajar para examinar el lugar. El clon pego sus pies y su mano con Chakra al muro del hoyo y bajo al estilo hombre araña _(Mi héroe favorito, así que veréis varias referencias en este FIC_ ), le fue difícil mantenerse solo con una mano. Naruto y Hashirama esperaron pacientemente la información del clon. En un rato a Naruto le llego la información de su clon, en la cual él había descendido unos doce metros hacia abajo, hasta llegar a un pasadizo no muy amplio. De altura tenía tres metros como mínimo y de ancho dos metros. Estaba iluminado con antorchas pegadas a las paredes. El clon recorrió un poco el pasadizo hasta que llego a una curva donde el camino se dividía, desapareció para que el original decidiera que hacer.

– **Parece ser que esta base es grande. Donde desapareció mi clon había dos caminos que se dividían** – le comento Naruto a Hashirama que pensaba que encontrar a la chica iba ser difícil.

– **Podemos enviar más clones para que revisen las alternativas y podamos ver cuál es la mejor** **decisión** – Hashirama estaba curioso por ver que había en esa base al igual que Naruto, aunque este lo estaba más. – **Entonces bajemos** – dijo entrando en el hoyo pegando sus manos y pies con Chakra no fue nada difícil, en cambio a Naruto se le complico un poco, aunque tenía la información de cómo lo hizo su clon le fue un poco difícil bajar.

Cuando llegaron al pasadizo se pusieron en guardia. Naruto recordó la ruta que recorrió su clon de madera y siguió el camino hasta donde se dividían los pasadizos, hizo dos clones de madera y los envió por los diferentes caminos. Cuando los clones desaparecieron Naruto se molestó porque hasta donde llegaron había más pasadizos divididos.

– **Maldición. Esta base es aún más grande de lo que pensé y al usar muchos clones de madera podíamos alertar a la base. Lo mejor sería que fuéramos nosotros directamente. ¿verdad, sensei?** – propuso Naruto.

– **No creo que sea una buena idea.** **Si hay muchos pasadizos no podemos dividirnos. No sabes que tan grande es ésta base y más aún quienes están aquí** – respondió Hashirama.

Naruto quiso comprobar cuantas presencias había allí – **Puedo detectar muchas firmas de Chakra en éste lugar, pero no sé exactamente donde está cada una de ellas. La mayoría están muy débiles y una en especial es como si estuviera a punto de morir** – le informo Naruto.

Hashirama ajeno a lo que su bisnieto dijo pensó que las habilidades de Naruto como sensor eran muy buenas. Y que hizo lo correcto en aceptar la propuesta para ir a buscar a esa chica desconocida. Era una excelente oportunidad para comprobar en una misión real el resultado de su entrenamiento. – **Será mejor apresurarnos. Puede que esa presencia más debilitada se la chica que buscamos** – dijo Hashirama. El pelirrojo al imaginarse que esa presencia podría ser la de Tayuya se preocupó mucho.

Eligieron un camino alzar. Recorrieron un buen tramo en línea recta hasta que en una de las paredes visualizaron una puerta. Se acercaron con sumo cuidado y estando ya cerca de la puerta notaron que era de acero. Pegaron su oreja a la puerta para comprobar si había alguien, pero no escucharon nada. Se miraron los dos a las caras tapas por las máscaras de madera y asintieron coincidiendo en lo que harían. Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado. Asomaron su cabeza para ver que había adentro y...

 ** _*País de arroz_** **– ** _bosque*_****

Saltando de árbol en árbol hacia los campos de arroz iban Kakashi y Yamato. El otro par se fue por otro lado para ver si divisaban algo.

Iban a toda velocidad cuando de repente Yamato se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó observando algo. – **¿Qué sucede, Tenzō?** –pregunto Kakashi, que vio cómo su compañero parecía estar buscando algo.

– **Creí escuchar una voz** – respondió Yamato.

El peliblanco centro sus oídos y creyó también escuchar una voz – **Yo también la escucho, pero no sé de dónde proviene** – dijo Kakashi. Yamato se centró para escuchar mejor y...

– **¡Kidomaru-san!** –grito una voz no muy lejos de allí. Los dos voltearon instantáneamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. – **¡Kidomaru-san!** – volvió a gritar la misma voz. Kakashi y Yamato se acercaron hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Vieron a dos hombres vestidos con ropa de shinobi, y la banda de la aldea del sonido. Vagaban por en medio del bosque uno a la par del otro.

– **¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se metió? Dijo que solo se iría por par de minutos a atender unos asuntos** – se quejó un ninja de cabello rubio.

– **Lo sé. Orochimaru-sama dijo que vendría en dos días y ordeno que trajéramos muchas más personas para las pruebas y él está perdiendo el tiempo** – comento el otro ninja algo cansado. Yamato quiso saltar para sacarles mejor información, pero Kakashi lo detuvo por dos razones. Primero: Al parecer estaban buscando a alguien y segundo ellos ya estaban revelando información.

– **Aunque las pruebas van muy mal por lo que escuche** – le conto el ninja rubio. El otro le vio de reojo.

– **¿ **Enserio? Diablos... Orochimaru-sama se pondrá de mal humor**** – No pudo sentir escalofríos al imaginarse a su jefe disgustado.

Cuando Kakashi y Yamato notaron que ya no hablarían algo que les interesase, decidieron actuar y saltaron enfrente de los ninjas distraídos que se asustaron al verlos.

– **¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?** – grito el ninja rubio poniéndose en guardia al igual que su compañero. Kakashi y Yamato ignoraron la pregunta.

– **¿Qué tipo negociación tiene Otogakure** (Aldea del sonido) **con Orochimaru?** – pregunto Kakashi. Yamato estaba de brazos cruzado.

– **¿Qué quieren en estas tierras, ninjas de Konoha?** -pregunto el otro ninja que reconoció la banda en la frente de Kakashi.

– **Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué negociaciones tiene Otogakure con Orochimaru?** –Pregunto poniéndose más serio. Los ninjas del sonido se vieron a los ojos y decidieron atacar. Cada uno saco un kunai y se lanzaron hacia Kakashi.

– **¡Muere maldito!** – gritaron al unisonó los dos ninjas del sonido. Kakashi solo los esquivo fácilmente. Esos dos ninjas a pesar de su apariencia, por ese ataque tan predecible, Kakashi supuso que eran genin.

Cuando los dos ninjas del sonido vieron que el ninja peliblanco sacaba rayos de su mano se asustaron – **Chidori** – susurro Kakashi dándoles una descarga eléctrica a los dos ninjas del sonido que cayeron debilitados al suelo, por su parte Yamato solo observo sin moverse.

– **Creo que se excedió un poco, Kakashi-sempai** – dijo con un tono de burla.

Kakashi se acercó a los hombres que estaban tirados en el suelo medio achicharrados – **¿ **Qué es lo que saben sobre Orochimaru?**** – pregunto muy serio.

El ninja rubio sentía mucho miedo. Sabía que, si daba información sobre Orochimaru, él mismo sería un sujeto de pruebas y por lo que había visto en la base era preferible morir, pero el idiota de su compañero no pensaba lo mismo.

– **El...** _*cof*_ **...** *cof* **esta...** *cof*. **..hacien...do experimentos** *cof* **con personas** – respondió el ninja del sonido entre tosidos con sangre por el chidori de Kakashi.

– **Tienes razón, Tenzō. Creo que me emocione un poco** –

El ninja rubio se veía asustado, no porque estuviera a punto de morir, sino porque le daba miedo sobrevivir y que Orochimaru se enterara de eso.

– **¿Dónde tiene a las personas Orochimaru?** – pregunto el peliblanco. El ninja rubio no iba a contestar, pero al parecer él y su compañero pensaban cosas totalmente diferentes en ese día.

– *Cof* **Cam...** *cof* **campos de arroz...** *cof* – apenas pudo decirlo.

Kakashi noqueo al ninja rubio y lo dejo tirado, a su otro compañero lo dejo recostado sobre un árbol. – **Al parecer estábamos en lo correcto. En los campos de arroz están las personas desaparecidas** – le comento a Tenzō que solo hizo una señal para seguir el camino. Estaban a punto de irse cuando sus dos compañeros aparecieron.

– **¿Encontraron algo?** – les pregunto Kakashi

– **Algo así. En el centro del bosque encontramos una casa de madera** – respondió el ninja cuestionado. Kakashi y Yamato se miraron extrañados.

– **¿La inspeccionaron?** – pregunto el castaño.

– **Creímos que sería mejor que la examinara usted, Yamato-san** – respondió el mismo ninja. Tenzō estaba más extrañado que Kakashi...

 ***Base de Orochimaru – Naruto/Hashirama***

Asomaron su cabeza para ver que había dentro de la puerta, pero no encontraron nada, solo una habitación vacía, con decepción siguieron su camino. Llegaron a otro pasadizo que se dividía, tomaron el de enfrente y caminaron en línea recta por un rato. Se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos vieron una celda con barrotes de hierro, se acercaron y en la oscuridad pudieron ver a personas sentadas que se recostaban en las paredes de la celda. Naruto solo visualizo dos hombres adultos, dos mujeres y dos niños de un año de edad.

– **OIIEE! ¿Están bien?** – pregunto Naruto en un susurro pegándose a los barrotes de la celda. Las personas dentro se asustaron al escuchar una voz porque no habían sentido la presencia de Naruto y Hashirama. El pelirrojo solo escucho que al fondo murmuraban. – **No venimos a hacerles daño. Solo estamos buscando a una chica pelirroja** – agrego.

Un hombre no muy alto, de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y con pecas en las mejillas se acercó a los barrotes. Hashirama lo vio atentamente – **Si me sacas a mí y a mis compañeros, te diré dónde está** – le propuso el hombre con la voz cansada. Naruto ya había decidido sacarles a todos. No le agradaba la idea que estuvieran donde ese Orochimaru.

– **Bien, lo haré** –respondió Naruto. El hombre al escuchar eso creyó que su plan surgió efecto, el cual consistía que, en cuanto el enano con mascara abriera la puerta y se acercara con el otro tipo, ellos los atacarían y así podrían salir de allí, pero ese plan se esfumo cuando vio al chico tocar la cerradura de la puerta de la celda y esta se derretía.

– **Salgan, y tú guíame hasta dónde está la chica** – ordeno Naruto. Las personas encerradas obedecieron y salieron rápidamente.

El hombre al que señalo Naruto se puso nervioso. – **C **-claro**** – dijo tomando la delantera del grupo posicionándose a la par de Naruto junto con Hashirama. Regresaron por el camino que anteriormente habían seguido Naruto y Hashirama en línea recta. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron donde los pasadizos se dividían, y tomaron el camino de la derecha.

– **Cuando nos trajeron aquí vi como llevaban a una chica pelirroja en una camilla. No puede verla detalladamente** – les contó el hombre que estaba en la celda.

– **¿Cómo es que acabaron en este lugar?** – pregunto Hashirama cambiando un poco el tema.

El hombre bajo su cabeza antes de contarles – **Hace unos días unos hombres llegaron a nuestro pueblo. Empezaron a llevarse a personas alzar o eso parecía, mi familia y yo estábamos en nuestra casa a punto de cenar cuando escuchamos gritos afuera. Le dije a mi esposa que se quedara atrás y cuidara a nuestros hijos, cogí un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y con cuidado me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y afuera todo parecía normal me pareció extraño que al parecer fuimos los únicos que escuchamos eso gritos, pero de pronto escuche gritar a mi mujer y a mis hijos. Corrí, pero cuando llegue, un tipo gordo con cabello naranja los había atrapado, intente hacerle frente, pero era muy fuerte, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Me golpeo en el estómago, casi me desmayo por el golpe, pero resistí no podía dejar que se llevaran a mi familia tan fácil, así que me levante como pude y me fui rápidamente a la cocina. Encendí la estufa dejando escapar el gas y cogí un mechero, llamé la atención y distraje al hombre gordo. Cuando lo hice lance a mi familia por la ventana e intente explotar la casa para matar a ese hombre conmigo dentro, pero él me golpeo antes de que lo hiciera. Para cuando desperté estaba en camino a este lugar. Busqué a mi familia entre las personas que veían, pero no las encontré. Escuche que había más de una base y probablemente ellos estén en otra** – dijo el hombre con denotando su tristeza.

El desagrado hacia Orochimaru por parte de Naruto incremento más. Hashirama sintió lo mismo que Naruto. – **¿Cuál es tu nombre?** –pregunto Naruto que se conmovió por la historia del hombre.

– **Ace** – respondió el hombre.

– **Un gusto en conocerlos, Ace-san** – ni Naruto ni Hashirama le dijeron sus nombres querían mantenerse lo más incógnitos posible.

Recorrieron el pasadizo por unos minutos hasta que pasaron por una puerta. La abrieron, pero no había nada, así que siguieron caminando, pero cuando escucharon voces al fondo del pasillo redujeron el paso y caminaron silenciosamente. Para Naruto y Hashirama ese no era ningún problema, pero para las personas que los seguían hacían ruido en cada paso y llamaron la atención de los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a un cuarto que tenía puerta doble.

– **¿Escuchaste eso?** – le pregunto uno de los ninjas guardia a otro; el otro se quedó viendo hasta el fondo del pasadizo.

– **Si lo escuche. Iré a ver que fue eso** – se levantó y fue en dirección a donde escucho el ruido. Pasaron varios minutos. El otro ninja que estaba custodiando la entrada a la habitación se levantó cuando su compañero se había tardado demasiado.

– **Hilik ¿Por qué tardas tanto?** –pregunto al pasadizo, pero nadie respondió. Se alarmo y fue a ver enseguida, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su compañero azabache venia caminando hacia él. – **¿Viste algo raro?** –pregunto, pero el azabache no le respondió. – **¿Qué te pasa?** –preguntó cuándo noto que su compañero estaba demasiado extraño.

Cuando el azabache se acercó empezó correr hacia él, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe que le dio en la cara. Reboto contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

– **Ya pueden salir** – dijo Hashirama que se había transformado en el ninja azabache, y luego llegaron Naruto con las seis personas que lo acompañaban. Caminaron hasta detenerse frente a la entrada de lo que parecía una habitación.

– **¿Estás seguro que está en esta habitación?** –pregunto Naruto a Ace que estaba a su lado observando la entrada.

– **No, no lo estoy, pero vi como la traían por este pasadizo y este es el único camino** – respondió.

Abrieron una de las puertas con cuidado. Era una habitación de color blanco, muy amplia, había muchos aparatos extraños y en medio de la habitación estaba una camilla con una mujer recostada, durmiendo al parecer. Naruto se acercó para verla mejor. La mujer tenía una larga cabellera carmesí, piel blanca, sus labios habían perdido un poco el color y lo que más destacaba era un barrote clavado en su hombro.

– **¿Es ella?** –pregunto Ace colocándose a la par de Hashirama.

– **No, no sé quién es esta mujer** – respondió Naruto volviendo a ver a la mujer que por alguna razón sentía que la conocía, instintivamente toco la mejilla de la mujer con su mano derecha. Hashirama noto que esa mujer se parecía mucho a Mito cuando era joven. Estaba seguro que era una Uzumaki, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de retirar su mano la mujer pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente, y se quedó viendo la máscara de zorro que Naruto usaba. – **¿Puedes moverte?** – le pregunto el pelirrojo. La mujer no contesto. Solo observaba la máscara de extraño que estaba frente a ella. En un intento por traer la atención de la mujer Naruto le volvió a acariciar la mejilla. – **¿Me escuchas?** – Naruto la veía fijamente a sus ojos violeta, ella lentamente asintió. A Naruto se le formo una sonrisa detrás de la máscara al confirmar que la mujer al menos estaba consciente. – **P **arecer no se podrá mover por sí misma, ¿podrías llevarla?**** – le pregunto Naruto a Ace.

El azabache asintió y llamo al otro hombre que estaba con él en la celda. La mujer pelirroja no despego la mirada del enmascarado, pero Naruto concentro su atención en esa barra clavada en el hombro de pelirroja, no pudo evitar tocar el barrote. Cuando lo hizo sintió como ese barrote absorbió Chakra al instante. Naruto casi se cae y aparto rápido su mano. – **¿Qué demonios?** –Naruto retrocedió ante la mirada de todos los presentes

– **¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?** – pregunto Hashirama un poco preocupado.

– **Esa barra absorbió mi Chakra cuando la toque** – le respondió Naruto. Hashirama dirigió su atención a la barra, se acercó para observarla mejor. No noto nada extraño solo una simple barra de hierro, a pesar de eso sintió y toca la barra que, al instante absorbió parte de su Chakra. Retiro rápido su mano.

– **Vaya es cierto esa barra absorbe tu Chakra muy rápido** – dijo más para sí mismo Hashirama. La mujer pelirroja al único a quien veía era a quien portaba la máscara del zorro, a Naruto, que se empezó a incomodarse por su mirada.

– **Deberíamos quitársela tal vez eso es lo que impide que se mueva** – propuso Naruto. Hashirama asintió y los dos pensaban alguna forma de quitársela, a Hashirama se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a la mujer, toco su hombro y concentro Chakra en ella, del hombro de la mujer salieron unas pequeñas raíces que envolvieron el barrote y empezaron a extraerlo. La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando extrajeron la barra quedo un hueco pequeño en el hombro.

– **Como lo pensé** –susurro Hashirama que no estaba seguro si podría extraerla de esa forma, tenía la idea de que quizás esa barra no funcionara con jutsu elementales que usaran estructuras físicas solidas como el Mokuton o el Doton. Ya que después de ser creadas, el único contacto que tenía el Chakra con la estructura era solo para moverla. _(Como cuando se crea un dragón de madera, se mueve gracias a que aplican Chakra en él, pero si dejan de hacerlo el dragón solo dejara de moverse y la estructura quedara ahí, en cambio los jutsus como el Rasengan que si se deja de aplicar Chakra; el jutus desaparecerá.)_

Todas las personas, a excepción de Naruto tenía miradas de asombro cuando ese hombre saco raíces del hombro de la chica pelirroja. La mujer movió un poco su mano, pero estaba demasiado debilitada para moverse más.

– **No trates de moverte, en estos momentos estas muy débil** –le recomendó Naruto con un tono de calidez y dirigió su mirada hacia Ace para que la cargase. – **Vamos** – agrego tomando la delantera.

Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando cinco ninjas de la aldea del sonido aparecieron y les lanzaron Shuriken's.

– **Doton: Doryū Heki** (Muralla de tierra) – Naruto protegió a los demás con su muralla mientras Hashirama los noqueo en un movimiento rápido. Los presentes se sintieron seguros cuando vieron a esos dos extraños que los liberaron, derrotar fácilmente a esos ninjas que los habían torturado anteriormente.

– **Rápido ya descubrieron nuestra presencia. Es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan más** –ordeno Hashirama posicionándose enfrente del grupo junto a Naruto.

– **Bueno. Si nos descubrieron supongo que ya no importa** – dijo Naruto haciendo sellos de manos. – **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro y aparecieron tres clones de madera que se colocaron estratégicamente alrededor del grupo. Todos a excepción de Hashirama miraban a los clones de madera sorprendidos, bueno los dos niños estaban flipándola.

La pelirroja que Ace llevaba en la espalda levanto con mucho esfuerzo la cara para ver al chico, se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho la palabra "Mokuton" apenas lo pudo ver de espaldas. Noto que solo tenía un brazo. Aunque intento, no pudo ver más porque la capucha que llevaba tapa su cabeza y el resto de cuerpo.

Siguieron su recorrido de vuelta hasta llegar al lugar donde Naruto y Hashirama habían descendido. Iban a salir de la base para dejar las personas afuera y retomar la búsqueda, pero varios ninjas aparecieron. Las personas se reunieron en el centro y los clones de Naruto al frente listos para pelear, del otro lado Naruto y Hashirama se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a luchar. Notaron que la salida había sido cerrada desde arriba.

En unos minutos todos los ninjas que se les cruzaron estaban derrotados, y prosiguieron el recorrido. Sin más opciones caminaron por unos 30 minutos tomando pasadizos al alzar, eso los llevo hasta un pasadizo diferente. Era más amplio y alto, esta vez no les importo, pero enfrente de ellos apareció un hombre robusto casi calvo con pequeños mechones naranja, traía ropa similar a la de Tayuya y del chico de 6 brazos. Se paró enfrente de Naruto y Hashirama con los brazos cruzados.

– **¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGARON BASURAS INSIGNIFICANTES!** – Grito el hombre gordo. Detrás de él había varios ninjas del sonido. Ace cuando miro bien al que estaba parado frente a ellos, lo reconoció enseguida y se llenó de ira. Estaban a punto de ir a por él, pero Hashirama noto el cambio de actitud del azabache y le detuvo, indicándole que le dejara el trabajo a Naruto.

Hashirama podía fácilmente encontrar a Tayuya y sacar a las personas que liberaron, pero quería que Naruto se desenvolviera en esta misión. Quería que él solo encontrara la forma de sacarlos a todos sanos y salvos. Solo intervendría si fuera MUY necesario, de lo contrario dejaría todo el trabajo a Naruto. Se podía decir que esta era una de sus pruebas.

– **Déjenos esto a nosotros Jirōbō-san** – dijo uno de los ninjas de atrás del peli naranja.

– **¡NO TE METAS!** – grito Jirōbō muy furioso. Los ninjas retrocedieron un poco asustados.

Naruto y Hashirama solo observaban sin mover ni un musculo – **¿H **mn? ¿Es que doy tanto miedo que os quedasteis paralizados?**** – presumió el peli naranja.

Naruto se llevó su mano derecha a su máscara simulando un bostezo – **¡Maldito enano no te atrevas a subestimarme!** – grito más furioso Jirōbō haciendo sellos con sus manos. – **Doton: Doroku paishi** (Elemento tierra: Aplastamiento de tierra)– Jirōbō metió sus manos en el suelo y saco un gran trozo de tierra que lanzo directamente hacia Naruto y Hashirama, pero los clones de Naruto salieron desde atrás de ellos.

– **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Misil-dragón de agua) – dijeron al unisonó y lanzaron tres dragones que destruyeron el pedazo de tierra. Jirōbō se enfureció y activo su primera fase del sello tomando por sorpresa a los clones, y los golpeo con una fuerza sobrehumana, después dirigió su mirada a Naruto que seguía sin moverse.

– **Doton: Doryū Dango** (Elemento tierra: Mausoleo de tierra dango) – Jirōbō volvió a sacar una enorme cantidad de tierra y la lanzo hacia Naruto que se limitó a hacer sellos con su mano rápidamente.

– **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Elemento agua: disparo de cañón)–dijo Naruto escupiendo una bola de agua a gran velocidad que destruyo el pedazo de tierra, Jirōbō a duras penas pudo esquivarlo, pero los ninjas detrás de él no hicieron y fueron arrastrados hasta chocar contra la pared.

– **Inútiles** – susurro Jirōbō al ver cómo fueron derrotados fácilmente. Volvió su vista hasta los intrusos, pero el chico con mascara de zorro no estaba allí, miro por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Para cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya le había acertado una patada directo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. – **Mierda...** – susurro Jirōbō escupiendo sangre, estaba con una rodilla flexionada

– **Solo eras palabras** – le provoco Naruto y se acercó haciendo sellos con su mano.– **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu** (dragón de madera) – Naruto pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para probar su nuevo Jutsu, del suelo salió un dragón de madera de unos 2 metros de largo y se lanzó directamente hacia Jirōbō que se sorprendió porque alguien usara el elemento Madera que tanto había querido replicar su jefe, Orochimaru.

El dragón le dio en el estómago y lo arrastro hasta una pared, pero iba con tanto impulso que destrozo la pared.

– **Creo que me pase un poco** – dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a su nuca, Hashirama se le acerco.

– **No está nada mal para tu primer ataque con ese Jutsu** – le dijo Hashirama alabándolo. Naruto le miro con una enorme sonrisa, aunque no se notara porque llevase la máscara.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás para darles la señal para que los siguieran. Ace se acercó a Naruto y le dio las gracias, el pelirrojo no entendió, primero creyó que le agradecía de antemano por sacarlos de las garras de Orochimaru, pero Ace le explico luego y este solo le sonrió de lado.

Caminaron hasta la pared destrozada en la que había un enorme agujero, entraron por él y caminaron en línea recta hasta llegar a otro pasadizo dividido.

– **Ya me estoy empezando a hartar de tanto pasadizo ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?** – Naruto estaba frustrado, ya habían recorrido bastante y aun no encontraban a Tayuya.

– **Esto será difícil así, Naruto intenta concentrarte y busca alguna firma de Chakra** – aconsejo Hashirama.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concretó, podía sentir muchas firmas Chakra, pero no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban.

– **Hay demasiadas, es muy difícil saber cuál es cuál, lo siento, sensei aú **n no puedo hacerlo bien**** – se quejó Naruto. Inesperadamente dentro del grupo alguien hablo a duras penas.

– **Yo...pue...do hacerlo** –dijo la pelirroja desde la espalda de Ace. Todos los presentes se giraron para verla. Ella con esfuerzo levanto el rostro para verlos mejor.

– **¿Segura que puedes? Estas muy débil** – Naruto un poco preocupado se acercó a ella, para asegurarse de que le escuchara.

– **S... Si** – replico la pelirroja. Cerro sus ojos y se concentró. No muy lejos pudo sentir un Chakra muy conocido para ella, pero parecía que estuviera a punto de morir

– **De...Derecha** – les dijo con la voz cansada. Naruto siguió la dirección que les indicaba la pelirroja. Después de cinco minutos de correr llegaron hasta un enorme pasadizo en la que había muchas puertas, pero la pelirroja indico una en específico, todos se dirigieron hasta allí.

Cuando abrieron la puerta era una recamara de tortura donde a lo lejos colgado de pies y manos por unas cadenas estaba un hombre, muy golpeado, su cabello largo de color amarillo y sus ropas eran un desastre, pero igual que cuando encontraron a la chica pelirroja él tenía el mismo barrote en su hombro.

– **Min...Minato-kun** – susurro la pelirroja con tristeza en su voz viendo a su esposo en ese estado...

 ** _*País de arroz – bosque *_**

El equipo de Kakashi llego hasta el lugar donde estaba la casa de madera. Se detuvieron a examinarla por fuera.

– **Esta madera, acaso será...** – susurro para sí mismo Yamato tocando la madera de la casa.

– **¿Descubriste algo?** – pregunto Kakashi. Yamato negó con la cabeza, era imposible que alguien más tuviera ese Kekkei Genkai.

– **No** – replico el castaño Yamato. Al no ver nada extraño en esa casa decidieron ir de nuevo rumbo a los campos de arroz, pero Yamato aun iba pensando esa madera.

Pasaron por el río donde Naruto lucho contra Kidomaru. Vieron el pasto y algunos árboles quemados.

– _¿Qué pasaría aquí?_ – pensó Kakashi viendo el lugar que sin duda había sido un campo de batalla, los otros se hacían preguntas similares. – **De prisa** – ordeno Kakashi y el grupo se puso en marcha.

 ** _*Base de Orochimaru –Naruto /Hashirama*_**

– **Mi-Minato-kun** – susurro a duras penas la pelirroja al ver al rubio en ese estado.

– **¿Lo conoces?** – pregunto Ace que fue el único que escucho su susurro.

– **Es mi...esposo** – le contesto la pelirroja con tristeza. Ace se sintió un poco identificado con ella y decidió no seguir preguntando.

– **_¿Por qué ese hombre me parece conocido?_** – se preguntaba Naruto que tenía la misma sensación cuando encontró a la mujer pelirroja, era una sensación extraña.

– **¿Estas bien?** –le pregunto Hashirama sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se giró para verlo. Estaba un poco confundido. – **Si lo estoy** – respondió regresando su atención al hombre rubio y se fijó en su hombro. – **Otra vez ese barrote** – mascullo con molestia.

Hashirama se acercó al hombre rubio. – **¿ **Se los clavaran así para que no tengan fuerzas para oponer resistencia?**** – analizo Hashirama acercándose al hombre rubio. Coloco su mano en el hombro y repitió lo mismo que hizo con la pelirroja. Cuando el barrote cayo, resonó por toda la habitación.

Estaban a punto de liberarlo cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró con fuerza llamando la atención de todos. Un chico de cabellos largos de color blanco que tenía amarrados dos mechones en los costados de su cara, dos puntos rojos en su frente y ojos de color jade, les corto el paso.

– **Para poder llegar hasta aquí sin muchos inconvenientes, tienen que ser muy fuertes** – hablo el peliblanco sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Naruto tomo la delantera. Hashirama se tomó el tiempo de sentarse para ver la pelea de su alumno. – **Quizás lo sea** – respondió tomando posición de batalla, el peliblanco en un movimiento muy rápido llego hasta Naruto que pudo percibir su movimiento a tiempo bloqueando la patada.

– **¿U **h? Eres hábil**** – dijo el peliblanco. Naruto solo bloqueaba las patadas y puñetazos del peliblanco quien se dio cuenta que ese enmascarado bloqueaba todos sus golpes. – **Tsubaki no Mai** (Danza de la camelia) – susurro el peliblanco moviendo su brazo derecho, sacando su húmero y convirtiéndolo en una empuñadura. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por esa rara habilidad, Hashirama también estaba sorprendido.

– **Ese es el Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya** – dijo Hashirama.

El peliblanco lo miro con una expresión de odio – **Exactamente. Yo s **oy el último miembro de ese estúpido clan, Kimimaro y esta es mi habilidad Shikotsumyaku**** (pulso de huesos muertos) – grito como un maniático.

Naruto y Hashirama pudieron notar en sus ojos la sed de sangre que tenía. El pelirrojo no se quiso confiar, desconocía totalmente esa habilidad.

Kimimaro se lanzó hacia Naruto ondeando su empuñadura., el pelirrojo espero el momento exacto para el contra ataque. Cuando Kimimaro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca esquivo la el ataque y rodeo su mano con fuego y lo golpeo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder.

Cuando Kimimaro levanto el rostro para ver a su contrincante este ya no estaba enfrente. Se paró rápido, y lo busco, se giró rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar otro puñetazo de Naruto que se estrelló en su pecho.

Se hartó de estar siendo humillado de esa forma. Activo la segunda fase de su sello de maldición, ante la vista atónita de los expectantes.

– **Ni creas que podrás derrotarme** – Dijo Kimimaro con una voz muy espeluznante. Su apariencia ahora era monstruosa, su piel se volvió de color marrón, su cabello de color gris y sus ojos se volvieron de color negro con los iris amarillos.

Volvió a abalanzarse hacia Naruto, pero estaba vez a una velocidad que sorprendió al pelirrojo, sin embargo, no era para atacarlo a él, sino, para atacar a las personas detrás.

Hashirama estaba a punto de intervenir cuando un muro de tierra se interpuso entre Kimimaro y las personas.

– **Doton: Doruko Gaeshi** (Elemento tierra: Protección de tierra)– susurro Naruto que justo a tiempo activo el Jutsu.

Kimimaro se detuvo antes de chocar contra el muro. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Naruto con su mano en el suelo. – **¡Ahg!** –gruño molesto el peliblanco que se volvió a abalanzo hacia Naruto, pero esta vez con una mayor velocidad que volvió a tomar por sorpresa al pelirrojo. Kimimaro abrazo a Naruto con fuerza. – **Karasmatusu no Mai** (Danza de alerce) – grito el peliblanco que saco una masa de espículas óseas afiladas por todo su cuerpo, éstas atravesaron a Naruto.

El peliblanco empezó a reír mucho y el muro que Naruto creo ya había desaparecido. Las personas presentes vieron horrorizas esa escena, bueno excepto Hashirama que estaba tranquilamente sentado.

– **Ya no eres tan rudo ahora** – le dijo el peliblanco aun abrazando a Naruto.

– **¿De verdad?** – fue lo único que dijo Naruto, des-haciendo el abrazo y golpeando a Kimimaro en el rostro. Lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros. Cuando el peliblanco levanto el rostro no vio ninguna herida en el enmascarado.

– **Maldito... ¿Cómo es posible?** – pregunto sin creérselo. Se levantó rápidamente. – **Tenshi Sendan (Balas perforadoras de diez dedos)** – susurro Kimimaro tirando las falanges que salían de sus dedos e iban dirigidos a las personas expectantes.

– **Doton: Doruko Gaeshi** (Protección de tierra)–dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el suelo y sacando un muro de tierra para proteger a las personas, pero eso lo hizo bajar la guardia. Kimimaro le había acertado una patada en su costilla izquierda por la cual no pudo protegerse por la falta de su brazo. Cayo a unos 4 metros desde su posición anterior.

El peliblanco sonrió porque su plan surgió efecto, Naruto se levantó y se colocó de nuevo en posición de batalla. Kimimaro intento repetir lo mismo.

– **Tenshi Sendan** –dijo lanzando de nuevo sus falanges hacia las personas, y volvió a parecer el muro de tierra para protegerlas, Kimimaro sonrió sádicamente y se lanzó hacia Naruto para golpearlo otra vez, pero una patada en su costado lo mando a volar, cuando se levantó para ver qué había sucedido vio a un clon de Naruto que lo había ayudado. El peliblanco ya estaba muy furioso y decidió hacer su último ataque. – **Tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero no sobrevivirán a mi más poderoso Jutsu** – afirmo el peliblanco colocando sus manos en el suelo. – **Sawarabi no Mai** (Danza del helecho)– grito mientras la base empezó a temblar, eso no pintaba nada bien.

Naruto sabía que debió terminar eso rápido. Corrió hacia a Kimimaro y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con el puño imbuido en fuego directamente en el rostro. El peliblanco choco contra la pared, pero la técnica que no llego a efectuarse afecto a la estructura de la base e hizo que empezara derrumbarse poco a poco.

– **Maldición tenemos que encontrar a Tayuya rápido y salir de aquí** – grito Naruto a todos. Hashirama ya había liberado al hombre rubio y lo cargo en su espalda. – **Apresúrense** – grito el pelirrojo que ya había abierto la puerta. Salieron rápido y siguieron su camino, recorriendo los pasadizos y cada puerta que encontraban la abrían de un empujón y verificaban si había alguna chica de cabellera roja. – **¿Dónde estará?** –se preguntaba empezando a desesperarse, pero todos se detuvieron cuando cuatro ninjas se pusieron frente a ellos.

Naruto abrió los ojos en grande y retrocedió. Estaba poniéndose nervioso, las personas no entendieron la repentina reacción del pequeño enmascarado, por otro lado, Hashirama si lo comprendió. – **¿K **a-Ka-Kakashi-san?**** – susurro tartamudeando.

Los cuatros ninjas de Konoha se pusieron en guardia creyendo que eran enemigos. – **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – pregunto Kakashi que vio a esos dos extraños con máscaras de madera, pero cuando fijo su vista en el hombre que traía el enmascarado más grande se quedó en shock involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no creía lo que veía.

– **¿¡ **Se-se-sensei!?**** – susurro Kakashi apenas articulando bien sus palabras. Era la primera vez que Yamato veía a Kakashi tan conmocionado. Los otros ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron de cómo Kakashi llamo al hombre rubio que estaba inconsciente, si él era su maestro quería decir que ese hombre era...

– _¿¡Yondaime Hokage !?_ –pensaron los tres ninjas, y entendieron la reacción del peliblanco porque se suponía que ese hombre estaba muerto.

– **Tenemos que darnos prisa** – dijo Ace sacando del trance a Naruto y a Kakashi.

El pelirrojo quería hablarle a Kakashi, pero no podía hacerlo, no aún. – **Ayúdenos a encontrar a una chica pelirroja, tiene que estar por algún lugar de esta base** – dijo Naruto cambiando su voz para que no lo reconocieran. Hashirama si no fuera una situación seria, se hubiese carcajeado con ganas, pero logro resistir.

Kakashi aún estaba en shock no sabía que decir, así que Yamato hablo por él. – **¿Primero dinos quienes son ustedes y porque usan mascaras?** – dijo serio el hombre con mascara de gato, la base tembló un poco.

– **Eso ahora no importa si no encontramos rápido a Tayuya es lugar nos caerá encima** – volvió a decir Naruto con la voz "modificada".

Yamato sabía que él tenía razón. Aceptaría hacer una tregua con esos extraños sólo por la situación. – **No sé de quién me hablas,** **pero atrás vimos unos cuartos, tal vez este allí** –le dijo replico Yamato. – **Kakashi-senpai, en marcha después podremos hablar de esto** –dijo tocándole el hombro. El peliblanco asintió saliendo de la impresión.

– **¿Quiénes son esas personas que vienen contigo?** – pregunto Yamato desde adelante.

Naruto se acercó a él – **Las encontramos con aquí encerradas en unas celdas** –le respondió. Yamato le volteo a ver, supuso que ellos no eran malos, pero quería comprobarlo.

– **¿Que planeabas hacer con ellos?** – le pregunto con seriedad.

– **Sacarlos de aquí. No me agradaba la idea de dejarlos en este lugar a la merced de ese hombre** **–** respondió recordando los que les contó Ace.

– **¿Qué hombre?** – pregunto el castaño.

– **Orochimaru** – replico.

– **¿Conoces a Orochimaru? ¿Tienes algún tipo de conexión con él?** – interrogo Yamato.

– **No, no lo conozco. Lo único que sé de él es porque Tayuya, alguien que trabajaba para él, me lo contó.** – respondió Naruto.

– **Ya veo...** – dijo Yamato concentrándose en el camino.

Kakashi en todo el trayecto iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni noto que también llevaban a una pelirroja, pero fue ella misma quién los sacó de sus pensamientos.

– **Has...Crecido...mucho... Kakashi-kun** – intento la pelirroja viendo de reojo al peliblanco. Kakashi casi se cae al reconocer la voz, se giró para ver a la persona que le hablaba y un montón de emociones lo embargaban en ese momento. Naruto estaba pendiente de Kakashi y pudo ver su reacción al ver a esa mujer pelirroja intuyo que esas dos personas fueron muy importantes para él. Y también pensó que era una enorme coincidencia haber encontrado con ellas.

– **¿K **ushina-chan? ¿co-como es posible?**** – pregunto tratando de no tartamudear.

Kushina le dedico una leve sonrisa. iba a seguir hablando con ella, pero el grupo de detuvo de repente.

Abrieron una puerta, pero no encontraron nada, la base subterránea esta vez tembló más fuerte. Continuaron siguiendo a Yamato quien era él que los estaba guiando. – **Tenemos que darnos prisa** – dijo el castaño.

Naruto ya estaba desesperado por no encontrar a Tayuya, pero cerca de un pasadizo sintió una firma de Chakra en una habitación. Naruto se detuvo de repente llamando la atención del grupo.

– **¿Pasa algo?** – pregunto Hashirama. Naruto no le respondió y se dirigió directo hacia la habitación. La abrió de golpe y allí la vio tirada en el suelo con golpes por su cuerpo e inconsciente. No dudo en correr hacia a ella.

– **¡La encontré!** – grito Naruto arrodillándose a su lado, toco su pulso para comprobar que estaba viva y para su gran alivio si lo estaba, pero estaba muy malherida.

– **¿Es a ella a quien buscabas?** – pregunto Yamato. Naruto desde allí asintió con el pulgar. Cargo como pudo a Tayuya en su espalda fue muy cuidadoso. – **Ahora si podemos irnos** – dijo Naruto ordenándoles a todos, algunos asistieron a regañadientes.

Yamato los guiaba hacia donde ellos entraron, pero cuando llegaron la entrada estaba bloqueada por rocas que se había caído desde el techo de la base subterránea.

– **Maldición, lo peor es que ya no hay tiempo para volver y encontrar otra salida** –dijo un ninja de Konoha, todos concordaban con ese ninja. Hashirama sabía que con su Mokuton podía abrirse paso, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto por los ninjas de Konoha.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera actuar, Naruto retrocedió y recostó a Tayuya con mucho cuidado en el suelo, todos miraban atentos al enmascarado, después se colocó enfrente de la entrada que tenía enormes rocas y tierra que tapaba por completo la pequeña puerta.

– **Retrocedan** – dijo Naruto. Todos le obedecieron. Hashirama miraba curioso a su alumno pues no sabía que tenía planeado. Los ninjas de Konoha lo miraron aún más interesados. Kushina levanto el rostro para ver qué haría el enmascarado.

– **Es una idea que he ido creando en mi mente desde hace unas semanas, pero nunca la he practicado, así que no sé cómo saldrá** – dijo Naruto. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, Naruto suspiro y tomo posición de batalla.

Levanto su puño, y concentro la mayor cantidad de fuego de su Mera en él. El puño se llenó por completo de fuego, creando una enorme llama. Todos miraban atónitos al chico que creo fuego en su mano y lo mantenía allí sin quemarse.

Naruto cerró los ojos para aumentar la concentración y los abrió de golpe lanzando su puño con fuego que aumentaba en tamaño.

– **¡HIKEN!** (Puño de fuego) – Grito golpeando con un enorme puño hecho de fuego que destrozó las rocas y reabrió la entrada dejando un enorme agujero en la base. Jadeando retrocedió un poco. Utilizar ese ataque lo había agotado mucho. Se giró hacia atrás, donde todos, a excepción de Minato estaban MUY sorprendidos, incluso Hashirama que nunca había visto a Naruto hacer esa técnica. Los civiles tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos, por su parte los ninjas de Konoha tenía solo sus ojos bien abiertos, pero en sus ojos se notaba la impresión que eso les causo. Kushina no demostró su impresión, pero quizás era la que más sorprendida estaba.

– **Salgamos rápido de aquí** – les dijo Naruto sacándolos del trance a todos y cargando de nuevo a Tayuya. Todos salieron a los campos de arroz era una zona que Naruto y Hashirama no habían explorado.

Kushina cerró los ojos porque tenía casi diez años sin ver el sol, aunque el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse aun caían unos pocos rayos bañando todo el campo de arroz, por su parte los civiles se alegraron de que por fin fueran libres.

Hashirama coloco a Minato en el suelo y le puso una tira de tela de su propia camisa desagarrada en los ojos para que el sol no lo afectara. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero por su estado y su color de piel, era evidente que tenía mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

Cuando Kakashi se acercó a su maestro, Hashirama se alejó y se acercó a Naruto. Mientras Yamato cargo a Kushina y la llevo a un árbol donde le diera sombra. Los otros dos ninjas de Konoha atendían a los civiles.

– **Nunca me imaginé que estaría vivo sensei** – le susurro Kakashi a Minato sabiendo que este no le escuchaba porque estaba inconsciente. – **Y me da mucho gusto saber que Kushina-chan también lo está** – El peliblanco estaba evitando derramar lágrimas de felicidad. De repente recordó quienes había rescatado a su maestro y a Kushina. Los buscó con la mirada, pero ya no estaban ninguno de los dos enmascarados ni la chica pelirroja que parecían estar buscando. Estaba tan feliz que no le importo mucho, pero les estaría muy agradecidos – **Gracias...** – dijo al aire Kakashi agradeciéndoles a los dos enmascarados.

Después de sentirse un poco más relajado busco a Yamato – **Tenzō, envía un mensaje a Konoha para que nos envíen refuerzos y explorar la base de nuevo. Nosotros nos retiraremos hasta que ellos lleguen** – le ordeno Kakashi de muy buen humor. El castaño levanto el pulgar en afirmación. – S _e armará un revuelo cuando el mundo se entere que el Yondaime Hokage está vivo_ –pensó Kakashi recostándose en pasto del campo...

 ** _*País de arroz - Bosque*_**

– **Naruto, probablemente los ninjas de Konoha pedirán refuerzos para investigar la base de nuevo. Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí** – Le dijo Hashirama a Naruto mientras saltaban de rama en rama.

– **Si lo sé. Creo que es lo mejor** – dijo Naruto viendo de reojo a Tayuya que descansaba en su espalda.

– **Por cierto, Naruto ¿desde cuándo entrenas solo tu Mera?** – pregunto Hashirama viéndolo de reojo.

Naruto solo río nervioso – **Más o menos... un año** – respondió en un susurro apenas audible con nerviosismo.

Hashirama le miro con la boca abierta, aunque Naruto no lo noto porque traía las mascara aun– **¿Un año? ¿Entrenaste sin que me diera cuenta por ese tiempo? No sé si sentirme orgulloso por esa hazaña o traicionado por que me lo ocultaras** – dijo Hashirama no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que paso ese día, el entrenamiento de Naruto estaba dando frutos.

– **Lo-siento sensei** – rió de nuevo con nerviosismo, pero la risa tranquila del Hashirama se le contagio. El Primer Hokage dirigió su mirada a la chica que yacía en la espalda de Naruto.

– **Es muy hermosa. Tienes buenos gustos, Naruto** – le comento refiriéndose a Tayuya.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería. – **¿Hh? ¿quiere decir?** – preguntó. Hashirama rió más fuerte aún. – **¿Que están gracioso?** – pregunto sintiendo que su maestro insinuaba algo... lo pensó un poco y cuando dio con lo que su maestro insinuó se sonrojo muchísimo.

– **Mira lo rojo que te pusiste, Naruto** – se burló Hashirama. Naruto no tenía palabras para defenderse y lo único que hizo fue adelantarse dejando un poco atrás a Hashirama. – _Se enojó_ –pensó Hashirama acelerando su paso con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

 ** _*Konoha – Oficina Hokage*_**

Cuatro ninjas de rango Jônin estaban frente al escritorio del Hokage

– **Hokage-sama lamentamos informarle que no encontramos al Jinchûriki en el pueblo del país de la tierra, extendimos el perímetro por uno quince kilómetros, pero solo encontramos esto** – dijo un ninja dándole un collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. El Hokage lo tomo y lo vio detenidamente.

– **Naruto...** –Susurro apretando el collar con fuerza...


	5. Regreso del Yondaime Hokage, Minato

Reviews

Guest: Gracias por leer :) eres muy majo. El reencuentro de Naruto y sus padre sera antes de lo que crees. No quiero que Kushina y Minato hagan sufrir a la aldea lo hará el mismo naruto de una forma en la que les dolerá mucho 3:).

Hola: Hai :)

JMR: ¿Samui? ;). Kusotsuchi no estoy seguro de incluirla en el Harem pero le daré su momento con naruto no lo dudes. ¿Era la chica pez? creo que ella no. Ese personaje me agrada mucho, tratare de incluirla. ¿Hancock? jaja ya pensaba en hacerle un cameo, en realidad ya tengo pensado donde se la encontrara

TXPOK2460: Gracias :) me alegra saberlo

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por leer. Créeme se pondrá mas interesante aun

Redtrainer34: jajaja puede ser descubrelo abajo xD

Wolf1990: Aun falta para que regrese a konoha pero lo que se viene uffff...

Bladetri: Thanks :D

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Después de rescatar a Tayuya, Naruto y Hashirama decidieron que lo mejor era salir del país de arroz porque pronto habría muchos ninjas de Konoha por allí y no era conveniente para ellos tenerlos tan cerca, así que cuando llegaron a la casa que construyo Hashirama con su Mokuton, empacaron de nuevo sus cosas y partieron rumbo al país del agua. Donde Hashirama penso que seria una buena opción por la situacion del país

Naruto para facilitar su viaje hizo un clon de madera para que llevase sus cosas y él mismo llevaba a Tayuya en su espalda, la pelirroja iba inconsciente ellos solo curaron las heridas menores porque no sabían exactamente cuál era su estado de salud. Iban de árbol en árbol a pasos lentos.

 **Escuche cuando estábamos en el país de la tierra que Kirigakure está en una guerra civil, tenemos la opción de unirnos a la rebelión será mejor que estar de lado del Mizukage porque podría estar siendo ayudado por Konoha** – comento Hashirama mientras corrían

 **Ya veo, si llegamos al país de agua es inevitable toparnos con alguno de los 2 bandos, si vamos con lado del Mizukage probablemente informen a Konoha de mi ubicación y me intenten retener allí** – Naruto analizo la situación, Hashirama asistió - **Pero si nos aliamos con la rebelión podemos hacer el pacto de silencio, a decir verdad, podría ser de gran ayuda para nosotros** – continúo hablando Naruto, Hashirama solo lo miraba de reojo

 **Exactamente, aunque lo recomendable seria tener un perfil bajo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Konoha descubra de nuevo nuestra ubicación** –Hashirama sabía que reconocerían a Naruto, pero no tenían muchas opciones, primero verían la situación con sus propios ojos para tomar decisiones acordes a ellas.

 _ **Me pregunto que dirá Tayuya cuando despierte**_ – pensó Naruto, y recordó de su encuentro con el ninja peliblanco

 **Cuando estábamos en base de Orochimaru, Kakashi-san le dijo sensei a ese hombre rubio** – comento de repente el pelirrojo, Hashirama volteo hacia Naruto

 **Lo sé, también reconoció a la mujer pelirroja, si no recuerdo mal la llamo Kushina** –le comento Hashirama, Naruto sonrió de lado

 **Kushina…** \- Repitió para sí mismo el pelirrojo no sabía porque esa mujer se le hacía conocida

 _ ***Konoha – Oficina Hokage ***_

Hiruzen hacia su papeleo en la oficina después recibir el informe de los ninjas que fueron en busca de Naruto. Guardo el collar que encontraron los ninjas en una gaveta con llave en su escritorio. Ahora ese collar se volvería un amuleto para él, por lo menos hasta que encontrase a Naruto y se lo devuelva, estaba completamente seguro que le volvería a ver alguna vez.

Estaba terminando de hacer el papeleo de ese día cuando la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Shikaku con un Ninken (perro ninja)

 **¿Pakkun?** – pregunto el Hokage que se sorprendió al ver al perro que Kakashi envía solo cuando es de emergencia

 **Ho…Hokage-sama** – decía el perro entre jadeos de agotamiento, el Hokage le pidió que se acercara al escritorio para conversar mejor con el Ninken, Shikaku se acercó también

 **Traigo un reporte de misión la mision de kakashi** – Dijo el Ninken que ya estaba un poco más descansado, Shikaku y Hiruzen se vieron a los ojos extrañados, regresaron su atención al Ninken

 **Kakashi y su equipo descubrieron una base subterránea en los campos de arroz del país del sonido, mientras la exploraban se toparon con un grupo de personas que corrían buscando una salida, pero los 2 que más resaltaban en ese grupo era un hombre alto con mascara de madera y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y un pequeño con las mismas vestimentas que el más alto, según lo que ellos consiguieron sacarles estaban en busca de una chica pelirroja pero en su camino se encontraron con las personas desaparecidas y las liberaron, pero lo más importante de esto y la razón por la que Kakashi me envió rápidamente es..** –Pakkun respiro profundo antes de contarles, Hiruzen y Shikaku estaban lo más atentos posibles

 **Entre ellos estaban el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa Kushina** – Soltó el Ninken, Hiruzen abrió los ojos en grande y casi se cae de su silla, estaba tan impactado con la noticia que no podía articular ninguna palabra, por otro lado, Shikaku tenía una impresión similar a Hiruzen solo que este sí pudo hablar

 **¿Yondaime Hokage? Que quieres decir con eso** –Pregunto muy serio el líder del clan Nara, Pakkun se tomó su tiempo para ordenar las palabras que diría

 **Cuando Kakashi se encontró con el grupo de los enmascarados, el más alto traía en su espalda a Minato que estaba inconsciente y muy malherido, y un civil traía a Kushina, estaba muy agotada, pero al parecer ella fue quien los guió parte del camino** –Contesto el Ninken, Shikaku estaba analizando a detalle cada frase que Pakkun dijo, Hiruzen tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa y cuando por fin pudo articular una palabra…

 **¿¡PERO QUE CLASE DE MALA BROMA ES ESTA PAKKUN!? POR QUE NO TIENE NI PISCA DE GRACIA** – grito el Hokage golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, Pakkun solo espero que Hiruzen se calmase para continuar hablando

 **No es ninguna broma Hokage-sama, yo mismo vi a Minato y Kushina, Kakashi envió a 2 ninja para que los trajesen y puedan recibir atención médica inmediata** – contesto Pakkun con seriedad, Hiruzen se recostó en su silla se llevó sus manos a su cara, y cuando supo que eso era verdad suspiro, digiriendo la información.

 **Entonces ¿Por qué Kakashi no regreso?** – pregunto Shikaku, Pakkun se relajó un poco ya había informado lo más importante

 **Solicito refuerzos para poder explorar nuevamente la base, al parecer Orochimaru era el que estaba detrás de todo esto y fue el quien secuestro a Minato y Kushina, desconozco como lo haría** – Respondió con mucha seria Pakkun, a Hiruzen se le borro la sonrisa cuando escucho que su exalumno Orochimaru fue quien secuestro a Minato y Kushina además de las personas desaparecidas

 **Orochimaru…** -susurro con odio el Hokage arrepintiéndose de su decisión de hace años de dejarlo vivir, Shikaku toco el hombro de Hiruzen este le volteo a ver

 **Sera mejor que ordene una reuniónc. Comuniquemos esto con el consejo y los líderes de clan, y mantener esto en secreto hasta que Minato y Kushina se recuperen, si toda la aldea se entera ahora será una locura total** – inteligentemente le sugirió Shikaku al Hokage que estuvo de acuerdo con su idea, Pakkun aún seguía allí esperando la orden de poderse ir del Hokage

 **Pakkun, dijiste que Kakashi se encontró con unos enmascarados ¿Quiénes eran? O ¿A dónde fueron?** – pregunto Shikaku curiosos, Pakkun le miro serio

 **Después de salir de la base desaparecieron con la chica pelirroja que ellos estaban buscando, lo único que Kakashi me dijo sobre ellos es que el más pequeño era poderoso, destruyo la entrada de la base que se había bloqueado por rocas y tierra, uso una técnica llamada HIKEN para reabrir la entrada y termino dejando un enorme agujero del tamaño de una casa grande** – les conto Pakkun, los 2 se sorprendieron del poder del ataque, pero se concentraron más en los asuntos que tendrían que atender

 **Muy bien Pakkun puedes retirarte, enseguida enviare los refuerzos hacia el País de arroz** – ordenó el Hokage, Pakkun asistió y desapareció dejando humo blanco. Shikaku estaba esperando la orden del Hokage

 **Dales la orden a los líderes de Clan de presentarse a primera hora al igual que al consejo, esto traerá muchos cambios a Konoha** – Hiruzen estaba serio, pero no podía evitar estar en parte feliz, Shikaku acato la orden y salió de la Oficina del Hokage.

 _ **Naruto, tus padres están vivos. Podrías estar con ellos si tan solo te hubiese protegido mejor…**_ -pensó para sí mismo el Hokage, mientras se recostaba en su silla de escritorio….

 _ ***Al siguiente día***_

Todos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha estaban reunidos, al igual que los miembros del consejo. Hiruzen no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de medio lado, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes

 **Bien, -** comenzó el Hokage **\- el día de ayer Kakashi envió un reporte sobre el estado de su misión y en el desarrollo de esta se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.** – todos escuchaban atentos sin perder ninguna acción del Hokage.

 **Escuchen atentamente…** \- comenzó el Hokage a contarles lo que Pakkun les informo omitiendo lo de Minato y Kushina para decirlo al final pues si lo decía al inicio lo demás de la historia seria ignorado.

 **En resumen, Kakashi se encontró con 2 enmascarados que se infiltraron en la base de Orochimaru, estando ellos bajo sus propios motivos, y en el trayecto los enmascarados encontraron a las personas desaparecidas y las liberaron por compasión, además de que el enmascarado mas pequeño es fuerte, y aprete de que ¿desaparecieron sin ser vistos por 3 ninjas de rango Jōnin y un AMBU…?** – concluyo el resumen Hiashi Hyuga recargando su mentó en sus manos, todos lo miraron

 **¿A eso te referías con importante?** – pregunto serio Hiashi, el Hokage y Shikaku cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron.

 **No, lo importante fueron las 2 personas que traían los enmascarados, 2 personas que creíamos muertas** – el Hokage seguía conservando la intriga y se tomó su tiempo antes de decirlo, algunos empezaron a molestarse

 **¡DILO YA HIRUZEN!** – grito enfurecido Danzō, el Hokage le sonrió de medio lado y vio a todos antes de decirlo.

 **Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki están vivos** – dijo con tranquilidad el Hokage, un silencio mortal invadió la sala, la cara de los presentes indicaba su grado de sorpresa. Hiashi abrió tantos los ojos que parecía que estuviese usando su Byakugan, Mikoto que era la nueva líder del clan Uchiha se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos como platos aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su amiga Kushina estaba viva, Tsume tenía una expresión similar a Mikoto, Danzō solo abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente cambio su rostro a uno de disgusto, el resto consejo tenía casi la misma expresión que Danzō, los otros líderes de clanes tenia expresiones variadas entre alegría y felicidad.

 **Están en una parte privada del hospital de Konoha y se les ordeno al personal que mantuvieran todo en secreto bajo pena de traición si hablan** – agrego el Hokage, ninguno había salido de la impresión todavía, bueno Danzō estaba molesto pues si Minato estaba vivo significaba que regresaría a ser el Hokage de la aldea, maldijo su suerte.

 **¿Co-co-como e-es pos-posible?** \- Mikoto aún tenía la misma expresión de asombro

 **Aun no lo sabemos, esperaremos a que despierten para poder saber qué fue lo que sucedió** – contesto Shikaku

 **\- ¿Cuál es el estado de los 2?**

 **Minato está más grave, según el diagnóstico médico tenía signos de tortura, aparte de deshidratación y su mala condición física, por su parte Kushina solo tenía un pequeño agujero en su hombro izquierdo, y su fuente de Chakra al igual que la de Minato estaba dañada, pero los médicos pudieron solucionarlo** – Contesto Shikaku que se había levantado y colocado a la par del Hokage

 **Ya veo… ¿Cuándo podemos visitarles?** – pregunto Tsume, Mikoto quería hacer la misma pregunta

 **Eso lo sabremos más tarde, aún están siendo atendidos** –Contesto el Hokage con seriedad pues él ni él los había visto.

 **Estas son muy buenas noticias, que el "Rayo de Konoha" este vivo significa un gran poder ofensivo para nosotros** – comento alegre el líder del clan Yamanaka.

 **Concuerdo contigo Inoichi** – replico el líder del clan Akimichi, Danzō y algunos del consejo tenían una expresión de disgusto no les agradaba la idea que Minato retomara su puesto como Hokage

 **Cambiando de tema Hiruzen que sucedió con la búsqueda del Jinchūkiri** – pregunto un hombre del consejo, todos voltearon a ver al Hokage

 **No encontraron nada importante** –fue lo que respondió el Hokage, otro hombre del consejo entrecerró los ojos dudando de las palabras del Hokage

 **¿Y nos dirás la verdad sobre quien te dio la información de su "paradero"?** – pregunto con sospechas, Hiruzen suspiro

 **No sé porque seguimos tratando ese tema, les comunique que la información fue anónima** – mintió el Hokage, nadie más pregunto sobre el tema, aunque la mayoría del consejo dudaba de la palabra del Hokage

 **Retomando el tema de Minato, ¿que pasara con el puesto de Hokage?** – pregunto de repente Danzō muy serio, todos en la sala ya sabían la doble intención de ese comentario

 **Sabes que Minato es el Yondaime Hokage incluso si se le creyó muerto, cuando recupere su condición como ninja volverá a ser el Hokage** –respondió Hiruzen quien era uno de los que mejor conocía a Danzō y sabía muy bien que él quería ser el Hokage. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Sandaime.

 **Aun creo que eso es una decisión apresurada no sabemos si todavía sigue siendo el mismo ninja que impresiono a todos en el pasado** – dijo Koharu, la mayoría de allí presente sabía que esa anciana apoyaría a Danzō en todas sus decisiones

 **Lo averiguaremos cuando despierte, te prometo que veremos resurgir al "Rayo de Konoha"** –defendió Hiruzen con mucha seguridad, todos los líderes de los clanes estaban de acuerdo con el retorno de Minato como Hokage.

La reunión termino tarde porque discutieron algunos temas, uno de ellos incluía una alianza con el Mizukage para destruir la rebelión, el cual sería pospuesto porque tenían que discutirlo mejor.

 ***Hospital de Konoha***

En la parte privada del hospital custodiada por AMBU's, descansaba Kushina Uzumaki que hace poco había terminado de ser atendida por los ninjas médicos, desde que se durmió de camino a Konoha no había despertado ni ella ni Minato, llevaban casi 15 horas dormida, era normal después de todo lo vivido hace 10 años. Ella por fin estaba en casa…

 _ ***Flashback ***_

Era un caluroso día en Konoha, Kushina estaba en casa preparando la cena para su esposo que no tardaba en llegar, había preparado Curry para Minato. Para ella hizo un tazón de Ramen que se sentó a degustar antes que llegase su esposo.

 **~Mmm~ ~Deliciosos~ dattebane** –susurro entre bocados Kushina saboreando el Ramen, y se tocaba su vientre que ya estaba enorme

 **-Sé que a ti también te gustara Naru-chan**

 **Estoy en casa** – se escuchó una voz desde la sala, Kushina se dirigió hacia esa voz

 **¡Minato-kun!** – grito la Uzumaki abrazando al rubio, quien le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado

 **Espero no haberme tardado mucho** – le dijo Minato des-haciendo el abrazo, pero manteniendo el agarre de su cintura

 **No te preocupes amor te esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario** – le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa la pelirroja, Minato le miro directamente a los ojos

 **No me gustaría que hicieras eso Kushina-chan, no mientras estés embarazada no sería bueno para Naruto que trasnoches** – le dijo Minato en tono cariñoso agachándose quedando a la altura del vientre de Kushina. Kushina tocaba el cabello del ninja rubio

 **Naruto crecerá siendo un niño muy fuerte, sé que será amable y justo, no le faltara nada mientras pueda dárselo, y es afortunado porque tendrá la mejor madre del mundo** – le susurraba Minato al vientre de la pelirroja, Kushina se conmovió por las palabras de su esposo

 **~Minato-kun~** \- en un tono sensual le llamo Kushina tocándole la mejilla, Minato se levantó y beso con intensidad a la pelirroja, eso pudo haber ido más lejos, pero el estómago de Minato gruño

 **Jaja será mejor que vayamos a comer, debes estar muy hambriento-ttebane** – rio entre los labios del rubio, el rubio le dio un último beso antes de que los 2 se fueran a la cocina.

Desde el techo de una casa lejana, alguien los miraba por la ventana…

 **Pronto tendré tus células Kushina Uzumaki** – susurro con una voz macabra el hombre serpiente…

 ***Fin del Flashback***

En el hospital Kushina y Minato estaban en cuartos separados ambos con mucha seguridad de los AMBU. Cuando termino la reunión de consejo Mikoto y Tsume se dirigieron al hospital para ver a su amiga, aunque fuera solo un momento.

De alguna manera consiguieron entrar a verla, y cuando la vieron en la camilla descansando se acercaron

 **Kushina…** -susurro con tristeza Mikoto, tocando la mano de la pelirroja y sentándose cerca de ella. Tsume se acercó por el otro lado ella solo veía su pecho que bajaba y subía al ritmo normal

 **Me alegro que estés viva Kushina, pero me destroza verte así** – susurro Tsume sentándose a la par de pelirroja. Se quedaron un rato más haciéndole compañía, pero después de un rato cruzaron miradas para irse, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon que Kushina hablaba dormida.

 **No…vete…mi bebe…no….** –Susurraba la pelirroja haciendo leves movimientos con la cabeza, Mikoto y Tsume se acercaron rápidamente y se colocaron a su lado

 **Tranquila Kushina estamos aquí** – le decía Tsume, pero Kushina seguía hablando dormida, estaba soñando aquella noche en la que se separaron de Naruto.

 _ ***Flashback – Hace 10 años***_

Kushina había salido hacer las compras acompañada de su amiga Mikoto y Tsume, llevaban casi 2 horas comprando ropa para bebe.

 **Mira este Kushina están pequeñito** – decía Tsume sosteniendo unos pequeños zapatos, Kushina y Mikoto ya habían comprado mucha ropa para el futuro "Namikaze".

Cuando se disponían a irse a sus respectivas casas Kushina a lo lejos vio algo que le llamo la atención y se fue lo más rápido dejando atrás a sus 2 amigas.

 **Espera Kushina ¿a dónde vas?** – le grito Mikoto que iba detrás de ella junto a Tsume, Kushina llego hasta una tienda donde se quedó observando algo detrás de unas vitrinas

 **Kushina porque nos dejaste así** –le cuestiono Tsume, pero Kushina seguía inclinada viendo algo detrás de la vitrina, la curiosidad las domino a las 2 y se inclinaron para ver que veía ella.

 **¿Qué es lo que vez tanto?** – pregunto Tsume, Kushina le señalo un collar que tenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, era de color plateado además de ser muy costosos.

 **Lo quiero, pero gaste todo el dinero en ropa para Naru-chan** –suspiro Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume cruzaron miradas y al parecer ambas pensaron los mismo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el mostrador de la tienda, Kushina las miro extrañada y cuando regresaron traían una pequeña caja con ellas, y se la entregaron a la pelirroja.

 **¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?** –pregunto confundida la pelirroja abriendo la pequeña caja y vio el collar con el símbolo de su clan, se conmovió por el obsequio de sus amigas

 **Chicas…gracias** –Le dijo Kushina dándoles un abrazo a las 2, quien compartieron una sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día Kushina se estaba cambiando de ropa y pensaba lucir ese collar en la cena con su esposo, estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando sintió un dolor en su vientre que la hizo tirar el collar, se recargo en la cama de su habitación. Minato que estaba en la sala corrió rápido para ver qué es lo que sucedía

 **Kushina-chan ¿Qué sucede?** –pregunto preocupado el rubio entrando por la puerta, buscando con su mirada a su esposa cuando la vio sentada en la cama se apresuró acercarse a ella

 **Él bebe...esta…por...venir** – dijo con dificultad la pelirroja tocándose el estómago, Minato rápidamente la cargo en brazos y uso Hirainshin no Jutsu (Jutsu del dios del rayo) y aprecio en el lugar que tenían planeado para que Kushina diera a luz, todo estaba preparado para que el sello que mantenía al Kyūbi dentro de ella no se rompiera.

La recostó en la cama mientras desaparecía e instantáneamente reaparecía con 2 ninjas médico que al principio estaban un poco desorientados, pero con los gritos de dolor de Kushina sabían que tenían que hacer, puesto que el Hokage ya los había elegido desde antes para que se encargaran del parto de su mujer.

Minato empezó hacer sello para mantener al Kyūbi encerrado mientras su hijo nacía, después de unas horas de parto unos lloriqueos hicieron que Minato dirigiera su mirada a uno de los ninjas médicos que tenían a un pequeño bebe, pelirrojo con 3 marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, la felicidad de ser padre lo invadió, el medico que tenía al pequeño en brazos lo llevo para que Kushina pudiera verlo.

 **Jaja! Por fin soy padre** – dijo emocionado Minato acercándose a Kushina

 **Naruto…** -Susurro con lágrimas de felicidad Kushina, el doctor se llevó al bebe para terminar de limpiarle

 **Bien ahora tenemos que terminar de cerrar el sello para reprimir a Kyūbi** –dijo Minato a Kushina, pero un ruido detrás de ellos llamo su atención

 **Yondaime Hokage Minato, aléjate de la Jinchuriki sino quieres que tu hijo mueras tras su primer minuto de vida** – Dijo un hombre con una máscara sosteniendo en sus manos a Naruto, Minato se asustó.

 **¿Tú quién eres?** – pregunto tomando posición de batalla, el hombre con la máscara saco un Kunai y lanzo a Naruto al aire, Minato usando su Hirainshin no Jutsu alcanzo a tomar a su hijo en brazos antes de que el hombre con mascara lo apuñalara.

 _ **¿¡Sellos explosivos!? –**_ dijo en sus pensamientos Minato al ver los sellos pegados a la tela que cubría a Naruto, se tele-transportó lejos de allí para que los sellos exploran lejos de su esposa e hijo.

 _ **Bien, Naruto no está herido**_ – pensó aliviado el Yondaime cuando se apareció en alguna parte de Konoha, pero pensó mejor la situación

 _ **Ese tipo me obligo a usar el Hirainshin no Jutsu, quería separarme de Kushina-chan. Entonces su objetivo era ella. Diablos, debo darme prisa**_ – analizo la situación Minato mientras desaparecía y dejaba a Naruto en una casa lejos, y se volvió a tele-transportar hasta a donde quedo Kushina cuando llego vio a un enorme zorro de nueve colas que estaba a punto de aplastar a su esposa, rápidamente se tele-transportó y tomo a su esposa salvándola de ese ataque del Kyūbi.

Desde un lugar lejano un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro largo veía todo algo sorprendido por la aparición del Kyūbi, no pudo evitar sonreír por fin se presentaba una oportunidad para tener a un Uzumaki en sus manos.

Salto de árbol en árbol sin perder de vista a Kyūbi no podía confiarse si ese monstruo andaba libere por ahí.

Espero pacientemente a que Kyūbi destruyera Konoha. Quería destruirla él mismo, pero no es como que quisiera enfrentarse a Kyūbi. Paso 1 hora en la que Konoha batallo con Kyūbi, pero Yondaime Hokage saco fuera de la aldea al zorro con su Hirainshin no Jutsu.

Orochimaru gruño, molesto ese maldito de Minato. Primero cuando estuvo a punto de obtener a Kushina en el pasado, llega el bastardo y frustra sus planes además de que después le robo el puesto como Yondaime Hokage que tenía "muy merecido". Después de la aldea, Minato era lo que más odiaba.

Minato no llevo al Kyūbi tan lejos de la aldea porque desde donde Orochimaru estaba lo podía ver, bueno también que el Kyūbi era enorme. Fue rápidamente hacia allí sin acercarse demasiado, tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo porque había unas cadenas rodeando el área donde estaba Kyūbi. Dentro pudo ver a Minato y Kushina que peleaban contra el zorro. En una cesta creyó ver un bebe, supuso que era el hijo de Minato, pues Kushina ya no tenía la enorme barriga.

Observo como Minato hizo un extraño Jutsu que él desconocía y de repente estaba sellando al Kyūbi, pero el zorro seguía luchando y ataco al bebe con una de sus garras, Minato y Kushina se interpusieron y sus pechos fueros atravesados por la garra del enorme zorro.

Kushina aseguro que el Kyūbi no se moviera usando su Kongō Fūsa, después el zorro fue sellado.

Cuando la barrera del Kongō Fūsa desapareció, fue rápido para ver si esos 2 estaban muertos, para su enorme fortuna estaban vivos los 2, escupió algo de su boca que los envolvió, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Naruto, pero escuchó que los ninjas de Konoha se acercaban, así que lo cogió con todo y cesta. Lo llevaba, pero cerca de unos árboles el símbolo del estómago de Naruto empezó a brillar y el cuerpo de naruto hervía, no podía tocarlo.

Decidió dejarlo después podría venir por él. Desapareció rápidamente dirigiéndose al país del sonido.

Cuando llego al país del sonido coloco los cuerpos en una superficie plana. Lo que había escupido retuvo la pérdida de sangre más sin embargo no la paro. Empezó a curarles.

Se tardó mucho en curar esa enorme herida, pero gracias a varios experimentos logro crear un Jutsu que regeneraba las células, pero gastaba una cantidad masiva de Chakra además de que requería una gran cantidad de tiempo sin moverse del lugar, y aun así era poco lo que podía regenerar y podía regenerarse a él mismo.

Llevo sus cuerpos a su base-subterránea, dejo a Minato en una celda cerrada, y a Kushina la recostó en una cama de quirófano, quería analizar su sangre y todo para descubrir el secreto de la longevidad de los Uzumaki, si lo descubría podía hacer que el tiempo de vida fuera más largo y así aplicarlo a su próximo recipiente.

Aparte de que los Uzumaki tenían grandes cantidades de Chakra incluso tuvo la idea de usar a Kushina como incubadora, y tener más Uzumaki, pero, así como llego esa idea se fue.

Paso 3 meses seguidos investigando sin ningún resultado aparente, se empezaba a frustrar, pero para su fortuna se encontró con un chico de cabellos blancos que parecía saber mucho de medicina y pudo encontrar glóbulos rojos extraños, empezó a investigarlos y descubrió que ese era uno de los factores para la larga vida de los Uzumaki, era poco, pero por lo menos había descubierto algo

Pasaron 2 años en los que empezó a tener más avances, pero ocurrió un problema debido a la enorme fatiga que recibía el cuerpo de Kushina, empezó a entrar en un estado de coma, y necesitaba a Kushina estuviera consientes pues ahora investigaba su actividad cerebral, tuvo que esperar a que ella despertara de ese coma, pasaron alrededor de 3 años hasta que despertó un día y pudo continuar la investigación.

Por otra parte, Minato estaba en la misma celda encerrado, siendo torturado todos los días y curado al final del día para que no muriese.

Aun después de ser torturado tantas veces Minato siempre preguntaba por su esposa, aunque los carceleros nunca le respondían directamente a la pregunta del rubio. Les gustaba torturarlo más psicológicamente, haciendo le creer que ellos violaban a Kushina y todo tipo de provocaciones que afectaban a Minato.

Minato no podía usar ningún tipo de Jutsu porque tenía una barra de hierro clavada en su hombro que robaba su Chakra y al ser torturado casi sin descanso, las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Orochimaru fue varias veces en personas a contarle las cosas que le hacía a su esposa, como la tenia de rata de laboratorio.

3 años más pasaron en aquel lugar que era el infierno completo para Minato y Kushina. La pelirroja estaba en la camilla del quirófano donde había pasado los últimos 3 años desde que despertó del coma. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar era un dolor terrible y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo, pero lo que no soportaba era haber dejado a su hijo huérfano en Konoha, eso la desarmaba. Jamás lloro por los experimentos que Orochimaru hacía con ella lo que le hacía llorar mares de lágrimas era su pequeño Naru-chan, siempre se preguntaba si estaría bien, si habrá comido ese día, si se habrá puesto ropas limpias y lo que más pensaba era si su hijo era feliz, ella quería pensar que lo era.

En realidad, Naruto era la razón más importante por la que no se podía permitir morir. Aunque sea una vez deseaba verlo, abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, cambiarlo ella misma, aunque sabía que Naruto ya tendría 8 años, no le importo quería pasar tiempo con él. La otra persona que siempre invadía sus pensamientos era su esposo, ella desconocía si estaba vivo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que lo estaba, su hijo y su esposo eran su única familia, eran invaluables para ella.

Minato pensaba con menos frecuencia en Naruto no porque no le amara, sino porque era torturado todos los días, quien tendría la capacidad de pensar en esa situación.

Kabuto un día llego a la camilla donde se encontraba Kushina, y se acercó para "hablar" con ella.

 **¿Sigues pensando en Minato-san y tu hijo?** –le pregunto el peliblanco, Kushina solo dirigió su mirada cansada hacia donde provenía la voz

 **te tengo malas noticias** – le dijo Kabuto en un tono misterioso, Kushina quería hablar, pero no podía estaba demasiado debilitada.

 **-Pues….**

 **Kabuto** – se escuchó una voz que ella conocía bien, la había estado escuchando por los últimos 8 años. Kabuto volteo rápidamente

 **Hai Orochimaru-sama** – dijo el peliblanco poniéndose enfrente del hombre serpiente

 **¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?** –sonó molesto Orochimaru, Kabuto no respondió

 **Si vuelves hacer una estupidez no dudare en matarte –** le amenazo el hombre serpiente, Kabuto asistió y se fue de la sala, Orochimaru volteo a ver a Kushina con una sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios con su enorme lengua y salió después de Kabuto.

Kushina se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo el peliblanco, y con mucha curiosidad y preocupación por eso que no alcanzo a decirle.

Con el paso de los 2 próximos años ella estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de ver otra vez a hijo, el hecho pensar que estando ella viva no podría verlo, aunque fuera una vez, hacia que el mundo se le derrumbara.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando creyó que moriría en ese lugar, llego ese enmascarado y la salvó. Sintió unas ganas enormes de seguir viviendo, y más aún cuando vio vivo a su esposo, aunque estaba muy malherido no apago la felicidad, de tener una oportunidad verdadera de volver a Naruto.

 _ **Por fin…sochi (hijo)…podre estar contigo**_ – pensaba la pelirroja mientras era llevaba da en la espalda del hombre de cabello negro. En ese grupo el único que le llamaba la atención era el chico que llevaba mascara, no sabía porque ese chico la hacía sentir algo que no había sentido desde hace 10 años, la calidez familiar que solo sentía con Minato y sus amigas. Era extraño para ella.

Cuando aún estaban en la base y se encontraron con los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi tan adulto, no parecía aquel chico medio delgado que vio por última vez. Ahora era todo un hombre. La nostalgia la invadió, aún estaba algo cansada, pero trato de hablar con Kakashi, aunque fue poco lo que hablaron, más bien solo fue un intercambio de palabras.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando el enmascarado que la salvo hizo un enorme agujero con un puño hecho de fuego, había visto muchos Jutsu's increíbles y asombrosos, pero esa técnica de ese enmascarado la impresiono de sobremanera.

Al salir de la base y que los pocos rayos de sol que todavía quedaban le iluminaron su cara le hizo cerrar los ojos, no había visto el sol en mucho tiempo y tampoco había sentido la brisa fresca en su piel. Recordó sus años en ese lugar y la razón por la que seguía viva, al pensar que vería a Naruto no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, le daba mucho miedo de que su hijo no la aceptara como madre o que la odiara por dejarlo solo eso 10 años, un monto de dudas inundaron su cabeza.

Escucho decir a Kakashi que ella y Minato serían llevados al hospital de Konoha, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Había llegado la hora. El momento que vería a su hijo. Naruto.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Mikoto y Tsume, se había preocupado cuando Kushina se movía dormida de un lado para otro parecía tener una pesadilla. Susurraba algo que era inaudible para ellas, se acercaron intentando despertarla, pero no lo conseguían, Kushina empezó a sudar, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su respiración se volvía pesada, su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada….

 _ **/sueño de Kushina/**_

Ella se encontraba en Konoha, más específicamente en el parque de Konoha. Estaba de tirada en el suelo llorando, toco sus mejillas y pudo ver rodar sus lágrimas. Parado enfrente de ella se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y con la cara tapada por sus cabellos.

 **Naru-chan…perdóname** –decía ella entre sollozos, mientras intentaba pararse y veía a su hijo que tenía una mirada de decepción

 **Como…. ¿¡COMO PUDISTE ABANDONARME¡?** – Grito el pelirrojo con mucho rencor en su voz, las palabras del pelirrojo la destrozaban.

 **Sochi…yo…** -no encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo que vivió allá, su corazón latía rápidamente se estaba empezando a deprimir por el rechazo de su hijo.

 **¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASI!** –grito aún más enojado, Kushina estaba muy herida, lo que más temía se estaba haciendo "realidad".

 **No, tal vez no lo tengan –ttebane** –susurro tan bajo que hasta ella dudo si en realidad lo dijo, Naruto se dio la vuelta apretó los puños.

 **Desearía jamás haber sido vuestro hijo** – con odio en sus palabras dijo Naruto marchándose, Kushina abrió los ojos en grande sintió con el corazón se le partía a la mitad, solo veía a su hijo marcharse, sentía que se ahogaba entre su propia respiración. No podía alcanzarlo.

 **n..no…espera** –decía en unos pequeños susurros

 **Naru-chan** – aumentaba el tono de voz

 **¡Naru-chan!** –grito un poco más fuerte, la pelirroja que veía como la imagen de su hijo cada vez estaba más lejos, parecía inalcanzable...

 **¡NARUTO!** -grito la pelirroja despertándose y levantándose violentamente, tomando por sorpresa a Mikoto y Tsume que se asustaron al escuchar ese desgarrador grito.

La pelirroja miraba a todas partes desorientada no recordaba donde estaba, estaba horrorizada por ese sueño, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que derramo mientras dormía. Se le dificultaba respirar, su cuerpo temblaba. Mikoto y Tsume se acercaron tocando su hombro, pero la pelirroja se asustó como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio. Esa pesadilla la había dejado muy perceptible. Vio detenidamente a las 2 mujeres y se empezó a relajar…

 **Ku-kushina-chan** – le llamo Mikoto, la Uzumaki volteo hacia la voz que le llamo.

 **¿Mik-Mikoto-chan?** –pregunto impactada la pelirroja aún no estaba segura si en verdad era ella, pues tenía cambios notables, era más voluptuosa a como ella la recordaba y estaba más hermosa. Mikoto no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo a su amiga.

 **¡Kushina-chan!** – decía entre sollozos la azabache. Kushina solo recibía el abrazo.

 **No puedo creer que estés viva** – dijo con una voz rota Tsume conteniendo las lágrimas y abrazando junto a Mikoto a Kushina. La pelirroja estaba algo confusa, pero enseguida les devolvió el abrazo.

 **Chicas…** -susurro llorando la pelirroja, y gozando del reencuentro…

 _ ***Naruto/Hashirama***_

Ya habían salido del país de arroz, decidieron detenerse en el país de las aguas termales, quisieron descansar un poco, se hospedaron en una posada dejando a Tayuya en la habitación, cada quien hizo turno para cuidar de la pelirroja, mientras el otro se bañaba.

Decidieron comer allí pues Tayuya aún no despertaba y no podían dejarla sola. Naruto después de comer se había quedado a pensar todo lo sucedido en la base subterránea. pensó en Ace, se preguntó si encontró a su esposa e hijos, aunque no lo conoció bien le agrado mucho. También pensó en los demás que estaban en la celda. Cuando pensó en la mujer pelirroja un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, era la "primera" vez que lo sentía, había sido solo con esa mujer y el hombre rubio, quienes serían realmente esas personas, se cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

Kurama se había mantenido callado todo el día, él sabía muy bien quienes eran esos, pero no sabía si decirle a Naruto, si lo hacía probablemente querría regresar y seria atrapado por Konoha, no podría realizar lo que se propuso, y corría el peligro que si Konoha descubría su poder lo utilizarían como un arma. Jamás volvería a permitir que Konoha lastimara a su cachorro, esta era también su promesa de hace tiempo, aunque se arriesgaba a que Naruto le odiara, pero él lo hacía por su bien.

 _ **¿Qué tanto piensas Kurama-nii?**_ –pregunto pelirrojo sacándole un susto a Kurama que estaba distraído

" _ **¿Ah? no…no nada"**_ – dijo el zorro un tanto perezoso

 _ **Estuviste muy callado cuando estuvimos en la base ¿Por qué?**_ \- le pregunto el pelirrojo, Kurama suspiro

 _ **No tenía nada que decir**_ – contestó el zorro, Naruto no se tragó eso

 _ **¿Ah sí?**_ – dijo Naruto con un tono sarcástico, Kurama intento pensar en algo rápido para distraerlo, pero nada se le ocurría.

 **Naruto nos iremos mañana a primera hora prepara tus cosas** – le ordeno el Hokage Naruto se levantó rápido y fue hacer lo que el Hokage le dijo. Kurama respiro aliviado y le agradeció internamente a Hashirama, aunque si se lo preguntaban lo negaría rotundamente.

Al día siguientes los 2 se levantaron temprano, alistaron sus cosas y salieron de la posada, cuando pasaba por el medio del pueblo a lo lejos vieron a unos hombres furiosos buscando a alguien, pero lo más interesante era una mujer rubia acompañada de una chica de cabello negro corto con un cerdito que parecían estar escondiéndose.

Hashirama se paró en seco, y Naruto se extrañó.

 **¿Sucede algo sensei?** –pregunto el pelirrojo, Hashirama discretamente señalo a la mujer rubia, Naruto la volteo a ver.

 **¿Qué pasa con esa mujer?** – pregunto más interesado el pelirrojo.

 **Creo es mi nieta, Tsunade** –contesto Hashirama tranquilamente, Naruto tardo un poco en procesar la información, pestaño un par de veces y…

 **¿¡NIETAA¡?** –grito el pelirrojo sorprendiéndose de sobremanera, Hashirama le tapó la boca, pero no lo hizo a tiempo pues llamo la atención de las 2 mujeres.

 **Lo siento** –dijo Naruto disculpándose, las mujeres observaron que chico llevaba una chica en la espalda, la pelinegra se acercó cargando al cerdo en sus brazos

 **¿Qué le paso?** –pregunto la pelinegra, Naruto se acomodó a Tayuya en su espalda.

 **La encontramos muy golpeada, y solo le dimos primeros auxilios** – dijo Naruto con nerviosismo, la azabache no reparo en si eso era verdad.

 **Tráela por aqu** í – le dijo Shizune dirigiéndose hacia una casa que parecía inhabitada, pero Tsunade la detuvo

 **Espera Shizune, ¿Qué crees que haces ayudando a extraños?** – pregunto con un tono de enojo que hizo estremecer a la azabache.

 **Pu-pues e-estaba her-herida** – intento justificarse la pelinegra, pero entre más se acercaba la rubia más nerviosa se ponía, el cerdito que cargaba Shizune estaba temblando de miedo.

 **Tsunade** –le llamo Hashirama, la rubia lo volteo a ver con una cara de fastidio total.

 **¿Qué quieres? O mejor dicho ¿Quién eres?** –pregunto la rubia, el Shodai sonrió debajo de la capucha.

 **A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Tsunade** –dijo con misterio Hashirama, Tsunade arqueo la ceja y se colocó las manos en las caderas

 **¿Nos conocemos?** – pregunto con intriga la rubia, pero sin cambiar su expresión de enfado

 **Tal vez tu no me recuerdes** – le dijo el Shodai quitándose la capucha, la rubia tardo un poco en dar quien era, cuando se dio cuenta abrió los ojos en grande, iba retrocediendo en pequeños pasos, no creía lo que veía. Shizune no entendió la reacción de Tsunade, a Naruto lo que le sorprendió fue que su maestro se quitara la capucha

 **I-i-i-i-i-imp-po-sible** –Tartamudeaba Tsunade, que seguía retrocediendo, pero se tropezó y se cayó de culo. Shizune quiso ayudarla, pero se detuvo cuando Hashirama se empezó acercar a Tsunade

 **¿Qu-ee-e?** – seguía tartamudeando la rubia mientras veía como Hashirama se acercaba a ella.

 **Tranquilízate Tsunade, te lo explicare, pero necesito que te calmes** –la trataba de tranquilizar el Shodai, Tsunade aún seguía sin creer lo que veía

 **Sera mejor que nos vayamos** – dijo de repente Naruto, señalando una turba furiosa que se dirigía hacia ellos, todos lo vieron, Shizune cogió del brazo a Tsunade y les hizo una señal a los 2 encapuchados para que le siguieran. Se dirigieron hacia la casa deshabitada entraron rápidamente despistando a sus perseguidores.

 **¿Por qué los perseguían?** –pregunto Naruto recostando a Tayuya en un sillón que estaba por allí.

 **Quien sabe…** -mintió Shizune silbando haciéndose la desentendida, Tsunade solo observaba a Hashirama como si fuese un fantasma.

 **Chica rara, dijiste que podías ayudar a Tayuya** – le dijo sin cuidado en sus palabras el pelirrojo, a la chica pelinegra le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja.

 **Me llamo Shizune** – lo corrigió la azabache

 **Está bien, Shizune-nee-chan** – con una enorme sonrisa le respondió el pelirrojo, Naruto se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro y su cabello, Tsunade y Shizune lo reconocieron enseguida.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** – dijeron al unísono, Naruto las vio con sorpresa

 **¿Por qué estás tú con él?** – pregunto Shizune más confusa que nunca, Tsunade ya había formulado la misma pregunta.

 **Es una muy larga historia** –dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la sien.

 **Soy todo oídos** –contesto Tsunade, Hashirama se aclaró la garanta llamando la atención de los 3 presentes

 **Primero podrías atender a Tayuya** – le solicito el Shodai a Tsunade, la rubia aun lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

 **Espera un momento, como se si en realidad eres mi ji-chan** – pregunto Tsunade creyendo firmemente que ese era solo un impostor queriendo abusar de su debilidad familiar. Hashirama solo suspiro y le mostro la mano, de ella nació una pequeña flor.

 **Mokuton…** \- susurro la rubia, Shizune también esta impresionada cuando Tsunade lo llamo ji-chan, por su parte Naruto quiso saber cómo saco una flor de su mano.

 **Además, quería pedirte otro favor** – dijo con misterio el Shodai, los 3 le vieron con curiosidad.

 **¿Y que puede ser eso?** – pregunto Tsunade interesada en lo que diría su abuelo, Shizune estaba igual, hasta Naruto tenía una gran curiosidad

 **Podrías hacer un brazo para mi alumno** – dijo con una sonrisa el Shodai….

 _ ***Konoha***_

Después de que Mikoto y Tsume se despidieron de Kushina, fueron hacia la oficina del Hokage a hablar sobre cómo le dirían a Kushina lo de su hijo.

 **Adelante** –dijo el Hokage, permitiendo el paso de quienes tocaron la puerta

 **Buenas de nuevo, Hokage-sama** – dijo Tsume llegando al escritorio del Sandaime, las 2 tomaron asiento.

 **¿Qué querían hablar conmigo?** – pregunto Hiruzen dejando de lado su papeleo y poniendo su atención de las 2 mujeres.

 **Supongo que ya sabrá que Kushina despertó ¿Verdad?** – empezó la charla Tsume, el Hokage asistió, los AMBU le había notificado.

 **Nosotros venimos de verla, despertó justo cuando estábamos en la habitación, y lo primero que pregunto fue sobre su hijo, de alguna manera evitamos responder, por suerte llego un Médico y le ordeno descansar y pudimos salir sin responder esa interrogante. Pero cuando vuelva a despertar ¿Qué le diremos?** – pregunto con seriedad Tsume, Hiruzen no supo que responder, ahora que lo pensaba "¿Qué le diría?". ¿Qué la aldea desprecio a su hijo desde el momento en que ellos desaparecieron?, ¿Qué siempre estuvo solo?, ¿Qué él no pudo hacer nada al respecto? Eran muchas cosas que se preguntaba Hiruzen, se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que se le olvido que tenía compañía.

 **¡HOKAGE-SAMA!** –grito la Inuzuka, Hiruzen salió de sus pensamientos con un susto. Mikoto rio entre dientes por el susto del Hokage.

 **Dime ¿qué es lo que haremos?** – siguió interrogando la castaña. Hiruzen suspiro.

 **Tendremos que decirles la verdad, debe saberla** –dijo con seriedad el Hokage, las mujeres se imaginaron que diría eso, pero querían asegurarse.

 **Es justo lo que pensamos Mikoto y yo** –confeso Tsume, Hiruzen las miro con seriedad

 **Estoy seguro que lo que le diremos a Kushina sobre su hijo la deprimirá mucho, cuento con ustedes para que la ayuden a conllevar eso, no podemos dejar que haga una locura** – el Hokage estaba demasiado serio, Mikoto y Tsume asistieron.

 **¿Aún no dan con el paradero de Naruto?** – pregunto Mikoto preocupada, Tsume la volteo a ver

 **No, todo lo que sé lo dije en la reunión de esta mañana** –replico el Hokage dando por terminada esa charla…

3 semana habían pasado desde que Mikoto y Tsume fueron a la oficina del Hokage, ahora se encontraban allí otra vez, pero estaba esta vez acompañadas de Minato y Kushina, que ya estaban un poco mejor.

 **Minato, Kushina** – llamo la atención el Hokage, Kushina le volteo a ver muy enojada.

 **Espero que esto sea para hablar de mi sochi, llevo las últimas 3 semanas preguntando por él y todos evitan mis preguntas–ttebane** – sonó molesta la pelirroja, Hiruzen trago duro.

 **Tranquila Kushina-chan, ahora responderán todas nuestras preguntas** – dijo serio Minato, pero fue un grave error decirle a Kushina que se calmara, esta le volteo a ver con una mirada que haría mearse en los pantalones a cualquiera, Minato trago duro y pensó lo mismo que Hiruzen.

" _ **Da miedo"**_ – pensaron al unísono los Hokage. Kushina regreso su mirada a Hiruzen.

 **¿Dónde está mi sochi?** – pregunto seria la pelirroja, Hiruzen se puso serio apretó los puños, suspiro preparándose para contarles.

 **Kushina, Naruto… desapareció** – dijo el Hokage, Kushina abrió los ojos a mas no poder, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y retrocedía a pasos lentos.

 **¿Q-q-que?** – tartamudeaba la pelirroja, la respiración se le entrecortaba, su corazón se agito, el miedo la invadió. Minato estaba igual que Kushina, pero este se controló un poco.

 **Desde el ataque del Kyūbi hace 10 años, los aldeanos se empezaron a llenar de odio, rencor y remordimiento. La aldea se estaba hundiendo en eso 3 sentimientos, pero desde que todos se enteraron que un pequeño niño era el contenedor del monstruo que les hizo perder mucho, dirigieron todos esos sentimientos hacia el pequeño Naruto** – les contaba el Hokage, Kushina no dejaba de temblar, todo lo que ella había planeado hacer con su hijo se cayó como un castillo de arena.

 **Naruto paso huyendo de los aldeanos que querían desahogar el odio que yacía en su interior, en muchas ocasiones fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente** – Kushina estaba llorando, sin perder detalle del relato – **Los niños con los que intentaba jugar, lo despreciaban por órdenes de sus padres que lo veían como un monstruo** – el Hokage no pudo evitar que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas – **Nunca fue bien recibido en esta aldea. Él siempre me pregunto por sus padres, sí ellos lo amaron** – Minato tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, las rodillas le fallaban **– No pude contarles de ustedes, me daba miedo que supiera que su padre era el Yondaime y fuera perseguido por tus enemigos Minato**. **Naruto paso solo toda su niñez, no pudo hacer amigos de su edad, eran pocos las personas que trataban a Naruto como una persona** – Las rodillas de kushina cedieron, estaba tirada en el suelo, en una escena similar a aquel sueño – **Y yo fui un estúpido por no cuidarlo mejor** – se tapaba la cara el Hokage tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas – **por mi culpa el perdió un brazo –** Kushina estaba al borde de la desesperación total, Mikoto y Tsume se acercaron y la abrazaron, Minato se había recargado contra la pared pensando en todo lo dicho por el Hokage – **Jamás me perdonare haber lo dejado sufrir tanto** – el Hokage se tranquilizó un poco aunque su vos aun sonaba rota – **En su cumpleaños 3 el vino a mi oficina a preguntarme si quería ir con él a comer Ramen, le encantaba mucho, pero yo le dije que estaba demasiado ocupado, no recordaba que era su cumpleaños, aun así el decidió ir por su cuenta y en el camino unos hombres le robaron el dinero y lo golpearon, él quedo llorando en el suelo mientras los aldeanos pasaban sin la mínima intención de ayudarlo** – Hiruzen volvió a dejar escapar lagrimas al recordar ese día. Kushina podía sentir el dolor de su hijo, le ardía el pecho saber lo que su hijo sufrió – **Naruto desapareció de Konoha después de perder su brazo izquierdo, intentamos buscarlo, pero no lo hemos encontrado aún** – termino de relatar el Hokage, Kushina se había quedado paralizada, el único sonido que ella podía escuchar era el de su corazón latiendo agitado. Sentía que el alma se le había ido. Sus esperanzas habían desaparecido. Su hijo no estaba.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo?** **¿Cuánto lleva desaparecido?** – pregunto enfadado Minato, mientras miraba con furia al Hokage.

 **5 años** – contesto el Hokage bajando la cara, no quería ver la reacción de los 2

 **¿ci-cinco?** – susurro Minato volviéndose a recostar en la pared y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Kushina parecía estar muerta, que solo por el sonido de su respiración agitada supieron que no lo estaba. Hiruzen se sentía una escoria, pero recordó algo que tenía en su escritorio, rápidamente busco en sus gavetas atrayendo la atención de casi todos.

Saco el collar que él había guardado para entregárselo a Naruto, se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió dónde estaba Kushina.

 **Kushina** – le llamo Hiruzen, esta seguía es su estado "muerta". Cuando Hiruzen supo que no le respondería tomo su mano y puso el collar en la palma de la pelirroja.

 **Esto era uno de los tesoros de Naruto, era el único recuerdo de su madre** –le confeso el Hokage, Kushina vio el collar en su mano y enseguida lo reconoció al igual que Mikoto y Tsume.

 **Ese collar…** \- Dijo Mikoto sorprendía por el objeto. Kushina abrió los ojos y recordó la última vez que había visto ese collar.

 **¿Cómo?** – pregunto la Uzumaki en un susurro que aduras penas escuchó el Hokage

 **Yo se lo di cuando estaba más pequeño. Lo encontré tirado en tu recamara cuando estábamos limpiando tu casa** – le confeso Hiruzen. Kushina apretó con fuerza el collar. Tsume y Mikoto se pararon para darle su espacio. Minato se acercó y abrazo a su esposa, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Kushina volvió a llorar, las lágrimas mojaban la espalda del rubio. Debía mantener las esperanzas. Encontraría a su hijo incluso si eso significara lo último que hiciere.

 **¿Dónde vivía él?** – pregunto Minato aun abrazando Kushina

 **Los llevare para que puedan ver su apartamento, seremos discretos** – dijo finalizando el Hokage…

 _ ***Hashirama/Naruto***_

 **Podrías hacer un brazo para mi alumno** –dijo el Shodai con una sonrisa, los 3 se le quedaron viendo extrañados por la petición.

 **¿Darle un brazo? No creo poder hacer eso con él. Tendría que tener genes especiales para que su cuerpo acepte de nuevo su miembro faltante** –replico la rubia con seriedad, Naruto suspiro decepcionado, pero Hashirama no perdía la sonrisa.

 **Las tiene** – le dijo Hashirama sonriendo, lo volvieron a mirar como si tuviera 3 cabezas

 **¿las tengo? Como sabe eso sensei** – pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado, Tsunade y Shizune lo veían atentamente esperando su respuesta.

 **Eso es porque eres mi bisnieto** – Respondió tranquilo Hashirama

 **¿¡EHHHH!?** –Dijeron los 3 al unísono, incluso Kurama se había sorprendido. Los 3 tenían la mandíbula pegada al piso, los ojos que parecían salir de sus cuencas, eran reacciones muy cómicas.

 **Bi-bi-bi-bi ¿¡Bisnieto!?** – pregunto Naruto, Hashirama asistió con la cabeza. Tsunade era la más impresionada. Primero descubre que su abuelo está vivo y después que el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi es su familiar.

 **¿Entonces lo harás?** – retomo la pregunta el Hokage, Tsunade no sabía que responder nunca había hecho algo así solo lo leyó, no quería cometer un error, pero algo le decía que lo intentase

 **Puedo intentarlo** – dijo decidida la rubia, Shizune miro a Hashirama con decisión.

 **Pero tendrás que responder a todas mis preguntas** – agrego la rubia con cara molesta, Hashirama suspiro derrotado

 **-Bien, bien**

 **creo que ya nos encontraron** – dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana a la turba furiosa merodeando el lugar, todos le voltearon a ver y se a listaron para escapar cuando escucharon gritos a fuera. Naruto cargo a Tayuya e hizo un clon de madera para que llevase sus cosas. Tsunade y Shizune se sorprendieron cuando uso el Mokuton, pero no pudieron preguntar porque la turba estaba más cerca

 _ **vaya día**_ –pensó Tsunade escapando junto a Shizune…

 _ ***Konoha***_

Hiruzen había llevado a Minato y Kushina al apartamento donde vivió Naruto, les pareció extraño encontrarlo ordenado, pero Hiruzen les explico que él iba cada mes a ordenarlo y limpiar un poco.

 **Asique aquí vivió** – dijo Minato recorriendo el apartamento, Kushina evitaba no llorar al imaginarse a su hijo viviendo allí. La pelirroja se recostó en la cama donde durmió Naruto. Minato la miro con tristeza, ella estaba destrozada, él también lo estaba, pero sabía esconderlo mejor. No quería que su esposa creyese que el había perdido la esperanzas de encontrarlo.

Minato se dirigió hacia el antiguo closet de su hijo, no había nada dentro lo cerro y se dirigió a la cocina, vio el frigorífico y se acercó. Pudo ver un dibujo de un pequeño niño y un zorro naranja, se extrañó pues imagino que ese zorro era Kyūbi eran muy similares ¿qué significaba eso?

 **Hiruzen-san, Naruto hizo esto** – le pregunto Minato señalando el dibujo, Hiruzen se acercó y vio el dibujo

 **Si, lo hizo cuando tenía cuatro años,usando crayones que le compre, es bueno dibujando, quizás tenga que ver con su don Uzumaki para dibujar sellos** – replico el Hokage, Minato sonrió agridulce. Kushina al escuchar hablar a su esposo se dirigió a la cocina y vio el dibujo pegado en el frigorífico.

Se acercó rápido hasta a él para verlo detalladamente, cuando vio al zorro dio de una vez que era Kyūbi eran idénticos. Si su hijo hizo ese dibujo tenia un don para dibujar, pues cuando ella veía a Kyūbi en su cabeza era exactamente igual.

 **¿Naru-chan lo hizo?** –pregunto la pelirroja, Hiruzen asistió con la cabeza, se acercó y toco el papel del dibujo. Ya había decidido llevarse ese dibujo. Lo quito del frigorífico y lo abrazo como si ese papel fuera su hijo.

 **Sochi….** –susurro Kushina dejando escapar lagrimas…

5 semanas habían pasado en Konoha, el Hokage había convocado a la aldea entera para darles una noticia importante. Todos asistieron y se encontraban frente a la torre Hokage viendo el techo donde se encontraba Hiruzen y empezó su discurso. Cuando llego a la parte por la que esa convocatoria surgió se puso serio.

 **La razón por la que están todos aquí reunidos es para darles una Noticia que la mayoría de ustedes escucharon por rumores** – decía para todos el Hokage. Hace una semana se había esparcido un rumor en Konoha sobre alguien que vio al Yondaime Hokage y su esposa en la torre Hokage, pero nadie creyó ese rumor.

 **Esta convocatoria es para informarles que el Yondaime Hokage Minato y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki están vivos** – dijo el Hokage, un silencio invadió toda Konoha, pero solo duro unos segundos porque después fue todo lo contrario los murmullos de las personas hacia casi imposible escuchar bien.

Minato se acercó a ver a todos y cuando los aldeanos lo vieron con las ropas de Hokage se callaron. Hiruzen retomo las palabras

 **Este día también eh decidido que es momento que retome su lugar como Hokage de la aldea. Así que aquí también termina mi trabajo como Sandaime Hokage de la aldea** –finalizo Hiruzen entregando la palabra a Minato que tenía una mirada neutra. Minato dio el discurso que lo acreditaba de nuevo como Yondaime Hokage. Cuando estaba por finalizar, suspiro porque diría algo desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **Escuche por parte del Sandaime Hokage que después del ataque del Kyūbi a la aldea y mi desaparición, todos o la mayoría se llenaron de odio. Y que ese odio lo descargaron contra un pequeño niño de esta misma aldea** – todos se miraban a las caras, sabían exactamente a quien se refería el Yondaime- **lo insultaron y humillaron sabiendo bien que el niño no tenía ninguna culpa de los crímenes de los que le acusaban** – Eran pocos los que se sentían culpables, otros se extrañaron porque el Yondaime eligiera hablar de ese tema en estos momento – **También me entere que por ese mismo odio el perdió un brazo** – Minato no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto y odio al hablar sobre eso **– Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan traicionado hasta que cuando escuche eso –** todos estaban extrañados por lo que decía el Yondaime – **ese niño al que llamaron monstruo, demonio o bestia ahora está desaparecido y su pongo que estarán feliz con eso** –Minato apretó los puños a la mirada atenta de todos – **Naruto Uzumaki al que tanto daño le hicieron... es mi hijo** – confeso el Hokage, Konoha enmudeció, la culpabilidad les pego duro, habían hecho la vida imposible al hijo de su héroe, algunos apartaron la mirada del Hokage eran pocos los que no se arrepentían de lo que hicieron – **a pesar de que desapareció hace 5 años aun no pierdo la esperanza de tráelo de vuelt** a – seguía hablando el Yondaime, Kushina estaba dentro de la torre Hokage porque no quería verle la cara a todos eso que tanto daño le hicieron a su hijo. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su esposo – **y desde este día, si algo así vuelve a suceder no tendré ningún tipo de piedad contra los agresores** – sentenció con un tono mortal el Yondaime que le erizo la piel a la mayoría. Se marchó de allí para juntarse con su esposa. Minato ese día juro para sí mismo que encontraría a su hijo….

 _ ***País de arroz ***_

Hace 7 semanas Orochimaru había encontrado su base destrozada y llenas de ninjas de Konoha, se enfureció muchísimo, quería saber qué demonios había pasado. Iba saltando de árbol en árbol cuando a lo lejos escondido vio que algo se movió se puso en guardia, pero nada salía, se acercó sigilosamente y pudo ver una cárcel de madera

 **Kidomaru** – susurro el hombre serpiente mientras veía al chico de 6 brazos dentro de la prisión de madera. Este volteo y cuando vio el hombre serpiente se asustó.

 **Orochimaru-sama** – dijo el chico de seis brazos, Orochimaru tenía una cara de furia

 **¿Por qué están esos estúpidos de Konoha en mi base?** –el tono que uso era muy amenazador, Kidomaru se asustó mas

 **Un chico de cabellos rojos que creaba y manipulaba fuego** –dijo nervioso el chico de 6 brazos, Orochimaru no cambio la expresión molesta de su rostro

 _ **¿Cabellos rojos? ¿crea y manipula el fuego?**_ –pensó Orochimaru…

 **Tendrás que contármelo todo** – dijo con la voz penetrante el hombre serpiente liberándolo de la celda…

 **To be continued...**

* * *

¿les gusto? lo hice un poco mas largo.

En el próximo capitulo, la unión de naruto a la revolución de Mei. ¿Tendrá Naruto de nuevo su brazo?... descubre lo en proximo capitulo 3:)

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	6. Alianza

**Review:**

 **Guest:** Jajaja gracias xdd no te preocupes pronto habra huesos rotos y sangre en konoha. Haku fem claro que estara en Harem ;) en cuanto a Temari es posible.

 **JMR:** 1). No por el momento pero tal vez mas adelante le de Itoryu (estilo de una espada) como maximo Nitoryu 2). Claro que si 3) Mei sera mas joven en este FIC, tendrá 20 años, si no recuerdo mal en la obra original de Kishimoto tenia 30 años. Kurenai es posible que este, Tsunami no estara.

 **Guest: :v** Lol

 **Samurock y Pentagrama 2.0:** Pronto lo hará...

 **Bladetri:** Gracis :D

 **nts dragneel:** Gracias por leer :D

* * *

El grupo que lideraba Hashirama y Tsunade había tardado 3 minutos en despistar a sus perseguidores. La rubia guío al grupo a un lugar en los límites del país de las aguas termales. Era una cabaña con Onsen (Baños termales) privados en cada cuarto. Se adentraron y alquilaron 2 habitaciones, uno para Hashirama y Naruto y el otro para las 2 mujeres y Tayuya. Naruto había acompañado a las mujeres a su cuarto...

– **Acuéstala en la cama. Comprobare que no tenga alguna contusión** – Explicó la rubia a Naruto. La recostó en la cama del cuarto de las chicas y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, pero Tsunade no se lo permitió dijo que necesitaba privacidad. El pelirrojo salió de la habitación cabizbajo directo a la que compartía con su maestro.

– **Te ves decepcionado ¿Qué paso?** – preguntó Hashirama acostado en su propia cama. Naruto solo suspiro

– **Tsunade-obachan me corrió de la habitación**

– **¿Te corrió? jaja ya veo...** – dijo Hashirama acomodándose para hablar mejor con Naruto – **por cierto ¿Ya pensaste que tendrás de nuevo tu brazo?**

– **Si. Lo eh pensado, y se me ayudara mucho tenerlo de nuevo… –** replico el pelirrojo tocando el lugar de su brazo faltante - **en la batalla contra Kimimaro, al utilizar mi brazo derecho para activar el Jutsu, deje desprotegido mi flanco izquierdo y si no fuera por mi Moku Bunshin esa batalla se me hubiese complicado innecesariamente –** añadió el pelirrojo. Hashirama había observado en esa batalla que, aunque su alumno tuviese capacidades sorprendentes, sus oponentes siempre tendrían esa pequeña ventaja sobre él y podrían manipular la situación a su favor, como hizo Kimimaro.

– **Lo noté. Pero aun así pudiste proteger a las personas y ganar la batalla, me enorgullezco de ti Naruto** – le alago Hashirama. Naruto le regalo una enorme sonrisa – **Que te parece si vamos a los Onsen y nos relajamos un poco** –

– **Buena idea –** dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo - **¡Oh! Casi lo olvido**

– **¿Casi olvidas qué?** – pregunto Hashirama que veía como su alumno revisaba sus pertenencias.

– **No…no…no…** – murmuraba Naruto que parecía buscar algo desesperadamente.

– **¿sucede algo?**

– **No esta…–** masculló Naruto dejándose caer de trasero y llevándose su mano a su cabeza. Hashirama se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba sentado– **Mi collar –** susurro el pelirrojo. Hashirama vio la desesperación en sus ojos – **¡No puede ser!** – se dio un leve golpe en su cabeza – **¡Maldición!** **Debí dejarlo cuando entrenaba mi Mera Daruma** –se paró de golpe – **Tengo que ir por el**

– **No puedes Naruto. No en este momento**. – Hashirama estaba muy serio – **Sé que ese collar es muy importante para ti, pero si vamos en estos momentos nos arriesgaremos a toparnos con Konoha. Si nos descubren se nos complicara buscar un lugar para entrenar** –

– **Pero…** \- Naruto apretó su puño – **si pierdo ese collar** – cerró sus ojos – **perdería el único recuerdo de Kaa-san**

– **Sé lo que significa ese collar para ti, pero que regresemos a buscarlo será complicado. Recuerda que Tayuya no está en buen estado. No podemos hacer ese largo viaje con ella así –**

– **Pe-pero… –** contesto no muy convencido el pelirrojo. Hashirama se acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro

– **Naruto** – le llamó Hashirama – **soy consiste de que es el único recuerdo de tu kaa-san, pero si vas por él. ¿Qué pasaría si Konoha te captura y te lleva de regreso? ¿Estarías dispuesto a que tu promesa se vea afectada por eso? –** Hashirama hizo un largo suspiro **– Recuerda la razón por la que te estas volviendo fuerte, Naruto. No la arriesgues por algo como un collar ¿Vale?**

– **Supongo que si…**

– **Ahora vamos a los Onsen. Seguro nos relajamos un poco mientras Shizune y Tsunade examinan a Tayuya**

– **Claro. Me gustaría verme bien para cuando despierte.**

– **¿Ah? –** Hashirama de detuvo y vio a Naruto con sorpresa **– ¿Así que quieres impresionarla? –** pregunto Hashirama con una sonrisa pícara. Naruto se sonrojo cuando cayó en las palabras que dijo.

– **e-eh… pues…**

– **¿Quieres darle un ramo de flores también? –** bromeó Hashirama no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Naruto hizo un mohín y coloco su mano derecha en la cadera

– **Puedo enseñarte cómo hacer flores con tu Mokuton –** sugirió el Shodai. Naruto sabía que eso era una trampa de su maestro para gastarle pequeñas bromas. Aunque no podía negar que quería saber cómo hacerlo - **¿entonces quieres que te enseñe?** – repitió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Naruto se quemó la cabeza intentando tomar la correcta decisión

– **Es-eso creo…** – susurro Naruto desviando la mirada. Hashirama solo carcajeo el pelirrojo inflo a un más sus mejillas, frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación. Hashirama paro de reír y vio el techo de la habitación.

Se estuvieron más de 2 hora en los Onsen donde Hashirama le mostró como hacer crecer una flor, Naruto lo comprendió rápido y pudo hacerlo al primer intento. Después de salir de los Onsen fueron a comer. Para infortunio del pelirrojo no había Ramen así que comió lo mismo que su maestro, Sushi.

Al terminar de comer Naruto se dirigió a la habitación donde vería el estado de Tayuya. Hashirama le dijo que llegaría después, tenía que ir hacer algo a la habitación de ellos. Cuando Naruto toco la puerta de la habitación de las chicas nadie respondió. Se extrañó así que abrió la puerta y lo único que vio fue a Tayuya acostada en una cama, durmiendo al parecer. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

– **Shizune trajiste lo que te pe….** – se escuchó una voz detrás de él, volteo rápidamente. Vio a Tsunade que salía del Onsen… ¡Completamente Desnuda!

La cara se le volvió totalmente roja no podía apartar la vista de los enormes senos de la rubia. Tsunade se sonrojo por la mirada lasciva que le estaba dando el pelirrojo a su cuerpo.

– **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!** – Rugió cabreadísima Tsunade. Cuando la rubia grito hizo un movimiento brusco y sus pechos saltaron, eso provoco que a Naruto le saliera un hilo de sangre de su nariz y se la tapara rápidamente con su mano. La rubia rapidamente se tapo los pechos con sus manos y miro con furia al Uzumaki.

Al pelirrojo se le dificultaba hablar después de tremendo espectáculo. Se paró de la cama y levantó su mano excusándose.

– **Y-y-y-yo…no** – tartamudeaba nervioso. Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello.

Tsunade se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia él, pero iba tan cabreada que se deslizo porque tenia mojado los pies. Intento sostenerse de algo para no caer, pero lo único de lo que pudo sujetarse fue mano de Naruto que cayó encima de ella y enterró su cara en sus enormes pechos.

– **¿Sucedió algo Tsunade-sama?...** – llego Shizune rápido entrando al cuarto y viendo la situación. A un pelirrojo con su cabeza en los pechos de Tsunade que estaba completamente desnuda y los 2 en una posición muy comprometedora _(N/A: era la posición del misionero xd)._ Su mandíbula cayó al suelo con un enorme sonrojo.

Naruto aparto su cara de entre esas montañas. Se apoyó con su única mano en uno de los pechos de la rubia lo apretó porque lo sintió muy blando. Escucho un gemido, levanto la vista y vio a Tsunade con un leve sonrojo que perdió lo tierno por la cara de furia que tenía.

Un golpe se estrelló en su cara. Retrocedió por el susto, pero el golpe no le hizo ningún daño. Su Mera Daruma lo salvo de una muerte segura.

– **¿Qu-qu-qu-que?** – susurraba la azabache que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Naruto sintió el instinto asesino de Tsunade y se le heló la sangre.

– **Tsunade-sama sé que ha estado sola mucho tiempo, pero esto…** – comento Shizune para su gran error. Tsunade estaba de verdad cabreada era difícil saber si estaba roja por la "vergüenza" o por el enojo.

– **¡U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO!** – susurro con un tono mortal la rubia. Naruto retrocedió hasta toparse de espaldas con la pared de la habitación. Tsunade apretó su puño y estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo cuando…

 _*Cof* *Cof* *Cof*_

Escucharon unos tosidos provenientes de la cama detrás de Tsunade. Todos voltearon a ver y era Tayuya que empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Tsunade suspiro para calmar un poco su ira.

– **Shizune dale el medicamento** – ordeno Tsunade acercándose a la chica. La azabache obedeció.

– **Sera mejor que me vaya** – dijo Naruto nervioso rascándose la nuca. Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada, él no espero más y salió rápido de la habitación.

– _**Uffff… eso estuvo cerca**_ – pensó. Al recordar los que vio hace unos momentos.

" _ **¡JAJAJAJAJA!"**_ – se burló escandalosamente Kurama – _"_ _ **Te estas volviendo un pervertido Naruto"**_

– _**¡Eso no es cierto, solo fue un accidente! –**_ se defendió el pelirrojo sonrojado.

– " _ **Pero no puede negarlo, te gusto tocarlo" –**_ lo acusoel zorro. Naruto se quedó con las palabras en la boca no podía mentirle a Kurama porque el leía podía leer sus pensamientos _ **– "¡JAJAJAJA!"–**_ Volvió reír escandaloso el zorro cuando Naruto no pudo argumentar nada para defenderse _ **.**_

– _**¡CALLA! –**_ Aulló Naruto enfadado y avergonzado yéndose a su habitación.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Hashirama abrió la puerta.

– **¿uh? Naruto. Estaba de camino al cuarto de las chicas** – le comento Hashirama notando la cara roja del pelirrojo – **Estas muy rojo ¿Qué paso?** – cuestionó Hashirama entrecerrando los ojos.

– **Nada –** respondió simple desviando la mirada.

– **¿Ya despertó Tayuya?**

– **algo así…–** Contesto el pelirrojorascándose la nuca **– Shizune-nee-chan le está dando la medicina.**

– **Ya veo. Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? –** Pregunto Hashirama. Naruto al recordar de nuevo lo que sucedió hace rato se sonrojo más.

– **vi-vine a buscarlo –** mintió el pelirrojo. Hashirama volvió a sospechar, pero no pregunto más.

– **Entonces vamos**

– **H-hai** – replico nervioso Naruto

Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas. Donde encontraron a Tayuya en posición de batalla frente a Tsunade.

– **¡No sé quién eres, pero si no me dices donde estoy te juro que te matare! –** amenazo la pelirroja. Tsunade quien ya se había puesto ropa estaba de brazos cruzados y con el mismo humor desde que se fue Naruto

 **\- Mocosa malagradecida** – gruño molesta Tsunade – **me hablas así después de haberte ayudado.**

– **Ja! Nadie te pido que lo hicieras ¡Anciana! –** le provoco la pelirroja. Tsunade apretó los dientes. Odiaba que le dijeran anciana.

 **\- Ujum! –** carraspeó Hashirama llamando la atención. Todos lo voltearon a verlo. Tsunade y Tayuya vieron específicamente a Naruto.

– **¡TU! –** dijo Tsunade viendo al pelirrojo con toda la furia del mundo. El pelirrojo trago duro.

– **¿Naruto? –** pregunto Tayuya sorprendida acercándose al pelirrojo. Naruto la volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

– **¡Hola! Al fin despiertas** – dijo Naruto quedando enfrente de ella – **Me alegra que este bien**.

– **¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?** **–** preguntaba muy confundida la pelirroja.

– **Te dije que te esperaría en aquel lugar, pero nunca llegaste. Así que fui por ti –** replicó Naruto

– **Enserio ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? porque lo último recuerdo es que estaba en la base de Orochimaru-sama y…** -se tocó la cabeza intentando recordar – **ese gordo idiota me golpeo** – dijo con asco. Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso **– y creo que me desmaye.**

– **Lo que paso fue… -** Naruto le contó resumidamente sobre su rescate omitiendo lo de Kushina y Minato porque creía que era innecesario contarlo **–…y eso fue lo que paso.**

– **¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? –** pregunto la pelirroja conmovida. Naruto asistió y estaba a punto de hablar cuando un puño lo enterró en el piso.

– **¡AUCHH!** – gruño el pelirrojo. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Tsunade con un tic en la ceja.

– **¿Por qué le pegas? –** grito furioso la pelirroja

 **\- ¡ESTE PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO ME ESPIÓ DESNUDA! –** Tsunade estaba que echaba fuego. Naruto enmudeció y volteo a ver a Tayuya y su Maestro. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, recordó la vez que se vio por primera vez con Naruto y casualmente a ella también la vio desnuda. Rápidamente cambio su expresión a enojo. Hashirama carcajeo descaradamente, pero paro cuando sintió la mirada de su nieta. Sí las miradas matasen Hashirama y Naruto ya estarían muertos.

– **¡NO ES COMO LO PINTAS! –** se defendió Naruto muy sonrojado ante la atenta mirada de todos – **yo solo quería saber si Tayuya había despertado. entré cuando nadie me respondió y fue cuando usted salió** – Naruto estaba muy rojo – **Fue pura casualidad que la viese** **desnuda**

– **¡¿Y entonces como explicas cuando tocaste mi pecho?! –** Tsunade se sonrojo al comentar eso, pero no podía "perder" la discusión. Esta vez Hashirama se sorprendió no podía creer que su alumno a sus 10 años ya haya tocado los pechos de una mujer, aunque fueran los de su nieta. Por el otro lado Tayuya frunció el ceño y vio con molestia al Uzumaki.

– **¡Cuando nos caímos solo me apoye en uno ellos!** – seguía defendiéndose el Uzumaki rojo como un tomate – **y fue su por caerse** – seguía excluyéndose la culpa. Tayuya se estaba cabreando cada vez más.

– **¿Mi culpa? Tu entraste al cuarto sin preguntar –** Tsunade se acercó quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo

– **Usted tuvo la culpa**

– **La culpa es tuya–** replico molesta la rubia. Hashirama y Shizune los veían con una gota en la cabeza parecían 2 infantes. Tayuya estaba conteniendo los ira...

– **¡BASTA! –** exploto molesta la pelirroja. Todos la voltearon a verla, pero ella vio directamente a Naruto– **¿tocaste los pechos de esa anciana?** – preguntó la pelirroja con fuego en sus ojos. El Uzumaki retrocedió sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja. No contesto a su pregunta.

– **Maldita mocosa a quien le dices anciana** – bramó molesta Tsunade tronándose los nudillos. Naruto dio un largo suspiro, tenía que hacer algo para controlar la situación.

– **Mokuton: Hana (flor)** – susurro Naruto sacando dos flores de su mano y poniéndolas enfrente de Tsunade y Tayuya – **No discutamos más ¿Vale?** – dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que remarcaba sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas que se combinaba con sus marcas de bigote, verdaderamente lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

Tayuya se embobo viéndolo con un leve sonrojo, cogió la flor y se apartó de Tsunade. La rubia tomo la flor bruscamente y se sentó en la cama, tenía un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible, pero con una cara de fastidio. La pelirroja aspiro el aroma de la flor…

– **No tendré ningún problema si la anciana se controla –** replico la Tayuya. Tsunade tuvo un tic en la ceja, pero esta vez solo suspiro y dejo pasar ese insulto – **Espera… ¿¡Mokuton!?** – pregunto sorprendida Tayuya que reacciono tarde ante el "Jutsu" de Naruto.

– **Es hora de que nos cuenten TODO** – exclamó Tsunade señalando a Hashirama y Naruto que suspiraron. Esa noche sería muy larga para ellos.

– **Esta bien, está bien –** dijo Naruto sentándose en el piso de la habitación. Los demás también se acomodaron.

– **Cuando estaba en Konoha…** \- comenzó a relatar el pelirrojo. Le llevo mucho tiempo contar todo lo importante **-… y así como llegamos aquí –** finalizó. Las 3 chicas escucharon el relato inmutadas. Tsunade y Shizune no podían creer que Konoha tratara así a un niño, en cierta parte empezaron a guardarle rencor a sus habitantes. Tayuya recordó las palabras del pelirrojo aquella noche en el río _"Quise llamar hogar a un lugar que no lo era"_ y se sintió más apegada a él.

Aunque sus reacciones fueron cambiando cuando Naruto les contó sobre sus años de entrenamiento con Hashirama no pudieron evitar sentirse triste por la vida que le toco vivir. Las 3 mujeres no entendieron sobre el poder de la Mera Daruma y tenían unas grandes ganas de preguntar, pero se contuvieron hasta que Naruto terminara de contar "todo"

– **Cuando escuché que el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi había desaparecido de Konoha, creí que te habían secuestrado. Nunca me imaginé que te hubieses ido por tu propia voluntad –** comento Tsunade

– **A mí me parece bueno que hayas salido de ese lugar. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado si hubieses seguido allí –** añadió Shizune

– **Lo sé. Aunque algún día pienso regresar –** confesó el pelirrojo. Las 3 mujeres lo miraron incrédulas.

– **¿Regresar? ¿Porque? –** pregunto intrigada la pelirroja.

– **Enfrentar mi pasado –** Replico en un suspiro. Las mujeres vieron a Naruto con admiración. No cualquiera tiene los cojones de volver al lugar donde sufrió y enfrenta sus problemas – **Me prometí a mí mismo que me volvería fuerte para proteger lo que quiero y algunos ellos están allí.**

– **¡Vaya! Eres alguien realmente interesante Naruto –** dijo Tayuya en un tono seductor. Naruto le sonrió de medio lado sin entender el doble significado de esa frase.

– **¿y ahora que harán? –** preguntó Tsunade. Naruto vio a su maestro y ambos asistieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

– **Nos dirigiremos al país del agua –** replicó Naruto.

– **¿País del agua? Pero ahí hay una guerra entre Kirigakure y la rebelión. ¿Por qué allí? –** pregunto Shizune

– **Queremos unirnos a la rebelión –** contesto Hashirama. Las 3 mujeres lo miraron atentamente – **creemos que es una buena idea tener aliados que nos ayuden.**

– **¿y porque están tan seguros de que os ayudaran?** – volvió a preguntar Shizune. Naruto y Hashirama se volvieron a ver a los ojos.

– **¿Rechazarías a 2 usuarios Mokuton que además uno posee un poder de destrucción masiva? –** pregunto sarcásticamente Hashirama. Shizune volteo a ver a Tsunade.

– **Ya lo entiendo. Si le muestran su poder no dudaran en rechazarlos y les cumplirán casi cualquier petición. Ademas que pueden entrenar con mas seguridad –** analizo Tsunade con la mano en su mentón.

– **Exactamente –** dijo Hashirama

– **¿Vendrás con nosotros Tayuya? –** pregunto Naruto impaciente. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

– **Ya me secuestraste. Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de mi** – replico con una sonrisa la pelirroja. Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa también.

– **Tsunade –** le llamo Hashirama - **¿Aún está en pie lo de darle un brazo a Naruto?**

– **Lo intentare, pero necesitare algunas cosas para poder recrearlo artificialmente. Podemos conseguirlas cerca del puerto del país Helado** – repuso la rubia

– **Me parece bien podemos zarpar desde allí –**

– **Entonces ¿partimos mañana? –** propuso Naruto. Todos asistieron. Hashirama y Naruto se disponían a irse a su habitación, pero antes de que Naruto saliera Tayuya le tomo del brazo.

– **¿Uh? Tayuya –** dijo Naruto extrañado. Hashirama de adelanto dejándolos solos.

– **¿Puedo usar el Onsen de tu habitación?**

– **¿Por qué no usas el del cuarto tu cuarto?**

– **No quiero estar con esa anciana y la chica extraña con ese cerdo –** replico arrogante la pelirroja. Naruto se lo pensó un poco.

– **Esta bien –** dijo en suspiro el pelirrojo

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Naruto y cuando entraron no encontraron a Hashirama allí dentro. Naruto lo buscó por la habitación, pero no lo encontró supuso que había salido a tomar aire.

– **Bien. El Onsen está allí. Encontraras toallas limpias dentro –** explicó Naruto.

– **Entonces vamos –** dijo la pelirroja. Naruto frunció el ceño confuso.

– **¿Vamos?**

– **Claro. No quiero estar sola allí dentro** – repuso la pelirroja. Naruto tuvo un leve sonrojo.

– **P-pero…-** balbuceaba

– **Ya me has visto desnuda antes ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –** pregunto sarcástica la pelirroja algo sonroja. Naruto se sonrojo más.

– **Nada. Creo que está bien –** contesto algo nervioso. Tayuya sonrió complacida. Se acercó a él. Se inclinó un poco y le robo un beso rápido.

– **Gracias…** \- susurro la pelirroja separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la habitación del Onsen. Naruto se quedó inmóvil un momento. Toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Estaba rojísimo. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo. Ojos bien abiertos y moviendo la boca intentando articular una palabra mas no podía. Se podía decir que era una reacción normal al fin de cuentas era su primer beso.

La risa de Kurama corto el hilo de sus pensamientos. Naruto lo ignoro, pero eso no ceso sus carcajadas. Entro algo nervioso al Onsen donde la pelirroja estaba sumergida. Se desvistió y entro sentándose a su lado. Estuvo algo nervioso durante los primeros minutos, pero conforme la pelirroja le hablaba fue cogiendo más confianza.

Cuando salieron del Onsen se encontraron a Hashirama en la habitación que los miraba con incredibilidad; fue un día bastante raro para el pelirrojo. Se disponían a dormir, pero Tayuya se negaba a compartir habitación con Tsunade, pero logro convencerla para que durmiera esa noche con ellas.

Partieron temprano hacia el país Helado, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar. Tsunade y Shizune fueron por lo que necesitaban mientras Hashirama, Naruto y Tayuya conseguían un barco para poder cruzar el mar hasta Kirigakure. Donde empezarían la búsqueda de la rebelión.

Encontraron un barco de tamaño promedio con 4 cuartos y un navegante. Después fueron en busca de Tsunade y Shizune que traían muchas cosas entre ellas algunos aparatos raros. Se preguntaron como consiguieron todo eso, parecía ser muy costosas, no le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto. Se subieron al barco y acomodaron las cosas en él.

Naruto estaba en la cubierta del barco viendo el mar con fascinación era la primera vez que lo veía. Sentía la brisa tocar con suavidad su piel y mover sus cabellos rojos era muy agradable. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor esa sensación. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mirada sobre él y pillo a Tayuya viéndolo. Ella le sonrió. Se alegró de que la pelirroja ahora sonriera con sinceridad. Cuando la conoció eran sonrisas fingidas o desafiantes. Ahora todo era distinto.

Zarparon casi al mediodía. Naruto se sentó en la casi proa del barco para seguir disfrutando de la brisa del mar. Escucho que alguien le hablo y giro su cabeza.

– **Naruto. Empezaremos tu cirugía en unas horas –** grito Tsunade desde un cuarto del barco.

– **¡VALE! –** respondió el pelirrojo y volvió centrar su atención en el mar. Minutos después sintió que alguien se acercaba a él.

– **Estas muy relajado –** comento Hashirama acercándose más a él.

– **Tal vez lo aparente, pero en realidad estoy conteniendo la emoción.**

– **¿Por tener de nuevo tu brazo?**

– **Si. Aunque ya me acostumbre a vivir solo con uno; la idea de tener de vuelta mi otro brazo me emociona** – contesto el pelirrojo. Hashirama sonrió de medio lado.

– **Tener tus 2 brazos te hará un rival de digno de temer** – comento Hashirama. Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

– **Quizás… -** contesto. 3 Horas después Tsunade le grito para la cirugía. Ahora que lo pensaba era algo arriesgado hacerlo en un barco. Y sí el barco naufragaba mientras él estaba sedado ¿Quién lo ayudaría? Se empezó a poner nervioso. Y más cuando vio Tsunade con un montón de aparatos extraños.

Se recostó en la cama. Tsunade empezó con la cirugía, en cual se demoró alrededor de 6 horas solo en hacer el modelo de la prótesis y otras 7 recreándolo. Por suerte tenia a Shizune de auxiliar y el trabajo le fue menos difícil pero muy agotador.

Naruto mientras estaba sedado estaba soñando...

 _ **/Sueño de Naruto/**_

Se encontraba en un lugar que desconocida. Miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en unos campos de hielo o eso parecía y algunos árboles estaban Totalmente congelados. Ese lugar era extraño, como si una batalla se hubiese librado allí.

Noto que se sentía más alto. No parecía ser su cuerpo de 10 años. De pronto sintió una brisa muy helada que lo estremeció. Miro hacia a la izquierda y a lo lejos pudo ver algo raro. Se acercó a pasos lentos y que vio eran figuras que a medida se acercaba tomaban forma.

– **Personas…** \- Pensó el pelirrojo al ver detenidamente la forma de esas figuras que estaban hechas de hielo. Siguió recorriendo y cada vez se encontraba más figuras, no reconocía a ninguna de esas figuras, pero de igual manera le daba la sensación que eran personas reales.

Se detuvo cuando vio una en específico, entre más se acercaba más se parecía a la figura de hielo más preocupado se ponía.

– **¡¿I-Iruka-san?! –** susurro preocupado Naruto tocando con sus dedos la fría figura **– ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –** dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo

– **Deja que yo te lo explique** – dijo alguien detrás de él. Volteo tan rápido que tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello.

– **¿¡Quién eres!? –** preguntó molesto

– **Eso… no te importa –** replicó con una voz fría levantando su mano **– Ice Saber (Sable de hielo) –** susurro y en su mano se formó un largo sable hecho de hielo sólido. Naruto se desconcertó. Ese hombre extraño hizo eso sin sellos de manos. El solo podía hacer eso cuando usaba su Mera Daruma, entonces eso significaba que… No, no no puede ser posible...

El hombre se lanzó en un movimiento rápido hacia Naruto que inconscientemente esquivaba los ataques a duras penas. Él no se movía por su propia voluntad era como si su cuerpo lo hiciera por sí mismo.

Naruto hizo sellos con sus manos. Estaba tan impresionado y confuso por todo lo que estaba viendo, que no se fijó que ya tenía 2 brazos.

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu secreto del Elemento madera: Nacimiento de un mundo de árboles) –** susurro el pelirrojo tocando el suelo y detrás de él aparecieron un denso bosque de árboles. Eran enormes y todas iban en dirección a ese hombre extraño para aplastarlo. El pelirrojo jamás había visto ese Jutsu estaba sorprendido.

Creyó que con ese Jutsu seria suficiente para ganar ese combate, pero fue su enorme error. El hombre de piel morena toco una de las raíces que se dirigían a él.

– **Ice Age (Era de hielo) –** susurró y en un parpadeo todo el enorme bosque que creo Naruto estaba congelado. Hizo un gruñido de desesperación.

– **No puedes ganarme. No importas lo que hagas, Hiken –** dijo con la misma voz fría. Naruto se extrañó cuando le llamo así. Pero tenía problemas más serios para preocuparse por eso.

– **Eso aún no se decide –** dijo con una voz ronca. Corrió en un movimiento rápido hacia el hombre moreno. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el hombre puso enfrente de él una figura congelada de una mujer. La reconoció enseguida era la misma mujer de la base de Orochimaru ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Su cuerpo se detuvo al instante antes de romper la figura. El hombre rió satisfecho.

– **Tener sentimientos te hace débil –** comento con ese tono frió. Naruto solo apretó los dientes en impotencia. No sabía qué hacer **– Este es tu fin, Hinokami –** Dijo el moreno desapareciendo ante la vista de Naruto, que lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada. Detrás de él sintió una mano muy fría en su espalda. Supo que el hombre extraño estaba detrás de él. Y él no podía moverse. Sintió que ese hombre acerco la boca a su oreja.

– **Ice Time (Tiempo helado)–** le susurro el moreno en la oreja. Pudo sentir el dolor que le provocaba el hielo al recorrer y atravesar su cuerpo. Era un dolor muy intenso. Miro sus manos y vio cómo se congelaban. Se aterro. El corazón martillaba su pecho. Estaba a punto de morir. Nadie podía salvarlo. Estaba solo. Solo de nuevo.

Sintió el Hielo en su interior, como congelaba sus órganos. Y aun así el seguía vivo solo esperando hasta convertirse en una figura de hielo más. La respiración se le dificultaba sus pulmones estaban empezando a congelarse. Sintió el frió en su corazón. Después sintió como su rostro se congelaba. Ya tenia el 90% de su cuerpo congelado. Todo se estaba acabando. Un último suspiro. Cerró sus ojos preparándose para lo que parecía inevitable. Su hora había llegado. Sintió el hielo recorrer la última porción de su cara, su visión se nublaba. Todo se estaba poniendo oscuro. Su corazón dejo de latir. Había muerto…

Despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe. Estaba empapado de sudor. Su respiración era torpe. Recordar esa sensación que sintió en el sueño le hizo estremecer. Había sido tan real que su cuerpo temblaba de frió aun podía sentir la sensación del hielo congelando su cuerpo. Naruto tenía miedo puro.

Intento levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo acostarse.

– **No te levantes. Tienes que permanecer así por algunas horas –** ordenó Tsunade acomodándose en su asiento.

– **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?**

– **1 día** **–** respondió tranquilamente. Naruto levanto las cejas en sorpresa

– **Vaya –** dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro **– ¿Has estado aquí todo ese tiempo? –**

– **No. Shizune, Hashirama y Tayuya han hecho turnos por si despertabas –** Replicó sintió algo extraño en su lado izquierdo. Movió la cabeza levemente y vio que tenía ya su brazo izquierdo, pero estaba lleno de vendas…

– **¿Funciono? –** Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– **Si. La cirugía fue exitosa –** replicó con orgullo. **– Ahora solo descansa un poco más. Pronto harás algunos ejercicios para que te acostumbres de nuevo a tu brazo –** Explicó la rubia.

– **Gracias –** dijo con sinceridad en su voz. Tsunade solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y salió del cuarto para dejarlo descansar.

Intento volver a dormirse, pero le resultó imposible aun sentía el miedo que le dejo aquel sueño. No lo recordaba claramente solo eran fracciones o imágenes, pero la sensación estaba latente en él.

En cubierta Hashirama estaba recostado en el mástil algo aburrido. Volteo cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto abrirse.

– **¿Cómo está?** – preguntó.

– **Está bien. Pero tiene que descansar un poco más** – replico Tsunade. Se sentó al lado de su abuelo – **Aunque probablemente le lleve tiempo acostumbrarse de nuevo a su brazo** –

– **No lo creo. Naruto es muy hábil seguro lo hace antes de lo que te imaginas** –

– **Tienes mucha confianza en él** –

– **Eh convivido con Naruto por 4 años. Sé muy bien de sus capacidades** – comento con una sonrisa – **Te diría que es un prodigio, pero aún no lo eh visto luchar enserio, contra alguien que sea yo** –

– **Debe serlo. Para que tú lo digas ji-chan** –

– **Estoy seguro que pronto me superara. Y consiguiera lo que yo nunca pude** –

– **¿Y que puede ser eso?** –

– **Cambiar el mundo** – contesto recostándose más en el mástil. Tsunade solo rió y se dejó recostar en la madera del mástil. Un silencio inundo el barco, solo escuchaban las olas golpear el casco del barco. Era muy relajador.

– **Por cierto, ji-chan ¿Me dirás como es que estas vivo?** – pregunto Tsunade mirando a Hashirama. El Shodai se acomodó mejor.

– **Pues…** \- No pudo empezar ya que el ruido de un cañón atrajo su atención. Se levantaron rápidamente y fuero a ver qué pasaba.

– **¡NOS ATACAN!** – grito el navegante. Hashirama busco con la vista desde donde provino el ataque. Vio un enorme barco que les disparaba, su Jolly Roger era el símbolo de Kirigakure modificado.

– **¿Kirigakure?** – se preguntó Hashirama.

– **Katon: Gy** **ō** **ukaky** **ū** **no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola fuego) –** se escuchó un susurro a lo lejos. Una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos. Hashirama estaba a punto de actuar cuando por encima de él paso un misil de fuego.

– **¡KAGERO!** – grito el pelirrojo que había sentido el movimiento brusco del barco y rápidamente salio de su cuarto. Se paró en la borda y veía al enorme barco, pensando en algo.

– **Aun no puedes moverte Naruto regresa a tu cuarto** – gritaba Tsunade, pero el pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos.

– **¿¡Qué sucede!?** – pregunto Shizune saliendo del cuarto junto a Tayuya.

– **Sensei** – le llamo Naruto – **¿Pudo encargarme de ellos?** – pregunto sin despegar la vista del barco.

– **Hazlo. Pronto seremos sus enemigos, no estaría mal demostrarles un poco de tu poder** – replico Hashirama cruzándose de brazos. A Naruto se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Salto al agua y corrió hacia algunos ninjas que ya veían hacia el. Derroto a los ninjas que se encontró en su camino usando su Taijutsu.

Se posiciono a una distancia considerable del barco enemigo. Movió a duras penas los dedos de su nuevo brazo izquierdo. Era raro tener de nuevo su brazo después de no tenerlo por 4 años. Intento llenar su brazo izquierdo con poco de fuego, pero el fuego que se extendió por su brazo izquierdo fue más grande e intenso de lo que jamás había hecho con su brazo derecho. Movió su brazo intentando acostumbrase a ese movimiento. Apretó sus dedos formando un puño. Devolvió su vista al barco enemigo.

Tsunade, Shizune y Tayuya estaban perplejas viendo luchar al pelirrojo. Hashirama puedo notar que Naruto tuvo un desequilibro al moverse. Su estilo de Taijutsu lo perfecciono para compensar la falta de su brazo izquierdo, pero ahora que lo tenía, le afectaba en su estilo de Taijutsu.

Naruto suspiro, dejo fluir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Levanto el puño izquierdo y lo lanzo en dirección al barco. Quería probar su nuevo brazo.

– **¡HIKEN!** – Grito el pelirrojo y el enorme puño hecho de fuego se estrelló con el lateral del enorme barco partiéndolo a la mitad. Algunos ninjas saltaron a tiempo esquivando el enorme puño. El barco se hundió en las profundidades, los ninjas de Kirigakure no tenían donde ir y el pelirrojo los miraba atentamente. Naruto le dio una vista a su maestro, este asistió. Naruto rápidamente volvió al barco dejando a los ninjas de Kirigakure confusos.

– **Sera mejor ponernos en marcha** – dijo Naruto llegando al barco

– **Fue más potente que el hiciste en la base de Orochimaru** – comento Hashirama. Naruto miro su mano izquierda.

– **Lo sé. Es raro, sentí fluir el fuego de una manera diferente –** dijo– **– No sabría explicarlo** –

– **¿Crees que tu nuevo brazo tenga algo que ver**? –

– **Quizás. No estoy seguro** – replico. Detrás de él las chicas y el Navegante tenían la mandíbula desencajada con una mirada de impresión total. ¿¡Cómo demonios hundió ese enorme barco sin esforzarse!? Se preguntaban los 4 expectantes.

– **Las impresionaste mucho** – comento Hashirama señalando a las chicas. Naruto volteo.

– **¿Uh? Eso parece jaja** –rió Naruto rascando la nuca.

– **Deberías descansar. No fuerces tu cuerpo demasiado** – sugirió

– **No creo poder hacerlo esta noche. Tuve un sueño extraño.**

– **¿Sueño? ¿Tiene que ver con Konoha?**

– **No lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo recuerdo** **pequeños** **fragmentos** – replico el pelirrojo

– **Ya veo. Pero por lo menos no intentes hacer movimientos bruscos** – repuso Hashirama. Naruto asistió con la cabeza. Las 3 mujeres se acercaron a ellos viendo a naruto con la misma impresion.

– **¿Ese el poder del que nos hablaste?** – pregunto Shizune con asombro. El pelirrojo volvió asistir con la cabeza.

– **¡Wow!** – exclamo Tayuya. Naruto intento moverse, pero se mareo un poco y casi se cae.

– **Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, Naruto** – ordeno Tsunade seria. Naruto suspiro derrotado y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama e intento dormir. Pero no podía. Cuando cerraba los ojos fragmentos de su sueño llegaban a él, pero rato después llego Tayuya a hacerle compañía y se estuvo charlando con ella un buen rato.

Pasaron 3 días desde que Naruto volvió a tener su brazo de nuevo. Estaba en cubierta. Cerca de la proa. Apoyo los brazos en la baranda y solo atino a ver el mar. A lo lejos diviso una pequeña mancha que se hacía más grande.

– **¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!** – grito el Navegante. Todos salieron de sus habitaciones para ver la isla. Hashirama se acercó a Naruto.

– **Los buscaremos por el centro de la isla probablemente estén cerca de allí** – Dijo Hashirama.

– **Es lo más probable, pero si nos adentramos directamente nos tomaran como enemigos** – Analizo Naruto.

– **Tienes razón, pero es más fácil que ellos nos encuentren** – dijo Hashirama – **¿Cómo te sientes? Respecto a tu brazo…** -preguntó cambiando de tema

– **Aun lo siento incomodo, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas básicas con él** – replicó

– **Bueno, algo es algo** – animo Hashirama – **¡Ah! Por cierto, intenta no usar tus poderes si nos encontramos con la rebelión** – comento. Naruto lo miro confuso.

– **¿Por qué no? Digo, esa es la razón que nos aseguraría unirnos a ellos**

– **Lo sé. Pero no es una buena idea mostrar el postre antes de la cena ¿no?** – replico Hashirama. Naruto asistió con una sonrisa.

Se tardaron 2 hora en desembarcar. Tsunade y Shizune se regresarían de nuevo al país de Hielo.

Naruto, Hashirama y Tayuya caminaron hacia el bosque que tenía una niebla algo densa. Tenía los oídos atentos por cualquier posible sonido.

– **Sera difícil encontrarlos con esta niebla** – comento Tayuya

– **No es necesario que nosotros los busquemos** – repuso Naruto

– **¿Qué quieres decir?**

– **Haremos que ellos vengan a nosotros** – respondió Hashirama. Tayuya los miro con confusión.

– **Creo que eso ya no será necesario** – agrego Naruto viendo hacia todos lados. Hashirama también ya los había percibido. Tayuya se puso en guardia.

4 ninjas bajaron de los arboles quedando enfrente de ellos.

– **Ríndanse no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros** – Dijo una mujer joven de unos 20 años muy hermosa, de figura delgada, su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas de color castaño rojizo, un mechón cubría su ojo derecho y dos que cruzaban en sus pechos por debajo del mentón. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto Naruto hasta el momento.

– **No queremos problemas, solo venimos a hablar con ustedes** – Replico Hashirama. La mujer solo le dedico una sonrisa amenazante.

– **¿De verdad? ¿Y porque me interesaría?** – pregunto la mujer mirando a Naruto con la misma sonrisa.

– **Queremos unirnos a ustedes** – respondió Naruto – **Queremos ser parte de la rebelión**

– **Deberíamos matarlos Mei-Sama, Seguro son espias del Mizukage** – Dijo uno de los ninjas que acompañaba a la mujer.

– **Tal vez** – repuso la mujer lamiéndose los labios – **Pero antes me dirán ¿porque quieren unirse a nosotros y en que nos beneficia?**

– **Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, supongo que me reconoceréis** – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Mei. Los ninjas detrás de Mei se pusieron en guardia, pero Mei les detuvo.

– **El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – Susurro Ojiverde – **Se quién eres, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta**

– **En realidad, eso responde a todas tus preguntas** – replico con una sonrisa. Mei se relamió los labios

– **¿Eres un ninja?** – pregunto Mei queriendo indagar más sobre sus objetivos.

– **No. Pero tengo el entrenamiento de uno** – Replico Naruto

– **Me gustaría comprobarlo** – dijo Mei lanzándose hacia Naruto. Al pelirrojo le sorprendió la velocidad de la mujer. Pudo bloquear con una mano la patada que le lanzo Mei, aunque con dificultades, ella aplico bastante fuerza. retrocedió y se puso en posición de batalla.

Mei hizo sellos de manos, inflo sus mejillas y el Chakra se concentraba en ellas.

– **Suiton: Tepp** **ō** **dama (Elemento agua: Disparo de cañón)** – susurro Mei después de escupir una bola de agua que se dirigía a Naruto. El pelirrojo había reconocido la secuencia de sellos que Mei hizo. Así que pudo esquivarla a tiempo. Ojiverde lo siguió con la mirada y cuando se paró se lanzó hacia él. Iniciaron una batalla de Taijutsu donde Naruto parecía estar llevando la ventaja, Mei le lanzo una patada directo a su cabeza, el pelirrojo la esquivo y aprovecho la apertura para lanzarle un golpe en el abdomen, pero la ojiverde previo eso y lo cogió de la mano antes de que acertara el golpe. Lo lanzo con fuerza contra un árbol. Naruto recupero el equilibrio en el aire y pudo caer de pie.

– **Eres bueno** – Alago la Ojiverde – **Pero eso no bastara para igualarme**

– **Aun no has visto nada** – Replico el pelirrojo haciendo sellos.

– **F** **ū** **ton: J** **ū** **ha Repp** **ū** **Sh** **ō (Elemento Aire: Oleada descomunal de viento violento** ) – susurro Naruto y de sus manos salieron ráfagas de vientos. Mei esquivo con facilidad esa técnica que corto algunos arboles

– **Doton: Dory** **ū** **Datsu (Elemento tierra: Cañon de dragón de lodo)** – susurro alguien detrás de Mei. Se dio la vuelta y vio un clon de Naruto. Una de las bolas de lodo impacto en su hombro izquierdo, pero rápidamente recupero el equilibrio y retomo la posición de guardia.

– **No creí que pudieras llegar a tocarme** – confeso Mei. Naruto le sonrió de medio lado e hizo sellos con una sola mano a una velocidad que sorprendió a Mei.

– **Doton: Dory** **ū** **Katsu (Elemento tierra: Separación de tierra)** – susurro Naruto tocando el suelo. Una enorme fisura se dirigía a Mei que salto hacia un árbol e hizo sellos de manos.

– **Y** **ō** **ton: Yokai no Jutsu (Elemento lava: Técnica de fundición)** – Susurro la ojiverde escupiendo una gran cantidad de lava. Naruto se sorprendió, intento saltar, pero no pudo así que la lava le cayó encima. La ojiverde se limpio los resto de lava de su labios.

– **Fuiste un buen oponente** – dijo en un tono burlón Mei.

– **Naruto** – Grito Tayuya que intento ir hasta donde estaba él, pero Hashirama la detuvo.

– **Tranquila. Él está bien** – dijo muy relajado Hashirama. Tayuya volvió la vista al campo de batalla. Naruto expulso fuego sacando la lava de su cuerpo. Mei se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿ese chico había sobrevivido a su Kekkei Genkai? Pero lo que sin duda la dejo perpleja fue el fuego que expulso de su cuerpo y parecía no haber utilizado Chakra.

– **No quería usarlo aun** – dijo en un suspiro Naruto

– **¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?** – pregunto conmocionada la ojiverde. Naruto retomo la posición de batalla

– **Aun no pienso decírtelo** – dijo Naruto – **tendremos que terminar esta batalla primero**

– **No te creas tanto** – gruño un poco molesta Mei. Se lanzó a una mayor velocidad hacia Naruto que no pudo ver ese ataque a tiempo. La ojiverde acertó una patada en el abdomen del pelirrojo y lo mando a unos cuantos metros. Naruto se detuvo y enseguida bloqueo una patada que lanzo la ojiverde. No le estaba dando respiro lo estaba atacando a un ritmo muy rápido. No tuvo otra opción que usar su Mera Daruma para tener un tiempo de pensar en una estrategia.

– **¡KAGERO!** – grito el pelirrojo lanzando el misil al suelo para que ella retrocediera. Mei se mordió el labio inferior en impotencia por no poder acercarse. Naruto pensó rápido en como tendría que acabar ese combate.

– **Eres realmente un excelente luchador, Naruto-kun** – dijo la ojiverde en un tono seductor pero su sonrisa amenazadora decía todo lo contrario.

– **Entonces ¿Te rindes?** – pregunto Naruto mofándose de ella. Mei solo sonrió más.

– **¿Por qué lo haría? esto se pone divertido** – replico la ojiverde.

– **Es justo lo que quería escuchar** – añadió Naruto. Hizo sellos con su mano y la puso en el piso.

– **Mokuton: Mokury** **ū** **no Jutsu (Elemento madera: dragón de madera)** – susurro el pelirrojo y detrás de él salía un enorme dragón de madera. Mei se sorprendió tanto al ver el Mokuton que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y le dio en el abdomen arrastrándola algunos metros.

– **¡MEI-SAMA!** – gritaron los ninjas que venían con ella. Estaban a punto de meterse a la batalla cuando la ojiverde les grito que no lo hicieran.

– **¿¡Cómo puedes dominar ese elemento!?** – pregunto Mei asombrada y un poco adolorida por el golpe del dragón de madera.

– **Ya te lo dije. Primero acabemos esto** – presumió Naruto. Mei retomo su posición de batalla esta vez lucharía enserio. Se lanzó hacia Naruto a una velocidad que el pelirrojo no alcanzo a ver. Le dio una patada en el pecho y seguida de otra en la cara. Naruto no podía esquivar esos golpes era muy veloces. Mei ya le había dado 5 patadas que hicieron tambalear y le dio una última en su costilla derecha que lo lanzo a chocar contra un árbol.

– **Mierda…-** susurro Naruto reponiéndose y escupiendo sangre. Esa mujer era muy fuerte. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando otra patada se estrelló en su cara. Mei iba a darle otra patada cuando Naruto se llenó de fuego y casi la quema.

– **Tsk…** – fue el único sonido que emito Mei. Pensó rápido en una estrategia, lo que tenía era claro es que los combates cuerpos a cuerpo serian difícil si él se prendía fuego.

Mei volvió a inflar sus mejillas y poco de lava bajaba por la comisura de su boca. Naruto supo de inmediato que haría. Hizo sellos con su mano.

– **Suiton: Suiry** **ū** **dan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica del Dragón-misil de agua)** – susurro Naruto lanzando el dragón de agua que Mei lo esquivo fácilmente, pero ese era el plan de Naruto. Mei estaba a punto de escupir su lava de nuevo cuando…

– **Doton:** **Dory** **ū** **Katsu (Separación de tierra)** – susurro el clon de Naruto. Mei escupió la lava hacia arriba de ella porque el Jutsu que Naruto uso le hizo des-equilibrar y quedo atrapada entre la tierra que se dividió. No podía mover de allí y la lava le iba a caer encima no era una situación favorable para ella, sabia que la lava no le mataría pero quedaría en una verdadera desventaja. Naruto no quería lastimarla de verdad. Si ella iba a ser su próxima aliada tendría que llevarse bien con ella. Así que en un movimiento rápido llego hasta donde ella. La saco en un movimiento rápido y la cargo en brazos el estilo nupcial. La lava cayo en el lugar donde estaba Mei y algunos árboles cercanos se incendiaron al instante. Solo el vapor que desprendía la lava quedo en el lugar donde estaba la ojiverde.

Naruto aun la cargaba en brazos la volteo a ver y acerco su rostro al de ella.

– **¿Estás bien?** – pregunto Naruto con preocupación en su voz. Mei se había sujetado de su cuello involuntariamente y solo se le quedo viendo el rostro, vio cada detalle de él. Su cabello pegado a su cara por el sudor, esos enormes ojos azules viéndola fijamente y las 3 marcas de bigote en sus mejillas. Podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra la de ella. Se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada. Naruto acerco más a su rostro al de ella porque creyó que no le escucho bien.

– **Oee ¿Te encuentras bien?** – volvió a preguntar Naruto. Mei asistió lentamente con la cabeza. Naruto le regalo unas de sus sonrisas encantadoras remarcando sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Mei se sonrojo cuando un pensamiento atrevido paso por su mente. Pero aun no podía hacerlo, no aún.

– **¡Mei-sama!** – llegaron los ninjas que acompañaban a la ojiverde. Naruto la bajo cuidadosamente de sus brazos. Mei se puso de pie, no tenía ninguna herida grave.

– **Estoy bien** – dijo la ojiverde antes de que preguntaran los ninjas – **Por cierto, Naruto-kun. Ahora estoy interesada en escuchar lo que tiene decir** – dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa amigable. Naruto busco con la mirada a Hashirama y Tayuya. Los vio que venía directo a él.

– **Entonces hablemo** s – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Hashirama y Tayuya se colocaron a su lado, los vio de reojo. Hashirama tenía una expresión neutra. Tayuya tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con recelo a Mei. Le extrañó, pero no lo pensó mucho ya le preguntaría después. Enfoco su atención en Mei.

– **Síganme. No pienso hablar aquí y no intenten nada raro sino, los matare** – advirtió la ojiverde. A ninguno de los 3 le intimido esa amenaza, pero tampoco querian provocarla ya habían visto de lo que era capaz.

La siguieron hasta llegar a una cueva donde se sentaron en 2 grupos. En uno Mei y los ninjas de la rebelión y en el otro Hashirama, Tayuya y Naruto.

– **¿Cuál es la verdadera razón porque la que quieren unirse a mí?** – pregunto Mei. Hashirama estaba al frente de ella.

– **Queremos hacer un trato** – replico el Shodai

– **¿Trato?**

– **Si. Si tú nos aceptas en tu rebelión nosotros tendremos un lugar donde entrenar mas comodos. Creo que ya sabes que Naruto por ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi es buscado por toda Konoha, tambien nos serviría de escondite** –

– **Si lo sé. Es poco lo que me exigen, y ahora ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?** – pregunto seria Mei.

– **Poder** –

– **¿Poder?**

– **Naruto es un usuario Mokuton, al igual que lo soy yo** – confesó Hashirama. Mei, Tayuya y los ninjas de la rebelión se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada – **además de que Naruto posee un poder de destrucción masiva**

– **¿Destrucción Masiva? Eso lo dudo mucho…** – dijo un ninja de la rebelión

– **Cuando tu luchaste contra él, le ordene que no usara su poder** – dijo Hashirama. Mei se sorprendió más, ese chico había igualado su nivel de pelea y estuvo a punto de perder ¿y el aun así se estaba conteniendo? Que tan fuerte era ese chico.

– **¿ese poder tiene que ver con el fuego que expulso de su cuerpo?** – pregunto Mei. Naruto se acercó a su maestro y se colocó al lado de él.

– **Si. Mi fuego Mera Daruma me permite crear, controlar y convertirme en fuego** – decía Naruto mientras levantaba su mano y sacaba fuego de ella – **Aun no lo domino bien** – dijo viendo su mano – **pero empiezo a comprender su poder –** finalizo cerrando la palma de su mano y el fuego se extinguió.

– **Increíble** – susurro muy bajo Mei. Los otros ninjas también estaban sorprendidos – **Serias una gran ayuda en nuestra ejercito** – confeso la ojiverde – p **ueden unirse a nosotros, pero si descubrimos algo sospechoso, aunque sea una pequeña intención de traición y los asesinare yo misma** – amenazo en un tono frio. Naruto y Hashirama asistieron sonriendo. Tayuya que estaba atrás se levantó y se sentó a lado de Naruto.

– **No deberíamos unirnos a ellos si su líder es tan débil** – mofo la pelirroja. Mei le dedico una sonrisa amenazadora.

– **¿y tú eres?** – pregunto sarcástica.

– **No te han dicho que es de mala educción preguntarle a una desconocida su nombre sin haberse presentado antes** – dijo Tayuya con los brazos cruzados. Naruto rió al recordar la primera vez que vio a Tayuya y ella le dijo lo mismo. Mei no se inmuto.

– **¿Porque debería decírtelo?** – pregunto Mei con su ya típica sonrisa. Las 2 se miraban desafiantes. Naruto suspiro debía calmar la situación. De nuevo.

– **¿Me dirías tu nombre a mí?** – Pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. Mei lo observo como perspicacia ¿acaso quería seducirla? No es que le desagradara la idea, pero a la vez él estaba tratando de ablandarla.

– **Mei Temuri, Líder de la Rebelion** – replico la ojiverde a Naruto.

– **Tayuya** – dijo en un gruñido la pelirroja, no le agradaba esa mujer más en la forma en la que veía a Naruto. Mei dirigió su vista a Hashirama

– **Hashirama Senju** – dijo serio el Shodai. Los ninjas de la rebelión se quedaron congelados viéndolo sin creer en lo que dijo. Mei se tensó ¿En serio ese hombre era el Shodai Hokage? – **Os explicare todo** **luego** – Añadió rápido Hashirama – **Ahora que somos aliados ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?**

– **Vendrán conmigo a mi campamento** – replico Mei. Los ninjas de la Rebelión se sorprendieron, ella solo tenía en su campamento a las personas de suma confianza. Jamás dejaría que extraños se pasearan por allí. Seguro tenía algo planeado. Pensaron los ninjas – **Síganme** – informo la ojiverde levantándose – **no os quedéis atrás** –

La siguieron a varios kilómetros desde donde estaban y llegaron hasta un lugar similar, un bosque con niebla cubriendo el lugar.

– **¿Y dónde está el campamento?** – pregunto impaciente Naruto. Mei se fue hasta un árbol hizo sellos y de repente el panorama cambio. Pudo ver muchas tiendas de campaña por todo el lugar. Algunos ninjas se les quedaban viendo fijamente con miradas serias.

Mei camino hasta la tienda de campaña más grande donde se adentraron. Vieron una enorme mesa con planos y mapas. Algunos pizarrones con dibujos en ellas. Estaba casi seguro que era tienda de estrategia.

– **Tomad asiento** – ordeno Mei. Los 3 se sentaron a la par.

– **Ordena a los 3 comandantes que venga inmediatamente** – le dijo Mei a un ninja. En unos minutos, 3 personas aparecieron y se sentaron a los lados de Mei.

– **Ch** **ō** **nj** **ū** **r** **ō** **, Ao y Kisame** – Les llamo Mei. Los mencionados vieron detenidamente a su Lider y notaron que su ropa estaba un poco rota y tenía una pequeña herida en su hombro – **Tenemos nuevos aliados** – dijo la ojiverde. Los 3 voltearon hacia los otros 3 que se encontraban en la mesa, los miraron analizándolos. Tayuya y Hashirama tenían una expresión seria. Naruto solo se le dibujo una media sonrisa

– **Él te dejo así** – pregunto Ao señalando a Hashirama. Mei negó con la cabeza

– **Fue él** – Replico la ojiverde señalando con la cabeza a Naruto. Los 3 se sorprendieron. Que un chico de esa edad dejara en ese estado a su líder significaba que era muy fuerte incluso más que ellos – **Él es Uzumaki Naruto** –

– **El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – dijeron al unísono los 3 comandantes. Mei asistió. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

– **¿Por qué se unieron a nosotros? ¿Cómo sabemos que no son espías?** – Pregunto Kisame. Mei tardo en explicarles lo que Naruto y Hashirama habían dicho...

– **¿¡Mokuton!?** – Pregunto serio Ao. Naruto, Hashirama y Tayuya se habían mantenido callados mientras Mei contaba los sucesos.

– **Si, los 2 son usuarios, además de que Naruto tiene un increíble poder y sus habilidades luchando son excepcionales** – alago Mei al pelirrojo sonriendo. Los 3 comandantes se miraron entre ellos, no era muy típico de su líder alagar a otros, menos a desconocidos.

– **Entonces. Seremos aliados bajo causa propia** – concluyo Kisame.

– **Exacto. Por ahora quedara así** – Replico Mei. Chōnjūrō que se había mantenido cayado hablo.

– **Por cierto, Mei-sama. Me informaron los ninjas de la costa que el barco que interceptaríamos nunca paso por aquí y debería haberlo hecho hace 1 día** – comento el peliazul. Mei lo vio seria

– **¿No paso? ¿Tomo otra ruta?** – pregunto impaciente Mei. Si lograban interceptar ese barco y que no llevara las provisiones a Kirigakure ellos evitarían que el Mizukage tuviese un desequilibrio económico.

– **¿un Barco grande? ¿de Kirigakure?** – pregunto Naruto haciéndose una idea de cuál podía ser. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

– **Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – contra preguntó Mei. Naruto rió nervioso

– **Creo que es el que me cargue cuando venía hacia aquí** – replico simple el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

– **¿Cómo que te lo cargaste?** – pregunto Kisame serio.

– **Lo hundió en el fondo del mar de golpe** – replico Tayuya. Mei y los 3 comandantes lo miraron con la boca semi-abierta.

– **¿Quieres que te crea que hundiste ese enorme barco de un golpe?** – dijo sarcástico Ao.

– **Lo creas o no, eso paso** – hablo Hashirama serio.

– **Ujm! Lo dudo mucho** – dijo arrogante Ao.

– **Bien podemos discutir eso después** –dijo firme Mei. Dirigió su vista hacia– **Naruto en estos momentos solo tengo 2 tiendas disponibles y son solo para una persona**

– **Ahí pueden dormir mi Sensei y Tayuya** – replico Naruto.

– **¿Y tú donde dormirás?** – pregunto Tayuya

– **Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres** – le sugirió Mei en un tono provocativo. A todos se les cayó la mandíbula por esa propuesta.

– **Me parece buena** **idea** – respondió Naruto sin entender la intención de esa propuesta.

– **¿!EHH!?** – dijeron al unísono los 3 comandante junto a Tayuya…

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Si, lo se probablemente te preguntes si el sueño de Naruto es una premonición, solo te dire Tal vez... 3:)

Proximo Cap: Las misiones de Naruto en la Rebelión, una chica mas al Harem y Naruto tendra su primera noche de pasión ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lemon ¿Quien sera la primera?


	7. Comandante de primera división

Review

Guest: ajajaja xdxd gracias colega. solo porque tu me lo pides incluiré a Hanabi ya me di una idea de como hacer ;) Y yo soy un chico xdd aunque esta cuenta la administra también mi novia.

Bladetri: Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que no la incluiré oficialmente por ahora

Omegachaotic: Gracias por leer :). No estas muy lejos de mi idea ;)

Guest: gracias jaja xd

Silverius: gracias por leer :) no preocupes no pienso abandonarla, saludos

JMR: 1) lo intente, pero no me gusto el resultado xd así que elegi a otra. 2) Si y no la había pensado así pero posiblemente 3) 1- ¿como lo supiste? :o 2) Pasara algo muy parecido

Whiteknight99: Si en este capitulo lo confirmo, Samui también estará. Gracias por leer :D

Disfrutadlo

* * *

– **Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres** – sugirió Mei en tono provocativo. A todos se les cayó la mandíbula.

– **Me parece buena idea** – respondió Naruto sin entender el doble sentido de la propuesta.

– **¿EHH?** – dijeron al unísono los 3 comandantes y Tayuya. Hashirama innegablemente estaba orgulloso.

– **Sígueme entonces** – dijo con una sonrisa la ojiverde. Naruto se levantó y la siguió. Los 3 comandantes aún estaban sorprendidos por la propuesta de su líder.

– _**Mocoso suertudo**_ – pensó Ao.

– **Esa mujer…** –pensó Tayuya apretando los puños

– _**Naruto…**_ – pensó celoso Chōnjūrō

– **¿Quién eres realmente Uzumaki Naruto?** – pensó Kisame…

Después de salir de la Tienda de campaña Naruto y Mei se dirigieron a otra que se veía era la más elegante. Cuando entraron, Naruto observo que era más bonita por dentro, tenía un sillón cerca de una estantería con libros, también había un tocador desde el cual se podía ver la cama. Era una cama matrimonial de 4 postes. Era muy amplia.

– **Puedes acomodarte** – sugirió Mei sentándose en el sillón.

– **Esta bien** – replicó y observando "la habitación" – **Dormiré en el sillón** –

– **No, no por favor. Eres mi invitado no puedes quedarte allí** – dijo rápidamente.

– **¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde dormiré?** –

– **En la cama conmigo** – respondió con una sonrisa lasciva – **Es muy grande. Es perfecta para dos personas** –

– **¿¡Dormiremos juntos!?** – preguntó sonrojado

– **¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría dormir incomodo en ese sillón?** – pregunto sarcástica – **Hasta el momento eres la persona que más cerca ha estado de derrotarme** – dijo acercándose a él – **y ahora eres mi** **aliado** – acerco su cara a la de él – **es mi obligación mantener a cómodo** – inclino su rostro rosando sus labios con los de Naruto que solo estaba confuso ante la situación.

– **Mei-sama tenemos qu...** – no pudo terminar un ninja que había entrado a la tienda de campaña por lo que estaba viendo. El nuevo aliado estaba a punto de besar a su líder o eso creyó él. Mei al sentir la presencia del ninja se detuvo y no pudo besar al pelirrojo

– **¿Qué quieres?** – pregunto fastidiada porque la interrupción

– …

– **No me hagas repetirlo. ¿Qué quieres?** – pregunto más seria

– **Ah...si…si** – replico saliendo de la sorpresa – **Ao-taichō (comandante Ao) solicito su presencia** –

– **Voy en seguida** – respondió y se giró hacia Naruto que la miraba fijamente – **Vamos Naruto-kun** – el pelirrojo asintió lentamente aun no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar.

Fueron de nuevo a la tienda de campaña donde se planificaban las estrategias. Al llegar solo vieron a Hashirama, los 3 comandantes y otros 2 ninjas que Naruto no identifico.

– **Pueden empezar** – dijo la ojiverde tomando asiento. Naruto se sentó al lado de su maestro – **¿y bien? ¿De que se trata esto?** –

– **Mei-sama, recibimos información de una fuente confiable que el portador de la espada Kubikiribōchō fue visto cerca de Nami** – informó uno de los ninjas presentes

– **Zabuza Momochi** –gruño Kisame con molestia.

– **Exactamente. Fue visto el día de ayer junto a otra persona que no fue identificada** –

– **si conseguimos de nuevo la Kubikiribōchō sería un gran logro para nosotros** – comento el otro ninja

– **Ciertamente que lo seria** – replico Mei – **Enviare un grupo que busquen a Zabuza y obtengan la Kubikiribōchō** –

– **Yo iré** – dijo rápidamente Kisame

– **Como quieras.** **Tu estarás al mando de la misión, entonces** – ordeno Mei – **Elige a 3 ninjas más para que te acompañen**

– **Conmigo sería suficiente, pero si así lo ordenas** – presumió – **elijo a** **Thatch** , **Jozu** **y…** – dirigió su mirada alguien en específico – **…Uzumaki Naruto** – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

– **¡Que pretendes Kisame!** – pregunto Mei alzando la voz

– **Sera bueno para él acostumbrarse a la Rebelión ¿no crees?** – replicó.

– **Acaba de llegar es im…** –

– **Esta bien Mei-chan. Realmente me gustaría un poco de movimiento** – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Mei. La ojiverde se lo pensó un poco

– **Vale, puedes ir, solo ten cuidado** –

– **Lo haré** – replico y giro su cabeza hacia su maestro – **Sensei** – le llamo Naruto para confirmar su aprobación

– **Puedes ir Naruto. Cuando regreses podemos continuar tu entrenamiento** – repuso cruzado de brazos

– **Saldremos mañana por la mañana** – anuncio Kisame. Naruto asintió

Después de salir de la tienda de campaña Naruto fue en busca de Tayuya que no la había visto desde hace un buen rato. Camino por todo el campamento buscando por todos lados, pero no la veía, se empezó a preocupar, pero a lo lejos creyó ver una cabellera roja y fue rápidamente hacia ella.

Se alivió al ver que era Tayuya. Se había quedado dormir recostada en un árbol, se acercó a ella y vio al cielo, sabía que ya estaba oscureciendo y ella parecía que no despertaría en un buen rato. No lo pensó 2 veces para cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su tienda de campaña.

Cuando llego a la tienda pequeña recostó a la pelirroja con cuidado en la cama y la arropo. Estaba por irse cuando escucho que Tayuya despertó.

– **¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy?** – pegunto frotándose los ojos.

– **Te habías quedado dormida afuera y decidí traerte** – replico Naruto acercándose le y sentándose en la cama – **Pudiste a ver cogido un resfriado** – agrego

– **Ya veo. Gracias Naruto** – le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole

– **Mañana iré a Nami. Es mi primera misión** – comento Naruto

– **¿saldrás? ¿solo llevas unas horas aquí y ya te envía a una "misión"?** – pregunto arqueando la ceja

– **Yo lo acepte. Quiero acostumbrarme a este lugar. Pasaremos un buen tiempo aquí** – Replicó. Tayuya no pudo evitar un bostezo – **es mejor que descanses** – se levantó – **buenas noches Tayuya**

– **Suerte en tu misión** – termino Tayuya acomodándose para dormir.

Naruto pensó en buscar a su maestro, pero después de pensarlo mejor prefería bañarse y cambiarse de ropas. Desde su batalla contra Mei había quedaron sucias y rotas. Se dirigió a la tienda de campaña que compartiría con Mei.

Al entrar no vio a Mei por ningún lado así que tomo sus ropas y recordó a ver visto en esa tienda de campaña un baño privado. Entro sin pensárselo 2 veces, se desvistió y vio que había una tina de baño.

Estaba muy relajado disfrutando del agua cuando escucho que alguien había llegado a la tienda de campaña. Pensó que quizás era Mei así que continúo bañándose. Segundos después escucho que la puerta del baño se abrió, se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

La que había entrado era Mei con la intención de bañarse, pero al ver a Naruto el la tina completamente desnudo al igual que ella se detuvo. Se quedaron viendo un momento directo a los ojos hasta que momentos después no pudieron evitar la tentación de verse sus cuerpos desnudo. Se sonrojado levemente.

– **¿Puedo bañar contigo?** – pregunto Mei complacida con lo que vio.

– **C-claro** – replicó. Mei entro en la bañera que era bastante grande, se acomodaron y Mei coloco sus piernas sobre las de Naruto quedando recostados contra los extremos de bañera. Naruto estaban intentando distraerse y pensar en otra cosa porque su "amiguito" empezó a levantarse por el roce de sus cuerpos.

– " _ **Eres un afortunado Naruto, millones de hombres matarían por estar en tus zapatos en este momento**_ – comento Kurama. A Naruto le dio tic en la ceja

– _**No ayudas mucho Kurama-nii**_ – replico

– " _ **JAJAJA aún no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes"**_ – agrego Kurama.

– **Naruto ¿Estas bien?** – pregunto Mei con curiosidad sacándolo de sus pensamientos

– **Si, si lo estoy** – replico Naruto evitando verla directamente.

– **Te veo pensativo ¿es por la misión de mañana?**

– **No, en realidad no había pensado en ella** – replico – **pero** **estoy seguro que ira bien**

– **Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo** – alago. Naruto la vio a los ojos

– **La confianza en ti mismo es el secreto del éxito ¿no crees?** – contesto con una sonrisa. Mei sonrió por lo bajo.

– **Talvez** – contesto – **pero no te confíes demasiado, los que se creen intocables son los que mueres jóvenes** –

– **Soy consciente de ello, a veces cometo ese error cuando estoy en batalla** – decía Naruto mientras veía su nuevo brazo izquierdo

– **¿Por qué esta vendado? ¿Te lo lastimaste?** – pregunto curiosa

– **Es una prótesis debo detenerlo así para evitar una infección**

– **¿Prótesis? Acaso tú lo…** – pregunto sin terminar porque Naruto comprendió al instante.

– **Si. Cuando estuve en Konoha unos civiles me atacaron y perdí mi brazo** – replico con tristeza en su voz

– **¿Por qué lo hicieron?** – pregunto Mei empezando sentir más curiosa por el pasado del pelirrojo

– **Por ser el Jinchūriki de Kurama-nii** – replico

– **¿Kurama?** – se sorprendió por como lo llamo – **¿eres amigo de ese monstruo?** – preguntó. A Naruto se le tenso el cuerpo.

– **!Nunca lo vuelvas a llamar así en mi presencia, Mei-chan!** – replico con frialdad y furia en sus ojos.

– **No era mi intención** – se disculpó con sinceridad – **solo que me sorprende que tengas buena relación con él**

– **Esta bien, solo no vuelva hacerlo** – agrego muy serio – **Creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana** – comento saliendo de la tina sin importarle que estaba totalmente desnudo. Aunque quisiera negarlo se notaba. Estaba molesto. Se vistió y entro en la cama, cerró los ojos al instante. Mei se mordió el labio, sabía que la había liado al llamar monstruo a Kyūbi. Se acostó al lado de Naruto que le daba la espalda, se le cruzo por la cabeza abrasarlo por la espalda, pero no era una buena idea en este momento.

Naruto despertó temprano, salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Mei. Cogió sus cosas y se fue al punto de reunión. Cuando llegó vio a Kisame junto a 2 ninjas más.

– **Llegas tarde** – dijo serio Kisame

– **Estoy justo a la hora** – replico Naruto

– **Como sea pongámonos en marcha** – ordeno fastidiado – **espero puedas seguir nuestro ritmo**

– **No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo** – respondió muy seguro. Salieron del campamento rumbo a la costa para salir de la isla e ir rumbo a Nami. A Naruto le encanto volver a viajar en barco la enorme sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba de ello.

Se tardaron 2 días en llegar a Nami. Al llegar a un pueblo iban muy atentos a todo, a cada persona que veían lo examinaban de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

– **Dividámonos y consigan lo que puedan sobre Zabuza y su acompañante**. **No** **se metan en problemas** – ordeno Kisame. Los 3 asintieron y tomaron rumbos divididos

Naruto camino por un rato por el pueblo y noto que las personas de allí no tenían muchos recursos y algunas parecían hasta tener miedo se preguntaba ¿de qué?

Cuando llego a ese pueblo noto que estaban haciendo un puente, pero eran pocos los que trabajaban allí. No lo pensó demasiado porque su estómago gruño

– _**Tengo hambre…**_ – pensó Naruto tocando su estómago que rugía.

– " _ **Cuando no la tienes Naruto"**_ – comento Kurama

– _**La comida del barco no era mala, pero extraño el Ramen**_ – se quejó.

– " _ **Atrás creí ver un bar seguro allí hay Ramen"**_ –

– _**¿Enserio? Como no le visto**_ _**antes**_ – repuso dando se la vuelta para ir al bar. Al entrar todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver. La mayoría lo veía con superioridad, Naruto no le dio ni la más mínima importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Ramen.

– **Ossan quiero Ramen** – dijo Naruto sentándose en la barra.

– **¿Tienes dinero?** – pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Naruto asintió con la cabeza – **entonces espera** – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Naruto sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se giró y vio a un enorme hombre robusto que lo veía con mala cara

– **Acaso no sabes que este lugar no es para niños** – gruño con molestia el enorme hombre. Naruto no contesto – **Vete mocoso tu presencia me fastidia** – volvió a gruñir. Naruto tenía una expresión neutra– **¿¡Acaso no me escuchaste!? Vete de aquí** – Grito atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes en especial de 1 persona. Naruto no se inmuto – **MALDITO MOCOSO** – rugió el hombre lanzándole un puñetazo a Naruto que solo se limitó a esquivarlo. El hombre cayó al suelo al no acertar el golpe – **¡YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR!** – volvió a gritar levantándose del suelo y se lanzó hacia Naruto lanzando golpes alzar, Naruto solo los esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Los espectadores veían con asombro al pelirrojo, parecía que ni siquiera se esforzaba en esquivar los ataque.

– **¡EL RAMEN ESTA LISTO!** – anuncio el bar-tender colocando el tazón en la barra.

– **¿Oh? ¡RAMEN!** – repuso Naruto y regreso su vista al hombre– **es hora de terminar con esto** –

– **¿De qué mierda est…?** – fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo enterró en piso dejando grietas en la madera. La mayoría vieron la escena con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos, tuvieron miedo de ese chico pelirrojo.

– **ITADAKIMASU** – dijo el pelirrojo para empezar a devorar el Ramen. Naruto podía sentir la mirada de todos en su espalda, pero no le importo el solo quería degustar su preciado Ramen.

Una persona sentada al fondo lo veía con curiosidad, noto que él era fuerte por la forma en la que se movía y esquivaba los golpes eran muy precisos. Le dio mucha curiosidad ese pelirrojo.

Termino de comer su primer plato de Ramen y a su lado estaba un viejo que lo veía con miedo

– **Oee Ossan ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?** – dijo Naruto al viejo que se puso nerviosos después de ver lo fuerte que era.

– **D-Dime** – contesto nervioso

– ¿ **Porque las personas en este pueblo parecen tener miedo?** – pregunto serio. El viejo se movió incómodo.

– **Ah... pues eso se debe a un hombre que amenaza al pueblo para que no siga construyendo el puente que conectaría Nami con el país de fuego** – replico mirando el vaso de su trago como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– **¿Lo amenaza? ¿Por qué nadie hace algo?** –

– **Nadie quiere ayudarnos, hemos pedidos refuerzos a las aldeas ninjas, pero nunca tuvimos respuestas y no es como si nosotros tuviésemos las capacidades de enfrentar a los hombres que él contrato** – dijo con impotencia

– **Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese sujeto?** – pregunto curioso

– **Gatō. Es un millonario que no quiere que Nami avances para no perder sus ganancias personales** – agrego apretando el vaso de su trago.

– **Gat** **ō** **…eh** – susurro Naruto…

Después de comer Ramen, Naruto recorrió el pueblo en busca de Zabuza. Cuando venían de camino a Nami, Kisame le había descrito perfectamente a Zabuza hasta con dibujos, estaba seguro que si le veía lo reconocería.

Recorrió buena parte del pueblo, pero no encontró a nadie con las características que le dio Kisame. Se adentró en un bosque que por alguna razón le llamo la atención, encontró una pradera con un enorme campo de flores. Se recostó en un árbol para pensar un poco donde podría estar Zabuza. Cerro los ojos un momento, pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió una presencia y a lo lejos pudo ver a alguien recogiendo plantas en una cesta, le dio curiosidad y no dudo en ningún momento en ir hacia esa persona.

Al acercarse noto que quien estaba recogiendo plantas tenía el cabello largo que cubría su cara y estaba usando una Yukata de color rosa sin mangas.

– **Hola** – comenzó Naruto. La chica giró su cabeza para verlo

– **Hola** – dijo la chica examinándolo con la vista – **¿Quién eres?** – pregunto curiosa. Naruto se quedó estático viendo cada rasgo de su cara. Sus caballera negra, sus enormes ojos de color marrón que lo veían con curiosidad y su cutis que brillaba por el resplandor del sol, lo dejo anonadado – **¿estás bien?** – pregunto la chica al notar que el chico solo la observaba

– **ah? si…si estoy bien. Soy Naruto** – replico sin dejar de verla.

– **Gusto en conocerte Naruto. Soy Haku** – replico con una sonrisa. Naruto otra vez se quedó anonadado viéndola

– **Déjame ayudarte** – dijo Naruto sentándose en el pasto y recogiendo algunas plantas alzar. Haku rió al verlo que Naruto hacía – **¿Qué?** – pregunto al escuchar la risa de chica

– **Esas son malezas, no son las plantas que estoy recolectando** – replico riendo.

– **¿de verdad?** – pregunto Naruto comparando las plantas que corto él con las que tenía Haku en su cesta – **ahhh** – suspiró – **y yo que quería parecer cool** – añadió con dramatismo cosa que hizo reír mas a Haku

– **Las que yo estoy recogiendo tienen las hojas redondas y su color es más claro que el de las demás** – explico Haku a Naruto que la escuchaba atentamente. Después Naruto paso un buen rato buscando plantas…

– **¡Encontré una!** – Exclamo Naruto emocionado. Haku solo le dedico una sonrisa como "premio" Naruto se deleitó viéndola sonreír – **Kawai** – dijo casi en voz alta. Haku se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo

– **Gracias…** – susurro sonrojada. Naruto se sonrojo hasta que se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Haku volvió a hablar – **¿eres de aquí Naruto?**

– **No, no lo soy. Solo estoy aquí por una misión** –

– **¿Buscabas algo?** – pregunto más interesada.

– **Pues algo así** – replico rascándose la sien – **Estoy buscando a alguien en específico en este pueblo, pero no lo eh encontrado aún** –

– **Puedo ayudarte si quieres** – propuso la chica poniéndose de pie, era más un poquito más alta que Naruto

– **¿Estás segura?** – pregunto. Le agradaba la idea de tener compañía y más de ella que ya le había caído muy bien.

– **Si lo estoy,** **tú me ayudaste a recoger las plantas que necesitaba, ahora yo te ayudare** – replico cogiendo la cesta del suelo – **y ¿a quién buscas?** – preguntó. Naruto se lo pensó un poco antes de responder

– **Su nombre es Zabuza Momochi. Un ninja renegado portador de la espada Kubikiribōchō** – Replico. Haku retrocedió y soltó la cesta.

– **lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo ayudarte…** – dijo antes de salir corriendo y dejar a Naruto confundido

– **Espera… Haku** – grito Naruto, pero ella ya se había ido – _**¿Qué paso?**_ – pensó muy confuso.

Después de ese extraño suceso regreso al pueblo. Busco a Zabuza por algunas horas, pero no lo encontró. Le pareció extraño no encontrarse con los habitantes y además todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Siguió caminado hasta que a lo lejos cerca del puente vio a unas personas luchando, corrió hacia ellos sin pensárselo 2 veces.

Cuando llego reconoció a Kisame que estaba luchando contra un hombre de piel aceituna y de cabello negro. Usaba una enorme espada, supuso que esa era la Kubikiribōchō. Muy cerca de ellos también luchaban Jozu y Thatch contra un enmascarado.

– **Ni se te ocurra meterte** – exclamo Kisame al ver la intención de Naruto – **Ayuda a Jozu y Thatch la están pasando mal** – dijo mientras seguía combatiendo contra Zabuza. Naruto asintió.

Thatch estaba tirado en suelo con una cortada en su abdomen, mientras Jozu lo protegía. Se extrañó al ver que ese enmascarado salía de unos espejos de hielo y estaba rodeando a sus 2 compañeros.

Encontró una apertura entre los espejos y pudo entrar donde estaban sus compañeros.

– **No debió entrar aquí Uzumaki-kun. Esto es una trampa** – dijo Jozu colocándose a su lado dejando a Thatch en medio de ellos.

– **Esta bien esa es la razón por la que entre** – replico dejando a Jozu confuso. Naruto estaba atento viendo como el enmascarado se movía a una velocidad impresionante. Pensó en algo, pero no estaba muy seguro si funcionaria. Hizo sellos con una sola mano

– **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro y 4 clones de madera parecieron colocándose a cada lado formando un cuadrado alrededor de Thatch. 2 clones de madera se lanzaron hacia los cristales, pero fueron destruidos rápidamente por el enmascarado. Entonces Naruto lo noto.

Hizo que sus últimos 2 clones se lanzaran hacia los espejos y cuando él enmascarado salió de ellos Naruto aprecio detrás de sus clones, el enmascarado al verlo dudo en atacar y ese desliz provoco que Naruto le acertara una patada en el hombro haciéndolo caer al suelo bruscamente. Naruto volvió hacer sellos de mano.

– **Doton: Doryū Katsu (Elemento tierra: separación de tierra)** –susurro tocando el suelo con sus manos y enormes fisuras se dirigían directo al enmascarado que se reincorporó rápidamente.

– **Hyōton: Kaze Kori (Elemento hielo: Ráfaga de viento frió)** – dijo él enmascarado con una voz femenina haciendo que una ventisca rodeara a Naruto. El enmascarado al ver que Naruto empezó a congelarse quiso des-hacer el Jutsu, pero no fue necesario porque el pelirrojo se llenó de fuego derritiendo el hielo que se formó en su cuerpo y elevando la temperatura.

– _**Así que ese es el poder del fuego absoluto**_ – pensó Kisame, viendo la batalla del pelirrojo. Zabuza se empezó a preocupar por Haku. Naruto aprovecho que el enmascarado se distrajo y le acertó un puñetazo en la cara que destrozo parte de la máscara.

– **¡Mátalo!** – grito Kisame. Naruto lo vio extraño, aun no estaba preparado para matar, regreso su atención al enmascarado que empezó a levantarse y al hacerlo la mitad de su máscara cayo en pedazos.

– **H-Ha-Haku** – Tartamudeo Naruto retrocediendo. No se creía que el enmascarado era la chica que se encontró hace unas horas.

– **¡MATALO!** – volvió a gritar Kisame. Naruto no le escucho estaba muy sorprendido por la aparición de la chica.

– **¿Q-Que haces aquí Haku?** – pregunto Naruto. La chica solo le sonrió.

– **Lo siento Naruto, pero debo proteger a Zabuza-sama. Soy su arma** – replico la chica con una gota de sangre bajando desde su frente. Naruto se quedó extrañado

– **¿Arma? Que quieres decir Haku** – pregunto impaciente.

– **Estúpido** – susurro Kisame lanzándose hacia Haku abalanzando su espada – **Muere Maldita** – grito Kisame lanzando un corte hacia Haku que misteriosamente no se movió del lugar y está a punto de clavársela cuando una patada en la espada desvió el ataque y lo hizo retroceder.

– **¿¡Qué significa esto Naruto!?** – Aulló furioso Kisame – **¿¡Nos estas traicionando!?**

– **Para nada, solo no permitiré que la mates** – dijo Naruto tranquilo en posición de batalla enfrente de Kisame, y dándole la espalda a Haku que estaba muy sorprendida al igual que Zabuza

– **Tsk... Ellos son el enemigo. Matarlos es prioridad** – Grito.

– **La misión es recuperar la Kubikiribōchō** – Replico serio – **Matarlos es algo que quieres hacer por tu cuenta** – añadió Naruto sin despegar su vista de él. Kisame se quedó viéndolo con una mirada desafiante. Se podía palpar la tensión en el aire, pero fue Kisame quien se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto.

– **No olvides quien es el líder de la misión, si yo te digo mátalos eso harás** – dijo muy serio Kisame viendo directamente a Zabuza que ya se estaba preparando para continuar la batalla – **No vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes, Naruto** – añadió Kisame antes de retomar su lucha contra Zabuza. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Haku.

– **¿Estás bien?** – pregunto Naruto con preocupación

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

– **Somos amigos ¿no?** – repuso con una enorme sonrisa. Haku se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente cuando noto lo atractivo que era Naruto

– **No tenías que hacerlo. En esta batalla somos enemigos** – replico Haku. Naruto sonrió mas internamente

– **Eso a mí no me importa. Si no quiero lastimarte no lo** **haré** – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para ver la pelea de Zabuza y Kisame. Haku le imito. Kisame estaba llevando la ventaja en la batalla.

Le hizo un corte en el hombro a Zabuza que casi pierde el brazo.

– **Zabuza es fuerte** – comento Naruto viendo luchar a los 2 espadachines – **pero esta batalla ya está decidida** – agrego atrayendo la mirada de sorpresa de Haku.

– **¿Qué quieres decir?** – pregunto

– **A medida que la batalla se desarrolla los ataque de Zabuza se vuelven lentos y torpes** – replicó – **Zabuza no está concentrado** – agrego sin despegar su atención de la batalla. Haku se preocupó por Zabuza.

– **Muere demonio de la niebla** – aulló Kisame lanzando un golpe firme directo a Zabuza que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo le dio en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Haku se alarmo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Kisame alejándolo de Zabuza que estaba tirado en el suelo.

– **Zabuza-sama** – sollozaba Haku no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas al verlo en ese estado. Kisame sonrió sádicamente y lanzo un ataque con su espada, directo a Haku que estaba de espaldas, pero otra vez fue desviado por Naruto.

– **Te dije que no la mataras** – Gruño molesto Naruto poniéndose entre Kisame y Haku.

– **Quítate Naruto a menos que quieras que te mate a ti también** – dijo serio Kisame poniéndose en posición de batalla

– **Inténtalo** – replico viéndolo serio. Estaban a punto de pelear, pero Jozu se interpuso entre ellos

– **Taichō, Uzumaki-kun no es momento de pelear ente nosotros** – dijo serio colocando sus 2 manos extendidas separándolos.

– **Jum!** – dijeron los 2 al unísono molestos dándose la vuelta. Jozu solo suspiro y fue hasta donde estaba Zabuza desangrándose, tomo la espada y se la lanzo a Kisame

– **Misión Completa** – exclamo Jozu y después se dirigió hasta donde estaba su compañero Thatch para llevarlo al barco y poder darle atención médica. Naruto se giró para ver a Haku que tenía a Zabuza en su regazo.

– **Lo siento Haku no pude detenerlo a tiempo** – se disculpó Naruto con sinceridad. Haku no respondió solo se limitaba a observar a Zabuza.

– **H…Haku** – Hablo con dificultad Zabuza

– **¡Zabuza-sama!** – dijo con la voz rota.

– **Ya…no…necesitas llamarme…así. No saldré…de esta…** –

– **No hable Zabuza-sama** – sollozaba

– **Haku…es-está bien… ahora se-serás…libre…** – hablaba con dificultad – **lamento no…haberte…tra…trado…mejor** … **pero siempre…lo hice…por tu…bien…gra-gracias…por…todo** – susurro Zabuza y después le dio una mirada rápidamente a Naruto que entendió la petición con solo esa mirada, después Zabuza cerró los ojos. Haku empezó a llorar cerrando los ojos. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

– **Lo siento** – le susurro Naruto en el oído.

– **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Qué bueno que ese infeliz haya muerto así no tendré que pagarle** – se burló alguien enfrente de ellos. Naruto y Haku lo vieron rápidamente – **Ahora muchacho entrégame el cuerpo** – le dijo el hombre a Naruto que solo apretó los dientes y se levantó caminando a pasos lentos hacia él – **no me escuchaste muchacho ¡ENTREGAMELO!** – grito el hombre furioso. Naruto se detuvo a uno pasos enfrente de él – **SI NO LO HACES TE MATARE** – gruño y detrás de él aparecieron por lo menos 70 personas con armas – **no puedes ganarme** – presumió.

– **Déjeme matarlo, Gatō-sama** – dijo uno de las personas de atrás

– _ **¿¡Gatō!?**_ – pensó Naruto observando bien al hombre. ¿Ese era el hombre del que le hablo aquel viejo? – **¿Tu eres Gatō?** – pregunto Naruto tratando de no sonar asqueado.

– **Algún problema** – replico cruzado de brazos.

– **Así que tú eres ese bastardo que amenaza a este pueblo** – dijo Naruto apretando los puños. Algunos habitantes estaban viendo la escena a escondidas.

– **¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu muchacho?** –

– **El que te romperá la cara** – contesto viéndolo muy serio.

– **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Como si pudieras llegar a mí** – se burló el hombre y se dio la vuelta para ver a los hombres que lo acompañaban – **El que lo mate obtendrá una buena recompensa monetaria y además…–** vio a Haku – **puede divertirse con la puta del demonio** – agrego riendo descaradamente, pero paro y dio la vuelta cuando sintió una fuerte presión en aire e incluso la temperatura subió alarmantemente y parecía que ese chico lo provocaba.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Gatō mirándolo con rabia, el hombre retrocedió un paso y empezó a sudar como cerdo, ese chico ahora se veía muy aterrador.

– **¡JAMAS! ¡VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ!** – rugió Naruto con la voz ronca y sin despegar la vista del hombre.

– **No se queden allí idiotas ¡Mátenlo!** – grito el hombre y todos empezaron a correr hacia Naruto, que lleno su brazo de fuego y sin pensarlo 2 veces, ataco.

– **¡HIKEN!** –grito y el enorme puño de fuego arraso con todo a su paso llevando consigo a los 70 hombre más Gatō que se estrellaron contra una casa que fue completamente destruida. Haku se quedó sorprendida por el ataque de Naruto. Los habitantes estaban igual de impactados por el poder de destrucción del pelirrojo. Kisame vio todo desde lejos y solo gruño molesto y después se dirigió al barco.

Naruto se relajó un poco, y se giró hacia Haku que lo veía atentamente.

– **Te ayudare a enterrarlo** – dijo Naruto viendo el cadáver de Zabuza. Haku no respondió solo dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Algunos habitantes se acercaron para examinar el lugar donde habían quedado Gatō y sus hombres. La mayoría de los hombres tenían quemaduras de 3er grado y el lugar por donde paso el enorme puño aun tenia fuego haciendo una línea hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

– **¿Quién era ese chico?** – pregunto uno de los habitantes

– **No lo sé. Pero gracias a él ahora podemos continuar con la construcción del puente** – replico alguien de la multitud

– **¿Cuál era su nombre?** – Pregunto alguien

– **Hiken** – Dijo alguien entre la multitud

– **Es nuestro héroe. Deberíamos agradecerle** – Grito otra persona

– **No es buen momento ahora** – dijo un viejo mientras veía a Naruto que se marchaba cargando a Zabuza en los hombros – **pero de alguna forma le pagaremos…**

Naruto había enterrado a Zabuza cerca de una pendiente. Haku se había quedado un rato en la tumba y después se fue a sentar en la pradera donde conoció a Naruto y se sentó en el pasto. Naruto la había seguido, pero mantuvo su distancia hasta que la vio algo deprimida.

– **Haku y ahora ¿Dónde iras?** – pregunto Naruto sentándose a su lado

– **No lo sé. Zabuza-sama era mi razón para vivir. Yo era su arma** – contesto Haku dejando a Naruto desconcertado

– **¿Arma? De que hablas Haku ¿Por qué te llamas así?** – pregunto serio. Haku le conto como Zabuza la encontró de niña y su vida hasta ese momento… – **Zabuza no te considero un arma Haku, según lo que me contaste no parecía así** – dijo Naruto. Haku le volteo a ver pensando mejor las cosas

– **Pero eso es lo único que yo puedo hacer…soy un ar…** –

– **No lo digas Haku. No lo eres. Solo eres una chica que tuvo una dura infancia, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer nada** – interrumpió Naruto tirándola al suelo y subiéndose encima de ella, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla – **solo tienes que buscar lo que te gustar hacer. Sé que eres una persona amable que no le gusta matar. Pude verlo en la batalla que tuviste contra Jozu y Thatch. Pudiste haberlos matado fácilmente pero no lo hiciste, porque simplemente no querías hacerlo** **¿verdad?** – dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al de ella – **dime Haku ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?** – pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos y a la vez a los labios. Haku estaba igual que Naruto, la respiración se le agito. Naruto acerco su rostro hasta rosar los labios de la chica y pudo sentir su cálida respiración…

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres Haku?** – Volvió a preguntar Naruto jadeando.

– **Ser libre** – susurro Haku recordando las palabras de Zabuza. Naruto no pudo evitar la tentación y junto sus labios con los de Haku que instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del pelirrojo para profundizar el beso. sintió un choque eléctrico al besar a Haku, era una sensación placentera.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de Haku que solo disfrutaba de la caricia...

– **Jum!** – carraspeo alguien detrás de ellos sacándoles un buen susto. Se separaron muy sonrojados – **Uzumaki-kun es hora de irnos** – anuncio Jozu viéndolo con admiración.

– **Jozu. Está bien voy enseguida** – replico Naruto levantándose y posteriormente girándose hacia Haku – **¿Vendrás conmigo?** – pregunto dándole la mano para que se levantase. Ella se lo pensó un poco

– **Si** – replico. Naruto se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al barco a Kisame no le agrado la idea de que ella estuviera a bordo, a Haku tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar cerca del hombre que mató a Zabuza, pero de alguna forma Naruto lo convenció.

Llegaron al campamento donde estaba la rebelión en 3 días. Por el clima habían tardado un poco más. Cuando se presentaron enfrente de Mei, esta vio directamente a la chica que tenía tomada de la mano Naruto.

– **Misión exitosa** – dijo Kisame dejando en la mesa la Kubikiribōchō, pero Mei no le prestó atención solo se quedó viendo a la chica.

– **¿Quién es ella?** – pregunto finalmente Mei con curiosidad.

– **Ella es Haku** – contesto Naruto – **se unirá a la rebelión, es usuaria del Kekkei Genkai del clan Yuki**

– **Hyōton** – exclamo Mei. Naruto asintió – **y ¿esa es la única razón por la que decidiste traerla?** – pregunto Mei entre cerrando los ojos. Naruto se sonrojo

– **Es mi amiga también** – replico nerviosos rascándose la nuca – **además de que es una excelente Kunoichi**

– **Ya veo** – repuso Mei examinadola – **pero tendrá que estar en otro campamento porque por el momento no hay más tiendas de campaña** – anuncio complacida.

– **No es necesario Mei-chan. Estuve pensando en algo cuando venía en el barco** – dijo Naruto con misterio

– **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste?** – pregunto Mei cruzándose de brazos.

– **Hare mi propia casa** – dijo con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes lo vieron confusos

– **Pero eso te tomara semanas muchos meses** –

– **No. Lo hare en un instante** – dijo Naruto saliendo de la tienda jalando de la mano a Haku y recorriendo un trayecto hasta llegar a un lugar espacioso – **Perfecto** – dijo el pelirrojo soltando la mano de Haku. Mei y los 3 comandantes lo siguieron y se quedaron viendo que haría. Hashirama lo había visto llegar y se sentó cerca para ver lo que haría su alumno.

– **Mokuton: Shinchūka no Jutsu (Elemento madera: casa de 4 pilares)** – susurro Naruto tocando el suelo y frente a él salió una casa de madera igual a la que hizo Hashirama en el país de arroz. Todos los miembros de la rebelión se impresionaron al ver salir una casa del suelo, incluso Hashirama estaba impresionado porque él nunca le enseño como hacer ese Jutsu – **Listo** – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Mei – **Es mi nueva casa. Aquí vivirá Haku, Tayuya, mi maestro y por supuesto yo** – anuncio

– **Ahora dormirá aquí** – susurro Mei para sí misma viendo la casa – **ahhg** –suspiro

– **Por cierto, Mei-chan quiero pedirte algo** – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

– **¿Qué?** – Pregunto Mei interesada

– **Pues…** – ….

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se unió a la rebelión. El entrenamiento con su maestro fue mas rígido. Tambien entreno junto a Mei, Haku y Tayuya, que gracias al entrenamiento del pelirrojo mejoraron sus habilidades.

Naruto había mejorado mucho las capacidades y técnicas su Mera Daruma, pero aún no estaba cerca de dominarlo completamente. También perfecciono su Mokuton, Suiton, Doton y Fūton manejándolos casi perfectamente. Su nuevo brazo le permitió tener un nuevo estilo Taijutsu que era más efectivo y certero.

Gracias a sus habilidades y sus misiones exitosas, Naruto fue ascendido a comandante de primera división en la Rebelión convirtiéndose a la vez en el segundo al mando después de Mei. Gracias a ese ascenso los rumores en las 5 aldeas, sobre un enmascarado poderoso llamado "Hiken", fue extendiéndose hasta casi convertirse en una noticia. El nombre fue sacado del puente de Nami, porque los habitantes contaban la historia a todo visitante que llega allí, que fueron salvados por un chico con puños de fuego, pero en las 4 aldeas nadie sabía si el rumor era cierto, la mayoría creía que eran inventados por la misma rebelión para infundir miedo y respeto, aunque no podían bajar la guardia por eso, en especial Konoha que había decidido apoyar al Mizukage y destruir la rebelión.

Aunque la rebelión tuvo unos cuantos problemas al principio, pero cuando Naruto destruyo él solo una base del Mizukage hizo que su ejército sufriera perdidas graves y la rebelión tuviera ventaja numérica. Aunque esa información se clasifico como súper secreta, el Mizukage no quería que las demás naciones supieran que estaba perdiendo la guerra.

En Konoha, el rumor del comandante de la rebelión tuvo mucho revuelo, en especial porque el Yondaime Hokage después de escucharlo se alió con Kirigakure, se habló mucho de eso por algunos meses.

La noticia sobre la "resurrección" del Yondaime se esparció como pólvora por las 5 naciones, pero lo que no se llegó a saber fuera de la aldea es que el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi era su hijo. Algunos ya daban por muerto al Uzumaki, incluso Minato había cesado su búsqueda al no encontrar ninguna pista cosa que deprimió muchísimo a Kushina al punto que su salud se vio terriblemente afectada, Minato también se vio afectado, pero supo llevarlo mejor por el bien de su esposa.

Aunque Naruto por el contrario de sus padres estaba gozando de la vida que llevaba en la rebelión, era muy popular entre las chicas de la rebelión, aunque Mei las había amenazado que no intentaran nada con él, aun así, había unas cuantas que la ignoraban.

Naruto había tenido grandes cambios físicos como su altura, paso de medir 160 cm a 176 cm. Su altura combinada a su complexión no lo hacían parecer un chico de 12 años, su cabello rojo llegaba hasta sus hombros eso era porque se lo cortaba. Su rostro tenia facciones más marcadas y maduras, hasta sus marcas de bigote resaltaban un poco más.

Ahora demostraba más interés en las mujeres, pero no en cualquier mujer. sino solo en las que él consideraba "sus" mujeres. Era muy celoso con ellas, TODOS los miembros masculinos de la rebelión sabían que no podían acercas a "las mujeres" del pelirrojo con intenciones románticas o parecidas. Aunque siempre había alguno que se quería pasar de listo y les coqueteaba a Tayuya y Haku y aunque ellas los ignoraran olímpicamente, Naruto siempre encontraba la forma de torturarlos en los entrenamientos.

Después de que Naruto se convirtió en el comandante de primera división, se ganó el odio indiscreto de Kisame que era anteriormente el comandante de esa división y paso hacer un solo un capitán que estaba bajo las ordenes de Naruto.

Gracias a Naruto habían conseguido dominar la guerra contra el Mizukage casi aplastantemente y planeaban tomar el poder ese mismo mes. Pero en estos momentos el pelirrojo se encontraba en una misión junto Kisame, Jozu y Thatch que se habían convertido en un equipo estable. Estaban buscando pista sobre unos posibles pergaminos con Jutsu's prohibidos que el Mizukage había ocultado en el país de las aguas termales, llevaban 2 meses estancados en esa misión.

– **Thatch** – lo llamo Naruto – **ve cerca del lago y busca en un perímetro de 4 kilómetros alguna señal de una base.**

– **Entendido, Taichō** – replico

– **Kisame, tú y Jozu busquen cerca del pueblo. Yo buscare por las montañas, si encuentran algo nos reuniremos en este punto** – ordeno Naruto con voz firme. Los 3 asintieron tomando acatando la orden – _**¿Si yo fuera un dictador enfogonado donde escondería mi base?**_ – susurro Naruto para sí mismo

– " _ **Donde haya un puesto de Ramen"**_ – contesto con un tono burlón Kurama.

– _**Ahora que lo dices…tengo hambre**_ – dijo Naruto tocándose el estómago dramáticamente

– " _ **ahg"**_ – suspiro – _**"Primero encuentra la base y después ve y ahógate con todo el Ramen que quieras"**_ –

– _**Que gruñón eres Kurama-nii**_ – repuso Naruto haciendo un puchero.

– " _ **Date prisa y ve a las montañas ese lugar es perfecto para esconder una base"**_ – repuso. Naruto se puso en marcha corriendo hasta las montañas, donde busco por una media hora, pero no encontró nada.

– **ahg** – suspiro – _**esta misión se alargó demasiado**_ – pensó Naruto.

– " _ **Te dije adverti que te informaras mejor, pero en ve de eso te divertiste toda la noche"**_ – reclamó Kurama. Naruto se sonrojo

– **Como sea, e** _ **staba muy seguro que esa base estaba en este país**_ – replico Naruto. Estaba de camino al punto de reunión cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, con su mano derecha hizo sellos rápidamente y toco el suelo. Detrás de él salieron unas ramas que atraparon al espía, cuando se acercó solo vio un tronco entre las ramas que genero con su Mokuton.

– **Kawarimi (técnica de remplazo)** – susurro el pelirrojo poniéndose en guardia y sonrió de medio lado cuando su supo que si plan funciono.

– **¡Espera!** – dijo el espía cuando un Naruto en un movimiento veloz ya había puesto un Kunai en su cuello.

– **¿Quién eres?** – pregunto Naruto con voz seria sin quitar el Kunai de la garganta del hombre, que tenía un aspecto llamativo. Su cabello largo de color blanco, unas líneas de color rojo bajaban desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, llevaba un traje verde con una manta roja, y detrás de él cargaba un enorme pergamino, era muy alto de por lo menos 190 cm y en su cabeza tenía una banda con un kanji que Naruto no reconoció.

– **Eres de la rebelión ¿no es así?** – pregunto el peliblanco

– **No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?** –volvió a retomar la pregunta Naruto.

– **Soy Jiraiya, Gamma Sennin** – replico

– **Jiraiya, ahora dame una razón para no enterrar este Kunai en tu garganta** – añadió Naruto con voz ronca, Jiraiya trago duro estaba en una situación jodida.

– **Estás buscando la base del Mizukage ¿verdad?** – pregunto

– **¿Cómo sabes eso?** – replico Naruto haciendo más presión con su Kunai

– **Te he estado vigilando por el último mes** – agrego. Naruto frunció el ceño.

– **Te dije que me dieras razones para no matarte, pero estas haciendo lo** **contrario** – exclamo Naruto apretando más el Kunai.

– **Lo que quise decir es que tengo información sobre donde esta** – añadió rápidamente.

– **¿y porque debería creerte?** –

– **Soy tu única opción, tú no has encontrado nada aun** – respondió Jiraiya muy seguro – **además, a mí también me interesa encontrar esa base, podemos hacer una tregua** – propuso el peliblanco.

– **¿Tregua? Acaso la edad te afecto el cerebro, ossan** –

– **A ambos nos beneficia, tu consigues los que buscas y yo lo mío** –

– **¿y porque no lo hiciste tu solo?** – pregunto sin separar el Kunai del cuello del peliblanco

– **Esa base tiene mucha seguridad, será muy difícil escabullirme sin que noten mi presencia** – replico

– **¿Qué es lo que buscas?** – pregunto Naruto

– **Eso no tiene importancia** –

– **y así esperas que confié en ti** – dijo Naruto sarcástico – **te soltare, pero si intentas hacer algo te cortare el cuello** – dijo Naruto retirando el Kunai y alejándose unos pasos.

– **No escuche tu nombre** – dijo Jiraiya tocándose la garganta donde estuvo el Kunai

– **No necesitas saberlo** –

– **¿entonces cómo te llamare?** –

– **Muchos me conocen como Hiken, puedes llamarme así** – replico Naruto

– **¿Hiken? Así que tú eres el famoso comandante de la rebelión** – dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos – **Como no lo note antes** – agrego tocándose la cabeza

– **Eso no importa. Ahora dime lo que sabes** –

– **Es mejor si te lo muestro** – dijo el hombre haciéndole una señal a Naruto para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron hasta un rio con aguas termales, donde se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, Naruto se extrañó porque en el río solo estaban 3 mujeres bañándose y no tenían pinta de ser Kunoichi

– **Oee Jiraiya ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?** – pregunto Naruto, pero el peliblanco no respondió – **¿Me estas escuchando?** –volvió a preguntar tocando el hombro del peliblanco, que al voltear tenía una hemorragia nasal. A Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula en sorpresa.

– _**¿Gamma Sennin? Mis cojones, Ero-sennin le queda mejor**_ – pensó Naruto. Que enfoco su mirada en las chicas y no pudo evitar pensar en la última noche antes de esa misión…

 _ ***Flashback***_

Naruto se encontraba con Mei en su tienda de campaña donde ella le daría los últimos detalles de su próxima misión.

– **Probablemente te tome unos meses encontrar la base. Es importante que obtengas esos pergaminos, Naruto, porque esos Jutsu's secetros pertenecieron al clan Uzumaki** – confeso Mei dejando a Naruto sorprendido y muy interesado

– **Mi clan…** – Susurro.

– **Has lo que sea necesario para tenerlos** – dijo la ojiverde sentándose en el sillón junto a él – Naruto quería pedirte algo – susurro la ojiverde atrayendo la completa atención del pelirrojo

– **Claro, dime** –

– **Te iras por algún tiempo** – decía la ojiverde algo nerviosa – **y quería que hiciéramos algo especial**

– **¿especial?** – pregunto Naruto ladeando el cabeza confundido

– **Tu sabes hacer "eso"** – dijo sonrojada Mei

– **Mei-chan, no entien...** – no pudo terminar porque Mei lo callo con beso rápido. Al separarse Naruto se quedó viéndola sorprendido, pero sin decir nada. Mei al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba se levanto

– **No era nada importante, olvídalo** – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Naruto la toma del brazo haciéndola girar hacia él

– **Dímelo** – susurro Naruto muy cerca de su cara

– **Quería que pasaras la noche conmigo** – replico sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

– **ah… con que eso era. Entonces está bien** – repuso con una sonrisa encantadora

– **No solo me refería solo a eso** – susurro Mei acercando su rostro a Naruto y pegando sus cuerpos – **sino a esto** – volvió a susurra besando al pelirrojo que se quedó estático un momento, pero segundos después empezó a responder al beso. Posiciono sus manos en la cintura de Mei y ella llevo sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo para profundizar más el beso.

Mei comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de besar a Naruto, se paró cuando se topó con la cama. Se sentó en ella, Naruto se arrodillo para quedar de igual altura y siguieron su sección de besos.

– **¿Estás seguro?** – pregunto Mei entre sus labios

– **Completamente** – contesto Naruto que no era ajeno a lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Su maestro le había dado clases de educación sexual que fueron muy incómodas para él, pero ahora le agradecía mucho a su maestro.

Mei se acostó de espaldas en la cama y Naruto se subió encima de ella y empezó a besar su cuello provocando que Mei se mordiera su labio inferior. Mientras el pelirrojo la besaba, Mei empezó a quitarle la camisa, la cual Naruto se quitó en un solo movimiento. El pelirrojo le daba pequeños mordiscos que le sacaban sonoros gemidos, Mei con sus manos acariciaba los músculos bien formados del pelirrojo, con sus dedos toco cada musculo del abdomen para después llevar una mano hasta la fuerte espalda.

Naruto descendió lentamente desde su cuello dejando un camino de besos, hizo un movimiento rápido y desprendió a Mei de su largo vestido azul, dejándola solo en bragas negras y un sostén a juego, siguió con su descenso lento de besos hasta que llego a los pechos, intento quitarle el sostén, pero no pudo desabrocharlo así que de un tirón lo rompió. Mei estaban tan excitada que no le dio la más mínima importancia.

Naruto se quedó por un momento viendo los pechos desnudos de Mei, pero no pudo aguantar más la tentación de tocarlos, cuando Mei sintió el contacto gimió fuerte, gemido que excitó más a al pelirrojo. Le dieron unas ganas irresistibles de probarlos, y al lamer el pezón rosado, Mei gimió mas fuerte aun y llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos

– _**~Oh dios~**_ – gemía mordiendo el labio inferior– _**~Naruto-kun~**_

Al escucharla decir su nombre en ese tono tan sensual, Naruto abandono sus pechos y empezó a besar sus labios. Mei con su mano izquierda comenzó a tocar la entrepierna del pelirrojo que denotaba una enorme erección. Naruto al sentir el contacto se estremeció y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios.

– _**~ ¿Te gusta asi Naruto-kun? ~**_ – pregunto Mei viéndolo a los ojos y sin dejar de acariciar la entrepierna. Naruto le respondió con un beso muy intenso, la ojiverde con su otra mano desabrocho el botón del pantalón del pelirrojo y metió la mano sujetando el miembro de Naruto que titubeó al sentir la calidez de la mano de Mei que empezó a masturbarlo dentro del bóxer

– **Mei-chan** – susurro Naruto reprimiendo un gemido. Cuando Mei escucho su nombre en ese tono le dio la vuelta a Naruto quedando ahora ella encima de él, se acercó a su oído.

– _**~Relájate~**_ – susurro Mei mordiéndole el ovillo de la oreja. Besó su cuello y empezó a descender besando cada musculo que encontraba en su paso, se detuvo cuando llego hasta el pantalón. De un solo tirón saco el pantalón junto al bóxer dejando a Naruto totalmente desnudo y con la dura erección. Se volvió a morder el labio al ver totalmente el tamaño del pene de Naruto. Eran 20 cm que solo con ver la dejaron mas ansiosa.

Rodeo con sus 2 manos el pene y empezó a bajar y a subir provocando gemidos en el pelirrojo. Cuando beso la punta del miembro, Naruto sujeto las sabanas gozando la sensación. Empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta torturando a Naruto que apretaba los dientes, resistiendo.

Introdujo el miembro en su boca, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Naruto tensarse. Empezó a subir y bajar introduciéndolo casi completamente.

– **Mei-chan…Me vengo…** – susurro Naruto entre gemidos.

– **~Hazlo Naruto-kun~** – respondió Mei introduciendo el miembro de nuevo, y segundos después Naruto eyaculó en su boca. A Mei no le resulto para nada asqueroso tener el semen del pelirrojo en su boca. Con un dedo recogió los restos de semen que se había quedado en sus labios y se lo tratado todo. Naruto se relajó después de eyacular, levanto se cara y vio Mei con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa

– **Es mi turno ahora** – dijo el pelirrojo saltado hacia Mei y dejándola de espaldas. Bajo rápidamente hasta sus bragas, empezó a quitárselas lentamente y vio la húmeda cavidad, se acomodó y coloco las piernas de Mei en sus hombros para tener una mejor posición.

Se quedó observándola con mucha curiosidad, con un dedo empezó a tocar el clítoris provocando un sonoro gemido en la ojiverde. Posteriormente introdujo un dedo en la vagina, y después dos y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, Mei ya se estaba en otra dimensión disfrutando de las caricias del pelirrojo, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la lengua del pelirrojo introducirse dentro de ella, apretó con fuerzas las sabanas y en fuerte gemido de éxtasis puro. Tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Naruto bebió todos los jugos del orgasmo de Mei que estaba muy relajada, Naruto sonrió satisfecho y la hizo reincorporarse con un beso.

– **Ahora viene lo mejor** – susurro Naruto tomando su miembro y llevándolo a la entrada de la vagina, ambos gimieron por el rose de sus sexos. Mei rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo. Naruto introdujo lenta y tortuosamente su pene. Mei araño la espalda del pelirrojo cuando todo el miembro de él estaba dentro de ella. Naruto inhalo fuerte y comenzó a moverse lentamente a un ritmo que era placentero para ambos, mientras la penetraba decidió besarla para reprimir algunos gemidos, Mei respondió gustosa.

Después de un rato Mei le dio la vuelta Naruto quedando ella encima de el de nuevo, y comenzó a cabalgarlo. Naruto la tomó de las caderas y cuando ella subía él la bajaba haciendo más profunda la penetración. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Mei no resistió más y tuvo su segundo orgasmo desplomándose en el pecho de Naruto que se vino después de ella, llenado su interior con su tibia esperma y provocando 2 orgasmos consecutivos a la ojiverde.

Mei se acomodó en el pecho de Naruto, que respiraba con dificultad, pero una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

– ¡ **Wow**! – dijo en Mei con la sonrisa más grande que había hecho.

– **Fue increíble** – replico Naruto – **pero apenas empiezo** – susurro Naruto, sorprendiendo a Mei.

– _**así que esta es la famosa resistencia de los Uzumaki**_ – pensó Mei. Y lo volvieron hacer otra vez más.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto llego muy tarde al punto de reunión porque al despertarse Mei le estaba haciendo una felación y no podía irse así, se retrasó casi 1 hora, aunque la mayoría de la rebelión ya sabían porque, casi todos pudieron escuchar los gritos de placer de su líder. Las chicas que la escucharon fantasearon con el pelirrojo, si él le provocaba esos gemidos es porque era un verdadero hombre en la cama…

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

– " _ **¡Naruto!"**_ – grito Kurama cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– _**Lo siento, lo siento me distraje**_ –

– " **ahg"** – suspiro – **el viejo pervertido se fue hace rato** – le informo Kurama

– **¿¡Qué!?** – dijo Naruto buscando alrededor, y ciertamente ese hombre ya no estaba allí, tampoco las mujeres que se estaban bañando en el rio – **maldición** – susurro Naruto. Estaba apunto de irse cuando un Kunai que vino de alguna parte paso cerca de él.

Se puso en guardia, busco la mirada de dónde provino ese Kunai. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor y pudo sentir una firma de Chakra cerca de unos arbustos. Hizo sellos de manos y de un árbol cercano al arbusto salieron ramas que se dirigían hacia esa firma de Chakra. Pero el individuo lo esquivo, y se posiciono enfrente de Naruto. Se quedaron examinado se fijamente

– **Es una sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, Hiken** – hablo el individuo – **no sé cuáles sean tus razones de estar aquí, pero supongo que van contraria a las mías** – añadió. Naruto lo observo directamente. Cuando lo vio lo reconoció en seguida, no había duda alguna

– **Supongo que será un placer pelear contra usted, Yondaime Hokage** – replico el pelirrojo…

To be continued….

* * *

Ufff madre mía se me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, iba hacer mas largo, pero queria reservar algunas cosas para el siguiente...

¿Que crees que pasara en el próximo cap?...

por cierto, muy pronto aparecerá un villano, pero aun no he elegido su nombre ai queieres sugerirme uno deja tu review ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima...


	8. ¡Te llevare a Konoha! ¡Minato vs Naruto!

Reviews

Guest: xddd jaja

JMR: ya lo tenia planeado hacerlo. ;)

TXPOK2460: Uno de ellos aparecera en el proximo cap

froggus: gracias por leer, y si, no fue la primera vez de Naruto. y Minato esta seguro que fue el pero no lo sabe con certeza. Mikoto fue la primera que elegi para el Harem y tendra su momento con Naruto.

FredSmoker: gracias :)

JMR: jajaja pensaba actualizar ayer, pero aun tenia que ajustar algunos detalles y el tiempo no fue suficiente.

Omega9028:

1\. Si, Naruto aprenderá el Senjutsu.

2\. aparecera otra mas, pero primero quiero desarrolar el prologo para incluir mas usuarios.

3\. tal-vez ;)

4\. Examenes chunnin ;) es lo que te dire

En el anterior capitulo incluí 2 personajes fuera del universo de Naruto, "Jozu" y "Thatch" y olvide describir su apariencia xddd.

Jozu es un hombre de piel oscura algo robusto, de cabello negro y gran estatura.

Thatch es de complexion delgada su cabello es castaño, y de su tono de piel es caucásica.

Sin mas que agregar disfrutadlo.

* * *

Estaban cara a cara, viéndose fijamente sin perder el más mínimo movimiento del uno al otro. Naruto tapado por su máscara de madera con diseño de zorro y una gran capucha que ocultaba su cabello. Usaba pantalones cortos con una cinta amarrada en la cintura y sandalias estándar, era un vestuario no muy adecuado para un ninja normal, pero para Naruto no era ningún inconveniente.

Minato traía su vestimenta ninja tradicional y su capa de Hokage, mantenía 2 Kunai en sus manos, el rubio no llego a ver con que lo había atacado Naruto anteriormente, pero en realidad no le importó.

En el bosque donde se encontraban solo estaba iluminado por los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las ramas, el mismo bosque estaba callado. El único sonido audible era la respiración rejalada de los 2 ninjas, que esperaban solo el momento de empezar lo que parecía inevitable.

Naruto creyó buena idea empezar atacando. Sabía muy bien que un Kage era el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y lo único que sabía del actual Hokage es que era reconocido por su velocidad. Tenía que descubrir su estilo de pelea.

– **Escuché que destruiste un base completa de un solo ataque** – comento Minato, sin dejar de verle.

– **Es cieto, asi que cuidado, Hokage-sama, eso podria pasarle a usted tambien** – Replicó con tono de broma. El rubio solo sonrió de medio lado, y antes de que pudiera hablar Naruto se había lanzado hacia a él y estaba a punto de acertar un puñetazo en su rostro, pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Lanzo 10 Kunai con sellos por toda la zona, Naruto miro atento todos los Kunai, sabía que no eran Kunai con sellos explosivos porque la escritura decía "Dios trueno volador", no debía bajar la guardia, era mejor ir sobre seguro – **Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento tierra: Pantano del infierno)** – susurro muy bajo Naruto tocando el suelo y se formó un enorme pantano de lodo en un perímetro de 20 metros y hundió todos los Kunai que estaban en el suelo. Minato frunció el ceño viendo al enmascarado sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

Cuando todos los Kunai se hundieron, Naruto se lanzó directo hacia Minato comenzando una batalla de Taijutsu muy pareja.

– **Eres más ágil de lo que me informaron** – comento Minato mientras bloqueaba y contraatacaba.

– **Digo lo mismo de usted, pero se está conteniendo** –

– **Tu también lo haces, Hiken** – replicó Minato retrocediendo y lanzándole el Kunai que tenía en la mano. Naruto lo esquivo moviendo un poco su cabeza y sonrió al creer que Minato había fallado, pero esa no era intención del Kunai.

– **¡RASENGAN!** – exclamó Minato desde la espalda del pelirrojo. Naruto se dio la vuelta a tiempo y por milésimas pudo desviar el ataque que dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo.

– _**¿¡Tele-transportación!?**_ – pensó Naruto alejándose del rubio. Cuando vio el cráter en el suelo supo que no podía permitir que acertara ese Jutsu. Hizo sello un con una mano – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro creando 3 clones. Hashirama le había enseñado ese Jutsu, porque no quería que Naruto se expusiera mostrando su Mokuton, atraería demasiado la atención de las aldeas ninjas y más ahora que él estaba en el ojo del mundo.

– **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)** – Susurró Minato inflando su pecho y soplando una enrome bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia los clones de Naruto, que lo esquivaron y el verdadero solo se quedó parado. Cuando la bola de fuego se acercó a él, levanto su mano derecha y absorbió el fuego. Minato se sorprendió por como neutralizo tan fácil su Jutsu. El pelirrojo acumulo fuego en su mano izquierda.

– **¡KAGERO!** – Exclamó lanzando un proyectil de fuego a una alta velocidad que Minato no tuvo otra opción más que esquivarlo con su Hirainshin no Jutsu, pero cuando se tele-transporto a su otro Kunai, un clon de Naruto le acertó una patada en cara que no pudo esquivar. Naruto sonrió complacido, pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando Minato desapareció en humo – **¿Kage Bunshin?** – pensó buscándolo por todos lados, pero fue tarde para cuando Minato le dio un puñetazo en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar. Se detuvo derrapando un buen tramo. Su máscara de madera tuvo una pequeña grieta y se le descoloco un poco, pero rápidamente la reacomodo.

– **Puedo preguntarte algo** – dijo Minato de repente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza – **¿Por qué te uniste a la rebelión? Según estoy informado te uniste hace 2 años, junto a otro hombre enmascarado, pero ¿porque?** –

– **Simple** – replicó tranquilo tomando su tiempo para responder – **necesitaba un lugar donde entrenar** –

– **¿Necesitabas? Es como si estuvieses huyendo** – comento Minato

– **Lo hago** – replicó. Minato levanto ambas cejas en sorpresa.

– **¿de qué huyes?** –

– **Mi pasado** – respondió colocando su mano en el suelo – **Doton:** **Surudoi iwa (Elemento tierra: rocas afiladas)** – susurro y donde estaba parado Minato salieron unas rocas puntiagudas que casi lo atraviesan, pero pudo esquivarlas y al mismo tiempo lanzo su Kunai hacia Naruto que estaba vez lo atrapo en el aire y se lo quedo, pero al verlo mejor noto que no era el Kunai de tele-transportación sino uno con sello explosivo que le exploto en la mano. Minato no quería matarlo o lastimarlo de gravedad, aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Cuando el humo despejo la zona Naruto emergió de entre ellas sin ningún rasguño, aunque su atuendo tenia algunas partes rasgadas.

– **Sera más difícil de lo que creí** – susurro Minato para sí mismo. El enmascarado y él se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pudo observar que eran de un color azul intenso igual a los suyos, pero más allá de eso no vio nada más. La máscara y la capucha que lleva lo ocultaban muy bien

– **Me sorprendió con ese Kunai explosivo** – comento Naruto – **no me lo esperaba** – agrego haciendo sellos con sus manos – **Suiton:** **Teppōdama (Elemento agua: disparo de cañón)** – susurro escupiendo una bola de agua a gran velocidad que se dirigía hacia Minato, que lo esquivo sin usar su Hirainshin porque noto que un clon de Naruto estaba cerca de él.

– **Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)** – susurro Minato concentrando Chakra en su mano y se empezaron a formar rayos, tocó el suelo y los rayos se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo y lo atraparon dejándolo inmóvil.

– _**¿Qué demonios?**_ – pensó Naruto intentado moverse, pero los rayos que rodearon su cuerpo se lo impedían. Minato lanzo su Kunai directo hacia Naruto, le dio en el hombro, pero solo lo atravesó. El enmascarado no hizo ni una mueca de dolor y tampoco salía sangre de la "herida".

– _**¿Qué es esa habilidad? Se parece a la del aquel hombre, será que él es…**_ – pensó Minato recordando su batalla contra el enmascarado la noche que el Kyūbi ataco la aldea, pero lo que hacía convencer a Minato que no era el mismo enmascarado es que por donde paso el Kunai se regeneró con fuego, además de varias características físicas y su personalidad.

Naruto tuvo una buena idea, pero tenía que esperar el momento correcto, así que se vio obligado a usar su Mera Daruma de nuevo

– **¡Fūrea! (Llamarada)** – exclamo rodeado su cuerpo completo por fuego que se extendió por un metro a su alrededor. Cuando el fuego bajo su intensidad Naruto no estaba allí, Minato se puso en guardia, busco su firma de Chakra y para cuando la encontró Naruto ya se encontraba apuntándole con un Kunai a la cabeza, pero Minato tenía un mini-rasengan apuntándole al estómago – **En verdad que es muy veloz, Hokage-sama** – alago Naruto moviendo su mano con el Kunai, pero no acertó porque Minato había lanzado un Kunai detrás de él y se tele-transporto instantáneamente

– **RASENGAN** – exclamo el rubio acertando su Jutsu y enterrando en el suelo a Naruto que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Se alejó unos metros de la zona y se quedó en guardia viendo el cráter que provoco con su Rasengan. Se preocupó cuando el enmascarado no salía, se acercó para ver y solo vio un tronco humeante – **¿Kawarimi? En qué momento lo uso** – susurro dándose la vuelta rápidamente y vio al enmascarado enfrente mirándolo directamente a los ojos, amenazándolo con un puño rodeado de fuego colocado en su abdomen, pero el fuego no le quemaba.

– **Ríndanse, Hokage-sama. Está atrapado. Si se mueve, aunque sea un poco arrasare con una parte este bosque junto a usted, y si se tele-trasporta mis kage Bunshin lo interceptaran** – advirtió Naruto sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Minato sonrió de lado.

– **Me subestimas, Hiken** – replico Minato sonriendo y desapareció en un instante. Naruto dirigió rápidamente atención hacia los Kunai anteriores, pero el rubio no estaba allí – **Aunque debo reconocerte que, si no hubiese colocado este sello, estaría acorralado** – confeso Minato desde la rama de un árbol en el cual estaba el mismo sello que en los Kunai. Naruto rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia él.

– _ **también puede tele-transportarse a cualquier lugar donde allá colocado un sello.**_ **interesante…** – pensó Naruto – **es sorprendente ese Jutsu** – comento con una sonrisa de medio lado. Minato memorizo la posición de los clones de sombra del enmascarado, hizo sellos y creo 3 clones a escondidas sin que el enmascarado lo notara. Naruto sintió 5 presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad a donde ellos estaban, Minato también pudo sentirlas.

– **Hokage-sama** – dijeron los ninjas al unísono colocándose al lado de Minato

– **¿La encontraron?** – pregunto el rubio sin dejar de ver al enmascarado.

– **Si, está a 2 kilómetros desde aquí, cerca de una montaña rocosa** – replico un ninja

– **Ya veo, adelántense, los seguiré enseguida** – orden Minato. Los ninjas se miraron entre sí.

– **¿Necesita apoyo, Hokage-sama?** –

– **No, estaré bien** – replicó. Los 3 ninjas miraron a su oponente y por sus vestimentas más la máscara de madera que llevaba lo reconocieron enseguida

– **Un comandante de la rebelión** – susurraron los 3 ninjas, mientras Naruto solo estaba parado y cruzado de brazos esperando – **¿está seguro Hokage-sama?** – volvió a preguntar el mismo ninja.

– **Si lo estoy, poneos en marcha, enseguida los** **seguiré** – ordeno Minato. Los ninjas asintieron y se marcharon. Dirigió su atención hacia el enmascarado – **¿Por qué no me has atacado mientras conversaba?**

– **Modales** – contesto simple cruzado de brazos. Minato no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

– **Eres una caja de sorpresas, Hiken** – repuso. Naruto se puso en guardia.

– **Lo que encontraron fue la base secreta del Mizukage ¿verdad?** – dijo el pelirrojo como afirmación.

– **Exactamente, es lo mismo que tu buscabas** – replico el rubio sin bajar la guardia. Naruto asintió con la cabeza

– **¿Pero porque la buscaban? simplemente pudieron pedirle al Mizukage su ubicación exacta ¿o es que lo están traicionando?** – pregunto Naruto intrigado. Minato tardó en responder

– **Kirigakure y Konoha ya no son aliados** – replico Minato sorprendiendo a Naruto – **Creí que ya lo sabias**

– **No, no la sabia** – dijo Naruto – **pero ahora no entiendo la razón por la que os aliaste con el Mizukage. Sí lo hicisteis solo para encontrar la base, es una gran estupidez** –

– **No fue por eso, antes de unirnos a él no sabíamos de su existencia** – replico Minato – **la verdadera razón fuiste tú** –

– **¿yo?** – dijo señalándose el mismo algo sorprendido **– ¿Me tienen tanto miedo como para tratar de eliminarme entre 2 aldeas ninjas?** – pregunto con seriedad

– **Tampoco es eso. En realidad, quería encontrarme contigo y la única alternativa era unirme a él** – replico

– **¿Por qué no se unieron a la rebelión? Si en realidad querían tener un encuentro conmigo era la mejor opción** – pregunto sarcástico

– **Lo intente, pero tu Líder nos rechazó inmediatamente** – replico, Naruto se sorprendió, no sabía sobre eso.

– _**Mei-chan…**_ – pensó Naruto haciendo una nota mental para interrogarle cuando regrese.

– **Además, el consejo me estaba presionando para llevarte a Konoha** – replico sorprendiendo a Naruto que creyó que ya habían descubierto su identidad

– **Qu… ¿Qué?** – apenas pudo articular el pelirrojo. Minato se extrañó por el cambio de semblante del enmascarado

– **Tu poder de fuego, perteneció al clan Senju y por la tanto es legítimamente de Konoha, desconocemos como hiciste para usar ese poder, se supone que ese poder consume a todo aquel que intente usarlo** – repuso serio. Naruto se relajó un poco al saber que su identidad aún no había sido descubierta – **pero también hay otra razón por la que decidí encontrarme contigo** –

– **¿y cuál es?** – pregunto Naruto sin bajar la guardia

– **Hace 2 años en el país del sonido, 2 enmascarados se infiltraron en una base subterránea con la intención de rescatar a una chica, pero en su trayecto se cruzaron con unos prisioneros que eran usados como sujetos de pruebas, por razones realmente que realmente desconozco los liberaron y luego de salir de la base desaparecieron con la chica que buscaban sin dejar ningún rastro de su paradero** – replico Minato serio – **Eras tu uno de esos enmascarados ¿verdad?**

– **¿Por qué supone eso?** – pregunto con una risa sarcástica debajo de la máscara.

– **Yo fui uno de esos prisioneros junto a mi esposa, aunque yo estaba inconsciente mientras sucedió todo eso, ella me conto a detalle todo lo que paso…** – replico Minato recordando los últimos 2 años….

 _ ***Flashback – Hace 2 años***_

4 semana había pasado desde que Minato retomo su puesto como Hokage de la aldea, donde las primeras 2 semanas no podía salir a de su oficina o su casa libremente porque todas las personas de la aldea los rodeaban para hacerle muchas preguntas, pero eso disminuyó en el trascurso de los días.

Sarutobi, desde que Minato regreso y retomo su puesto como Hokage, había disfrutado de la tranquilidad de no más papeleo, y la comodidad de estar en su casa. También pasaba más tiempo con su nieto Konohamaru, le había enseñado un poco de Taijutsu, aunque el pequeño solo quería aprender Jutsu's "geniales", su nieto le recordaba a Naruto.

Hiruzen le había contado a Konohamaru mucho sobre Naruto, el pequeño castaño por la forma en la que su abuelo hablaba de él, supo que lo quería como a su propio nieto, no sintió celos, sino más bien curiosidad por conocer a ese pelirrojo.

En Ichiraku Ramen, el viejo Teuchi nombró un platillo "Naruto", que consistía en Ramen con su propio toque especial, ese era el platillo que el pelirrojo siempre comía cuando estuvo en Konoha. Cuando Kushina se enteró de eso obligo a sus amigas a ir a comerlo. Teuchi y Ayame le contaron a la pelirroja que Naruto solía comerse 5 platillos de Ramen cada vez que los visitaba, ella no pudo evitar imaginárselo comiendo Ramen apresuradamente, rió con tristeza de solo pensarlo.

4 meses buscaron a Naruto sin ni una pequeña pista sobre donde podría estar, Minato no tuvo de otra más que detener la búsqueda, además de que había aparecido un miembro de la Rebelión con un poder que podría ser el que oculto el clan Senju, inmediatamente el consejo junto a Hokage tomaron cartas en el asunto, intentaron negociar con la Líder de la rebelión, pero ella se negó a escucharlos. Ellos incluso la amenazaron con una guerra directa contra la rebelión sino les permitía hablar con su comandante, Mei no se sintió para nada intimidada, tampoco tenía porque estarlo, de su lado tenía 2 usuarios Mokuton y uno de ellos fue nombrado como "Shinobi no Kami" o "Dios ninja" y el otro poseía un poder devastador, aparte que ella misma poseía 2 Kekkei Genkai, el Yōton (Elemento lava) y Futton (Elemento vapor), Konoha estaría cometiendo el peor error desde su fundación al declarar la guerra directa a la Rebelión. Konoha aún no sabía sobre usuarios Mokuton, porque Naruto no lo usaba mucho para no atraer demasiada atención y Hashirama no era enviado a misiones, porque él dijo que solo estaba allí para entrenar a Naruto.

Después de casi 1 mes de inútiles intentos de llegar a un acuerdo con Mei, decidieron unirse al Mizukage porque no querían que los tomara como enemigos, además con la condición que si derrotaban a la Rebelión ellos se quedarían al comandante "Hiken" o como algunos le llamaban "Hinokami (dios del fuego)"

Pero cuando el Hokage y el consejo fueron informados de la aplastante derrota que el Mizukage estaba teniendo decidieron abandonarlo, eso fue decisión del consejo, ya que Minato no estaba de acuerdo en darle la espalda en este momento, pero acabó cediendo después de la persuasión de Danzō.

También rumores llegaban a Konoha de una organización que estaba secuestrando a los Jinchūriki, la organización se hacía conoció Akatsuki, no sabían que tan verídicos eran esos rumores, pero si eso era cierto tendrían que hacer algo para destruirla. Minato se preocupó y no le comento nada a Kushina sobre esa organización, aunque fueran solo rumores, sabía que, si lo hacía, la pelirroja se desesperaría demasiado por Naruto y más ahora que ella tenía 5 meses de embarazo.

Por otro lado Kakashi había sido asignado como sensei de 3 Genin: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai. Habían tenido muchas misiones de rango C y solo una de rango B. Sakura al igual que todas las chicas de su edad babeaban por el Uchiha, aunque este ni siquiera le importaba, su único objetivo era matar a su hermano mayor. El peliblanco los habían estado entrenando para los exámenes Chūnin que se realizarían en 3 años más allí en Konoha. Sasuke sin lugar a dudas era su preferido, aunque a los otros 2 les daba igual...

4 meses habían pasado desde que Konoha abandono al Mizukage, aunque en la rebelión no se supo eso hasta casi un año después. Para los Kages de las otras aldeas aún se mantenía latente la "traición" de Konoha, se sintieron ofendidos por ese acto de cobardía. Pero el Hokage en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de pensar en todos los problemas que enfrentaba su aldea, porque él estaba con su esposa en el hospital, más específicamente en la sala de parto.

Esta vez todo era más tranquilizador para el rubio, ya no había peligro de que el sello del Kyūbi se rompiera, y además su futuro hijo/a no corría ningún peligro causado por el mismo Kyūbi.

Fuera de la sala de parto estaban esperando Mikoto, Tsume, Kakashi y algunos amigos de Minato.

– **Después de todo lo que Kushina-chan sufrió, me alegra que la dicha de ser madre otra** **vez** – comento Mikoto

– **Lo sé, me siento igual** – replico Tsume – **¿tú qué crees que será? ¿niño o niña?**

– **Sera niño** – respondió muy segura

– **Justo lo que yo pensaba** –

– **Si, es niño mi Sasuke será su hermano mayor** – agrego la pelinegra

– **¿eh? No te adelante, mi Kiba será su hermano mayor, está más capacitado, por su sangre correr el liderazgo** – replicó haciendo referencia a su clan Inuzuka. A Mikoto le dio un tic en la ceja y empezaron una breve discusión sobre quien de sus hijos sería mejor hermano mayor para el futuro Namikaze.

– **Podrían discutir mientras dicen cosas sucias, necesito inspiración para mi siguiente libro** – dijo alguien muy cerca de ellas, ambas giraron sus cabezas para verlo.

– **¿Qué demonios dices, viejo pervertido?** – exclamaron ambas al unisonó.

– **Hacedlo por el arte de la escritura, harían una gran labor para mis lectores** –

– **¡Ni lo sueñes!** – gritaron al unísono. Jiraiya solo carcajeo.

– **¿Cómo esta Kushina**? – pregunto el peliblanco

– **No lo sé, llevan casi 1 horas desde que comenzó el parto y aún no sabemos si él bebe ya nació** – replico Tsume, Jiraiya estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a ellos

– **Minato** – exclamo el peliblanco, el rubio traía una cara de felicidad

– **Es niño** – informo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

– **Felicidades Hokage-sama** – dijeron al unísono Mikoto y Tsume – **¿Cómo esta Kushina-chan?** – pregunto Mikoto

– **Esta bien, en estos momentos está descansando, en unos momentos más pueden entrar** – replicó, dirigió su atención a su maestro – **Me alegre que este aquí, sensei**

– **Soy su padrino es mi deber estar aquí** – replico con una sonrisa – **además me entusiasma que sea niño así podre ayudarlo a seducir mujeres cuando sea grande jajaja** – agrego carcajeando descaradamente

– **Eso jamás lo permitiré** – exclamo Tsume, Mikoto asintió apoyándola. Jiraiya solo rio mas

– **Debo regresar a la oficina aún tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, pueden decirle a Kushina-chan que regresare en 1 hora** – dijo el rubio. Las 2 chicas asintieron.

– **Yo también regresare después, tengo que atender unos asuntos primero** – dijo Jiraiya serio, las 2 mujeres se extrañaron por su cambio de semblante.

Minutos después Mikoto y Tsume entraron al cuarto donde estaba Kushina, tenía un bebe en sus brazos.

– **Kushina-chan** – la llamo Mikoto, la pelirroja volteó

– **Hola chicas** – replico – **miren están pequeño y tierno** – agrego la pelirroja refiriéndose al bebe en sus manos

– **Es idéntico a Minato** – comento Tsume viendo al pequeño bebe de cabello rubio, tez blanca y sus ojos de color azul intenso, era la imagen de su padre – **¿y cómo decidiste nombrarlo?** – preguntó

– **Memma Namikaze** …– replico la pelirroja acariciando el cabello de su hijo…

Un año pasó desde el nacimiento de Memma, fue querido por toda la aldea por ser el hijo de su héroe. Kushina quizás jamás perdonaría sinceramente a los aldeanos por como trataron a Naruto en el pasado, aunque ahora que tenía a Memma ya no se sentía vacía como antes, aun quería estar con Naruto, pero ahora ya no perdía el control por eso.

El Hokage también se había sentido más animado desde el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, le alegraba de sobre manera que al llegar a su casa encontrara a Kushina con una sonrisa mimando a su bebe, antes cuando llegaba a casa la encontraba en el sillón dormida o llorando, sin dudas sus ánimos subieron mucho.

Se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo el papeleo cuando un AMBU entró.

– **Hokage-sama** – dijo el AMBU flexionando una rodilla y bajando su cabeza – **Descubrimos que en el país de las aguas termales esta una base del Mizukage y en ellas estas lo pergaminos prohibidos del clan Uzumaki, pero no sabes su ubicación exacta** –

– **Buen trabajo, iré en persona para asegurar la recuperación de los pergaminos, tu equipo de búsqueda vendrá conmigo** – ordeno. El AMBU asintió y se retiró.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

– **Mi esposa te describió como alguien de baja estatura, una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y una máscara de madera con la forma de un zorro, y además que usaste de una técnica llamada "Hiken" para salir de la base en el país del sonido** – dijo Minato – **han pasado 2 años desde eso, así que tu cambio de estatura es la única diferencia que puede excluir de la descripción que me dio mi esposa, es muy fácil deducir que eras tú** –

– **Enhorabuena, Hokage-sama** – replico Naruto con sarcasmo – **pero, aunque lo haya salvado esa vez, estoy seguro que no cambia el hecho de que me quieran llevar a Konoha ¿verdad?** –

– **Ciertamente, que me hayas salvado a mi esposa y a mi es algo que te agradezco como civil, pero llevarte a Konoha es mi deber como Hokage, aunque debo confesarte, Hiken que por alguna razón me agradas** – replico Minato. Naruto solo sonrió debajo de la mascara – **Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otra situación, Hiken. Talvez tomar una botella de sake y charlar un poco** – confeso Minato que creía que Hiken era un hombre de unos 20 años o más por su rango como comandante, su fuerza y su astucia demostrada en la media batalla que habían tenido. No era algo descabellado pensar que Naruto que no había sido visto sin las mascara y su capucha fuera de la rebelión fuera figurado como un hombre adulto.

– **Entonces no hay más opción que ganar** – repuso tranquilo el pelirrojo. Minato sonrió de medio lado e hizo una señal a sus Kage Bunshin para que atacasen al enmascarado. Naruto se dio cuenta tarde que sus propios Kage Bunshin ya habían sido derrotados por los de Minato.

– **Raiton: Bīmugaido** **(Elemento rayo: electrificación)** – exclamaron los 3 clones dirigiendo su Jutsu directo al pelirrojo. Naruto sonrió detrás de la máscara.

– **ENKAI (Comando de las llamas)** – susurro lanzado fuego que giraba alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo un circulo de fuego, espero a que los Kage Bunshin se acercaran – **HIBASHIRA (Pilar de fuego)** – exclamó creando una enorme llamarada a su alrededor quemando a los clones y haciendo que Minato se alejara. El bosque empezó a incendiarse.

– _**sorprendente**_ – pensó Minato, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que usar eso". Se sentó, cerró los ojos para mayor concentración y empezó acumular energía natural. Desde lejos Naruto lo veía extrañado, no sabía que tenía pensado hacer, se acercó rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Minato abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahora sus ojos eran extraños, sus pupilas eran alargadas parecían de rana y tenía una sombra naranja alrededor de ellos – **Sennin Mōdo** – susurro el rubio que desapareció ante la vista de Naruto que intento buscarlo por su firma de Chakra, pero no lo encontraba. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo una patada en su pecho lo mando a volar destruyendo algunos árboles y chocando con una roca que se agrieto por el golpe.

– **¿Que mierda...?** – susurro Naruto escupiendo mucha sangre.

– **Senpō: Rasengan** – dijo Minato desde arriba de él. Naruto no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, le sorprendió la velocidad con la que llego hasta donde él estaba. Se formó un gran cráter donde estaba Naruto. El pelirrojo se reincorporo muy adolorido, su traje estaba desgarrado y tenía una lesión seria en su estómago, parte de su máscara estaba rota, pero aun cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Escupió un poco de sangre y se puso serio. Sabía que Minato con su Sennin Mōdo lo había superado en velocidad, así que solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado para contraatacar – **Raiton: Hiraisin (Elemento rayo: dios del trueno)** – Susurro Minato sorprendiéndolo y tocando el hombro del pelirrojo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo que lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo. Minato creyó que había gano el enfrentamiento, pero Naruto se rodeó de fuego por completo.

– **Kyōkaen (Llama espejo)** – Exclamo Naruto creando un campo enorme de fuego que por realmente poco casi queman a Minato que tuvo saltar y sin esperárselo un clon del enmascarado apareció enfrente de él – ¡ **HIKEN!** – exclamo el clon tomando por sorpresa a Minato que fue arrastrado por el puño de fuego casi 25 metros hasta chocar contra una enorme roca que se destruyó por el impacto. El rubio casi queda inconsciente, pero resistió gracias a su Sennin Mōdo, aunque el fuerte golpe hizo que perdiera es su estado sabio. Se reincorporo rápidamente e hizo 5 Kage Bunshin que se dirigieron hacia Naruto y comenzaron a enfrentarse. Naruto estaba muy presionado por los 5 clones y en un descuido un clon le acertó una patada en su pierna izquierda que lo hizo titubear y los otros clones aprovecharon el desliz y empezaron una combinación de golpes que Naruto no podía esquivar hasta que lleno su cuerpo en fuego y los clones se alejaron.

– **Ahora entiendo porque los líderes de los clanes y el consejo estaban tan preocupados por llevarte a Konoha, tus poderes son temibles. Sin duda eres el oponente más difícil que he tenido** – comento Minato limpiándose un poco de sangre de su boca. Naruto se acomodó su máscara, y se resintió de los golpes que le habían dado los clones.

– **Si le soy sincero después de mi sensei usted es el segundo oponente más fuerte al que me he enfrentado** – confeso Naruto.

– **¿Solo el segundo? Que decepción…** – bromeó con una media sonrisa activando su Sennin Mōdo. Naruto pensó rápido en como contrarrestar la diferencia de velocidad.

– _**Kurama-nii**_ **¿Alguna idea?** – pregunto Naruto. Kurama se lo pensó

– " _ **Naruto,**_ _**el Sennin Mōdo da la capacidad de percibir el Chakra con suma facilidad, y sus sentidos se agudizan. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no dejar que se te acerque demasiado, su fuerza física también aumenta mucho"**_ – replicó

– _**Ya v…**_ – fue interrumpido por un golpe en la parte izquierda de su torso que lo mando a volar y se estrelló contra un árbol – **Maldición…–** susurro Naruto reincorporándose, sabía que ese golpe le había roto algunas costillas, pero no tenía tiempo pensar en eso.

– " _ **A tu derecha"**_ – exclamo Kurama. Naruto se giró rápidamente y lanzo un puñetazo hacia esa dirección que se estrelló con el puñetazo de Minato. Al primer impacto Naruto titubeo por la fuerza del ninja rubio, pero cuando su puño se llenó de fuego Minato fue retrocediendo hasta ceder. Desapareció ante la vista de Naruto otra vez, pero esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa – **Hotarubi (Luces de luciérnagas)** – susurro Naruto rodeando el área con pequeñas luces fosforescentes, parecidas a luciérnagas. Minato se detuvo en la rama de un árbol al sentir 2 Chakras diferentes en el cuerpo de Naruto, uno de ellos se le hacía muy conocido, pero no sabía de quien era. Sin analizar la situación se lanzó directo hacia el enmascarado.

– " _ **Ahora"**_ – anunció Kurama

– **HIDARUMA (Muñecos ardientes)** – exclamo Naruto haciendo que las luces fosforescentes estallaran en fuego, Minato lo vio venir tarde y no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Se quemó levemente su rostro que lo tenía desprotegido y su capa de Hokage se incendió y tuvo que quitársela rápidamente.

El 52 % del bosque donde se encontraban ya había sido consumido por el fuego, el calor incremento mucho, a Naruto no le afectaba nada, pero a Minato lo empezó afectar, asique supo que era hora de acabar esa batalla de una vez por todas.

–Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – susurro Minato creando 2 clones y reuniendo una cantidad masiva de Chakra – **Senpō: Ōdama... (Arte sabio: Gran bola…)** – exclamo Minato creando una enorme bola en forma de espiral. Naruto se puso en guardia aun que estaba muy adolorido. Lleno de fuego su brazo izquierdo y se preparó.

– ¡ **RASENGAN/HIKEN!** – gritaron al unísono el nombre de su técnica, que impactaron creando enormes ondas de choque que devastaron la zona. Ninguno de los 2 cedía ante el ataque del otro, pero sin previo aviso la Ōdama Rasengan de Minato empezó a rodearse de fuego y absorbió todo el puño de fuego de Naruto. Los 2 se quedaron confusos por lo que acaba de pasar. El Rasengan se mantuvo por unos momentos girando sobre su mismo eje rodeada de fuego hasta que estalló.

La explosión mando a volar a Naruto y a Minato a lados opuesto, a casi 100 metros de distancia. Por suerte para los 2 pudieron recuperar el equilibrio en el aire y amortiguar la caída aun así recibieron mucho daño por la explosión.

Un enorme cráter se podía apreciar desde kilómetros de distancia e incluso el fuego que estaba consumiendo el bosque era inmenso. Minato se desplomo cansado y resintiéndose de las quemaduras.

– **Maldición…** – susurro sabiendo que perdió la oportunidad de llevar al enmascarado a Konoha y no estaba en la mejor condición para ir a buscarle y enfrentarlo de nuevo. Estaba muy agotado y herido por la batalla, tenía algunas quemaduras graves y más de algún hueso roto.

Por el otro Naruto jadeaba agotado y tocándose su estómago donde recibió un Rasengan de Minato, le dolía mucho, tanto que no se preocupó por sus otras heridas. Percibió que alguien se acercaba como pudo se puso en guardia. Suspiro cuando vio que era su compañero de equipo.

– **Taichō ¿Qué sucedió?** – pregunto Thatch acercándose. Naruto se relajo

– **Thatc…** – no pudo continuar porque se desplomo agotado. Aun se cansaba mucho al usar sus poderes de la Mera Daruma y sumándole el daño que recibió en batalla.

– **¡TAICHŌ!** – exclamo preocupado acercándose a su comandante – **¿Está bien?** – pregunto quitándole la máscara. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, tenía un poco de sangre cruzándole la frente. Thatch lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo hasta el punto de reunión para darle atención médica. Cuando llego solo encontró a Jozu viendo desde una roca el incendio en el bosque.

– **Thatch** – exclamo Jozu cuando lo vio, pero se alertó cuando Naruto venía en su espalda – **¿Qué paso?** – preguntó. Thatch bajo a Naruto de su espalda y lo recostó en el suelo.

– **No estoy seguro, se desmayó mientras me dirigía aquí** – replicó Thatch – **tiene heridas graves, aunque mientras descansa su cuerpo se recupera por sí mismo gracias al Chakra de Kurama y las celulas de Hashirama** – añadió

– **Ya veo. Entonces tratare está herida en su estómago y lo dejare descansar un poco –** repuso Jozu. Thatch asintió – **¿Quién lo dejaría en este estado?** – se preguntó Jozu.

– **No lo sé. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kisame-san?** – pregunto el castaño

– **Me dijo que quería investigar algo por su cuenta que regresaría enseguida** – replicó. Thatch le creyó y no pregunto más.

Lejos de allí un hombre de cabello largo y color negro, observo todo el enfrentamiento y vio cuando el miembro de la rebelión le quito la máscara al famoso comandante "Hiken". Se impresiono cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la máscara, nunca se lo habría imaginado. Soltó una sonrisa irónica por lo curiosa que era vida. Naruto que había deseado encontrar a su padre ahora había luchado a muerte contra él.

– **Que sorpresa, Naruto Uzumaki** – susurro para sí mismo y observo como el pelirrojo era llevado por un su compañero. Iba seguirlo, pero sintió una presencia detrás de él y se giró rápidamente.

– **JAJAJA a quien menos esperaba encontrar** – carcajeo el hombre que estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa que marca sus dientes de tiburón.

– **Kisame Hoshigaki** – repuso el pelinegro activando su Sharingan.

– **Un placer conocerte, Itachi Uchiha** –….

Minato después de descansar unos minutos recostado en el suelo se fue en la dirección que le dieron los ninjas hace unas horas, se le dificulto un poco porque tuvo que salir del bosque por el incendio que habían causado él y el enmascarado. Iba pensando en su batalla con el enmascarado, a pesar de que estaban en bandos contrarios e intentaron matarse, le agrado mucho enfrentarse a él. Se le vinieron a la mente los ojos azules del enmascarado y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de su hijo Memma, aunque los del enmascarado eran más intensos tenía una gran similitud.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado.

– **Te ves terrible ¿Qué sucedió?** – pregunto la persona a su lado. Minato se asustó y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

– **¿Sensei?** – dijo sorprendido Minato deteniéndose y se giró para ver el bosque que se incendiaba – **pues me enfrente a alguien realmente fuerte** – replico rascándose la nuca. Jiraiya se imaginó quien podría ser, pero quiso confirmarlo

– **Fue el comandante de la rebelión ¿verdad?** – pregunto cómo afirmación. Minato asintió – **Me imagine que el había provocado este enorme incendio** – dijo mirando desde lejos al bosque – **Supongo le derrotaste** – comento Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Minato negó con la cabeza

– **No pudimos concluir nuestra batalla, porque sucedió algo extraño** – replico Minato. Jiraiya se mostró más interesado – **al chocar nuestras técnicas, se fusionaron y al no estabilizarse crearon una explosión** – agregó – **fue raro, es como si nuestros Chakras …–**

– … **fueran compatibles** – termino la frase el peliblanco. _(Nota: Naruto reforzó su Hiken con Chakra)._

– **Exactamente. Aunque tal vez solo fue una coincidencia** –

– **Puede que quizás sí, pero puede que quizás no** – comento el peliblanco. Minato lo miro confuso.

– **¿Qué quiere decir, sensei?** – preguntó

– **Nada** – replico con una sonrisa. Minato lo vio dudoso.

– **¿Y que hace en este lugar?** – pregunto el rubio viendo con la ceja levantada

– **Estoy buscando algo** – replico

– **¿buscando algo?** –pregunto intrigado el rubio. Jiraiya asintió

– **Descubrí que Orochimaru robo un pergamino con un Jutsu prohibido que creo el Nidaime Hokage y lo intercambio con el actual Mizukage por algo** – replicó

– **¿Un Jutsu prohibido? ¿Sabe cuál es?** –pregunto Minato sacudiéndose un poco de ceniza y polvo de su pantalón ninja.

– **Es un Jutsu de invocación llamado "Edo Tensei (Resurrección de un mundo impuro)", son poco los que sabemos de su existencia** – replicó

– **Lo conozco, Hiruzen debió haberlo destruido** – dijo Minato serio viendo a lo lejos – **Y ¿sabe exactamente dónde está?** –

– **No estoy seguro, pero lo más probable es que este en la misma base que tu estas buscando** – replico

– **Entonces ¿vendrá conmigo?** – pregunto acomodándose sus sandalias ninjas.

– **Primero deberías revisar tus heridas** – sugirió Jiraiya viendo las quemaduras que Minato tenía por el cuerpo – **y pues tenía planeado ir con alguien más** – dijo adelantándose un poco y haciéndose el interesante.

– **¿con quién?** – preguntó. Jiraiya solo sonrió de lado…

Naruto durmió casi 4 horas hasta que se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba algo oscuro en el lugar, pero había una pequeña fogata no muy lejos de él que iluminaba un poco, donde estaban sus 3 compañeros sentados alrededor de ella conversando. Se levantó perezosamente y camino hasta donde estaban ellos.

– **¿Conseguisteis algo de comer?** – pregunto Naruto sentándose al lado de Thatch

– **Encontramos unos cuantos animales cerca de aquí** – replico el castaño

– **¿Animales, en esta pradera?** – pregunto frotándose los ojos

– **Ah, claro olvide decir que estaban huyendo del bosque que incendio** – replico con tono de broma. Naruto rio por lo bajo

– **¿Nos contaras lo que paso, Taichō?** – pregunto Jozu. Naruto asintió y les comento sobre cómo se encontró con Jiraiya y su batalla con el Yondaime Hokage.

– **JAJAJAJAJA me imagino como se sentiría el Yondaime al enfrentarse a nuestro Taichō** – carcajeo Jozu después del relato del pelirrojo.

– **En realidad la pase muy mal con su velocidad, el sobrenombre "Rayo de Konoha" le va muy bien** – repuso Naruto mordiendo un trozo de carne.

– **¿Y donde esta ese tal Jiraiya?** – pregunto Kisame.

– **No lo sé. Antes de encontrarme con el Hokage desapareció de mi** vista – replico el pelirrojo dando otra mordida.

– **Jiraiya…Jiraiya… ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace tan conocido?** – murmuraba Thatch

– ¿ **Que murmuras tanto, Thatch?** – dijo Naruto junto a Jozu viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

– **Creo que el nombre de Jiraiya lo he escuchado o visto en alguna parte** – replicó el castaño

– **Ese hombre es uno de los 3 Sannin de Konoha ¿tal vez por eso te parezca conocido?** – dijo Jozu. Naruto se sorprendió porque no lo sabía.

– **No, no es por eso…** – replico Thatch con una mano en la barbilla quemándose la cabeza por recordar.

– **Dejemos eso para después** – dijo Naruto – **ahora debemos encontrar a Jiraiya para que nos guie a la base y obtener los pergaminos** – explico Naruto

– **No sé si debamos confiar en ese hombre de Konoha** – dijo Kisame de brazos cruzados

– **No tenemos otra opción. Estamos a punto de enfrentar al Mizukage y si nos atascamos en esta misión perderemos la oportunidad de una victoria sin muchas complicaciones** – replico Naruto. Jozu y Thatch asintieron de acuerdo a su comandante, Kisame no dijo nada más. Naruto toco su cara y noto que no tenía su máscara, se levantó y fue a buscarla a donde durmió, pero no la encontró.

– **¿Dónde está mi mascara?** – pregunto el pelirrojo

– **Lo lamento, Taichō, pero estaba muy dañada cuando lo encontré en el bosque** – Replico Thatch. Naruto suspiro

– **Hacer otra igual a esa me llevara muchas horas de trabajo** – comento Naruto – **bueno, mientras usare una simple** – terminó decir Naruto creando una máscara con su Mokuton – **Preparaos salimos en 5 minutos** – Anunció.

Naruto había cambiado sus vestimentas, ahora usaba una un traje ninja normal y sobre él una túnica de color negro. También su capucha a juego con la túnica y su máscara de madera.

Decidieron dividirse para buscarlo por la zona que sería más fácil, ya que no tendrían que buscar por el bosque que estaba consumido por el fuego. Y acordaron reunirse en 30 Minutos si no encontraban nada.

30 minutos después se reunieron sin resultados, conversaron un poco hasta que sintieron una presencia acercándose hacia ellos, se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente. Cuando la presencia se acercó Naruto lo reconoció enseguida.

– **Jiraiya** – dijo el pelirrojo. Los otros 3 se colocaron detrás de su comandante

– **Hiken, te perdiste** – dijo el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

– **¡No me perdí, tu me dejaste atrás!** – exclamo el pelirrojo – **pero eso ya no importa ahora, ¿y bien, nos llevaras a la base o no?** – pregunto el pelirrojo serio.

– **Sígueme** – dijo Jiraiya dándose la vuelta – **pero, antes de ir debemos reunirnos con alguien**

– **¿con quién?** – pregunto Naruto

– **Te lo diré cuando estemos allá** – replico el peliblanco empezando a moverse. Naruto miro a sus compañeros y ellos entendieron rápidamente.

– **Taichō** – lo llamo Jozu mientras seguían a Jiraiya. Naruto le volteo a ver – **¿No cree que Thatch está un poco raro?** – preguntó. Naruto se giró para a ver a Thatch y lo vio algo pensativo.

– **Hablare con él** – replicó acercando se al castaño – **Thatch ¿Estás bien?** – pregunto el pelirrojo.

– **uh? Si, si lo estoy. Es solo que estoy seguro de haber escuchado el visto a ese hombre en alguna parte** – replicó. A Naruto lo miro incrédulo

– **¿Sigues pensando en eso? Deberías concentrarte, aunque este hombre nos guie hasta la base no significa que debamos bajar la guardia** – Sugirió Naruto. Thatch asintió

– **Por cierto, Taichō, ¿Utilizo "eso" en su combate con el Hokage?** – pregunto Thatch sin verle.

– **No fue necesario hacerlo** – replicó el pelirrojo – **prefiero mantenerlo en secreto**

– **También creo que es lo mejor** –

– **Apresurémonos** – concluyo el pelirrojo alcanzando a Jiraiya.

Cuando llegaron cerca de unas montañas rocosas, a lo lejos vieron 6 figuras reunidas en un grupo.

– **Ya estamos aquí, Minato** – dijo el peliblanco. Sorprendiendo a Naruto y sus compañeros

– **¡¿Qué mierda significa esto, Jiraiya?!** – exclamo furioso Naruto llenando sus puños de fuego y el calor del lugar aumento alarmantemente. Jozu, Thatch y Kisame se prepararon para enfrentarlos.

– **Espera** – dijo rápidamente Jiraiya – **No te estoy traicionando**.

– **Sensei, ¿era con ellos con quien te reunirías?** – pregunto algo molesto Minato. Jiraiya asintió – No, puede aceptar eso. Debo llevarlo a Konoha – añadió haciendo un ademan de atacar al enmascarado, pero Jiraiya se puso enfrente de él.

– **Confía en mí, Minato** – dijo muy serio el peliblanco. Minato lo vio directo a los ojos y después de un rato asintió.

– **A mí también me parece un completa mierda esta tregua, me niego a aceptarla** – dijo Kisame serio.

– **Pienso lo mismo** – apoyo Naruto.

– **¡Callaos y dejadme explicaros!** – grito Jiraiya, y cuando reacciono ya tenía una espada amenazando su garganta.

– **Le vuelves a gritar a nuestro Taichō y me encargare de asesinarte yo mismo** – amenazo Jozu con una voz muy grave. Jiraiya no se intimido, pero asintió para tranquilizar la situación

– **Explica** – dijo Naruto con un tono amenazante y mirándolo desafiante.

– **Esta base está muy protegida ya que oculta varios pergaminos con Jutsu's prohibidos como ya lo sabréis** – explico tranquilo el peliblanco – la razón por la que decidí hacer esta alianza es porque necesitaremos un buen equipo para no fallar en nuestros respectivos objetivos – continuo

– **¿Qué tan difícil puede ser entrar en esa base y robar los pergaminos?** – pregunto sarcástico Jozu. Jiraiya lo volteo a ver.

– **Seria fácil para cualquiera de nosotros entrar y tomarlos, pero el problema es que, dentro de base, hay un Genjutsu que mantiene encerrado dentro ella a una Bijū** – replico el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Naruto y Kurama.

– **¿Bijū?** – pregunto Minato saliendo de la sorpresa. Jiraiya asintió.

– **El Nibi (dos colas)** – replico Jiraiya – **No sé cómo logro encerrarlo allí, pero sé que una vez dentro estas a merced del Bijū** – añadió. Todos se quedaron en silencio, enfrentar a un Bijū de solos jugársela demasiado, hacer una breve tregua ya no parecía mala idea

– **Sensei** – le llamo Minato – **¿Ya tenía planeado todo esto?** – pregunto Minato cruzado de brazos.

– **En realidad que tu vinieras aquí fue una sorpresa, pero hacer una tregua con la rebelión sí que lo había planeado** – confeso el peliblanco. Minato dirigió su vista hacia la de Naruto que también lo veía desafiante.

– **Entonces, estoy de acuerdo de hacer una tregua por el momento** – dijo Minato sin dejar de ver al enmascarado. Todo se quedaron en silencio al sentir la tensión en el ambiente que provocaban Minato y Naruto, pero el silencio termino cuando alguien hablo.

– **¡Ya lo recordé!** – exclamó Thatch ganándose la mirada atenta de todos. Rápidamente busco algo entre sus cosas mientras todos lo veían curiosos – **Aquí esta** – volvió a exclamar sacando un pequeño libro – **Es usted el autor de este libro ¿verdad?** – pregunto Thatch a Jiraiya que lo veía confuso

– **¿ah? ICHA ICHA si, ese es mi libro –** replico Jiraiya orgulloso.

– **¿Me da su autógrafo?** – Dijo emocionado el castaño. Los otros a excepción de Naruto lo veían con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

– **Claro, todo se por un admirador** – replico Jiraiya muy orgulloso.

– **¿De qué va ese libro?** – pregunto Naruto en un susurro a Jozu

– **Es una novela erótica** – replico. A Naruto suspiro al escucharlo.

– **Como no me lo pensé, si ambos son unos pervertidos** – comento Naruto en un susurro que llego a oídos de Thatch.

– **Usted también es uno, Taichō** – dijo Thatch sin verle.

– **No sé de qué hablas** – repuso Naruto restándole importancia

– **¿Enserio? ¿O quiere que le recuerde que hizo la noche antes de salir del campamento?** – dijo en un tono pícaro, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara al recordar esa noche – **JAJAJA ahí esa mi prueba** – añadió riendo. Minato tosió llamando la atención de todos

– **Entonces, Hiken, ¿Que decides?** – pregunto el rubio serio. Naruto se quedó callado pensándolo.

– **Lo hare, pero con una condición** – replico

– **¿Cuál condición?** – pregunto Jiraiya viéndolo serio al igual que Minato. El pelirrojo sonrió debajo de la mascara

– **Me quedare con el Nibi...** – replico sorprendiendo a todos.

To be continued...


	9. La estrategia de Naruto

Lo se, lo se. Tarde en actualizar este capitulo, pero eh estado muy ocupado últimamente y no me había dado mucho tiempo de escribir, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo con unos cuantos misterios. y para compensar el retraso de este capitulo agrege una breve escena de un personaje muy importante.. no digo mas... 3:)

Contestando algunos Reviews:

 **WhiteKningth99:** Tu pregunta se responderá conforme leas este capitulo ;)

 **0megachaotic:** Si le daré algo parecido a sussano, si lees desde un computador puedes ver la portada de este FIC ahi inclui a su "sussano"

 **JMR:**

1) Si la tenia desde antes

2) Bueno, cuando Naruto la salvo de lo chicos que la molestaban, no se enamoro de el, solo le vio como un chico guay y atractivo y como no se siguieron viendo, Sakura le olvido, pero...

3) Tenia que ser el Nibi o Ichibi, pero me decidí mejor por el Nibi , esto es para que pueda dar paso a uno de momentos mas cruciales en la vida de Naruto... ;)

 **Guest:** Jajaja me hacen reir con tus reviews, chaval. Este fin sera largo por lo menos unos 25 capitulos, Naruto esta a punto de entrar en una etapa muy oscura de su vida, solo eso te dire.

Y en cuanto al gore, no te preocupes se acerca la batalla que pondra fin a la guerra entre el Mizukage y la rebelion.

Tatuajes tenia pensando en darle algunos aunque no estoy muy seguro, y sobre lo del Haki de rey lo tendra pero con ligeros cambios...

Gracias todos los que me escribisteis :) espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

– **Me quedare con el Nibi** – replicó Naruto sorprendiendo a los ninjas de Konoha.

– **¿Qué dices?** – pregunto Minato serio.

– **Ya escuchasteis, si queréis mi ayuda, me quedare con el Nibi** – repitió cruzado de brazos.

– **No es mi problema que decidas quedártelo, pero si lo haces ten en cuenta que tendrás problemas con Kumo** – Replico Jiraiya – **¿Enserio quieres tener otra guerra de por medio?** – preguntó. Naruto dio un largo suspiro.

– **No, no pienso provocar otra guerra** – replicó muy sereno.

– **¿Y entonces para que lo quieres?** – pregunto uno de los ninjas de Konoha.

– **Mis razones no son algo que os importe** , **pero si queréis mi ayuda tendréis que aceptar mi condición** – replicó sin dejar de ver la expresión del ninja rubio. Jiraiya tardó en reaccionar, cruzo una mirada rápida con Minato. suspiro y devolvió su atención a Naruto.

– **La acepto** – replicó seguro el peliblanco, sorprendiendo a Minato.

– **Sensei** – le llamo el ninja rubio – **No estoy de acuerdo que la rebelión se haga con el Nibi, pero sé las consecuencias que conlleva tener ese Bijū**. **Si quieres quedártelo por mí es igual** – agrego con una expresión seria. Naruto no se tragó eso, era imposible para él que alguna aldea desperdiciara la oportunidad de hacer con otro Bijū, pero por el momento guardaría las apariencias.

– **Si estáis de acuerdo, pongámonos en** **marcha** – dijo Naruto acomodando su máscara. Jiraiya y Minato se vieron a los ojos y asintieron con una sonrisa cómplice. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Naruto y para sus compañeros – **Thatch** – le llamo el pelirrojo.

– **Hai, Taichō** – replicó. Naruto se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

– **¿entendido?** – pregunto el pelirrojo después de haberle dicho algo. Thatch asintió con la cabeza – **Estamos listos para irnos** – informo a los ninjas de Konoha – **Jiraiya, guíanos** –

– **Seguidme** – repuso el peliblanco dándose la vuelta. Le siguieron en 2 grupos separados donde en uno iban los ninjas de Konoha y en el otro los de la rebelión.

Cruzaron unas montañas, hasta que llegaron a lugar con un conjunto de rocas extrañas, se acercaron y se mantuvieron ocultos entre ellas, de donde vieron una enorme base rodeada por montañas, tenia varias edificaciones, y la que parecía más importante estaba en el centro, aunque había otras de igual diseño distribuidas por toda la base.

– **¿Cómo es posible que no la hubiésemos encontrado antes? Es enorme…** – Comento Jozu sintiéndose un completo novato, por no haberla encontrado antes.

– **En realidad estaba oculta por sellos de nivel alto** – replico Jiraiya señalando un papel con un kanji en él – **Lo encontré por casualidad, y pude modificarlo para que podamos ver la base desde este punto exactamente, pero basado en este sello es de esperarse que haya otro que alerte cuando crucemos el límite de la barrera** – agrego el peliblanco

– **Tienes razón. Y si no encontramos los sellos, no podremos cruzar sin alertar a todos en la base** – comento Minato pensando en alguna alternativa.

– **Además que tenemos que desactivarlos al mismo tiempo para no activarlos** – agrego Jiraiya. Naruto solo quedo viendo el sello que Jiraiya le dio.

– **Yo lo hago** – dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente atrayendo la atención de los ninjas de Konoha.

– **¿y que se supone que harás?** – pregunto Minato arqueando una ceja.

– **Crear una entrada** – replico Naruto sentándose. Cruzo sus pies, cerro sus ojos e hizo un sello con sus manos en la que concentro Chakra en su mano izquierda– **os daré 30 segundo para que entréis ¿entendido?** – dijo sin abrir los ojos – **excepto usted, Hokage-sama. Necesito que se quede atrás** – agregó levantando la mano hacia el frente, desde la cual empezó a salir un Chakra de color azul intenso, y se detuvo al toparse con una barrera. El Chakra de Naruto se extendió haciendo un rectángulo similar a una puerta – **Ahora** – exclamó el pelirrojo. Todos a excepción de él y Minato atravesaron la barrera.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y el Chakra que expulsaba de su mano cesó.

– **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?** – preguntó el rubio. Naruto se levantó y se sacudió polvo de sus pantalones.

– **Solo** **mezclé mi Chakra con él de la barrera y amplié el campo de área. En realidad, esta es una barrera creada con Chakra elemental, es tan efectiva que hasta puede detectar cuantos microorganismos la cruzan, pero no es muy difícil de burlar** – replicó tranquilamente. Minato lo vio con admiración.

– **Buen trabajo** – alagó – **¿y porque querías que me quedara aquí?** –

– **Nos tele-trasportaremos** **al otro lado** – replico viéndole. Minato se cruzó de brazos.

– **¿Entonces me quede para ser tu transporte?** – pregunto irónico. Naruto no pudo evitar una risa.

– **Exactamente** – replico burlándose. Minato estaba ofendido, pero no quería discutir en ese momento – **¿Lo hará o no?** – pregunto Naruto.

– **Lo haría si mi Kunai estuviera del** **otro** –replicó. Naruto se le quedo viendo extrañado y le señalo hacia el otro lado de la barrera donde estaba Thatch con el Kunai de Minato en sus manos. El rubio rápidamente busco en su bolsa porta arma sus 2 Kunai y solo encontró uno – **¿Cuándo lo cogiste?** –

– **Creí que lo había notado, "Rayo de Konoha"** – repuso mofándose. Minato solo frunció el ceño.

– **Toca mi hombro** – dijo serio el rubio. Naruto obedeció y en un destello amarillo apareció al lado de su compañero castaño.

– **Wow** – se sorprendió el pelirrojo por la tele-transportación – **fue genial** – agrego viendo a Thatch. Minato tomo el Kunai con brusquedad y se fue hacia sus compañeros.

Se reagruparon y se acercaron a lo que parecía un pequeño bunker, en la que había pocos ninjas haciendo guardia; decidieron ocultarse en el tejado y poner planear allí su estrategia.

– **Conseguí unos planos de esta base hace días** – dijo Minato entregándoselos al peliblanco que los extendió en el suelo y empezó a revisarlos.

Naruto lo vio con sospecha _«¿Cómo consiguió esos planos?»_ se preguntó el pelirrojo.

– **Los pergaminos deben estar en una bodega o almacén, posiblemente también tengan el Nibi allí** – explico el peliblanco viendo los planos.

– **Hay 3 almacenes y 3 bodegas y somos 11, tendríamos que dividirnos en parejas para buscar en todas** – analizo Naruto acomodándose la máscara que al ser nueva era algo incomoda.

– **Yo iré solo, trabajo mejor así** – repuso rápidamente Jiraiya.

– **Mi equipo y Yo nos dividiremos entre nosotros** – dijo Minato.

– **Eso no es buena idea, Hokage** – dijo Kisame acercándose hacia ellos.

– **¿Por qué no?** –

– **Ambos buscamos lo pergaminos ese es obvio, y siéndole sincero no confió en ustedes, ninjas de Konoha** – replico colocándose al lado de Naruto que asintió de acuerdo con su compañero – **¿qué me da la seguridad de que, si vosotros encontrarais los pergaminos, no nos traicionarán y huirán con ellos?** – pregunto Kisame. El ninja rubio solo se quedó callado – **y estoy seguro ustedes tampoco confían nosotros** – agregó

– **Ciertamente** – replico Minato tomando su tiempo para pensar mejor en la situación – **No parece mal idea después de todo** –

– **Y propongo que usted haga paraje con mi Taichō** – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa misteriosa. Minato y Naruto cruzaron miradas y fruncieron el ceño en total desaprobación – **usted, es el único de su equipo que puede hacerle frente a nuestro Taichō, por si las cosas se ponen tensas** – agrego dando credibilidad a su propuesta.

– **Hace unas cuantas horas tuvimos una pelea ¿y ahora quieres que trabajemos nosotros 2 juntos? No parece una buena idea** – replico el rubio.

– **Supuse que diría eso, yo tampoco quería ir con usted** – comento Naruto sentándose en el suelo – **¿** **porque no lo dejamos a la suerte?** – propuso. Los presentes le miraron raro – **Thatch ¿traes la baraja de cartas?** – pregunto el pelirrojo. Thatch asintió y la busco en sus cosas y se la entrego.

– **¿Dejaras una misión a la suerte?** –pregunto Minato de brazos cruzados cuestionando la propuesta del enmascarado.

– **Sé que es irresponsable hacerlo así, pero una forma totalmente alzar de mezclarnos ¿no?** – replico el pelirrojo sacando 10 cartas del monto, 5 eran de corazón y 5 de diamantes – **Escoged una, y su pareja será quien tenga el mismo número de la carta, pero diferente dibujo** – informo. Todos escogieron una alzar y la última quedo para Naruto. Las parejas quedaron: Jozu y un ninja de Konoha, Thatch y un ninja de Konoha, y 2 ninjas Konoha quedaron como pareja, solo faltaban 1 ninjas de Konoha, Kisame, Minato y Naruto.

– **2 de corazones** – dijo Kisame serio.

– **2 de diamantes** – replico el ninja de Konoha tragando duro al ver la expresión satisfecha de Kisame.

– **Tiene que ser una broma** – dijeron al unísono Minato y Naruto mirando su carta, cuando cruzaron miradas el ambiente se puso tenso.

– **Es el destino, Taichō** – dijo en tono burlón Thatch dándole una palmada en la espalda. Naruto apretó la carta y la incinero – **Otra vez no, Taichō, es la quinta vez que destruye mis cartas** – se quejó Thatch viendo caer los restos de la carta. Naruto solo suspiro.

– **Taichō** – le llamó Jozu. Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba él.

– **¿Qué sucede, Jozu?** –

– **Tenia una duda** **¿Cuál será la señal?** – preguntó

– **Cuando veamos a todos intentando asesinarme** – replico con una sonrisa burlona – **aunque me preocupa que Kisame exagere** – agregó.

– **Tal vez sea un completo hijo de p**a, pero sabe llevar a cabo una misión** – repuso Jozu sacándole una carcajada a Naruto, Kisame que estaba detrás de Jozu y había escuchado todo, coloco el frio acero de su espada en la espalda de Jozu. _[N/A: Kisame aún no posee la Samehada (la espada tiburón)_ ]

– **Me alagas que me digas eso, Jozu** – susurro Kisame en el oído del moreno, provocando que se le erizara la piel. Naruto solo rio más al ver la reacción de su compañero, luego llego Thatch y comenzaron a hablar sobre donde se reunirían sí alguno de ellos encontraba los pergaminos, pero lo hacían de una forma en la que parecían estar hablando incoherencias para los demás presentes, pero su verdadero significado solo lo entendían entre ellos.

Después de 10 minutos que charlaron se reagruparon con los ninjas de Konoha.

– **Minato, tú y Hiken revisaran la edificación del centro, esta tiene la bodega mas grande de la base** –dijo Jiraiya señalando la edificación del centro. Minato asintió con la cabeza y vio a Naruto que le imito.

El peliblanco termino asignando una bodega/almacén a cada una de las parejas.

El ninja rubio tomo la iniciativa dirigiéndose hacia la edificación central siendo muy precavido y detrás de él le perseguía Naruto.

– **Hokage-sama** – le llamo Naruto – **¿Puede tele-trasportar cosas grandes con su Hirainshin no Jutsu?** – preguntó. Minato le vio con los ojos entre cerrados.

– **¿Por qué quieres saber eso?** –

– **Curiosidad** – replico simplemente. Minato le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

– **¿Qué quieres que tele-transporte?** – pregunto algo fastidiado.

– **El Nibi** – replico sorprendiéndole.

– **¿El Nibi? ¿quieres luchar con él en un espacio libre?** – preguntó viendo de reojo al enmascarado que asintió con la cabeza – **No es mala idea, pero ten en cuenta que estaremos nosotros solo contra esa enorme bestia** – agregó

– **Lo sé.** **Es mejor pelear fuera de esta base, mas específicamente en el bosque donde peleamos anteriormente, porque es seguro que si luchamos aquí los ninjas de kiri nos estorbaran** –

– **Tienes mucha confianza en tu mismo, Hiken** – comento el rubio – **¿Enserio crees que puede derrotar un Bijū?** –

– **Dije que me lo llevaría, si quiero hacerlo primero tengo que derrotarlo** – replicó

 **¿Es enserio eso de quedártelo? Creí que solo estabas vacilando** – comento Minato. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

– **No, no lo hacía** – replico serio. Minato le volvió a ver de reojo.

– **¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón para quedártelo? ¿conquistar naciones?** – pregunto.

– **Lo hago por algo más que eso** – replico Naruto poniéndose serio y acomodándose la capucha de su cabeza cerrando ese tema de conversación.

– **Eres alguien muy misterioso, Hiken ¿te lo han dicho?** – comento el rubio mirando hacia el frente.

– **No es la primera vez** – replico escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas que estaban por ahí. Naruto vio a Minato más de cerca y pudo ver algunas quemaduras de su anterior enfrentamiento y enseguida recordó aquella vez que lo vio encerrado, con múltiples heridas y totalmente agotado – **Hokage-sama** – le llamo – **Cuando lo encontré en la base subterránea en el país de arroz, usted estaba muy mal herido estoy seguro que fue por tortura** – dijo Naruto viéndolo de reojo. Minato asintió con tristeza al recordar lo que vivió allí – **¿Por qué lo mantuvieron vivo tan tiempo?** – pregunto. Minato se quedó callado un momento.

– **Por diversión** –replicó con rabia en su voz – **la única razón es porque a Orochimaru le divertía verme sufrí a mí y a mi esposa** – agrego apretando sus puños

– **¿Tenía algún tipo de relación con Orochimaru?** – pregunto Naruto

– **Si, era el compañero de equipo de mi sensei** – replico sacándole una enorme sorpresa a Naruto.

– **¿¡EH!?** – grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de 4 ninjas de Kiri.

– **¿Escuchaste eso?** – se escuchó una voz cerca de ello, tuvieron que moverse del lugar rápidamente.

– **Solo fue tu imaginación** – replico otro ninja al no encontrar nada. Minato suspiro aliviado y miro al enmascarado con una cara de "¿acaso eres un estúpido?".

– **Lo siento** –se disculpó Naruto rascándose la nuca, Minato le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que siguieran su camino.

Kurama por su propia cuenta estaba rastreando el Chakra del Nibi.

– " _ **Naruto, puedo sentir el Chakra de Matatabi"**_ – dijo Kurama.

– _**¿Matatabi? ¿Te refieres al Nibi?**_ – pregunto Naruto.

– " _ **Si, aunque su radio de Chakra es muy corto y débil. Seguro su Jinchūriki está dormido o sedado no lo sé, mejor apresúrate**_ –

– _**Esta bien**_ – repuso saliendo de sus pensamientos; se apresuró un poco más, pero no fue demasiado, debido a la seguridad de la base. Se tardaron un tiempo en llegar cerca de la entrada de la bodega.

– **Hay demasiados ninjas para escabullirnos ¿alguna idea?** – pregunto Naruto. Minato analizo el exterior de la bodega y vio una ventana semi-abierta y cuando calculo la distancia tomo uno de sus Kunai.

– **No es necesario atravesar la puerta** – replicó el rubio. Naruto se imaginó lo que tenía pensado. Minato lanzo el Kunai que cruzo por una ventana hasta incrustarse en la pared. Naruto rápidamente le toco el hombro y se tele-trasportaron hasta dentro de la bodega.

– **Eso fue fácil** – comento Naruto. Minato saco el Kunai de la pared y empezó a recorrer el pasillo con Naruto siguiéndole de cerca. Escucharon pasos a lo lejos así que se ocultaron y cuando los ninjas Kiri pasaron cerca de ellos salieron de su escondite tomando desprevenido a los ninjas y los dejaron inconscientes en un movimiento. Ocultaron sus cuerpos detrás de unas cajas y siguieron caminando hasta que toparon con unas escaleras que bajaban y otras que subían.

– _**¿Por dónde, Kurama-nii?**_ –

– " _ **Abajo"**_ – replicó. Naruto no espero más y tomo las escaleras que indico el zorro.

– **Hiken ¿Qué haces?** – pregunto Minato.

– **Solo sígame, Hokage-sama. Sé dónde está el Nibi** – replicó. A Minato no le dio tiempo de preguntar como sabia eso porque Naruto ya se había adelantado.

El pelirrojo se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia 2 ninjas que se acercaban directo hacia él. Minato que venía detrás de él le imito y ambos saltaron al techo y se mantuvieron ocultos hasta que los ninjas de Kiri pasaron justo de bajos de ellos, les atacaron sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

– _**¿Ahora donde Kurama-nii?**_ – preguntó Naruto

– " _ **Puedo sentir su firma de Chakra más abajo"**_ _–_ replico.

– **Sigamos** – dijo Minato tomando la delantera.

– **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro Naruto haciendo un clon.

– **¿Que planeas hacer esta vez?** – pregunto Minato.

– **Espiar** – replicó

– **¿Espiar? ¿Qué quieres decir?** – volvió a preguntar.

– **Es imposible que en lugar que este el Nibi este solo, lo más seguro es que haya algunos guardias custodiando** **y lo que menos queremos es alertar a la base entera** – replico. El clon de Naruto se trasformó en uno de los ninjas de Kiri que noquearon anteriormente.

– **Ya veo, si es así entonces…** – comento el rubio haciendo un clon y transformándolo a la vez en el otro ninja de Kiri.

– **No era necesario, pero está bien así** – repuso Naruto acelerando el paso.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de negra de metal, Minato le dio un Kunai a su clon para poder tele-transportarse hasta adentro. Luego de unos 20 minutos la información de sus clones llegó. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando exploraron los recuerdos de sus clones.

– **¿Por qué no se encontrarían con alguien?** – pregunto Minato.

– **No lo sé y es muy extraño que estos pasillos estén muy desolados. Algo no va bien** – replicó Naruto.

– **Por el momento sigamos, después veremos averiguaremos eso** – dijo Minato abriendo la puerta enfrente de él. Siguieron el mismo camino que sus clones hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. Minato se acercó e intento abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada.

– " _ **Naruto, el Chakra de Matatabi está a 2 pisos hacia abajo"**_ – informo Kurama.

– **Entendido** – replicó Naruto acercándose a la puerta y tocando donde estaba la cerradura con la palma de su mano. Calentó la cerradura y empezó a derretir el metal hasta que hizo un agujero por el cual solo se veían oscuridad. Al derretir completamente la cerradura Naruto empujo suavemente la puerta.

– **No veo nada** – comento Minato. Naruto al entrar levanto su mano a la altura de su pecho y creo fuego que se mantenía flotando en ella e ilumino gran parte del lugar.

– **¿Mejor?** – pregunto sarcástico. Minato lo ignoro y se adentró más en la cueva. La habitación estaba vacía lo único que había eran 2 puertas más.

Estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Minato se percató de algo.

– **Ven a ver esto** – dijo serio Minato mostrándole algo en el suelo. El pelirrojo se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor.

– **¿Qué es esto?** – se preguntó el mismo viendo unos raros signos en suelo que formaban un circulo con 6 picos que salían del circulo de por lo menos 3 metros de diámetro. Minato le imito y se acercó para verlo mejor.

– **Parece un ritual….** – repuso el rubio analizando los signos. Naruto iba a tocarlo cuando la habitación se ilumino de repente.

– **Raiton: Jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)** – exclamo alguien arriba de ellos. Minato esquivo fácilmente el ataque, pero observo que Naruto no se movió del lugar. El pelirrojo se quedó extrañado cuando no podía mover su cuerpo.

– **Kagemane no Jutsu (técnica de posesión de sombra)** – susurro otra persona enfrente de él y como no pudo moverse el ataque Raiton le impacto en la cara desplomándolo en el piso y quedando justo en el medio del circulo de signos. Minato estaba desconcertado, no sabía que estaba pasando y lo que más le extraño es que los ninjas que los habían atacado eran AMBU's de la RAIZ.

Rápidamente 6 ninjas más aparecieron y rodaron a Naruto, se colocaron en cada punta sobresaliente del círculo del suelo.

– **Tei sanso-shitsu** **(cámara hipoxica)** – exclamaron al unísono los ninjas sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y creando un campo con energía transparente alrededor de Naruto. Minato se levantó rápidamente y examino a los ninjas que rodeaban al enmascarado, ellos no eran AMBU's, solo eran ninjas de Kiri.

Naruto estaba algo desorientado por la descarga eléctrica, pero cuando se recuperó observo mejor su situación. Estaba rodeado por 6 ninjas que parecían haberlo atrapado en una especie de campo, y a Minato sin la mínima intención de ayudarle. Se reincorporó rápidamente y lleno su mano de fuego preparado para atacar, pero un hombre con bata salió apresurado hasta donde estaba el grupo de ninjas que lo rodeaban.

– **Háganlo ahora** – exclamo el hombre muy ansioso. Los ninjas al instante colocaron sus manos en suelo y empezaron a generar Chakra que reforzó la barrera e hizo que se volviera de un color verde casi trasparente. El fuego que Naruto creo en su mano se extinguió y él cayo de rodillas sujetándose la garganta e intentando respirar… **– Funciono** – susurro para sí mismo el hombre con cabellos negros largos que llegaban hasta sus hombros, su piel pálida y sus ojos saltones de color marrón.

Naruto desde el suelo intentaba crear fuego, pero no podía. Los ninjas que formaban el circulo al ver que el enmascarado casi se desmaya por la falta de aire, dejaron de enviar Chakra a la barrera y Naruto volvió a respirar, tomando bocanas de aires con mucha dificultad y tosiendo en el proceso.

El hombre con bata empezó a carcajear como un lunático.

– **Mírate "Hinokami"–** dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en ese apodo – **el mismo hombre que influyo terror en las aldeas ninjas con solo rumores esta ahora postrado de rodillas ante mí, eso es simplemente es algo que me emociona de sobremanera** – agrego muy engreído – **Probablemente te preguntes porque no puedes crear fuego** – comento con una sonrisa satisfecha dando vueltas alrededor de la barrera que contenía a Naruto – **bueno, eso es muy sencilla. ¿Has escuchado que, sin oxígeno, no hay fuego? Pues es justamente es lo que hice, con este Jutsu ritual puedo crear un campo que al llenarlo con con Chakra directamente, el oxígeno en su interior se escapa y el fuego se hace imposible de crear o mantener y esa es la forma en la que hago que tu habilidad prodigiosa** **se vuelva completamente inútil** – agregó muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Minato le vio impresionado, hasta el momento no había pensado en una contramedida para la habilidad de "Hiken".

Cada vez Naruto intentaba crear fuego o se levantaba, los ninjas de Kiri le volvían a quitar el oxígeno haciendo caer en el suelo

– **Te he estado estudiando, Hiken. Desde el momento en que destruiste aquella base en el País de Agua, te hemos vigilado muy a detalle. Tu eres la pieza clave por la que la rebelión esta dominando esta guerra de una manera aplastante** – dijo con muy sereno. Naruto apenas lo escuchaba – **Todo eso de la filtración de información sobre pergaminos con jutsu's prohibidos del clan Uzumaki solo fue una estrategia para atraerte hasta aquí, esa gran tentación de hacerse con esos pergaminos, era seguro que le interesaría a la rebelión, solo era cuestión de suerte para que te enviaran a ti a obtenerlos** – agregó – **caíste fácil, Hiken. Creí que alguien con tu rango sería más perspicaz a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero te confiaste demasiado** – finalizo el hombre.

– **¿Qu…que…trato?** – intentaba formular el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad e intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero no podía. Minato tenía la misma interrogante.

– **¿Quieres saber de nuestro trato con Konoha?** – preguntó. Naruto asintió a duras penas – **te dire un pequeño secreto** – dijo acercándose más a la barrera – **Cuando se esparció el rumor de la existencia de esta base y sobre que nosotros poseíamos pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, aun no poseíamos ninguno pergamino perteneciente a ese clan, pero después que llegáramos a un acuerdo con Konoha, obtuvimos 2 de los más sagrados par ese clan. Esos pergaminos pertenecieron a Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Shodai Hokage** – confesó con una sonrisa maniática. Naruto al escuchar que eran pertenencias de la esposa de su Sensei, se enfureció con facilidad, iba a levantarse y usar su "arma secreta" para salir de allí, pero un susurro en su cabeza lo desconcertó y lo hizo salir de la realidad.

– " _ **Mátalos…"**_ – susurro una voz muy grave en su cabeza, provocando escalofríos en el pelirrojo.

– _**¿Estas bien Kurama-nii?**_ – pregunto Naruto creyendo que era su hermano el causante de esa voz escalofriante.

– " _ **Creí que eras tú"**_ – replico el zorro igual de perplejo que el pelirrojo.

– " _ **Mátalos, Mátalos, Mátalos, ¡Mátalos!, ¡MATALOS!"**_ – se escucharon millones susurros en su cabeza haciendo que Naruto tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

– **¿¡QUIEN ERES!?** – grito Naruto a todo pulmón fuera de sus pensamientos, asustando al hombre con bata que no había parado de hablar. La mayoría en la sala estaba en shock por el susto, pero cuando se recuperaron volvieron a quitarle el oxígeno haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso, pero esta vez se tapa los oídos tratando de parar los susurros.

– **¿Tan rápido pierdes la cordura, Hiken?** – dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación. Minato y el hombre con bata voltearon a ver lo rápidamente. El ninja rubio se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero no se extrañó demasiado porque eso explicaría la razón de porque habían AMBU's de la RAIZ en ese lugar.

– **¿Qué haces aquí, Danzō?** – pregunto exaltado Minato. El anciano solo cerro su ojo visible y lo abrió lentamente antes de responder.

– **Tu trabajo** – replicó acercándose a él – **Sabes muy bien que llevar al usuario del poder del clan Senju a Konoha es una prioridad sobre cualquier misión que tengas asignada, pero tú seguiste tu propio protocolo y decidiste aliarte con él –** dijo tranquilo con su típica cara de póker.

– **No tienes nada que recriminarme, Danzō. Tú mismo fuiste el que me solicito abandonar al Mizukage ¿y ahora tu estas aliado con él? ¿pero de que va esto?** – repuso ofendido – **además de que estás ofreciendo los pergaminos que fueron sagrados para Mito Uzumaki, sin informar a todo el consejo y en especial a mi persona** – agregó con molestia.

– **Te equivocas, Minato. Todo el consejo sabe de esto, hasta incluso los líderes de los clanes lo saben y tengo su total aprobación** – replico el anciano sacando una carta firmada por la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes y todos los miembros del consejo – **No puedes acusarme de nada en contra de Konoha, en cambio yo sí puedo cuestionar tus acciones como Hokage** – agregó – **aliarte con el enemigo para una simple tarea puede considerarse traición. Quien en realidad esta con la espada en el cuello eres tú, Minato. Espero tengas una buena excusa para justificar tus actos** –

– **Claro que la tengo** – replicó – **aunque** **me sorprende que un avaricioso del poder como tú regale esos pergaminos como si nada** – agregó Minato.

– **Esos pergaminos son los mayores logros del clan Uzumaki,pero no sirve de nada si no se usan y la única que podía usarlos era Mito Uzumaki. No hay nadie más en Konoha que pueda usarlos, ni siquiera la inútil de tu esposa** – comento queriendo provocar a Minato, pero el ninja rubio se controló.

– **No caeré en tus juegos, Danzō** – replico controlado, pero igualmente ese comentario le afecto – **y aunque esos pergaminos no puedan ser utilizados ahora igualmente son un tesoro de Konoha y tal vez alguien en el futuro pueda utilizarlos** – agregó provocando una risa sarcástica en Danzō.

– **Los únicos que podían descifrar esos pergaminos son los mismo Uzumaki's y el único Uzumaki aparte de tu mujer es tu hijo Memma** – analizo Danzō – **¿o es que acaso te refieres a ese mocoso traidor que huyo de Konoha hace 6 años?** **¿En realidad crees que ese error sigue vivo? Naruto Uzumaki debe estar mu…** –No continuo por que fue interrumpido por un Kunai que paso cerca de su cara haciendo una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla derecha y cortando unos cuantos pelos castaños.

Minato esta vez no pudo controlarse, estaba totalmente indignado.

– **¡NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR DE ÉL, DANZŌ!** – Exclamo el rubio muy furioso empuñando su otro Kunai.

– **Mis más sinceras disculpas, "Hokage-sama"** – replico Danzō con una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario. Minato iba a comentar algo más, pero los movimientos y quejidos del enmascarado llamaron su atención.

Naruto no había escuchado la conversación anterior y ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de Danzo, porque estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor de cabeza provocado por esos susurros.

– " **¡Maldita sea!"** – se quejó Kurama que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que Naruto.

– _**¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ!**_ – Exclamo Naruto en su cabeza.

– _**Rompe sus voluntades**_ – dijo la voz en un susurro antes de que todas las demás cesaran. Naruto paró de retorcerse y se quedó viendo a la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos.

– _**¿Qué fue eso?**_ – se preguntó Naruto muy escéptico y con el corazón latiéndole al mil por minuto.

– " _ **No lo sé, pero al parecer solo nosotros las escuchamos ¿crees que sea por la barrera?"**_ – comento Kurama con las mismas sensaciones que Naruto.

– _**Es probable, pero ¿porque me decían que los matara?**_ – se preguntó Naruto – _ **Solo pensar en ello me duele la cabeza**_ –

– " _ **No lo sé"**_ – replicó Kurama – " _ **aunque después podemos averiguarlo, pero por el momento busca la forma de salir de esta maldita barrera"**_ – sugirió. Naruto re-acomodo sus pensamientos y se concentró.

– _**Tienes razón**_ – contesto analizando su entorno – _**Esta barrera no solo anula mis poderes de la Mera Daruma, sino que también descontrola mi Chakra, y en cada movimiento que hago los ninjas me cortan el oxígeno**_ _–_ comentó _–_ _ **Será difícil escapar de aquí**_ –

– **Al fin te conozco, Hiken** – dijo Danzō cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos – **¿Sabes que causaste muchos problemas a Konoha?** – agrego con arrogancia.

Naruto recordaba muy bien a Danzō, y fue por algo que hizo cuando estaba en Konoha. Ese hombre le había solicitado que se uniera a la RAIZ, al principio a Naruto le pareció una idea estupenda porque eso era mejor que estar solo en las calles siendo despreciado por cada persona que se encontraba, pero después de que Kurama le explicara las verdaderas intenciones del viejo, todo deseo de querer relacionarse con ese hombre, se convirtió en lo contrario.

– **¿Dices que cause problemas a Konoha? Jum!** – dijo con un poco asco – **Ustedes se entrometieron en una guerra que no les concierne** – repuso respirando agitado.

– **Claro que nos concierne** – corrigió Danzō rápidamente – **desde que robaste el poder del clan Senju te convertiste en propiedad de Konoha** – agrego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero se borró cuando Naruto golpeo con rabia el suelo donde se formaron pequeñas grietas de las que salió ¿fuego? _«No tiene oxigeno ¿Cómo pudo crear fuego?»_ se preguntó Danzō viendo las pequeñas grietas con llamas saliendo de ellas.

– **Jamás seré propiedad de esa excusa de aldea** – replico con odio en sus palabras e intentando levantarse, pero cuando lo hacía volvía a caer respirando con dificultad y justo cuando se golpeó contra el suelo recordó la razón por la se "alió" con el Hokage – **¿Dónde…est...esta…el Nibi?** – pregunto de repente haciendo que Danzō arqueara su única ceja visible.

– **Ese maldito de Jiraiya te lo dijo ¿verdad?** – replico haciendo que Minato le viera más serio por el insulto a su sensei.

– **No has respondido a mi pregunto ¿Dónde está el Nibi?** – volvió a preguntar.

– **El que hace las preguntas aqui soy yo. Y el que las responde eres tu, Hiken** – dijo el hombre acercándose más a Naruto casi al punto de tocar la barrera – **al llegar a Konoha no dirás lo que queramos saber** – agregó

– **No te diré nada** – repuso desde el suelo.

– **He escuchado eso muchas veces, pero todos cambian de opinión después que conoces a ibiki** – replico Danzō acercando su cara a la barrera – **aunque hay algo por lo que no puedo esperar hasta llegar a Konoha** – dijo manteniendo el suspenso – **quiero saber quién se esconde detrás de esa mascara** – agrego Danzō provocando que el cuerpo de Naruto se tensara.

– _**¡Maldición, debo salir de aquí ahora!**_ – pensó Naruto intentando levantarse.

– **Quitadle el oxígeno hasta que pierda la conciencia** – ordeno Danzō con los brazos en las mangas de su túnica marrón alejándose de la barrera.

Naruto se empezó a preocuparse de verdad, su respiración se aceleró más haciendo casi imposible respirar. Su corazón martillaba su pecho, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, porque si se desmayaba y después descubrían su identidad era más que seguro que no podría cumplir su promesa.

– _**Mocoso…**_ – dijo la misma voz ronca de antes. Naruto apenas pudo escuchar porque estaba luchando por respirar

– _**¿¡Quién eres!?**_ – pregunto Naruto dentro de su cabeza.

– **Impón tu Voluntad** – volvió a decir la misma voz ronca.

– **¿** _ **imponer mi voluntad?**_ – pregunto Naruto – **¿Qué quieres decir…?** –intento decir Naruto, pero el aire en sus pulmones se estaba acabando – **mierda…** – pensó Naruto intentando coger aire, mas no podía, todo a su alrededor daba vuelta. Dejo de escuchar. Su vista de volvió borrosa…

Estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo cuando una imagen de una chica de cabellos rojos.

– _**¡Naruto!**_ – grito una voz dulce en su cabeza que conoció en seguida.

– _**¿Tayuya?**_ – pregunto Naruto intentando seguir esa figura y de repente otra imagen de todas las personas que son especiales para el aparecieron, estaban reunidas conversando entre ellas, y entonces las imágenes cambiaron a los años que entre con Hashirama ¿todos esos años de esfuerzos acabarían aquí? _«No puedo rendirme ahora»_ pensó determinado recordando su promesa de aquel día.

– **¡Ahhhhh!** – grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos e inconscientemente libero enormes oleadas de poder que invadieron toda la habitación haciendo que las paredesy el techo se agrietara, incluso el edificio entero de movio al punto de casi colapsar.

Los 6 ninjas que rodeaban a Naruto cayeron al suelo inconsciente, incapaces de resistir el poder que Naruto libero. El hombre con bata tampoco resistió y cayo desmayado. Danzō y Minato a duras penas pudieron mantenerse en pie y por poco ellos también hubiesen sucumbido ante ese poder en cambio la habitación no pudo resistirlo

Minato pensó en salir de allí, pero antes fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación a coger el Kunai que le había lanzado a Danzō y se quedó viendo al enmascarado con un poco de miedo.

El suelo de la habitación colapso y cayo hacia justo en el piso de abajo.

Naruto cayo de espaldas respirando muy apresurado, y cuando se recuperó vio todo a su alrededor. Toda la edificación estaba a punto de derrumbarse, los ninjas que lo retenían en la barrera estaban inconscientes entre los escombros y el único consiente en la habitación era él, ni Minato, ni Danzō estaban allí.

– _**¿Qué paso aquí?**_ – se preguntó Naruto respirando con más normalidad

– **"** _ **Tu lo causaste, Naruto**_ ** _"_ ** – replicó Kurama saliendo del Shock.

– _**¿Yo lo hice? Pero como hice…. No importa en estos momentos, debemos encontrar al Nibi antes de que este edificio colapse**_ – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie ante los movimientos brusco de la edificación – _**Guíame Kurama-nii**_ –

– **"Esta bien, pero tienes que darte prisa** _**no tenemos mucho tiempo, Naruto. El Jinchūriki de Matatabi esta abajo y si este edificio se derrumba es seguro que morirá"**_ – explico Kurama. Naruto rápidamente se puso en marcha.

En la una habitación del ultimo piso era un caos total, 10 ninjas y 5 investigadores que estaban allí, estaban haciendo lo posible por salir, porque unos escombros habían bloqueado la entrada y ellos no podían usar Jutsu's de nivel alto para destruirla porque era seguro que al mismo tiempo el edificio entero les caía encima por lo menos si la trataban de hacerlo desde dentro, además que tenían a una mujer de cabellos largos de color rubio y lacio en una camilla, a la cual no podían dejar morir por nada, porque si lo hacían sus peores pesadillas se volverían realidad.

– **Doton: Doryū Heki (Elemento tierra: Muralla de tierra)** – susurraron 5 ninjas escupiendo lodo y formando una barra que reforzara los cimientos de la habitación por lo menos hasta que encontraran la forma de salir.

– **Maldición alguien tiene que sacrificarse para que los demás podamos salir junto a la Jinchuriki** – dijo uno de los ninjas los demás lo vieron perplejo, aunque sabía que tenía razón

– **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Misil-dragon de agua)** –susurro alguien detrás de los escombros y seguido un enorme dragón de agua irrumpió en la habitación re-abriendo de nuevo la entrada. Todos los presentes se alegraron pensando que alguien había llegado a rescatarlos, pero cuando el individuo salió de entre el polvo de los escombros y pudieron verlo con claridad, empezaron a temblar de miedo, estaba muy acojonados cuando le reconocieron.

– **¡Hiken!** –exclamaron los 10 ninjas poniéndose en posición de batalla, pero no pudiendo evitar que sus cuerpos temblaran al sentir el miedo que les producía ese hombre.

– _**¿Quién es Kurama-nii?**_ – pregunto Naruto viendo a cada una de las personas en esa habitación.

– **_"La chica que está en la camilla"_** – replico Kurama rápidamente. Naruto enfoco su atención ella y no pudo evitar un sonrojo al verla completamente desnuda.

– **_¿Por qué esta desnuda?_** – pensó Naruto evitando ver sus partes íntimas

– **a..a..alto a…ahí, Hiken** – dijo muy nervioso uno de los ninjas de kiri. Naruto le volteo a ver en seguida y el ninja casi se orina del miedo que le provoco esa mirada.

– **No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes** – replico Naruto acercándose a la camilla, pero 2 ninjas se llenaron de valor para atacarlo sin importarle que murieran en el proceso. Naruto solo esquivo sus ataques que eran muy mediocres y les acertó un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolos retroceder – **el próximo que se me acerque lo quemo vivo** – los amenazo Naruto rodeando su puño en fuego. Los ninjas tragaron duro, pero no podían permitir que se llevaran a la Jinchūriki tan fácil.

Le lanzaron una lluvia de Shuriken lo cuales Naruto no se molestó en esquivar solo dejo que atravesaran su cuerpo y sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que tenía que derrotarlos para salir rápido de allí.

– **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro Naruto creando la misma cantidad de clones que los ninjas – **entretenedlos un rato** – ordeno a sus clones y regreso su completa atención a la chica en la camilla evitando verla directamente – **mierda…** – susurro Naruto sabiendo que sería difícil no ver a una mujer con tan bellos atributos como ellas, asi que la única solución que se le ocurrió fue quitarse su túnica dejando al descubierto sus cabellos rojos, detalle del cual no se percató; y le puso la túnica a la chica para taparla y que no pescara un resfriado.

– **"Es hora de irnos"** – dijo Kurama serio. Naruto cargo a la chica en sus hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a sus clones luchando con los ninjas de Kiri.

Llego a la misma habitación donde fue atrapado anteriormente y observo que parte del edificio ya se había colapsa y todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas.

– _**¿Vez alguna salida tú, Kurama-nii?** _ – pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de mantenerse en pie por el vaivén que tenía el edificio.

– **_"No hay ninguna salida. Tienes que crear una"_** – replico Kurama pensando en si su plan funcionaria. Naruto al escuchar decir que creara una salida sonrió de lado, coloco a la chica en suelo justo entremedio sus pies.

– **ENKAI: HIBASHIRA** **(Comando de las llamas: Pilar de fuego)** – exclamo Naruto haciendo que el fuego girara entorno a él y creando un enorme pillar de fuego que destrozo el techo de la edificación y se pudo ver desde cualquier punto de la base atrayendo la atención de todos los ninjas enemigos.

Después de haber creado una salida Naruto volvió a cargar a la chica en sus hombros y salió del edificio y se quedó parado viendo toda la base desde los restos del tejado del edificio y pudo a ver a todos los ninjas de Kiri y algunos de Konoha rodearlo y cuando todos lo vieron bien y pudieron ver sus cabellos rojos todos empezaron a comentar sobre eso.

– **¿cabellos rojos?** – se escuchaban los murmullos

– **¿Es por su habilidad de fuego?** – murmuro otro.

– **Que feo color de cabello, quizás por eso usa mascara para ocultar su horrible cara** – dijo otro llegando a los oídos de Naruto que rápidamente se tocó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no lleva su capucha.

– **_oh! mierda!_ ** – pensó Naruto.

Los únicos que habían quedado realmente sorprendidos por su color de cabellos fueron los ninjas de Konoha, en especial Minato y Danzō.

– **¿Es un Uzumaki?** – pensó el rubio muy sorprendido viendo atentamente los cabellos del enmascarado moverse al compás del viento – **eso explicaría porque arriesgo tanto por unos pergaminos, jamás lo imagine** – pensó sin dejar de verle y sin la más mínima sospecha de quien podía ser…

– **¿Ese maldito es un Uzumaki?** – pensó Danzō aún más interesado en capturarlo y hacerlo su arma personal – **Es una sorpresa que aun hayan Uzumaki's vivos fuera de Konoha** – colocándose a lado de Minato.

– **¿No piensas enviar a alguien a capturarlo?** – pregunto el ninja rubio cruzado de brazos.

– **No te preocupes, Minato. Al sacar a la Jinchūriki el mismo cabo su tumba** – replico haciendo que Minato le viera extrañado.

– **¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó. Danzō no le contesto y se fue dejando a Minato con la duda.

– **¿Lo activamos, Danzō-sama?** – pregunto un AMBU. El castaño se quedó viendo a Naruto un momento.

– **Háganlo** – replico e inmediatamente el AMBU hizo una secuencia de sellos.

– **Burēku (romper sello)** – susurro el AMBU viendo directamente a la Jinchūriki que yacía dormida en los hombros del enmascarado.

Naruto había buscado con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero no los encontró y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que la chica que llevaba en sus hombros empezó a moverse. Bajo a la chica de sus hombros y la recostó en su regazo y noto que tenía 2 tatuajes en los pechos que brillaban en color naranja intenso.

– _**¿Qué es esto?**_ – se preguntó Naruto tocando los tatuajes y de repente la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió su mirada hasta donde Naruto tenía su mano. El pelirrojo se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocando los pechos de la chica – **no es lo que parece** – se excusó retirando su mano y deseando que no lo acusara de pervertido, pero la chica tenía la mirada fija en sus tatuajes – **¿estás bien?** – pregunto cuando la chica no se movía y de repente un Chakra de color rojo sangre empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la rubia. Naruto se alejó rápidamente porque reconoció ese Chakra – **¿Te vas a poner así porque toque tu pecho?** – bromeó el pelirrojo. Kurama solo negó con su cabeza por la mala broma.

– " **Ponte serio, pequeño. No olvides que estas apunto de enfrentarte a un Bijū"** – reclamo Kurama. Naruto le obedeció y se preparó para una batalla más complicada que la que tuvo contra el Yondaime Hokage.

La chica rubia se levantó y quedo en modo zombi viendo a Naruto directamente y de la nada un AMBU apareció y se colocó al lado de ella.

– **Derrótalo, pero no lo mates** – le susurro el AMBU a la chica, y se retiró rápidamente.

El cuerpo completo de la chica se rodeó del Chakra rojizo, sus ojos se volvieron solo un circulo de color blanco, su apariencia cambio volviéndose su piel del mismo color que el Chakra y de atrás de ella aparecieron 2 colas. Se posiciono como un cuadrúpedo con sus manos y pies en suelo y moviendo sus 2 colas elegantemente.

– **¡ROAAAAAAARRR!** – rugió imponente la semi-bestia con cola. Naruto inhalo y exhalo preparándose y en parpadeo la bestia de lanzo hacia Naruto a una velocidad impresionante que no pudo esquivar y termino recibiendo un golpe en su pecho y lo lanzo hasta impactar contra un almacén. Cuando impacto pudo escuchar el sonido de algunas costillas romperse.

– **Que golpe…** – susurro Naruto reincorporándose y limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

– ** _"Te dije que no te confiaras"_ –** le recordó Kurama – _**"Tienes que sacarlo de aquí si quieres detenerlo"**_ –

– **_Lo sé, pero sera mas difícil de lo que parece_ ** – replico Naruto resintiéndose del golpe – _ **o a menos que…**_ – dijo Naruto cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

– _**"A menos que ¿qué?"**_ – pregunto Kurama, pero Naruto no respondió para disgusto de él.

– **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** – susurro Naruto creando 20 clones y todos empezaron a correr en dirección al bosque donde Naruto lucho contra Minato. El Nibi en su versión incompleta persiguió a los clones de Naruto.

– ** _"Ya veo…"_** – dijo Kurama analizando la idea del pelirrojo – _**"llevaras a Matatabi hacia el bosque haciendo que te persiga, y se te atrapa será a uno de tus clones y tendrá que retomar su marcha"**_ –

– **Exactamente** – replico Naruto – **espero que Thatch y Jozu hagan bien lo que les pedí** –dijo viendo hacia atrás.

– " **Seguro lo harán bien"** – replico Kurama – **"Tu concéntrate en Matatabi"** – sugirió. Naruto rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a perseguir al Bijū en su fase incompleta.

Minato le había ordenado a Danzō que le informara todo lo sucedido en los días que estuvo ausente en Konoha, el viejo solo se sentó y pidió una taza de té verde para relajarse.

– **Habla** – dijo serio Minato sentando enfrente de él y ajeno a lucha que estaba librando entre Hiken vs el Nibi.

– **¿Qué quieres saber?** – pregunto Danzō tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su té.

– **Muy sencillo ¿Por qué no fui notificado sobre todo esto?** – pregunto serio Minato .

– **El informe se te envió que no lo recibieras no es culpa mía** – replico muy tranquilo. Minato estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– **Tú estabas aquí pudiste haber enviado a tus AMBU's a buscarme y no hacerme perder el tiempo en cumplir una misión que desde un principio fue un complot tuyo** – exclamó.

– **Desconocía que estuvieras aquí, Minato** – mintió tomando otro sorbo de Té. Minato estaba reteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo y para suerte de él, un AMBU se acercó a ellos.

– **Hokage-sama, Danzō-sama** – dijo el AMBU inclinados enfrente de ellos – **les notifico que el comandante de la rebelión logro que el Nibi en su fase incompleta lo siguiera fuera de la base** – informo haciendo que Danzō escupiera su Té.

– **¿Lo saco de la base? Que quieres decir** – pregunto Minato

– **Creo múltiples clones de él e hizo que el Nibi las persiguiera hasta salir de la base y no pudimos seguir su ritmo** – replico el AMBU. Danzō se levantó enojado.

– **¿¡Permitieron que se llevara al Nibi fuera de la base!?** – aulló tirando su taza de Té. El AMBU no contesto., entonces Minato recordó que Hiken le había solicitado tele-trasportarlo al bosque donde lucharon anteriormente.

– **Sé a dónde se dirigirá** – Dijo Minato atrayendo la atención de Danzō – **Seguidme** – dijo Minato, pero se detuvo cuando unas explosiones en las montañas que rodeaban la base llamaron su atención.

– **¿Qué fue eso?** – pregunto Danzō viendo como las rocas que se desprendieron de la montaña caían sobre la base destruyendo algunas edificaciones.

– **Iré a investigar** – dijo uno el AMBU que los acompañaba, pero se detuvo cuando unas secuencias de explosiones destruyeron las demás montañas que rodeaban la base y las rocas empezaban a descender desde las montañas destruyendo todo a su paso.

– **Tenemos que salir de aquí** – exclamo Minato – **este lugar estará bajo tierra dentro de poco** – explico alistando sus Kunai y empezó a buscar a su equipo para informarle de la situación y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Danzō se maldijo por subestimar demasiado al enmascarado, pero de nada le serviría lamentarse en ese momento, tenía que enviar a un equipo de AMBU's a perseguir al Nibi, no podía permitirse perderle.

El pánico invadió toda la base después de las explosiones, todos los ninjas de Kiri tratando de salir de allí lo más rápido posible y algunas personas que no eran ninja intentando perseguirlos sin que ninguna roca los aplastara.

Minato busco por gran parte de la base a sus compañeros, esquivando enormes rocas que bajaban de las montañas, y después de unos cuantos minutos a lo lejos vio a su maestro conversando con uno de sus compañeros que estaba tendido en el suelo y con una herida al costado de su abdomen.

– **Sensei ¿Qué sucedió?** – pregunto Minato revisando la herida de su compañero, al principio pensó que quizás una roca lo había golpeado, pero al ver detenidamente la herida noto que fue hecha por una espada.

– **Los ninjas de la rebelió** n – contesto Jiraiya dejando confuso a Minato.

– **Esos malditos ninjas de la rebelión** – hablo con dificultad el ninja reprimiendo quejidos de dolor.

– **¿Los ninjas de la rebelión? ¿Ellos provocaron todo esto?** – pregunto incrédulo mirando a Jiraiya. El peliblanco asintió.

– **Lo encontré aquí tirado desangrándose** – comento Jiraiya – **Al parecer ese ninja llamado Kisame le ataco y lo dejo tirado aquí** –

– **Lo planearon todo, Hokage-sama. Desde dividirnos en pareja hasta como destruirían la base –** agrego el ninja herido tosiendo sangre – **desde un inicio tenían pensado traicionarnos** – agrego haciendo que Minato se sintiera más frustrado que nunca y recordó que aún conservaba la carta que eligió y la examino. Noto que la carta tenía un rastro de Chakra en la esquina superior izquierda.

– **Hiken...** – susurro apretando con fuerza la carta, suspiro para relajarse un poco y regreso su atención hacia su compañero – **Gracias por informarme, por el momento descansa** – le consolo y miro a su maestro – ¿Puede sacarlo de aqui, sensei? tengo unas cuentas que ajustar – pregunto. Jiraiya sintio tomando a ninja en brazos y sacándolo fuera de la base

A lo lejos Naruto seguía llevando al Nibi hacia el bosque. Iba muy satisfecho cuando escuchó las explosiones venir de la base.

– **Lo hicieron** – dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa.

– **_"No puedo creer que resultara"_** – replico Kurama muy tranquilo – **_"aunque debo confesar que eres buen actor"_ ** – alagó refiriéndose a su actuación cuando formaron las parejas.

– _**Aunque no lo creas, me siento un completo imbécil. Realmente me agrado el Hokage, me recuerda mucho a mi** _ – confeso Naruto haciendo que Kurama se mordiera la lengua.

– **_"Bueno dejemos eso de lado por el momento concéntrate en detener a Matatabi"_ ** – dijo apresurado Kurama. Naruto se extrañó por la forma en la que cambio de tema.

– **Taichō** – grito una voz detrás de él.

– **¿uh? ¡Jozu!** – exclamo al ver a sus 3 compañeros dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él – **¿conseguisteis los pergaminos?** –

– **Solo obtuvimos 3, aunque uno de ellos no es del clan Uzumaki, pero estaba junto a ello** – replico Thatch.

– Ya veo – dijo Naruto – **¿Disfrutasteis el esp…?** – fue interrumpido cuando una cola se estrelló en su costilla izquierda mandándolo por los aires una velocidad impresionante.

– **¡ROAAAARRR!** – rugió la bestia enfocando su mirada en Naruto que se estrelló contra una roca destrozándola por el impacto.

– **"** _ **Naruto ¿estás bien?"**_ – pregunto preocupado Kurama.

– _**No, no lo estoy**_ – replico escupiendo sangre y un chorro de sangre bajando desde su ceja.

– **"** _ **Te advertí que no te confiaras"**_ – regañó Kurama _**– "Intenta retener a Matatabi y intentare algo"**_ – agrego Kurama. Naruto asintió e hizo 2 clones de sombra enviándolos directo hacia la bestia para que lo distrajeran por unos minutos. Saco un pincel que lleva en su bolsa porta armas y se dibujó un Kanji es su mano derecha que decía "sentarse"

Se puso en guarida cuando escucho el rugido del Nibi acercándose hacia él. Espero a que la bestia estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Cuando la bestia se coloco enfrente de él empezó a formar una bola de fuego desde su boca y la lanzo directo a Naruto que no se molestó en esquivarla, solo levanto la mano y pudo disipar le fuego.

La bestia movió una de sus colas y ataco a Naruto que la pudo esquivar por poco. El Nibi se frustró cuando ninguno de sus intentos de ataque funcionaba, así que corrió hacia Naruto que solo le espero.

– **Mokuton: Jabaku Eisō (Elemento Madera: centro de atadura)** – susurro Naruto y justo cuando el Nibi estuvo a punto de golpearlo, varias raíces salieron debajo de él y fueron rodeándolo hasta caer, pero debido a su enorme fuerza estaba destrozando las raíces.

– " _ **Rápido, Naruto"**_ – dijo Kurama. Naruto se acercó y coloco su mano derecha en la frente de la bestia que dejo de moverse, después coloco su otra mano es el pecho de la bestia y acumulo Chakra en su mano dejando una marca en su pecho, enseguida de alejo sacando un hilo de Chakra desde la marca que dejo en el pecho de la bestia y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Hizo sellos rápidamente.

– **Hokage-shiki: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Estilo Hokage: Kakuan Introduce a la Sociedad sus Manos Portadoras de Felicidad)** –susurro y alrededor de la bestia salieron 10 pilares de maderas con picos saliendo por su cara frontal formando un circulo alrededor del Nibi, las ramas del Mokuton que retenían al Nibi empezaron a soltar su agarre y la bestia empezó a rugir desesperadamente – _**Hazlo, Kurama-nii**_ – exclamo Naruto esforzándose por mantener al Nibi dentro de su Jutsu. De pronto desde el hilo de Chakra que Naruto estaba haciendo fluir desde su mano hasta el pecho de la bestia se volvió de un color naranja. Naruto cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar parecido a su cabeza cuando hablaba con Kurama, pero era algo diferente.

– **_"¿Tu eres el mocoso que está intentándome controlarme?"_** – se escuchó una voz femenina algo ronca. Naruto giro la cabeza buscando de dónde provenía esa voz.

– **_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Matatabi"_** – dijo Kurama atrás de él.

– ** _"¿Kurama? Así que ese Chakra que sentí era el tuyo"_** – dijo mostrándose ante Naruto que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verla bien. Se impresiono al ver a un enorme "gato" de color azul con algunos destellos de color negro, sus ojos eran raros, uno era de color amarillo y el otro de color verde, también se impresiono por sus 2 hermosas colas que movían detrás de ella – " **¿Este renacuajo es tu Jinchūriki?"** – pregunto Matatabi viendo Naruto como si fuera un bocadillo.

– ** _"Así es, Naruto es mi hermanito"_** – replico tocando la cabeza de Naruto con una de sus colas. Matatabi quedo perpleja.

– _ **"¿Hermanito? Jajajajajajaja"**_ – rió la felina – **Jamás me imagine que un gruñón y amargado como tu pudiera convivir con alguien y menos con su Jinchūriki"** – Comento Matatabi con curiosidad.

– **"** _ **Naruto es diferente a los demás y no se compara con mis anteriores Jinchūriki"**_ – contesto provocando que Matatabi viera a Kurama de una forma diferente – **_"aunque no estoy aquí para hablar de eso"_** – dijo serio – ** _"Tienes que detenerte Matatabi"_** –

– _**"** **¿Detenerme? Yo no tengo control sobre este cuerpo"**_ – replico – ** _"es ella"_** – agrego señalando hacia una esquina donde estaba la chica rubia tirada en el suelo.

– _**¿esa chica es…?**_ – dijo Naruto yendo hacia ella.

– _**"Creí a quien controlaban era a ti"**_ – comento Kurama.

– _**"Esos malditos humanos intentaron extraerme para controlarme, pero lo único que lograron fue controlar a mi Jinchūriki"**_ – repuso con rabia en su voz.

– **_Kurama-nii, ven a ver esto_ –** grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de los 2 Bijū.

– _**"¿Un sello de control mental?"**_ – pregunto Kurama viendo el sello en los pechos de la chica

– _**eso creo** ** _, aunque es extraño que este en este lugar, debería estar en su cabeza_ **_ – comento Naruto.

– **"** _ **No es de control mental, es manipulación del Chakra"**_ – rectifico Matatabi – _**"porque si controlaran su mente no podrían acceder a mi Chakra, pero si controlan su Chakra directamente pueden manipular parte de mío"** _ –agregó.

– **_Por esa razón solo puede convertirse en un Bijū imperfecto"_ ** – dijo Naruto pensando en alguna forma de suprimir el sello – _**entonces si Manipulan si Chakra y es la razón por la que es controlada solo debo reprimir su Chakra hasta que pierda su trasformación**_ – comento sorprendiendo a Matatabi.

– _**"Lógicamente"**_ – replico la enorme felina – _ **"aunque tienes que tener cuidado, si cortas por completo su flujo, podrías dañar su fuente de Chakra"**_ – agrego Matatabi especulativa a lo que haría Naruto.

– _**Quiero intentar algo…**_ – Dijo Naruto…

A fuera de la cabeza de la Jinchūriki, Kisame, Thatch y Jozu esperaban a que su comandante terminara de "exorcizar" al Jinchūriki como dijo Jozu.

– **Está tardando demasiado** – dijo Kisame de brazos cruzados y sentando en una roca cerca de Naruto – **es cuestión de tiempo para que los ninjas de Konoha vengan hasta aquí** – recalco

– **No se preocupe por eso Kisame-san, podemos derrotarlos a todos** – contesto Thatch muy motivado.

– **Deja de alardear, todos sabemos que no podrías ni contra tu propia sombra –** se burló Jozu.

– **Me subestimas mucho, un día de estos les pateare el trasero** – se defendió para gracia de Jozu.

Desde la rama de un árbol cercano alguien veía la interacción de ellos. Kisame pudo percibir como un Kunai se dirigía hacia ellos y lo bloqueo usando su espada, rápidamente los 3 se pusieron en guardia protegiendo a su comandante que estaban concentrado en el Nibi.

– Thatch quédate atrás y protege los pergaminos – ordeno Kisame. El castaño asintió a regañadientes

– **¿Qué pasa, Hokage? ¿Estás enojado por qué caíste en nuestro juego?** – se burló Kisame. Minato solo concentro Chakra en su mano y formo un Rasengan.

– **Entregadme a Hiken** – ordeno muy serio el ninja rubio.

– **Porque no viene y lo toma usted** – replico Jozu preparándose para luchar. Minato sonrió de medio lado y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

– **Rasengan** – exclamo Minato apareciendo detrás de Kisame y lanzando su Jutsu contra el, pero el pelinegro pudo esquivarlo.

– **Suiton: Hahonryū (Elemento agua: torrente de destrucción)** – exclamo Kisame aculando la humedad del aire en su mano y formando una esfera de agua que giraba velozmente y la lanzo contra Minato que desapareció esquivando el ataque y apareciendo arriba de Jozu.

– **Raiton: Hiraisin (Elemento rayo: dios del trueno)** – exclamo tocando el hombro de Jozu y dándole una descarga eléctrica a que lo dejo K.O. – **No sois muy fuertes** – dijo serio Minato viendo con intensidad a Kisame que se lamió los labios.

– **Esto se pone emocionante** – repuso Kisame haciendo sellos de Manos – **Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu (clones de agua** ) – susurro Kisame creando 3 clones que corrieron directamente hacia Minato que empuño sus 2 Kunai y comenzó una batalla de Kenjutsu donde Minato podía bloquear fácilmente los ataque de Kisame.

– **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** **(Elemento agua: Explosión de agua colisión de olas)** – susurro Kisame produciendo enormes cantidades de agua que formaron una enorme ola que se dirigió hacia Minato.

Kisame sonrió cuando su Jutsu barrio todo el lugar donde se encontraba Minato.

– **Raiton: Kaminari Shibari (Elemento rayo: pared de trueno)** – exclamo Minato apareciendo arriba de Kisame que pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

– **Que increíble velocidad** – alago Kisame – **es un digno rival** –

– **Digo lo mismo, pero tengo que acabar con esto** – dijo Minato concentrando una cantidad masiva de Chakra en su mano. Kisame hizo lo mismo.

– **Suiton: Hahonryū (Elemento agua: torrente de destrucción)** – susurro Kisame dispuesto a enfrentar el ataque del Hokage y cuando estaban a punto de impactar los Jutsu's, Minato lanzo su Kunai atrás de Kisame y se tele-transporto hasta él.

– **¡Rasengan!** – exclamo Minato apunto de acertar su Jutsu, pero una patada en su hombro lo mando a volar hasta detenerse derrapando y vio al causante de la patada – **Hiken** – susurro el rubio viéndole con recelo.

– **Tsk… No necesitaba tu ayuda, Taichō** – se quejó Kisame levantándose.

– **Adelántate y llévate a Jozu** – dijo Naruto sin verle.

– **¿Y crees que te dejare toda la diversión a ti?** – se quejó Kisame limpiándose un poco de sangre sus labios. Naruto se giró para verle.

– **Es una orden** – dijo serio. Kisame solo gruño y llevo a sus compañeros en sus hombros como costales de papas – **Ser Taichō es difícil** – dijo Naruto en un suspiro. Thatch se acerco hacia el.

– **Hiken, respondeme algo** **¿En verdad planeaste todo esto?** **sobre como entrarías a la base y como la destruirías** – pregunto ansioso Minato.

– **Si planee casi todo– replico simple** – **excepto el hecho que Danzō estuviera allí fue una total sorpresa para mí, por poco me mata con esa extraña barrera** – confeso.

– **Incuso planeo que usted estaría aquí en este momento** – agrego Thatch sorprendiendo a Minato.

– **Exactamente. Cuando le pregunte sobre si podría tele-trasportar cosas grandes le di la idea que después de atraer el Nibi estaría justamente aquí** – replico acmonadose su mascara. Minato le miro admiración _«Que astuto»_ pensó el rubio – **Aunque vea el lado positivo, Hokage-sama. Los 2 bandos salimos beneficiados** – agrego

– **¿En qué me beneficio yo? ¿En que tu equipo casi mata a mi compañero?** – pregunto sarcástico. Naruto se extrañó y vio a Thatch buscando respuestas.

– **Kisame** – contestó de brazos cruzados. Naruto solo suspiró.

– **Lamento eso, Hokage-sama, pero eso no era parte de mi plan** – se disculpó sinceramente y tomo uno de los pergaminos que tenía Thatch.

– **¿Qué es?** – pregunto el rubio atrapándolo en el aire.

– **Eso es lo que buscan Ero-sennin ¿no?** – replico haciendo que Minato reprimiendo una risa por el apodo a su maestro.

– **¿Por qué me lo estás dando? ¿es otro de tus planes?** – pregunto indeciso

– **En realidad eso era parte de mi trato con Jiraiya** – replico – **y aunque los haya traicionado decidí cumplir mi parte del trato** – agrego. Minato abrió el pergamino y comprobó que era el Jutsu Edo Tensei – **Me gustaría seguir charlando con usted, pero debo marcharme** –dijo Naruto revolviendo su cabello. Minato lo vio y recordó su duda.

– **¿Eres un Uzumaki verdad?** – pregunto Minato mas como una afirmación.

– **Lo soy** – replico llenando sus manos de fuego – **fue un gusto conocerlo, Hokage-sama. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver** –

– **No puedo dejarte ir, Hiken** – dijo Minato empuñando sus Kunai. Naruto solo sonrió de lado.

– **¡ENJOMO! (red ardiente)** – grito Naruto creando y expandiendo el fuego de sus manos y formando una enorme pared de fuego de por lo menos 6 metros de altura. Minato tuvo que alejarse por que el calor era insoportable y la pared de fuego era demasiado larga para rodearla.

Se quedó desde la rama de un árbol viendo la enorme pared fuego y sudando por el calor de la zona que incluso estando lejos eran muy alta. Se quedo viendo el pergamino que le entrego el enmascarado y gruño enfadado por haberle dejado escapar.

En el otro lado de la pared, Naruto rápidamente tomo a chica que ya había perdido su transformación de Bijū imperfecto, y la cargo en sus hombros, y poniendose en marcha directo al país del agua.

– **¿Fue buena idea darle ese pergamino?** – pregunto Thatch viéndole de reojo.

– **Es mejor que lo tengan ellos. Mi sensei me comento sobre él y no quiero que la rebelión se entere de un poder así** – replico Naruto serio.

Thatch no se había fijado bien en la chica que lleva Naruto y cuando la vio los ojos se le convirtieron en corazones y más al verla semi-desnuda.

– **Taichō ¿Puedo ayudarle a cargarla?** – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

– **¡NI LO SUEÑES!** – exclamo Naruto adelantándose porque ya sabía de las intenciones de su compañero.

– **Espere, Taichō** – dijo Thatch intentando seguirle de cerca….

 _ *** En algún lugar del país del Rayo***_

Un hombre de cabellos cortos de color negros, de piel caucásica y quizás lo que más destacaba de él era solo tenía su ojo izquierdo y llevaba una venda ocultando su "ojo" derecho.

usando una sudadera y pantalones de color negro y paseaba muy tranquilo por uno pueblo. Al parecer se dirigía hacia un bar para poder comer algo, al entrar se acercó a la barra y pido un bento tradicional y zumo de naranja. A su lado había un hombre y una mujer hablando de cosas triviales hasta que hablaron sobre algo que intereso al pelinegro.

– **Escuche que ese tal Hiken destruyo una base de Kiri de un solo** golpe – comento el hombre a la mujer. El pelinegro solo escuchaba muy interesado.

– **Yo creo que solo es un rumor para intimidar a las demás aldeas, es imposible que exista alguien así** – comento la mujer tomando un trago de su botella de sake – **además me parece ridícula la idea de que exista un hombre de fuego** – agrego. Esta vez el pelinegro se sorprendió mucho recordaba que en alguna ocasión escucho sobre el poder del clan Senju que daba la capacidad de convertirte en un hombre de fuego, pero era prácticamente imposible utilizar ese poder por que todo aquel que intentaba usarlo terminaba incinerado.

– _**Que interesante. Así que alguien pudo controlar ese poder...**_ – pensó el hombre….

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

El aproximo capitulo sera muy dificil de escribir... Ufff...solo diré que se viene la conclusión de la guerra, donde habrán sorpresas...

Nos leemos en la proxima


	10. El plan de Danzō

Yo! cuanto tiempo, no os preocupéis estoy vivo y he aquí con otro capitulo mas de esta FIC, donde comenzare a desvelar el camino que seguirá xd

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **duvanuzumaki3.0:** Si, Yugito estara en el Harem. Y la voz que escucharon Naruto y Kurama, se revelara en el próximo cap, donde esta directamente el clímax de la guerra y sucederán cosas que no esperareis te lo aseguro. _

_**Guest:** Gracias, colega me alagas. Y que te digo, la vida de Naruto tomara un gran cambio y sucederá la introducción de un personaje muy importante para la trama, aunque lo se conocerá su nombre hasta que el y Naruto se encuentren. ¿Tu pedías gore verdad? pues créeme que tendrás gore... _

_**Whiteknight99:** El raikage saldrá en capítulos posteriores y no tendrá una buena relación con Naruto ya entenderéis porque... xd_

 _ **arinasution5:** 3 o 4 more chapters... maybe..._

 _ **Omega9028:** Naruto no morirá allí, incluso tengo pensado una secuela de este FIC que estoy seguro que os molara, pero no puedo revelar su nombre porque trae spoiler xd y el hombre del final lo único que te diré es que sera personaje muy importante incluso igual de importante que Hashirama..._

 _Espero os guste... Disfrutadlo._

* * *

 _ ***En un futuro cercano – país del agua***_

la aldea de Kirigakure se estaba consumiendo en fuego, toda su población se había reducido a cenizas, la rebelión había tenido una vitoria, pero un victoria demasiado amarga...

Ese fue el dia en que todo cambio para Hiken. El día en el que la vida le recordó que todo tiene un precio a pagar y sus poderes no eran la excepción.

Todo empezó la noche en la que se disponía tomar Kirigakure, los cielos estaban nublados, era señal de que habría mal tiempo, aunque realmente no afectaría en nada a a la rebelión. Los vientos helados recorrían el campo de batalla, donde se decidiría el futuro de Kirigakure.

El clímax de la guerra había comenzado, la rebelión se estaba enfrentando al Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Un escuadro dirigido, por el segundo comandante de la Rebelión, Ao, había vencido y tomado la linea derecha del país de agua.

El tercer comandante junto a sus tropas, habían tenido dificultades para vencer en la linea izquierda, pero gracias al apoyo brindado por la Líder, Mei Terumi habían logrado tomarlo en solo 5 horas.

Parecía que todo marchaba demasiado bien para la rebelión, habían conquistado ya el 75% del país del agua y la única linea que faltaba era la misma aldea, Kirigakure, lugar que fue asignado al comandante de primera división de tropas, Hiken no Naruto (Naruto puños de fuego).

Se había decido así, porque Naruto era el miembro más fuerte de la rebelión sin contar a Hashirama Senju. La rebelión había querido asegurar la conquista de Kirigakure y, asignar a Naruto para que la tomara fue la mejor opción, además estaban muy seguros que lo conseguiría sin ninguna complicación, y todo hubiese sido así, de no ser porque de un momento a otro en la aldea de Kirigakure, Naruto perdió el control de sí mismo y desato un caos total…

En esos momentos en Kiri lo único que se escuchaba eran las explosiones, los gritos desgarradores de las personas que estaban siendo masacradas, el rugido de los truenos y las carcajadas maniáticas de un "ente" que causaba escalofríos y terror entre todos los que podían escuchar su voz.

Por las calles de la aldea, millones de cuerpos sin vida yacían tirados en el suelo, la mayoría de los cadáveres estaba completamente carbonizado y los otros les faltaban miembros o sus órganos estaba esparcidos por el frio concreto. El olor a sangre se esparcía por la zona, ese olor a muerte que podía hacer doblegar hasta el más veterano, estaban invadiendo Kirigakure.

Nada de eso estaba planeado, la única persona que debía haber muerto ese día era el actual Mizukage y los que no quisiesen rendirse, pero nada pudieron hacer cuando aquel demonio de fuego apareció en medio de la aldea y cobro la vida de todos los habitantes de Kiri junto a cientos de ninjas de los 2 bandos.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron estaban acojonados cuando aquel demonio de fuego poso sus ojos sobre ellos, los ninjas aseguraban que ver esos ojos era como ver directamente al sol.

Estaban perdidos, la bestia se acercaba directamente hacia ellos, y cuando todo parecía perdido, 2 hombre encapuchados aparecieron, no pudieron reconocerlos, pero gracias a ellos estaban vivos para presenciar una batalla de proporciones épicas.

Uno de los hombre encapuchados creo un gigante de madera, y el otro hombre formo un espiritu gigante de color verde y con forma de guerrero samurai. Comenzaron a luchar contra el demonio de fuego. A inicio el demonio de fuego fue sometido, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar el control de la batalla.

Parecía que el demonio de fuego ganaría hasta que el gigante de madera se recubrió con la armadura del espíritu samurai verde, y comenzaron a superar al demonio de fuego hasta derrotarlo. Cuando el demonio de fuego desapareció, seguidamente lo hicieron el gigante de madera y el enorme espíritu samurai.

Momentos después que el demonio de fuego desapareció los escasos sobrevivientes se reunieron en el centro y se quedaron perplejo viendo como un chico de cabellos rojos acostado en el suelo llorando y a su alrededor los 2 hombre encapuchados...

El pelirrojo podía percibir todas las miradas de los ninjas de sus alrededores clavadas sobre él. No era necesario levantar la cabeza para saber las expresiones en las caras de esas personas. Las conocía muy bien. Miedo. Horror. Decepción. Desprecio. Y la que más temía, el odio.

Otra vez estaba pasando. Las personas lo volvían a ver como un MONSTRUO, aunque esta vez era diferente, antes tenía la excusa de ser inocente a lo que se le acusaba, ahora ya no había excusa de por medio. En estos momentos se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo.

Los ninjas de la rebelión que estaban de testigos reconocieron al pelirrojo, era su comandante, no podían creerlo, pero era cierto.

Vieron como uno de los hombre encapuchados cargo al pelirrojo en sus hombros y comenzó caminar fuera de la aldea que estaba en llamas, el otro hombre se dio la vuelta y tiro una bomba de humo y desapareció...

Ese día pasaría a la historia como una de las peores tragedias, un evento que marcó un antes y un después en el mundo ninja. Una sola persona había masacrado a una aldea entera en cuestión de horas y había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

A pesar de que Hiken se convirtió por excelencia en el genocida más grande de su época, no causo que la rebelión se viese afectada por sus actos. Mei supo defender el honor de sus colegas y compañeros. Aun así las dudas de las aldeas creció y dio hincapié al ninja conocido como Hiken, convirtiéndolo en la persona mas buscada y con la mayor recompensa en el libro bingo.

A pesar de que varios ninjas sobrevivieron a la masacre en Kiri y fueron testigos de ella, aun se desconoce la verdad tras esa masacre...

 _ ***Tiempo presente – País de las aguas termales***_

Después de escapar de Minato en el bosque, Naruto y Thatch siguieron a Kisame que se había adelantado anteriormente, y aunque fueran saltando de árbol en árbol con normalidad no significaban que estuviesen bien…

– **¡UZUMAKI-KUN!** – grito Thatch cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Naruto que se golpeó contra un árbol y cayó al suelo junto a la chica que llevaba en sus hombros.

– **Maldición** …– se quejó el pelirrojo levantándose – **¿Qué te pasa Thatch? ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?** – preguntó molesto.

Thatch bajo de los árboles y se posiciono frente a él – **Llevo casi 5 minutos llamándolo, Taichō, creí que tal vez no me escuchaba** – replico de brazos cruzados.

Naruto se sacudió la cabeza – **creo que tienes razón, me distraje un poco. Lo siento, Thatch** – se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

El pelirrojo busco con la mirada a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, desnuda de nuevo porque la túnica que él le había puesto para cubrirla se había rasgado tanto que ya no le cubría nada. Thatch se tapó la nariz evitando la hemorragia nasal que le provoco ver los atributos de la chica – **Thatch ¿traes ropa extra?** – pregunto Naruto evitando ver la desnudes de la rubia.

– **No, lo siento** – replicó el castaño. Naruto suspiro y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cubrirla con su ropa. Se quitó su camisa que para suerte del pelirrojo le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta sus piernas, después la cargo en sus hombros y siguió su camino con su torso desnudo – **Esta muy agotado, Taichō ¿no sería mejor si la cargo yo a la chica y usted descansa un poco?** – pregunto el castaño intentando hacer una cara de póker, Naruto se detuvo.

y para sorpresa del castaño, acepto – **Esta bien** – replicó – **pero si veo que intentas hacer algo pervertido con ella, te usare de mechero** – amenazó Naruto dedicándole una mirada penetrante. Thatch rió nervioso y cargo a la chica en sus hombros.

– **Entonces prosigamos** – dijo Thatch adelantándose.

Naruto se quedó un rato atrás, había estado pensando en todos los eventos sucedidos ese mismo día. Tenía una muy mala sensación, aunque no sabía de qué. No se lo pensó mucho ya tendría tiempo de pensar luego así que se puso en marcha para alcanzar a su compañero…

En el otro lado del país de las aguas termales, el ninja rubio se había quedado en la rama de aquel árbol sentando viendo como el enorme muro de fuego reducía su tamaño.

Ese día había sido muy largo para el ninja rubio, primero tuvo la misión de recuperar unos pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, después se encuentra con la 3 persona más busca por Konoha con la cual termina batallando, luego terminaron siendo aliando para la posterior traición por parte del enmascarado, y también descubre que había perdido su tiempo en la misión de recuperar los pergaminos ya que todo era un plan para atraer y capturar a Hiken.

– **Vaya día…–** pensó Minato levantándose y emprendiendo marcha hacia donde estaban Danzō y Jiraiya.

Al llegar vio mejor la destrucción ocurrida en la base que estaba casi completamente bajo tierra. Busco a su maestro con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, aunque a lo lejos vio a uno de sus compañeros de misión. Se acercó a ellos para comprobar sus estados.

– **Hokage-sama** – exclamaron alegres los ninjas al ver que Minato estaba aparentemente bien – **¿consiguió alcanzar a Hiken?** – pregunto uno de los ninjas.

– **Lo hice, pero logró escapar cortándome el paso** – replico Minato sentándose al lado de ellos – **fue mi error haberle permitido escapar, aunque conseguí el pergamino que buscaba mi sensei** – agrego Minato mostrándoselos – p **or cierto ¿lo habéis visto?** –

– **Si, dijo que se marcharía de aquí, quería darse un buen baño en los Onsen del pueblo y conseguir alguna señorita para pasar un buen rato** – replicó uno de los ninjas con algo cansancio.

– **Nunca cambiara** – agrego Minato en un suspiro.

Desde lo lejos alguien los observaba y cuando vio la oportunidad se acercó hacia ellos.

– **Hokage-sama** – dijo una chica llamando la atención del ninja rubio.

– **Yūgao** – susurro Minato al reconocer a la chica.

– **¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, por favor?** – solicito la chica inclinándose ante él, que asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de sus compañeros de misión.

– **Habla** – dijo Minato serio cuando se aseguró de que nadie los escucharía.

Yūgao se quitó su máscara de gato para hablar más cómodamente – **Sandaime-sama me envió para informarle sobre el plan de Danzō-sama. Supongo que ya sabrá que él fue quien planeo atraer a Hiken aquí ¿verdad?** – preguntó la peli purpura. Minato asintió – **muy bien eso me ahorra comentarle algo innecesario. Aunque probablemente no sepa la verdad detrás de todo esto** – agregó – **La verdadera razón de por la que Danzō-sama planeo todo esto, no fue para capturar aquí a Hiken** – reveló la chica sorprendiendo al ninja rubio.

– **Explícate** – repuso rápidamente Minato cruzándose de brazos.

– **Que Hiken escapara con la Jinchūriki del Nibi no fue un error en su plan, al contrario, eso era parte de él** – dijo muy serena – **aunque en medio del plan se tuvieron que improvisar muchas cosas, como su llegada hasta aquí, eso no debió haber sucedido y Danzō-sama rápidamente tuvo que improvisar el retener a Hiken en el almacén para que usted no se entrometiera en su plan. En realidad, fue muy inesperado para él que usted mantuviera una breve alianza con Hiken, en un primer momento creyó que usted lo liberaría y aunque** **é** **l deseó que eso pasara para poder tener alguna excusa en contra suya para poder destituir su cargo como Kage de la aldea, afortunadamente para nosotros eso no paso, pero para fortuna de él, Hiken logró escapar junto a la Jinchūriki y la fase 3 del plan se puso en marcha** – agregó dejando a Minato muy confundido.

 _«S_ _í_ _eso es cierto ¿Entonces por qué Danzō me hizo creer que su plan estaba saliendo mal?»_ pensó Minato recordando la reacción del anciano al enterarse que Naruto había escapado con la Jinchūriki. Se sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en Yūgao – **¿Qué es la fase 3?** –

– **Consiste en rastrear la ubicación de la Jinchūriki** – contesto la chica dejando la respuesta un poco suelta.

– **Quiere decir que la Jinchūriki era el verdadero** **cebo** **en un principio** – resalto Minato tocándose la barbilla e intentando predecir el plan de Danzō – **aunque no comprendo por usaron a la Jinchūriki de localizador** – agrego Minato serio y observo que el semblante de Yūgao cambio.

– **Esa es la razón por la que solicite hablar en privado con usted** – replico la chica más seria – **la razón por la que Danzō-sama permitió que Hiken se llevara a la Jinchūriki fue para poder rastrear la ubicación exacta del campamento de la Rebelión** – agregó viendo a Minato directamente a los ojos.

– **¿Rastrear el campamento de la Rebelión? ¿Quiere capturar allí a Hiken?** – pregunto Minato como si lo que hiera escuchado fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

– **Precisamente** – replicó la chica.

– **¿Qué planea Danzō para complicar la captura de Hiken de esa manera? ¿No sé a dado cuenta que al enfrentarlo allí estará a la merced de toda la rebelión?** –

– **Hay 3 razones para eso, Hokage-sama** – replicó – **una de ellas es capturar a Hiken, la otra es destruir la rebelión inmediatamente despues de la guerra, ellos estaran agotados y con bajas perdidas y un ataque directo seria mas facil,** **y la últimarazon y la verdadera causa para que todo esto sucediera es que…** – agregó manteniendo el suspenso, aunque Minato se empezaba a desesperar – **antes de proseguir le solicito que guarde la calma, Hokage-sama** – sugirió sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación ponía en riesgo su propia seguridad. Minato solo suspiro y Yūgao continuo – **Danzō-sama descubrió que la Rebelión capturó al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – reveló sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Minato y dejándolo en un estado de shock, esa era la primera información que recibía acerca del paradero de su hijo.

– **¿Q-Qué…?** – apenas susurro Minato intentando procesar la información.

– **Hace casi 5 meses en el pueblo de Nami, se consiguió información acerca de que unos pobladores vieron a un chico con las características del Jinchūr… digo de Naruto** – corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada de desacuerdo que Minato le propino – **como decía, vieron a un chico con las características de Naruto quien era llevado por un hombre de cabello castaño y una chica pelinegra hacia un barco que pertenecía a la Rebelión. Desde ese entonces Danzō-sama intento hacer que un AMBU se infiltrarse en el campamento de la rebelión y consiguiese obtener información, pero fue imposible hacerlo, así que Danzō aprovechando su ausencia informó al consejo y los líderes de clanes el plan que comente anteriormente** –

– **¿Por qué no fui informado sobre esto?** – pregunto Minato saliendo del shock.

– **Lo siento, Hokage-sama, desconozco los motivos** – replico Yūgao volviéndose a colocar su máscara.

– **Esta bien, lo descubriré por mi cuenta** – replico Minato más serio de lo normal, parecía estar conteniendo sentimientos – **puedes retirarte, Yūgao y gracias por informarme** – agregó. Yūgao asintió y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Minato se quedó un momento pensando en lo que haría a continuación, dio un suspiro profundo para calmarse un poco y se dirigió hacia una persona en específico.

Todos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar un ruino extraño, al dar con el origen del ruido vieron al Hokage tomando de la camisa a Danzō y amenazándolo con un Kunai, eso fue suficiente para que los AMBU de la RAIZ hicieran lo mismo con Minato, pero Danzō les ordeno que se alejaran.

– **Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Danzō** – dijo Minato mirando a anciano directamente a los ojos.

Danzō en un movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Minato y reacomodo su túnica.– **Menudo lío estas armando, Hokage, ¿no puedes controlarte un poco?** – reprochó ya imaginándose de lo que el rubio quería hablar.

– **Me estoy controlando las ganas de golpearte, así que no me provoques más** – advirtió Minato guardando su Kunai.

– **Esa es exactamente la razón por la que no te informamos de nada, dejas que tus emociones te dominen cuando el tema es tu hijo** – dijo Danzō con su cara de póker.

– **Soy el Hokage** – aclaro Minato – **que se me oculte información tan importante es una falta grave y créeme que habrá consecuencias por haberlo hecho** – amenazó el rubio. Danzō no se inmuto ante las amenazas parecía muy seguro de sí mismo – **ahora sígueme** – finalizo Minato caminado hacia donde hablo con Yūgao

– **Como quieras** – fue lo único que dijo Danzo siguiéndole…

 _ ***Konoha***_

En la aldea de la hoja habían circulado algunos rumores sobre la organización "Akatsuki" y el dato más relevante era sobre uno de los miembros de dicha organización, era sobre Itachi Uchiha. Aunque los más conmocionados por la noticia fueron Mikoto y en especial Sasuke, que se había vuelto todo un problema para su madre.

Una vez Sasuke había hecho llorar a Mikoto al decirle que una mujer débil como ella jamás entendería lo que se tiene que sacrificar para tener poder. La azabache se sintió devastada al darse cuenta en lo que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo, su primogénito ya se había convertido en un criminal de rango S, no podía permitir que su hijo Sasuke siguiera los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Así que tomo la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho al retomar su trabajo como ninja de la aldea, y lo hizo por varias razones, una de ellas era que se aburría demasiado estando sola, porque Sasuke solo se la pasaba entrenando o en misiones y cuando compartían tiempo "madre-hijo" él se la pasaba callado sin hablarle como si ella no estuviese presente, además ya casi no salía de paseo con sus amigas, ya que Kushina casi solo le dedicaba tiempo a su hijo Memma, otra razón para volver a ser un ninja activo fue para tener más posibilidades de encontrarse con su hijo Itachi en alguna misión, lo cual era muy probable, por lo menos lo era más que estar en su habitación sin hacer nada, y la otra y más importante era demostrarle a su hijo Sasuke que ella no era ninguna mujer débil.

Ya hace unas semanas que había presentado su solicitud, pero debido a la ausencia del Hokage no había sido aprobada, aunque eso no impidió que retomara su entrenamiento.

La pelinegra gracias a su atractivo físico había atraído muchos pretendientes y aunque ella estuviese viuda y tuviese sus necesidades y sus amigas casi la forzaran a consumar una relación, ella decidió centrarse en su entrenamiento, de todas formas Mikoto tenía sus métodos para auto-satisfacerse así que no necesitaba por el momento un hombre en su vida que no fueran sus 2 hijos.

Por otra parte, Hiruzen en los últimos 2 años había disfrutado de básicamente ser un aciano jubilado, ahora él había sido casi obligado a formar parte del consejo justo después de que Minato se fuera de misión, y aunque para él fue algo tedioso los primeros días, gracias eso pudo enterarse de todo lo que planeaba Danzō y envió a uno de sus AMBU para que informara a Minato inmediatamente.

Al principio para Hiruzen, el plan de Danzō sobre un ataque directo a la Rebelión inmediatamente después de que terminara la guerra era una idea descabellada no le sonaba tan mal después de escuchar que la rebelión había "capturado" a su nieto adoptivo.

Por su cuenta reunió toda la información posible para refutar las posibilidades de que Naruto estuviese cautivo por la rebelión. Lo unico que encontro fue que habia un miembro triador en la rebelion que estaba rebelando información acerca de la misma, pero nada era seguro...

Desde hace unos meses un chico peliblanco había estado viendo la aldea desde el monte Hokage...

– **Solo 2 años más…** – susurro para sí mismo el peliblanco…

 _ ***País de las aguas termales***_

Thatch y Naruto estaban cerca del puerto de las aguas termales, desde donde zaparían hacia el país del agua.

Naruto había vuelto a cargar a la chica rubia después de 5 minutos desde que se la dio a Thatch porque el castaño se intentó pasar de listo cada vez que saltaba en los arboles aprovechaba las leyes de la gravedad para que los senos de la chica se movieran, para mala suerte de él, Naruto lo vio.

Thatch se detuvo al instante y vio con miedo a Naruto que se acercaba lentamente hacia él – **Le comprare 2 tazones de Ramen cada semana** – intento sobornarlo, pero Naruto seguía yendo hacia el a pasos lentos – **4 cada semana** – volvió a ofrecer, pero Naruto no parecía querer ceder – **Le invitare a comer lo que quiera por 2 meses completos –** dijo como última oferta, pero Naruto no se detuvo, Thatch solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada sucedió solo sintió que Naruto tomo a la chica rubia.

– **Espero tengas suficiente dinero para pagar todo lo que comeré** – dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa. Thatch suspiro con alivio, pero ese alivio se volvió en miedo cuando recordó el voraz apetito de su comandante a la hora de comer Ramen – **sabes... te había perdonado cuando me ofreciste 2 tazones por semana, pero tu seguiste aumentando** – agrego Naruto marchándose y dejando al castaño con la boca abierta.

Después de ser estafado, Thatch siguió Naruto hasta que lo alcanzo casi llegando al puerto. Al subirse al barco encontraron a Kisame recostado en el mástil con algunas en sus brazos.

– **¿y Jozu?** – preguntó Naruto al no ver verlo en cubierta. Kisame le señalo una habitación, el pelirrojo primero quiso dejar descansar a la chica rubia para ir a ver el estado de su compañero, pero recordó que las habitaciones en el barco ya estaban ocupadas, así que decidió que la dejaría descansar en su habitación y el haría guardia en el barco ya que estaba seguro que no podría dormir pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día.

Después de dejar a la chica en la cama se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su compañero para ver sus situación, se estuvo alli casi 3 horas conversando con el junto a Thatch que se integro después que zarparon.

Casi 2 horas mas tarde a Naruto le dieron ganas de utilizar el baño y decidió utilizar el de su habitación.

Esta orinando cuando escucho que la chica se movía incomoda en la cama, rápidamente salió del baño sin abrocharse correctamente el cierre del pantalón, se lavó sus manos y regreso a su habitación.

Vio que la chica empezó a despertarse – **¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy?** – se preguntó a sí misma la chica frotándose los ojos.

– **¿Te encuentras bien?** – pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella. La chica dirigió su atención a esa voz ronca, pero no podía ver bien al dueño de esa voz porque su vista estaba desenfocada.

Se volvió a frotar sus ojos y su visión se aclaró. La imagen borrosa de un chico se empezó a formar frente a ella. Era un chico de cabellos rojos, era alto y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, también resaltaban 3 marcas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas. Era un chico muy apuesto y acorde a sus gustos.

La chica se sentía algo ligera de ropa, bajo su mirada hasta su cuerpo y vio que solo traía una camisa como única vestimenta, además de que la camisa no era suya, rápidamente regreso su mirada hasta el chico pelirrojo y al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que el no traía camisa además de que traía el cierre de su pantalón mal abrochado, eso solo significaba una cosa…

– **¿¡Tuvimos sexo!?** – exclamó la chica muy exaltada ocultando su sonrojo.

A Naruto no le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que la chica había dicho por la rubia se le lanzo encima y le tumbo en el suelo. Habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora, la rubia sentada en la entrepierna de Naruto y con sus piernas a cada lado de él y amenazándolo con sus enormes uñas que hizo crecer mediante un Jutsu.

– **¿¡Quién demonios eres, pervertido!?** – preguntó la chica rubia colocando las uñas en el cuello de Naruto que un principio se sorprendió por la velocidad de la chica, pero después se relajo,

– **Es de malos modales preguntar el nombre a un desconocido sin haberse presentado antes** – replicó el pelirrojo súper relajado. La chica al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba hizo presión con sus uñas en la yugular del cuello de Naruto.

– **No estás en una buena situación para exigir modales** – repuso la chica rubia haciendo más presión a la yugarla hasta el punto de casi perforarla.

Naruto sonrió – **Entonces la pondré a mi favor** – susurro el pelirrojo para posteriormente en un movimiento rápido con sus piernas, tumbo a la chica y se postro encima de ella de la misma manera. Se quedó observando sus ojos negros, esos ojos negros que lo miraban con furia y algo más…

– **Me llamo Naruto** – susurro colocando su índice en los labios de la chica – **no se lo digas a nadie** – agrego con una sonrisa.

La chica por un momento se quedó embobada un momento viendo los ojos de Naruto y sintiendo la calidez del dedo del pelirrojo puesta en sus labios,pero se sacudió ideas raras que pasaron por su cabeza. Retrajo su pierna izquierda y le acertó un rodillazo a Naruto en sus partes nobles dejándolo de rodillas al suelo y ella aprovecho ese descuido para liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

« _¿Naruto? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?»_ se preguntó la rubia tomando posición de batalla.

El pelirrojo estaba de rodilla es el suelo resintiéndose del enorme dolor que solo un hombre puede experimentar – **Pudiste…a haberme…golpeado…en otra parte…** – reclamó Naruto quejándose del dolor.

Cuando se calmó un poco, levanto la cara y se quedó viendo la figura semi-desnuda de la chica rubia – **¿no piensas decirme tu nombre?** – preguntó Naruto viéndole.

La chica se le quedo pensando si decirle o no… – **Yugito Nii** – replicó no muy segura si debió decirlo.

– **Es un** **gusto conocerte, Yugito-chan** – saludó Naruto aun arrodillado y respirando agitado aun algo aturdido por el golpe.

La chica rubia frunció el ceño algo molesta porque el pelirrojo creía mantener controlada la situación _«¿Acaso me está subestimando?»_ pensó Yugito preparándose para atacar nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

–" _ **¡Para, Yugito!"**_ – exclamó una voz ronca, pero con un toque femenino.

– _ **¿¡Por qué, Matatabi-san!?**_ – se quejó la chica algo frustrada.

La felina suspiró – **Ese chico es el que escapo de Konoha hace 6 años, el Jinchūriki de Kurama** – reveló con paciencia. Yugito se quedó observándolo detenidamente.

– **Espera…** – exclamo la chica dentro de sus pensamientos – **cabello rojo, marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules... ciertamente se parece, pero en el informe decía que solo tenía un brazo…bueno no importa** – agrego la rubia deshaciendo el Jutsu de sus uñas largas y se acercándose lentamente a Naruto – **¿En verdad eres un Jinchūriki?** – pregunto la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas y al no llevar bragas, su entrepierna se veía claramente.

– **Lo soy** – replico Naruto reponiéndose del dolor – **más específicamente soy el Jinchūriki de Kurama** – agregó – **sabes llev…** – se quedó callado cuando se percató de que la chica le estaba mostrando su sexo involuntariamente.

– **¿Sucede algo?** – pregunto la chica notando un leve sonrojo en Naruto.

– **No, nada** – replico sin dejar de ver la entrepierna de la chica.

Yugito entre cerro lo ojos – **Me podri…–** fue interrumpida por un movimiento muy brusco del barco que la tumbo al suelo al igual que Naruto.

Naruto se reincorporo rápidamente y salió de la habitación junto a Yugito – **¿Qué fue eso?** – preguntó acercándose a Kisame que estaba cerca de la proa viendo hacia el horizonte.

– **No estoy seguro, una bola de fuego impacto con el casco del barco y le ha provocado daños graves** – replicó buscando con su mirada al responsable.

– **Ya veo** …– susurro el pelirrojo imitando a su compañero.

Naruto giro su cabeza rápidamente al sentir un Chakra desconocido detrás de él – **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: dragón de agua** ) – susurro Naruto y ataco sin pensarlo a la firma de Chakra desconocida, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente.

– **Oe! ¿así recibes las visitas?** – se quejó un hombre que iba vestido con una capa de cuello alto y de color negra cubierta con nubes de color rojas. Llevaba el pecho al descubierto, tenía cabello medio largo y de color plata, sus ojos eran de color morado y llevaba consigo una guaraña con tres hojas.

– **¿Quién eres?** – preguntó Naruto poniéndose en guardia, Kisame solo se quedó de brazos cruzados.

La rubia reconoció enseguida ese atuendo – **¿Akatsuki?** – susurro Yugito, imitando Naruto y tomada posición de batalla.

– **¿Los conoces?** – pregunto Naruto sin dejar de ver al hombre enfrente de él.

– **No, pero he escuchado que una organización con ese nombre está capturando a los Jinchūriki. Sus miembros normalmente portan capas negras con nubes rojas** – replico la chica rubia imitando a Naruto y preparándose para luchar de ser necesario.

El hombre con la capucha negra vio a Yugito – **Te ves fuerte, seguro eres la Jinchūriki de Nibi ¿verdad?** – pregunto el hombre. La rubia no respondió.

– **¿Y que si lo es?** – pregunto Naruto con voz ronca.

El peli plata giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto – **Tu cara se me hace conocida ¿nos hemos visto anteriormente?** –

Un hombre con las mismas vestimentas apareció al lado del peli plata – **Es el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, Uzumaki Naruto** – replico.

Portaba un mascara que cubría casi toda su cara a excepción de la parte de sus ojos. Lleva una banda de Takigakure, pero con un rayón atravesando horizontalmente el símbolo.

– **¡Oh! Así que ese es el mocoso que escapo de Konoha** – dijo con asombro – **Jajaja esto es aún mejor, así tendremos a los 2 que nos faltan y podremos continuar con el plan** – agrego con burla.

– **Oye, Hidan. La chica es la Jinchūriki del Nibi y el pelirrojo el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – recalcó el enmascarado – **No los tomes a la ligera. Morirás** – agrego.

– **Ya lo sé, Kakuzu, aunque sería feliz si esa perra me matara** – repuso Hidan viendo a Yugito.

– **Entonces hagámoslo, rápido. El mar me enferma** – comento Kakuzu haciendo una mueca de asco.

– **Espera. Debo rezar primero** – dijo Hidan sacando un collar.

– **Me tienes harto con lo mismo de siempre** – se quejó el enmascarado.

– **A mi también me molesta, pero los mandamientos son claros** – se defendió el peli plata cerrando los ojos y empezando a rezar.

Naruto se había mantenido analizándolos a la vez que pensaba en esa organización, tenía la sensación que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro donde.

– **¿Os estáis burlando de nosotros?** – pregunto muy molesta Yugito saltando al mar y transformándose en el Nibi completo.

Naruto la vio con asombro y admiración – _ **¡Wow! ¿Nosotros también podemos hacer eso, Kurama-nii?**_ – pregunto Naruto en su cabeza viendo a Nibi pararse sobre el agua del mar.

–" _ **Te dije que después de dominar nuestra sincronización podemos hacer algo mucho mejor"**_ – replicó en un bostezo.

– _ **Retomaremos** **con el entrenamiento al llegar al campamento**_ – propuso Naruto muy decidido.

En el mar Yugito en su forma Bijū estaba luchando contra Hidan mientras Naruto, Kisame y Kakuzu solo observaban. De pronto, Hidan ataco con su guaraña al Nibi rozándole y sacándole un poco de sangre en el proceso.

– **Kakuzu, es tu turno de divertirte** – exclamo Hidan yéndose hasta el barco. El enmascarado se quitó su capa y dejo ver su espalda en la cual portaba 4 mascaras, su espalda se comenzó a mover de manera extraña y de ella o más bien junto a las máscaras salieron unas criaturas de apariencia monstruosa y de color negro total, y como una característica distinguible eran las máscaras que portaban.

– _ **¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?**_ – pregunto Naruto a Kurama.

–" **No lo sé, pero deberías ayudar a esa chica exhibicionista"** – replicó reprimiendo una risa.

– _ **Supongo que tienes razón**_ – dijo Naruto preparándose para pelear con esas criaturas extrañas, pero antes noto que Hidan estaba dibujando un símbolo raro en la madera del barco _«¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?»_ se preguntó Naruto.

– **Fūton: Atsugai (Elemento aire: presión de daño)** – susurro Kakuzu y de una de las máscaras se empezaron formar ráfagas de aire que salió disparado directo a Naruto que lo esquivo fácilmente.

El pelirrojo bajo del barco y se acercó a Matatabi – **Oe! Yugito-chan, tienes dominio por el Katon (Elemento fuego) ¿verdad?** – pregunto Naruto sin perder los movimientos de las criaturas extrañas.

Yugito/Matatabi asintió.

– **Bien** – susurro el pelirrojo haciendo un sello de mano – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – susurro creando 6 copias de él.

5 Kage Bunshin se formaron alrededor de Matatabi y esperaron las órdenes del otro clon que se colocó más a la izquierda, mientras el Naruto original solo observando.

El Kage Bunshin de Naruto miro a Yugito (forma Bijū). Esta comprendió al instante – **Katon: Gyōukakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)** – susurro Matatabi formando una enorme bola de fuego.

– **Fūton:** **J** **ū** **ha Repp** **ū** **Sh** **ō (Elemento aire: Oleada descomunal de viento violento)** – exclamaron al unísono los 5 clones de Naruto formando viento desde sus manos. Matatabi lanzo la bola de fuego, y el Jutsu Fūton de los clones de Naruto aumento el poder, velocidad y tamaño de la bola de fuego.

Kakuzu no se preocupó porque podía esquivar ese ataque fácilmente, pero esa confianza provoco una sonrisa en Naruto.

– **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (Elemento agua: campo de captura de agua)** – susurro otro clon de Naruto tocando con su mano izquierda la superficie del agua, y debajo de las 4 criaturas salieron torrentes de agua que los atraparon dejándolos inmóviles.

Kakuzu rápidamente hizo sellos de mano – **Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento agua: Muro de agua)** – susurro el enmascarado, y enfrente de sus criaturas salió un enorme muro de agua, que al entrar en contacto con la bola de fuego potenciada con el elemento viento se evaporo al instante, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para distraer a Naruto y permitir que sus criaturas escaparan del Jutsu agua que las mantenía inmóviles.

Al hacer esto Kakuzu se distrajo y quedo a merced del Naruto original.

– **Suiton: Teppōdama (Elemento agua: disparo de cañón)** – susurro Naruto aculando Chakra en su boca y escupiéndola en forma de una bola de agua que impacto a gran velocidad directo en Kakuzu.

Thatch al escuchar la explosión salió de su cuarto y se encontró a un hombre que tenía la piel de color negro y unas marcas de color blanco, acostado en la madera del barco y a su alrededor había un dibujo de símbolos extraños, no le dio mucha importancia y se acercó a la proa donde a lo lejos vio un enorme gato de color azul con unas manchas negras por su cuerpo, y a su comandante luchando contra unas criaturas extrañas. Sin pensarlo 2 veces fue directo hacia él.

Yugito aun en su forma Bijū se acercó hacia Naruto para ayudarle, pero de repente se detuvo y empezo a retorcerce de dolor.

Naruto se giro rápidamente – **¿Yugito-chan?** – pregunto extrañado. De repente Yugito perdió su transformación y en su cuerpo aparecían heridas muy profundas. La rubia casi perdió la conciencia y cayó al agua, hundiéndose en ella – **¡Yugito-chan!** – exclamo Naruto sumergiéndose y sacándola a tiempo. Cuando emergió se encontró a Thatch luchando con las criaturas.

– **Llévela al barco, Taichō, los mantendré ocupados** – exclamo Thatch sin girarse para ver a Naruto.

– **¿Estás seguro, Thatch?** – pregunto Naruto cargando a Yugito.

El castaño se alejó de las criaturas y se giró para ver a Naruto – **¿Qué clase de compañero seria si no puedo protegerlo, Taichō? ¡Llévela al barco de una buena vez!** –exclamo retomando su batalla con las criaturas extrañas.

A Naruto se le formo una enorme sonrisa por las palabras de su compañero, y sin esperar un segundo más llevo a Yugito al barco.

Al llegar al barco vio a un Kakuzu sentando en la madera resintiéndose del dolor y a Hidan con una apariencia era diferente, su cuerpo era de color negro con unas marcas de color blanco, al igual que su cabello.

– **Ya finalicé con el Nibi** – le informo Hidan a Kakuzu – **solo faltas, tu Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – agrego en un tono amenazante y girándose para ver a Naruto. El pelirrojo recostó a Yugito en la madera del barco y examinó sus signos vitales – **No te preocupes, no está muerta, aunque después de extraigamos su Bijū lo estará** – agrego Hidan para su gran error. Naruto al procesar las palabras apretó los puños y se enfureció enseguida.

– **¿Sacrificaran su vida para extraer su Bijū? Asique sois de esas personas que hacen cualquier cosa por poder** – comento Naruto con una expresión de hielo – **Ahora que sé los motivos por los que buscáis a los Jinchūriki, no puedo dejarlos escapar, además visteis mi cara, otra razón más por la que os mataré** – agrego Naruto con una voz muy fría. Yugito haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto.

Hidan gruño molesto – **¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos mataras, dices?** – preguntó retóricamente – **¡Realmente me molestas cuando la gente dice estupideces como esas!** – agregó – **Sabes, cuando me enojo se me sube la sangre a la cabeza y cuando eso pasa yo…** – fue callado por un puño ardiente que se estrelló en su mandíbula, Hidan pudo escuchar sus huesos fracturarse por el impacto y fue mandado a volar hasta casi 20 metros hasta hundirse en el agua.

Kakuzu y Yugito estaban perplejos con la velocidad de Naruto, no pudieron ver cuando se movió.

 _«¿Su puño se rodeó de fuego? Acaso él es…»_ pensó Kakuzu examinando detenidamente a Naruto.

–" _ **Ese fuego…**_ _–_ susurro Matatabi dentro de la cabeza de Yugito – _**"Podría ser del fuego sagrado del que nos habló nuestro jiji (Hagoromo)? …**_ "– se preguntó la Bijū…

Naruto hizo sellos de mano – **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Elemento Madera: Centro de atadura)** – susurro el pelirrojo tocando la madera del barco y debajo de Kakuzu salieron 2 ramas que los capturaron y se convirtió en un árbol que lo mantenía capturado. «¿¡Elemento Madera!?» pensó muy preocupado Kakuzu sabiendo que estaba en problemas grandes.

El pelirrojo se acercó a pasos lentos hacia él, en cada paso quedaba y sus pies hacían contacto con la madera, esta se incendiaba. No era el mismo chico de hace un momento, este tenía una mirada fría y su semblante era mas rígido…

– **Tu eres Hiken ¿verdad?, Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – preguntó Kakuzu aun haciendo un esfuerzo por liberarse del Jutsu Mokuton de Naruto, pero era imposible para él.

– **No** – replicó sin dejar de verle directamente a los ojos – **No soy Hiken, ni el Kyūbi y mucho menos Naruto** – agregó – **Yo soy quien rectificara este mundo. Soy quien creara un nuevo comienzo. Yo soy vuestra destrucción, asquerosos humanos** – repuso con odio en sus palabras.

Kakuzu haciendo uno de sus mayores esfuerzos ordeno a sus criaturas que atacaran directamente a Naruto. Las criaturas dejaron de luchar con Thatch y se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia Naruto.

El pelirrojo sin necesidad de verlas golpe a las criaturas en pleno vuelo y destrozo sus máscaras, dándoles una muerte rápida.

Thatch se acercó a Yugito e intento detener el sangrado de algunas de sus heridas, después se giró para ver a su comandante y su piel se puso de gallina al ver esa mirada tan fría y penetrante.

Naruto se detuvo al estar frente a Kakuzu e hizo que su mano derecha se volviera de color roja y la coloco en la frente del enmascarado que gritaba del dolor por el contacto.

El pelirrojo acerco su boca a la oreja del enmascarado – **¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es el infierno?** – susurro Naruto haciendo presión con su mano en la frente de Kakuzu y todo el cuerpo del enmascarado se desintegró en brasa junto a la madera que lo mantuvo cautivo.

Yugito y Thatch sintieron pánico al ver a Naruto matar a esa persona con tan facilidad.

– **Maldito…** – gruño molesto Hidan que había llegado a tiempo para ver morir a su compañero.

Naruto se giró lentamente y desapareció ante los ojos de todos.

– _ **Solo necesito un poco de su sangre y terminare con esto**_ – pensó Hidan poniéndose en guardia.

Se giró cuando escucho pasos detrás de él, ataco utilizando su guaraña.

Sonrió al ver que efectivamente había acertado su ataque y logro "herir" a Naruto, pero la emoción se fue cuando no vio sangre en la punta de las hojas de la guaraña y la cortadura que provocó en el pecho de Naruto se empezó a regenerar.

Retrocedió pensando en una estrategia de huida, pero sería difícil escapar en mar abierto y más teniendo desventaja numérica.

– **¿Qué sucede? ¿No le pedirás ayuda a dios?** – se burló Naruto acercándose a pasos lentos.

– **¡No te burles!** – exclamo ofendido Hidan y empuñando su guaraña, listo para atacar, pero Naruto otra vez desapareció ante sus ojos y apareció detrás de él.

Hidan dejó caer la guaraña al sentir un enorme dolor, bajo su vista has su pecho y vio la mano de Naruto atravesándolo, y en la palma de la mano del pelirrojo estaba su corazón aun palpitando.

Naruto acerco su cara a la oreja de Hidan al igual que hizo con Kakuzu – **Serás de los pocos afortunados que verán su propia muerte** – susurro Naruto llenado de fuego la mano donde tenía el corazón de Hidan.

El lugar se llenó de desgarradores gritos de dolor por parte del peli plata. Cuando el Corazón de Hidan se quemó por completo Naruto extrajo su mano del pecho del peli plata y se giró para ver a Thatch y a Yugito. Los 2 se aterraron por la mirada que tenía Naruto y entraron en pánico cuando el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia ellos al igual que lo hizo con los 2 anteriores.

Thatch suspiro para coger valor y se puso enfrente de Naruto **–¿Qué piensa hacer, Uzumaki-kun?** – pregunto el castaño.

Naruto no respondió, solo se limitó a caminar hacia él. Thatch se preocupó cuando su comandante estaba ya 2 pasos de él. Lo peor era que no podía enfrentarlo, y no porque hubiese una enorme diferencia de poder, sino porque simplemente, Naruto era su amigo.

Cerro los ojos esperando cualquier cosa por parte de su comandante, pero los abrió cuando escucho un golpe seco en la madera.

Vio a Naruto tirado y jadeando en el piso, se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse.

– **¿Thatch?** – murmuro Naruto confundido.

– **¿Esta bien, Uzumaki-kun?** – pregunto preocupado el castaño.

– **Lo estoy** – replico Naruto levantándose y viendo todo a su alrededor – **¿Qué paso aquí?** – pregunto Naruto viendo un cadáver en el suelo y unos símbolos extraños en el piso del barco.

– **¿No recuerda nada?** – replico Thatch extrañado.

El pelirrojo se giró para verle directamente – ¿ **Recordar que?** – pregunto confuso.

No había ni una pizca de mentira en sus ojos, Thatch sabia que Naruto decia la verdad – **Usted los mató** – dijo el castaño señalando el cadáver de Hidan.

Naruto se acercó y lo vio detenidamente. Cuando algunos fragmentos de sus recursos pasaron por su cabeza se mareo y cayó al piso de barco.

– **¡Uzumaki-kun!** – exclamo Thatch recogiendo del suelo a Naruto y llevándolo a su propia habitación.

Despues de dejarlo en su habitacion para que descansara, Thatch llevo a Yugito a la habitación de Naruto, y el decidió dormiría haciendo guardia, pero antes busco a Kisame. Él había estado en cubierta junto a Naruto, y ¿no le ayudo a luchar?, no, no podía aceptar eso, necesitaba una explicación.

Lo busco en su cuarto, pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaba en el cuarto de Jozu, Naruto, ni el suyo, también lo busco en la cocina y el baño, pero no estaba.

No se preocupó de que le pasara algo malo porque sabía que Kisame era lo suficientemente astuto y fuerte para defenderse o escapar de casi cualquier situación…

Después que se recuperó Naruto, Thatch le comento sobre Kisame y como este había desaparecido en medio de su pelea. Al pelirrojo le resultó extraño que Kisame desapareciera de repente, pero estaba seguro que tenía una explicación, además el océano era un habitad ventajoso para Kisame seguro podía defenderse y alcanzarlos más tarde.

Yugito había estado algo ansiosa por saber cómo había terminado allí, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto porque después de que se desmayó, durmió casi todo el día.

Era de noche cuando Yugito se animó a ir a hablar con él, al entrar a la habitación la encontró vacía, pero escucho que la regadera estaba abierta asi que se asumió que se estaba bañando.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Naruto con una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura y una toalla doblada en su hombro. Sin la más mínima intención, el pelirrojo dio un gran espectáculo para la rubia.

– **Yugito-chan** – susurro Naruto al verla sentada en su cama – **¿Estas bien?** – pregunto al verla muy roja y desviando la mirada.

– **S-Si** – replicó sin verle.

Naruto no se preocupó y cogió la toalla que traía en su hombro y comenzó a secarse el cabello dándole la espalda a Yugito.

Yugito no pudo evitar la tentación de verlo.

Verlo secándose el cabello rojo y sumarle que estaba casi desnudo, le provoco una hemorragia que limpio instantáneamente.

–" _ **Si tienes tantas ganas, lánzatele de una vez"**_ – se burló Matatabi dentro de su cabeza.

– _ **¡Matatabi-san, eso no es cierto!**_ – exclamo sonrojada

–" _ **JAJAJA como si pudieras engañarme a mí, mocosa"**_ – se mofo la gata carcajeando.

– _**No digas nada, tú también quieres lo mismo con Kurama**_ – se defendió provocando que el cuerpo de Matatabi se tensara.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta. Yugito creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta.

– **Yugito-chan…como te digo esto…–** decía Naruto moviéndose nervioso e incómodo – **cuando tú te transformaste en un Bijū incompleto en el país de las aguas termales, pues... yo para solucionarlo entre en tu sub-consiente y desde entonces por alguna razón puedo escuchar algunas cosas que piensas jaja** – rió nervioso.

Yugito se sonrojo aún más – **¿Q-que escuchaste?** –pregunto con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

– **Solo lo último** – mintió Naruto que en realidad había escuchado algunos comentarios sobre el.

– **Eso solo lo dije para fastidiar a Matatabi-san, no lo creas por favor, Naruto** – se apresuró a decir.

Naruto se decepciono **–¿Enserio? Demonios, justo cuando creí tener una excusa perfecta para vengarme de Kurama-nii** – se quejó recordando todas las veces que su hermano le había gasta pequeñas bromas por su interés por las chicas.

Dentro de su cabeza, Kurama tosió haciéndole saber que el escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo.

– **¿Kurama-nii? ¿Os lleváis tan bien?** – pregunto Yugito con un poco de sorpresa por la relación de los 2.

– **Si…** – replico Naruto con una sonrisa de nostalgia – **gracias a él, pude sobrevivir el tiempo que estuve solo en Konoha** – agrego Naruto sentándose al lado de la chica rubia – **sabes, cuando salí de Konoha, lo hice con el propósito de proteger a las pocas personas que apreciaba. Kurama-nii me enseño eso, a pesar de que a veces sea un zorro gruñón, es el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido** – comentó Naruto conmoviendo en menor medida a Yugito

– **De verdad que sois unidos. Me dais envidia** – comento Yugito y se mantuvo en silencio trato de formular una pregunta que había llevado en mente todo el día **–Por cierto, Naruto ¿Qué sucedió haya afuera cuando te enfrentaste a los miembros de Akatsuki?** **De un momento a otro te volviste alguien totalmente diferente** – preguntó.

Naruto bajo cabeza – **No estoy seguro, Thatch me contó lo que sucedió, pero aun así no estoy seguro de lo que paso. Lo último concreto que recuerdo es cuando tú estabas semi-inconsciente y te deje en el barco, después de eso…. No recuerdo nada** – replico Naruto levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa, porque en cuestión de horas llegarían al país del agua.

Yugito vio con gran anhelo a Naruto vestirse y recordó la razón por la que estaba en esa habitación – **Naruto** – le llamó, Yugito – **¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?** –

Naruto primero termino de vestir antes de responder – **Nada** – replicó confundiendo a la chica rubia – **Ya hice lo que necesitaba así que no te preocupes, cuando zarpemos en el país del agua yo mismo me encargare que regreses a Kumo** – agrego sonriendo le.

– **¿Ya lo hiciste?** **¿Qué hiciste?** – pregunto Yugito viéndole dudosa.

Naruto le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró para ver a Yugito antes de salir – **Nada en especial** – replico cerrando la puerta y dejando más confusa a la chica rubia.

Se tardaron en llegar al país del agua 2 días después de su enfrentamiento con Hidan y Kakuzu. Naruto no recupero los recuerdos de ese enfrentamiento, pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien a pesar del todo el desgate físico que tuvo su cuerpo ese día.

Al llegar al campamento Naruto tranquilo, al igual que Thatch y Jozu. Por su parte Yugito iba incomoda porque todas las miradas de los miembros de la rebelión se posaban en ella. Naruto le había dicho que mientras estuviera en el campamento de la rebelión se quedaría con él, ella no tuvo ni el más mínimo inconveniente en aceptar, confiaba en Naruto a pesar que lo conoció hace 2 días "formalmente", si es que se podía expresar de esa manera, ya que ella seguia creyendo que habia tenido intimidad con el pelirrojo, fue un malentendido que no reparo en comprobar.

Naruto aun que reflejara una expresión tranquila y relaja no significaba que lo estuviera de hecho tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, principalmente pensaba en que había sucedido en el barco y porque no recordaba nada, además de que los sucesos ocurridos en el país de las aguas termales aun rodaban su cabeza y sumándole que estaba a punto de luchar en una guerra. En su cabeza era un completo lio en esos momentos.

Thatch y Jozu se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña por órdenes de Naruto.

El pelirrojo Yugito se dirigieron a informar a Mei sobre la misión. Al entrar en la tienda de campaña donde se solían reunir, vio a Mei de espaladas a una mesa.

– **Estoy de vuelta, Mei-chan** – anuncio Naruto entrando acercándose a Mei que estaba distraída leyendo unos informes.

– **¿EH? ¿Naruto-kun?** – exclamo Mei con notable emoción que se borró al ver a la chica rubia y hermosa que venía a su lado, y le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto que parecía amistosa para Yugito, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario y Naruto lo sabía – **¿Quién es ella?** –

El pelirrojo noto el tono que Mei uso en esa pregunto y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso – **E-ella es Y-Yugito-chan, la Jinchūriki del Nibi** – explico levantando las manos.

 _«¿-chan?...»_ pensó celosa Mei e inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos – **Tendremos una larga charla, Naruto** – ordeno Mei sin utilizar el sufijo "-kun"

Naruto suspiro sabía que sería una larga noche – **Esta bien, Esta bien, pero antes necesito ir por algunas cosas a mi habitación** – dijo Naruto saliendo de la tienda de campaña y haciendo una señal con la cabeza a Yugito para que le siguiera. Mei en todo momento no le quito ojo a la chica rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa amenazante típica en ella.

Al entrar en la casa no vio a nadie en la sala y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que asignaría a Yugito.

– **Espero te guste esta habitación** – dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de un cuarto cerca del suyo – **mi habitación está al lado por si necesitas algo** –

– **Gracias** – repuso Yugito entrando en su cuarto – **por cierto, Naruto quería pedirte algo…** – dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada y acercándose a Naruto lentamente.

– **¿Qué?** – pregunto Naruto inocente al entorno.

Yugito se sonrojo mas – **pues yo…** – se detuvo cuando alguien más entro a la habitación.

– **¡Naruto!** – exclamo una chica pelirroja abrazándolo para sorpresa del pelirrojo que inevitablemente se sonrojo – **así que eras tú ¿¡Porque tardaste tanto!?** – pregunto sacudiéndolo frenéticamente y sin soltar el agarre del abrazo.

– **Hola, Tyauya. Pues tuve un pequeño contratiempo** – replico Naruto rascado la cien.

Tayuya entrecerró los ojos y se percató de la chica que estaba con él.

Un chico y una chica solos en una habitación, no era buena señal según Tayuya – **¿contratiempo?...** – susurro Tayuya dándole una mirada rápida a Yugito, para posteriormente abandonar la habitación.

Naruto corrió detrás de ella – **¡Espera, Tayuya!** –grito desde el marco de la puerta, pero ella no se detuvo y al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Yugito – **Ella era Tayuya** – dijo Naruto algo ansioso – **tengo que ir hablar con ella, no vemos luego, Yugito-chan, buenas noches** – agrego Naruto saliendo la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

–" _ **Parecen una pareja de casados"**_ – comento Matatabi dentro de la cabeza de Yugito que cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama. La chica rubia por alguna razón sentía una incomodidad en su pecho – **_"acaso ella esta..."_** – pensó Matatabi….

Naruto llego hasta la habitación de Tayuya, donde toco la puerta varias veces hasta que Tayuya cedió y decidió abrirle y después de 15 minutos de charla, Naruto le explico a Tayuya la situación, y que Yugito estaría allí unos días. La pelirroja acepto, pero aún seguía molesta con él.

– **Por cierto, Tayuya ¿Dónde está mi sensei?** – pregunto Naruto sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja.

– **Salió del campamento y no dijo hacia donde iba, pero me entrego una carta para que te la diera cuando regresaras de tu misión** – replico la pelirroja sacando una carta de debajo de su almohada.

Naruto la tomo en sus manos y la comenzó a e leer.

 _"Naruto, ordene a Tayuya que te diera esta carta inmediatamente después que regresaras a al campamento. Sé que te estarás preguntando donde estoy, la verdad es que no me dirijo a un lugar específico porque estoy en busca de alguien y no estoy seguro de su paradero. Lamento no haber esperado a que regresaras, pero era necesario que encontrara a esa persona lo más rápido posible, cuando vuelva te explicare los motivos. Por cierto, Naruto sé que lo que diré a continuación será un tanto extraño para ti, pero solo lo hago para tomar precauciones. No asistas a la guerra, es una orden. Espérame hasta que regrese. No te abandones el campamento, Naruto."_

 _-Hashirama Senju_

Naruto, leyó la carta 2, 3 y hasta 4 veces tratando de comprobar si no se había equivocado al leerla – **¿Qué no vaya a la guerra? ¿Qué quiere decir?** – pregunto Naruto a Tayuya.

– **No lo sé, pero se fue una semana después de que te saliste de misión** – replicó sentándose al lado de él.

– **¿Qué debería hacer?** – pregunto Naruto viendo a la carta.

– **Quizás deberías quedarte** – replico Tayuya tocando la pierna de Naruto, quien volteo rápidamente a verla.

La pelirroja estaba levemente sonrojada – **¿Tayuya?** – susurro Naruto viéndole a los ojos y de repente ella sin poder evitar la tentación le beso.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero igualmente le correspondió al beso, a pesar de que era su segundo beso, Naruto se sentía embobado, sin duda Tayuya era una excelente en eso.

Se recostó en la cama subiendo a Tayuya en su regazo…

– **¿Estás segura, Tayuya?** –mascullo Naruto entre los labios de la pelirroja.

– **Tu que cree…** – replico inclinándose hacia el...

 _ ***En algún lugar del país del rayo***_

Cerca de unas montañas un chico pelinegro caminaba en silencio hacia su casa cerca en la punta de las montañas, había hecho las compras necesarias para una semana a pesar de que vivía solo necesitaba muchas cosas para sustentarse.

Cada vez que necesita algo tenía que descender e ir hasta Kumogakure para poder realizar sus comprar. Para cualquiera eso parecería algo fastidiosos, para el pelinegro no presentaba ningún inconveniente.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y vio a alguien sentado en su sofá, esperándolo al parecer.

– **Me imagine que era usted** – dijo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– **A pesar de que abandonaste tu camino ninja, sigues siendo entrenando** – comento la persona "misteriosa"

– **Es no importa...** – repuso sentándose al frente de el – **¿Me dirá porque me busca, Hashirama-san?** – pregunto el pelinegro….

To be continued...


	11. Promesa rota

_**Hola chicos ¿cuanto tiempo? ¿un mes? Lo siento, lo siento me retrasado demasiado, pero como compensación hice un capitulo largo; el mas largo que he escrito en realidad xd (30 pag de word).**_

 _ **Bueno la excusa que tengo es algo que os molara. Se que muchos de ustedes, por no decir todos, espera con ansias el reencuentro de Naruto con Kushina y la reacción que tendrá esta al reconocerlo, así que decidí ilustrar ese momento con un estilo de dibujo tipo manga. No prometo hacerlo a color, pero intentare. Lo llevare con calma para que el dibujo quede muy currado y que sea lo mas parecido a los dibujos de Kishimoto. :)**_

 _ **Sin que deciros mas os dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ ***Konoha***_

Después de casi 2 día completo de viaje, Minato había regresado a la aldea. Se sentía agobiado desde su plática con Danzō. El anciano le había confesado que en la rebelión había un traidor que les revelo vital información, pero poco detallada sobre la rebelión.

Sin embargo, la información sobre el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi fue más corta y poco concisa. La persona que filtro la información lo único que dijo fue _«_ _El Kyūbi ahora es propiedad de la rebelión_ _»_ y las especulaciones sobre un secuestro fueron las primeras en surgir, y era predecible después de todo las aldeas ninjas estaban detrás del Bijū más fuerte en teoría.

Minato antes de entrar en su casa se quedó frente a la puerta pensando si debía decirle a su esposa sobre Naruto. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, quería decirle que había posibilidades altas de que Naruto estuviese vivo y que podrían intentar traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, pero también sabía que, si hacia eso crearía esperanzas en Kushina y si la información resultaba ser falsa, Kushina volvería a deprimirse, y no se permitiría volver a ver a su esposa en ese estado y más ahora que había vuelto a ser madre.

Así que decidió guardar el "secreto" hasta por lo menos verificar la información brindada por el supuesto traidor de la rebelión.

Al entrar a su casa no encontró a Kushina, se imaginó que quizás salió junto a hijo a casa de alguna de sus amigas así que no se preocupó, es más tomo un refresco y se relajó en el sofá, y pensó más detenidamente en todos los eventos sucedidos en su misión.

Inevitablemente lo primero fue pensar en su encuentro con Hiken. Ese enmascarado que debió a ver atrapado en un principio, aunque eso se quedaría en un deseo nada más, porque en el fondo sabia Hiken se había contenido en su batalla, pero no sabía él por qué.

Ese enmascarado era misterioso, demasiado quizás, aunque cuando conversaron en la base del país de las aguas termales, le pareció a alguien diferente a quien él imagino.

Se esperó que por su rango como comandante de una rebelión tuviese un carácter fuerte e incluso fuese un gilipollas, pero se equivocó.

Desde el primer momento en que se encontraron en el bosque, Hiken actuó tranquilo y tuvo respeto hacia su puesto como Hokage.

Simpatizo muy bien con él, teniendo en cuenta que eran "enemigos", aunque después de que le traiciono y esa traición casi costó la vida de sus compañeros de misión, toda idea de una amistad se esfumo, y acabo totalmente desechada al pensar en que Hiken podría estar involucrado en el "secuestro" de su hijo, Naruto.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que, Hiken al ser un Uzumaki puede que cuide de Naruto. Los eran los "últimos Uzumaki" no sería nada raro que se protegiesen mutuamente.

Trato de relajarse, pero había muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar. Una de ellas era ese poder extraño que Hiken uso cuando Danzō le mantuvo sometido en el Jutsu "Tei sanso-shitsu" (cámara hipoxica), y que por poco, él mismo hubiese sucumbido ante la enorme cantidad ese poder que provoco que todos los presentes, exceptuando a él y a Danzō, se desmayaran incapaces de soportarlo.

Minato tenía la sensación de haber leído o escuchado sobre un poder similar, pero no estaba seguro y la curiosidad que tenía por averiguarlo pudo más que sus ganas de relajarse, así que se apresuró a tomarse su bebida e inmediatamente se fue hacia la biblioteca, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota a Kushina informándole que él ya estaba en Konoha.

Se tardó en llegar a la biblioteca porque varias personas lo detuvieron para saludarlo.

Cuando entro se fue directamente a hablar con la bibliotecaria y le pregunto específicamente por unas notas escritas por Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage.

La bibliotecaria dándole total prioridad lo guió a una sala privada donde le dejo un enorme libro con varias notas escritas por el mismo Tobirama.

Se tardó más de 1 hora leyendo las notas y no encontró nada relacionado con lo que estaba buscando, pero para su fortuna, la bibliotecaria llevo una libreta donde Tobirama escribió sobre la voluntad de fuego y alguno de sus estudios con respecto a ello.

En esta libreta se explicaba sobre la voluntad de fuego y como está estaba presente en un pequeño, pero realmente pequeño porcentaje de personas, y como uno en específico poseía esta voluntad, siendo su propio hermano, Hashirama Senju.

Los poseedores de esta voluntad, suelen tener un gran sentido de la justicia como lo demostró Hashirama.

Pero en esa época también hubo otra persona que poseía esa voluntad, Kagami Uchiha un ninja que desde que se graduó de la academia, llamo la atención de Hashirama por sus habilidades resaltantes y un notablemente amor por su aldea.

Minato no entendía porque la libreta se centraba en hablar sobre Kagami, hasta que llego a la parte más interesante del "estudio" de Tobirama.

En este relataba a detalle lo que sucedió una vez que Hashirama junto a Tobirama entrenaban a su equipo, en el que estaban Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu.

Hashirama había citado a Kagami en el bosque de Konoha donde tenía pensado poner a prueba las habilidades del pelinegro junto con las del equipo que el entrenaba.

– **Llegas tarde** – se quejó Hashirama cuando Kagami apareció delante de él.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca apenado – **Lo lamento, Hokage-sama, pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo** – replico.

Hashirama le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que observara el entrenamiento de su equipo. Se quedó viendo fijamente a Hiruzen – **¿Qué opinas de él?** – le pregunto Hashirama queriendo ver las cualidades analíticas del pelinegro.

Kagami vio directamente a Hiruzen y le observo entrenar **– Es bueno** – replico.

Hashirama le vio de reojo y se sintió decepcionado al no escuchar un critica detallada – **pero…** – agrego Kagami dejando el suspenso – **se confía demasiado. Además su trabajo en equipo es pésimo, aunque debo admitir que sus capacidades individuales son resaltantes en comparación a las de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, eso entorpece que pueda mejorar** – concluyó girándose para ver a Hashirama – **¿Por qué la pregunta?** –

Hashirama sonrió complacido por la observación del ninja pelinegro – **¿Me estás diciendo que hacen un mal equipo?** – volvió a preguntar.

– **No me refería a que fueran incompatibles, sino que, no se esfuerza en trabajar como equipo** –replico acomodando su banda ninja.

– **Ya veo… entonces ¿crees poder ganarles?** –

– **¿Enfrentarlos? ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?** –

– **Solo medir tus capacidades** – replicó Hashirama adelantándose y deteniendo el entrenamiento de sus aprendices – **Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura** – les llamo y señalo a Kagami – **Ya conocéis a Kagami-kun, por lo que no necesito presentarlos, así que** …–

Hiruzen chasqueo con su lengua interrumpiendo a Hashirama – **Sensei ¿acaso está pensando en que luchemos contra su equipo?** – pregunto el castaño con una ceja arqueada.

– **No** – respondió simplemente – **luchareis solo contra él** – agrego colocándose al lado de su hermano, Tobirama.

Hiruzen se exalto un poco – **¿¡Por qué él solo contra nosotros 3!? ¿¡Me está subestimando, Sensei!?** – gritó

– **Te equivocas, Hiruzen** – replico – **creo que Kagami tiene muy pocas posibilidades de derrotarlos a los 3 juntos, pero de igual manera si no trabajáis como un equipo, vosotros tampoco tendréis muchas posibilidades de derrotar a un Uchiha como Kagami** – agrego Hashirama.

Hiruzen enfoco su atención en Kagami que estaba de brazos cruzados también viéndole con determinación – **Bien, lo derrotaremos** – confirmo Hiruzen acomodando su banda ninja.

Hashirama sonrió al igual que su hermano…

Minato había pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo las notas de Tobirama que perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, asique solicito llevarse todas las notas que pertenecieron al Nidaime Hokage.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a su esposa dándole de comer a su hijo – **Estoy en casa** – informó llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

– **¡Oh! ¡Minato-kun!** – exclamo emocionada la pelirroja de ver a su esposo después de 2 largos meses en la misión

El ninja rubio recibió a su esposa con un abrazo – **Siento haber salido sin esperarte, pero necesitaba investigar algo importante** – dijo Minato deshaciendo el abrazo.

Kushina se giró y se fue a terminar de alimentar a Memma – **¿Tienes hambre?** – pregunto la pelirroja.

– **Sí** – replico dejando en la mesa de la cocina las notas que traía – **Kushina-chan** – le llamo Minato en un porte serio. La pelirroja le miro y se sentó junto a él en la mesa de la cocina.

– **¿Sucede algo, Minato-kun?** –

– **Tengo que contarte sobre alguien que conocí en el país de las aguas termales** – dijo Minato que se tomó su tiempo en contarle a su esposa sobre su misión, de cómo se encontró con Hiken y que por ciertos motivos terminaron siendo aliados, pero hizo énfasis al llegar a la parte donde Hiken dejó al descubierto su cabello – **Era de color rojo y largo. Muy similar al tuyo, y es obvio mencionar que es un Uzumaki.** – explico el ninja rubio.

Kushina se sintió alegre de saber que había más sobrevivientes de su clan aparte de ella. – **Ya veo…** – susurro la pelirroja y de repente recordó aquellos ojos azules. Los ojos de su salvador cuando estaba cautiva por Orochimaru. – **Ahora entiendo por qué se me hacía conocido** – murmuro un tanto decepcionada…

– **¿Uh? ¿dijiste algo?** – pregunto Minato que no llego a escuchar lo que dijo su esposa.

Kushina se sacudió la cabeza **– Solo que fue una gran coincidencia que un miembro de mi clan nos rescatara aquel día.** – replico la pelirroja que no le gustaba hablar de sus días vividos allí.

El ninja rubio se mantuvo unos segundos pensando – **Ahora que lo pienso, no le agradecí apropiadamente por habernos ayudado esa vez** – comento Minato mirando las notas de Tobirama, cuando de repente Kushina le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza sin causarle daño.

Minato quedo algo estupefacto por la reacción de su esposa – **¡Minato-kun!** – exclamo cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido – **Eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte, no debiste haberlo atacado. Lo que tenías que hacer es convencerlo de que Konoha es un mejor lugar para vivir e incluso llevar a un acuerdo con** **é** **l…** – siguió sermoneando mientras el rubio recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda solo escuchando y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Habia extraño mucho a su esposa en esos 2 meses.

Kushina siguió hablando y Minato sabía muy bien que se había puesto así por saber que hay otro miembro vivo de su clan, ademas de que fue su salvador. Se llevaría un buen rato con su sermón…

 _ ***País del rayo***_

Hashirama había salido del país del agua después de descubrir algo sobre el poder de la Mera Daruma. A pesar de que ese poder era tan antiguo como la existencia misma, el poco conocimiento que se tenía de ella provocaba que Hashirama tendiese a ser más perspicaz sobre cualquier anomalía que viera en los entrenamientos de su bisnieto. No obstante, un reciente descubrimiento lo hizo alarmarse, era algo que el intuía, pero no estaba seguro si podía pasar, aun así, el hizo un plan de reserva y no dudo en ejecutarlo, asique decidió salir del país del agua y buscar a la persona que podía ayudarlo.

La única información que tenía sobre la ubicación de la persona que buscaba era que estaba viviendo en el país del rayo, pero no sabía si era cierto, pero tenía una idea de donde podría a verse establecido.

Recorrió gran parte de las montañas del país del rayo hasta que por pura casualidad a lo lejos vio una cabaña muy bien escondida, a pesar de que era un ninja, tuvo mucha suerte de verla.

Al acercarse sigilosamente y no ver a nadie se adentró en ella y la exploro. No tardo más de 5 minutos en examinarla completamente, y saber que la persona que vivía ahí había salido, pero estaba seguro que iba a regresar puesto que había algunas cosas que se lo indicaban, como lo limpio del lugar, había una tetera con té aun tibio y además de que las velas que iluminaban la cabaña estaban encendidas, probablemente quien viviera allí había salido hace poco.

Hashirama pensó en explorar la zona, pero cuando vio un equipo de entrenamiento ninja y una chaqueta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, decidió quedarse a esperarlo, ya estando seguro de que había encontrado a la persona que buscaba.

Paso aproximadamente 4 horas hasta la persona que vivía allí llego.

Al entrar lo vio serio, aunque sereno a la vez. Por su semblante, Hashirama dedujo que el Uchiha ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde mucho antes.

Hashirama estaba sentado en un sofá, y cerca de él estaba una mesa con 2 sillas. El Uchiha dejo en la cocina las cosas que había comprado y después arrastro una silla, dejándola frente a Hashirama, y se dispuso a sentarse.

– **¿Me dirá para que me busca, Hashirama-san?** – pregunto con cara de póker.

Hashirama se acomodó mejor en el sofá y se aclaró la garganta – **Creo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí, Shisui-kun.** – Replico Hashirama.

El pelinegro se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder – **¿Está usted relacionado con ese comandante de la rebelión del país del agua?** – pregunto el pelinegro con expresión seria.

Hashirama en su interior estaba algo impresionado por la deducción del pelinegro – **Si. Él es mi alumno** – replicó simplemente.

Shisui se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró – **¿Su alumno? Podría explicármelo mejor** – preguntó.

Hashirama asintió. – **Sera una tarde larga** –

– **Tengo todo el tiempo el mundo** – replico Shisui.

Hashirama suspiro, pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, Shisui se levantó de su asiento. – **¿Gusta algo de comer, Hashirama-san?** – pregunto el pelinegro llevando la silla hasta la mesa a la vez que le indicaba a Hashirama que le imitara.

– **¿Tienes Ramen?** – pregunto imitándole…

 _ ***País del Agua -casa de Naruto***_

Después de que Naruto persiguiera a Tayuya hasta su cuarto; Yugito opto por descansar, aunque tenía un leve dolor en su pecho. No sabía que lo provocaba, pero Matatabi le había dicho que era por Naruto.

Yugito presiono con su mano contra pecho – ** _¿Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?_ ** – Pregunto a su Bijū.

– _" **Que lenta eres…"**_ –fue su única respuesta antes de cortar su conexión con Yugito.

– _ **Espera, Matatabi-san** _ – exclamo Yugito, pero Matatabi ya no le escuchaba.

Pensó en levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua, pero el dolor en su pecho aumento al punto de dificultarle la respiración.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte cuando cayó al piso, más ese sonido no salió de la habitación, así que no fue escuchado por nadie.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su pecho aumenta cada segundo. Sentía que le quemaba, un dolor ubicado específicamente es su pecho, cerca de sus senos.

Como única opción se arrastró hasta la puerta con mucha dificultad, si lograba abrirla podría llamar la atención de Naruto, pero le fue imposible llegar hasta la puerta, el dolor aumento demasiado. No podía moverse de donde estaba. Solo cerro los ojos a esperar lo mejor…

En su tienda de campaña, Mei estaba esperando a Naruto como acordaron. Tenía que muchas cosas que hablar con él, y no solo sobre Yugito y todo lo de la misión, sino también sobre lo que le dijo Hashirama antes de irse del campamento.

A pesar de que solo fueron 8 palabras las que le dijo Hashirama, causaron mucho impacto en ella, dejándola desconcertada. _«_ _No permitas que Naruto se mueva de aquí_ _»_ fueron las palabras de Hashirama antes de irse sin dar una explicación.

Mei sabía que todo lo que hablarían sería algo serio, pero aun así decidió vestirse con un atuendo sexy por si algo mas sucedía y es que en verdad había extrañado a Naruto en esos 2 meses, aunque se empezaba a desesperar porque el pelirrojo estaba tardando bastante y la idea de ir a buscarlo cruzo por su cabeza, pero sabía que eso podría incomodarlo.

En su casa, Naruto estaba recostado de espalda en una cama y encima de él estaba su chica pelirroja.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento con Tayuya. Su excitación había llegado al punto de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle la ropa y al parecer la pelirroja había notado ese grado de excitación de Naruto, así que se planteó torturarlo un poco.

Comenzó moviendo su cintura, rosando su sexo contra el de Naruto al cual se le tensaron los músculos por la sensación.

Acerco su cara a la de Naruto casi rosando sus labios, pero no le beso solo se mantuvo así viéndole directamente a los ojos.

Podía sentir la respiración cálida y agitada del pelirrojo cuando chocaba contra sus labios – **¿Qué pensaste de mi la primera vez que me viste?** – pregunto la pelirroja manteniendo la cercanía.

Naruto se quedó viendo el brillo en los ojos de Tayuya y respondió sin pensarlo – **Me pareciste muy atractiva y…** – replico dejando inconclusa la respuesta.

La pelirroja, arqueo una ceja – **¿Y…?** –

Naruto sonrió lascivamente y corto la cercanía que tenía con los labios de Tayuya.

La pelirroja, ahogo un gemido de placer por la forma en la que Naruto la estaba besando. Era un beso muy intenso.

Dentro de su cabeza Kurama estaba serio – _"_ _ **Naruto"**_ – le llamo, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado concentrado – _"_ _ **¡Naruto!"**_ – le volvió a llamar, pero seguía siendo ignorado. – _"_ _ **¡NARUTO!"**_ – rugió el zorro asustando de sobremanera al pelirrojo.

Naruto se asustó tanto que se golpeó la cabeza contra la de Tayuya. – **¡Auch!** – se quejó Tayuya – **¿Qué paso?** – pregunto con un tono de molestia.

Cuando Naruto se repuso del golpe no dudo en pedir explicaciones a Kurama – _ **¿¡Por qué me asustas así, Kurama-nii!?**_ – pregunto algo molesto.

–" _ **¡BAKA! (Idiota) ¿No te has dado cuenta?"**_ – replico con molestia es su voz – _"_ _ **El Chakra de Yugito está disminuyendo**_ **"** –

Naruto iba a responder al insulto, pero se detuvo cuando comprobó que Kurama tenía razón.

Se preocupó mucho.

Salió de la cama y abandono la habitación dejado perpleja a Tayuya – **¿Naruto?** – susurro para sí misma mientras se vestía e iba tras él.

Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Yugito. – **¡Yugito-chan! –** exclamo preocupado cuando la vio tirada en el suelo. – **¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?** –le pregunto Naruto recargándola en su regazo.

A Yugito la voz de Naruto le llego algo débil, pero aun así supo que era él. Sentía sus parpados muy pesados y los abrió lentamente hasta ver la imagen de pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se alegró al ver la mostrar signos de vida. La cargo en brazos y la acostó en la cama. – **Yugito-chan ¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto un poco más relajado, pero Yugito no respondió.

Naruto noto que Yugito hacia un firme agarre de su camisa, entre sus senos. Miro la cara de Yugito quien hacia muecas de dolor.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y aparto las manos de Yugito de su pecho para poder revisarla.

Aunque para hacerlo tendría que des-vestirla, algo que hizo sin titubear, pero Naruto no pensó en como eso se podría ver desde la perspectiva de alguien más.

Ese "alguien" estaba en el marco de la puerta, viendo como el chico que le gustaba y con el que iba a tener su primera relación sexual, estaba desvistiendo a otra chica después de haberla abandonado a ella en su cuarto y sin una explicación. Se fue a su cuarto sin hacer ruido. En ese momento quería estar sola, para su suerte Naruto no se dio cuenta que ella estuvo allí...

Cuando el pelirrojo quito la camisa y el sostén de Yugito, observo que las marcas que rodeaban los senos de la chica rubia estaban de color rojo y algunas partes de los senos de Yugito estaban irritadas por el calor que emitían las marcas. – _ **Qué extraño, recuerdo haber suprimido este sello**_ –

Kurama lo vio detalladamente _–"_ _ **Espera, Naruto. Este sello es diferente"**_ –

El pelirrojo lo vio más a detalle – _**Es cierto, pero si no es un sello de manipulación de Chakra… ¿Qué es?**_ – pregunto tocando la marca y sintió que la marca succionaba su Chakra, era igual que aquella vez en la base de Orochimaru, cuando toco los barrotes que tenían incrustado Kushina y Minato.

Kurama tuvo una idea –" _ **Esta vez no reprimas el sello, Naruto. Solo elimínalo"**_ – recomendó.

– _ **Pero si cometo un mínimo error podría dañar la fuente de Chakra de Yugito-chan y ella moriría – recalco el pelirrojo con notable preocupación.**_

–" **Tengo una idea"** –replico Kurama.

Una sonrisa de confianza se formó en la cara de Naruto y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos en el piso de la habitación y seguido coloco a Yugito en el.

Exactamente cuándo iba a preparar el Jutsu, las marcas del cuerpo de Yugito desaparecieron. – **¿Eh?** – murmuró confundido el pelirrojo.

Se acercó hasta Yugito y examino cuidadosamente la parte superior del abdomen. Solo estaban las quemaduras, que al parecer fueron provocadas por las marcas.

–" **Esto es demasiado extraño"** – comento Kurama – **"además ¿Por qué se activó? O ¿Quién lo activo?"** – se preguntó Kurama. _**– "tendrían que estar dentro del campamento para poder hacer"–**_

Naruto se froto la barbilla pensando en las palabras de su hermano – **¿Estas insinuando que podría haber un infiltrado aquí en este campamento?** – pregunto Naruto indagando esa posibilidad.

Kurama analizo todo lo que vieron cuando volvieron de su misión, pero no encontró ninguna anomalía. **–"No tiene que ser así, pero es una posibilidad. Además, activar una marca fuera de los parámetros del campamento, es casi imposible. Con los sellos de restricción de Chakra que coloco Hashirama, resultaría una gran hazaña que alguien burlarla ese nivel de seguridad."** – replico el Zorro.

Los movimientos de Yugito sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos. **–¿Te encuentras bien, Yugito-chan?** – pregunto Naruto recargándola en su regazo.

Yugito se tocó el pecho con su mano, y cuando roso las quemaduras hizo una mueca de dolor.

– **No te muevas mucho, te llevare a la cama** – dijo Naruto cargándola de nuevo en brazos y dejándola en la cama. Otra vez.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar al médico personal de Mei para que curase las quemaduras de Yugito, pero no fue necesario al ver que el Chakra de Matatabi estaba curando lentamente las quemaduras. – **Descansa** – fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se quedó apoyado de espaldas a la puerta, divagando sobre lo acontecido ese día. – _**¡TAYUYA!**_ –pensó sobresaltado al recordar que estaba con ella antes de ir al cuarto de Yugito.

Llego corriendo a la habitación de la pelirroja y toco repetidas veces, pero Tayuya no le abría la puerta. – **Soy Naruto, abre la puerta por favor, Tayuya. Sé que estás ahí y no me iré hasta que me dejes explicarte** – informo Naruto empezando a desesperarse. Pensó en forzar la cerradura de la puerta, pero antes de actuar la puerta se abrió. – **¡Tayuya!** – exclamo Naruto, feliz de que la pelirroja le diera la oportunidad de hablar, o eso fue lo que creyó. – **Lamento haberte deja sola, lo siento** – se apresuró a disculparse haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto se extraño al escuchar un sollozo. Levanto la cabeza para ver la reacción de la pelirroja. Esperó que le diera un golpe como siempre y después le permitiera explicarle, pero la reacción de Tayuya lo desconcertó por completo.

– **¿Ta-Tayuya?** – susurro tan bajo que el mismo dudo si en realidad hablo. – **¿Qué…?** – murmuraba aun sorprendido porque Tayuya…lloraba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella – **¿Qué suc…?** – fue interrumpido por una bofetada de la pelirroja.

Naruto solo froto su mejilla. Es cierto que él había deseado que lo golpeara, pero no se imaginó que sería un golpe que expresaba dolor.

Simplemente la observo. Se sentía muy culpable, se le hacía difícil verla a la cara. No le gustaba verla llorar y menos si él era la causa. Aunque no supiera exactamente que hizo.

Tayuya le arrojo la camisa que había dejado en su habitación y de un portazo le cerró la puerta en la cara sin decir ni una palabra.

Naruto pensó en volver a tocar la puerta e intentar convencerla de que hablasen, pero también entendió que Tayuya quería estar sola.

No tuvo más opción que irse a su habitación.

Al llegar, se recostó en su cama y dio un largo suspiro. – _ **Maldición ¿Por qué se enojaría, Tayuya?**_ – se preguntó Naruto viendo el techo de su habitación.

–" _ **Tal vez sea porque la dejaste sola cuando estaban a punto de aparearse, y además te fuiste a la cama de otra mujer, pero no me hagas caso solo es un simple deducción".**_ – replico sarcástico, Kurama.

Naruto se levantó de golpe. – _ **¿eh?**_ –murmuro pestañeando repetidamente. – _**¿¡EHH!?**_ – exclamo alarmando exageradamente al recordar lo que hizo cuando llego a la habitación de Yugito. – _ **¿acaso Tayuya vio eso?**_ – se preguntó Naruto. – _ **Debió haberlo malinterpretado.**_ – exclamo ansioso.

Planeo dirigirse hacia la habitación de Tayuya, pero Kurama le detuvo – _**Espera, Naruto ¿Qué crees que harás?**_ – pregunto.

– _ **Le explicare todo lo que sucedió**_ – se apresuró a contestar.

–" _ **No, no lo hagas, solo empeoras las cosas, es mejor que esperes hasta mañana, cuando Tayuya este más relajada."–**_ propuso, Kurama, mientras el pelirrojo se lo pensaba. – _ **"Naruto, para una chica su primera relación sexual es algo muy importante. No lo hace solo porque le salvaras. Si porque le gustas, pequeño baka."**_ – explico Kurama.

Naruto hizo un mohín y no tuvo más opción que aceptar. – _**Esta bien, hablare con ella hasta mañana**_ – repuso el pelirrojo. – _**Por cierto, Kurama-nii ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre chicas humanas?**_ – pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo.

–" _ **Mis 2 anteriores Jinchūriki fueron mujeres. Aprendí algunas cosas de ellas".**_ – replico con pereza.

Naruto solo levanto una ceja. – _ **Aparte Mito-san ¿Quién fue tu otra Jinchūriki?**_ – pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Kurama trago duro. Sabía que si le contaba que Kushina Uzumaki fue su anterior Jinchūriki una lluvia de incógnitas le caería y no creí poder seguir escondiéndole a Naruto que sus padres estaban vivos.

Tenía que buscar una excusa para distraerlo, para su suerte la había – **"¿No tenías que reunirte con esa pelirroja lasciva?** "– pregunto Kurama evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

Naruto se sorprendió al recordarlo _**–¡MEI-CHAN!**_ _**¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado**_ – exclamo Naruto dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza. Kurama respiro aliviado por el momento. Naruto se cambió y salió de su habitación – **Por cierto, Kurama-nii, no vuelvas a decir "aparearse". Suena extraño entre humanos** – sugirió el pelirrojo con un poco de vergüenza. El zorro solo asintió…

No se tardó más de 5 minutos en llegar hasta la tienda de campaña de Mei.

Al entrar silenciosamente vio a Mei recostada en el sofá bebiendo té caliente. – **Hola, Mei-chan siento llegar tarde** – saludo asustando un poco a Mei.

– **¿Naruto-kun?, creí que no vendrías.** – confeso acomodándose en el sofá.

El pelirrojo se rasco la nuca – **Lo siento, lo había olvidado** – repuso sentando en un sofá enfrente de su anfitriona.

Mei tomo un sorbo de su té – **¿Lo olvidaste?** – pregunto sonriendo con sarcasmo.

– **Lo siento** – se volvió a disculpar rascándose la nuca.

Mei dejo su taza de té en la mesa que se interponía entre los 2 sofá – **Te disculpas demasiado ¿Estas bien?** – pregunto Mei que había notado una actitud extraña en el pelirrojo.

– **Si** –replico en un suspiro – **Es solo que esta ha sido una noche muy larga** – agrego con un tono de cansancio.

– **¿Noche…larga?** – susurro Mei entrecerrando los ojos y viendo amenazante a Naruto.

Naruto comprendió esa mirada y rápidamente pensó en cambiar de tema – **Sabes, Mei-chan en mi misión me encontré con el Hokage** – comento audaz el pelirrojo.

Mei noto la clara intención en Naruto de cambiar de tema, pero realmente tampoco quería indagar mucho en su "noche larga"; si había la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado "algo" con las chicas con las que Naruto vivía, definitivamente preferiría no saberlo.

– **¿Hokage? Explícate.** – ordeno tratando de parecer relajada, aunque no lo estaba.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo en contarle todo lo que paso en su misión, incluso la desaparición repentina de Kisame.

–¿ **Desapareció?** – pregunto Mei extrañada.

– **Si. Cuando luché contra los miembros de Akatsuki, él estaba presente, pero de repente desapareció. Creí que él se nos había adelantado y había venido directo hacia aquí, pero por tu reacción supongo que no lo hizo.** – replico Naruto recostándose en el sofá.

– **¿Dónde demonios estará ese idiota?** – se preguntó Mei así misma.

– **Mei-chan** – la llamo Naruto – **¿Qué te dijo mi sensei?** – pregunto muy serio el pelirrojo.

Mei se entumió en su asiento. – **Me pidió que no te dejara que movieses de aquí** – replico viendo a detalle la reacción de Naruto y para su sorpresa. Naruto no tuvo reacción.

– **¿Solo eso dijo?** – pregunto Naruto arqueando su ceja derecha como única acción.

Mei le sostuvo la mirada. – **¿Ya lo sabias? ¿verdad?** – pregunto muy segura.

Naruto asintió.

– **¿Y qué piensas al respecto? Sabes que eres fundamental en nuestras tropas, Naruto-kun. Eres la pieza clave en nuestra estrategia, no podemos replantearla en tan solo 2 días** – agrego Mei recalcando la importancia del pelirrojo en esa guerra.

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños – **Lo sé, lo sé, Mei-chan. Pero dime ¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero ir al campo de batalla y luchar junto a ustedes, pero lo que me dijo mi sensei es justamente lo contrario ¿acaso esto es…una…prue…ba…?** – replico deteniéndose en la última silaba.

Mei se le quedo viendo raro – **¿Qué sucede?** –

El pelirrojo se obligó a relajarse antes de empezarle a contarle. – **pues…** –

 _ ***Flashback***_

Esto sucedió en el país del agua en ese mismo campamento. Hashirama y Naruto se tomaron un descanso de su entrenamiento y se sentaron al pie de un árbol a descansar.

– **Te esforzaste más esta vez ¿querías impresionar a las chicas?** – pregunto Hashirama para molestarlo a un poco, pero el pelirrojo ignoro la pregunta.

– **Sensei, ¿Porque las personas se matan unas a otras en una guerra?** – pregunto de repente Naruto.

Hashirama se intrigo por la repentina pregunta **–¿Porque? Bueno…. la mayoría lo hace por sus propias ambiciones, pero hay algunos pocos, que irónicamente quieren traer paz por medio de la guerra y aunque parezca algo estúpido, puede que sea así. ¿Has escuchado que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol? En la guerra es algo similar, no importar del bando que seas** – replico Hashirama.

– **Ya veo…** –murmuró Naruto – **¿entonces la guerra y la paz establecen un balance?** –

– **Quizás. Mientras el hombre exista siempre habrá guerra, pero incluso si pasan muchos años en algún momento regresara la paz** –

Naruto se colocó su mano en el mentó haciendo una mueca de pensar profundamente – **Que pasaría si todas esas personas decidieran no luchar ¿No habría guerra? ¿verdad?** –

– **Si las personas decidieran no ir al campo de batalla, efectivamente no habría guerra, pero tampoco habría cambio, que lo que buscan todos** – replico Hashirama sintiéndose muy a gusto con la conversación que estaba teniendo con su alumno.

– **Mei-chan me contó que algunos de los miembros de esta rebelión tenían amigos en Kirigakure. Me pregunto ¿qué harían si se encontraran con ellos en el campo de batalla? ¿Cumplirían su deber y los matarían o les perdonarían la vida y se rebelarían contra sus propias creencias?** – volvió a preguntar Naruto con una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Para Hashirama no pasó desapercibida esa acción del pelirrojo

– **Sabes, Naruto. En el mundo ninja se desprecia a quienes desobedecen las ordenes o las normas. Se les consideran escorias, pero… aquellos que no piensan en sus amigos, son peores que la escoria** – replico con seriedad – **Nunca olvides eso.** –

Naruto se mantuvo callado por el resto de su descanso, pero tenía una sonría satisfecha en su rostro.

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

Al terminar de contar su breve recuerdo Naruto medito su respuesta.

– **¿Qué piensas hacer, Naruto-kun?** – pregunto Mei ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Naruto vio directamente a los ojos a Mei – **Iré. Estaré en el campo de batalla. No abandonare a mis amigos.** – replico el pelirrojo con un tono convincente.

Mei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara – **Perfecto** – dijo Mei levantándose de su sofá y acercándose a Naruto – **y ahora que todo quedo arreglado…** – susurro sentándose en las piernas del pelirrojo.

Tomo el mentó de Naruto que no opuso resistencia y acerco su cara a la suya.

Entre más se rosaban más intenso se hacia el beso, incluso usaron su lengua para elevar el calor del momento.

Naruto se dio la vuelta dejando a Mei debajo y comenzó besando su cuello. Cuando se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos, la imagen de Tayuya llorando apareció en su cabeza.

Se apartó bruscamente.

– **Es tarde, debería irme –** dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente y dejando perpleja a Mei. – **Que descanses bien, Mei-chan** – se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la tienda de campaña, porque estaba 101% seguro que si se quedaba más tiempo no podría resistir la tentación, y de ser así empeoraría las cosas con Tayuya, de la cual no había dejado de pensar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se cambió, se puso sus pijamas, se cepillo los dientes y se metió a la cama, en la cual instantáneamente se durmió…

 _ ***En algún lugar del país del agua***_

Un grupo de 6 AMBU's había seguido al pelirrojo enmascarado hasta esa zona y se habían detenido para poder rastrear más precisamente la ubicación de su cebo. Estaban divididos en 2 grupos; 2 para rastrear a la Jinchūriki y 4 montarían guardia.

– **Ubicación de la Jinchūriki confirmada** – dijo el AMBU que se encontraba sentando en la una roca.

– **Buen trabajo.** –replico un AMBU con mascara de perro – **Informaremos a Danzō-sama inmediatamente, mantente alerta por cualquier cosa.** – agrego dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar a sus compañeros.

Los buscó por un rato, se empezó a preocupar cuando no los encontró, pero suspiro aliviado cuando a lo lejos creyó ver una máscara de gato.

Al estar más cerca se alarmo cuando vio algunos árboles salpicados de sangre, se apresuró lo más que puso y al llegar encontró a sus 4 compañeros muertos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar la causa de muerte. En un parpadeo salió directo a notificar a su otro compañero de lo sucedido.

Cuando estaba cerca noto algo raro desde lejos, así que decidió ir precavido y ocultarse entre los arbustos.

Al ver entre los arbustos el lugar donde estaba su ultimo compañero, vio a un hombre enorme de piel azul pálido y cabellos en punta. Sostenía del cuello a su compañero y le había clavado una katana en el abdomen.

Había reconocido a ese hombre azul y sabía muy bien que si lo enfrentaba moriría y además llevar la información a Danzō era primordial. Por lo que tenía que escapar sin ser detectado.

Se movió sigilosamente y salto hasta un árbol donde siguió el camino directo al mar, no recorrió mucho cuando un Kunai se clavó en su pierna izquierda y lo hizo caer al suelo haciéndose mucho daño por el impacto.

Intento levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Se quitó el Kunai que tenía clavado en su pierna y se puso en guardia.

Sabía que ya había sido descubierto, estaba a merced de un poderoso rival y en desventaja de terreno.

– **¡Muéstrate!** – rugió desesperado el ninja AMBU, cojeando de su pierna izquierda.

Sabía que si no tenía alternativa de escapar debía activar su sello de maldición y suicidarse para no dejar algún tipo de evidencia o lo tomen como rehén.

Al no sentir movimiento hostil intento moverse a como pudo y tenía que salir de inmediato de ahí y recibir atención médica, sino moriría desangrado por la herida de su pierna.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Estaba acorralado, las posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas, pero era muy importante que Danzō recibiera la ubicación exacta de la Jinchūriki, así que haría lo que fuese necesario para llevársela.

Desgraciadamente para el AMBU, solo camino un par de metros antes de toparse con el asesino de sus compañeros.

– **Kisame Hoshigaki** – murmuro con rabia el ninja con mascara de perro.

El pelinegro sonrió mostrando su dentadura de tiburón. – **¿Creísteis que podrías escapar?** – preguntó retóricamente, Kisame. Mientras se acercaba al AMBU lentamente empuñando su katana.

– **¡Maldito! ¿Te atreves a traicionar a Danzō-sama?** – pregunto furioso el AMBU.

Kisame detuvo su marcha y carcajeo **– JAJAJAJA nunca mencione que sería vuestro aliado, solo les di un poco de información porque me apeteció hacerlo** – replico volvió a caminar hacia el AMBU que sabiendo que no tenía muchas alternativas de escape activo su sello y exploto.

La explosión no fue grande, pero fue lo suficientemente potente para volar en mil pedazos el cuerpo del AMBU. Kisame no se preocupó en esconderse ya que el rango de la explosión no era tan alto, pero las vibraciones que provoco la explosión le afectaron un poco.

La máscara de gato del AMBU había caído cerca de él. Se quedó viéndola fijamente durante unos segundos para posteriormente recogerla y llevarla consigo…

 _«_ _Esto me servirá de excusa_ _»_ pensó Kisame antes de dirigirse hasta el campamento de la rebelión.

 _ ***País del rayo – casa de Shisui***_

Hashirama le había contado los datos más relevantes desde su encuentro con Naruto hasta ese momento.

Shisui estaba anonadado de que Naruto dominara en el elemento Madera y que Hashirama lo considerada un prodigio. – **Entiendo, pero ¿está seguro sobre esa inestabilidad emocional, Hashirama-san?** – pregunto Shisui.

– **Lo estoy. Sabes que Naruto desde que nació quedo huérfano. La aldea lo despreciaba por ser el Jinch** **ū** **riki del** **Kyūbi. Aun así después de todo lo que los habitantes de Konoha le hicieron, él no les guarda verdadero rencor en su corazón; pero que Naruto sea de corazón blando con ese trauma infantil, lo hace emocionalmente inestable. Naruto es fuerte, pero no invencible y creo que las emociones suyas se intensifican demasiado por los entes en su interior** – dijo Hashirama – **Su descontrol** **lo empecé a notar desde que salimos de Konoha y cruzamos un pueblo pequeño. Cuando Naruto tiene emociones negativas muy fuertes pierde el control y estoy muy convencido que está relacionado con el poder de la Mera Daruma**. – replico recargando su cara en su mano izquierda. – **además en algunas ocasiones cuando entrenamos, Naruto se desespera y se enfada y una presencia aparece dentro de él, y no hablo del Kyūbi** – agrego viendo a Shisui que capto el pensamiento del líder Senju.

Después de escuchar eso, Shisui se quedó pensando – **Me comentaste que Naruto está involucrado en una guerra contra el gobierno del Mizukage. Sí lo que me contaste sobre su descontrol emocional es cierto, entonces…. Sabes lo que pasaría ¿cierto?** – pregunto Shisui.

– **Lo sé. Por eso le he pedido que no asista al campo de batalla y espere hasta que yo regresara al campamento**. – replico.

Shisui antes de tomar una decisión quiso resolver algunas dudas **–¿Ese poder de fuego es un ente? Pero si eso fuese así ¿Por qué escogió a Naruto para usar su poder?** – preguntó el pelinegro.

Hashirama chasqueo con la lengua – **Aun no lo sé, pero creo que tengo hay una forma de saberlo.** – revelo Hashirama con una expresión de seriedad.

Shisui intuyo a lo que se refería – **¿Asique por "esa" razón me pediste que me mantuviera con vida hasta ahora?** –.

– **Sé que es egoísta, pero era una precaución para un futuro incierto en el mundo ninja, y Naruto puede ser la clave para frenar todo.** – respondió.

Shisui se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala dejando a Hashirama solo, cuando regreso, traía su atuendo ninja listo. – **Entonces debemos apresurarnos** – propuso el pelinegro tomando rumbo hacia la puerta.

Hashirama sonrió internamente y le siguió….

 _ ***País del agua – Casa de Naruto***_

El pelirrojo despertó muy temprano, había dormido alrededor de 6 horas que le bastaron para descansar bien.

Al levantarse de la cama se quedó sentando un momento mientras se quitaba la última pisca de sueño que le quedaba. Después se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y se fue hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Al entrar se encontró con Haku charlando con Yugito – **Buenos días, Haku** – saludo sentándose. – **Buenos días Yugito-chan ¿Te encuentras mejor?** –

– **Buenos días Naruto. Si ya estoy mejor** – contesto.

Haku se alegró al verle – **Buenos días** – devolvió el saludo. – **¿Estas bien? te ves agotado** – pregunto viendo que aun andaba en pijamas.

– **Sí, lo estoy. Siento no haberte informado que regrese ayer** – se disculpó entre un bostezo

– **Está bien, no te preocupes por eso** – contesto al mismo tiempo que veía discretamente los labios del pelirrojo.

Naruto vio a todos lados buscando a alguien – **¿y Tayuya?** –

– **Se ha levantado muy temprano a desayunar y después ha salido. No me ha dicho a donde fue** – replico comiendo su cereal.

 _«_ _Sigue molesta_ _»_ pensó Naruto algo triste. – **Está bien, Haku, la buscare después.** – dijo levantándose de la mesa para preparar su desayuno.

De repente en medio de su sala apareció un ninja de Kiri, asustando a los presentes– **Uzumaki-taicho. Mei-sama solicita su presencia** – informo.

– **Está bien, llegare en seguida**. – replico preparando su desayuno lo más rápido posible – **Ah, Haku ¿podrías mostrarle el campamento a Yugito-chan? Por favor. Estaré un poco ocupado.** –

– **Sí, claro** – replico terminando su desayuno.

Después de desayunar y una muy agradable conversación con Haku y Yugito, se dirigió hacia a la tienda de campaña donde planeaban las estrategias.

Al entrar vio a Mei muy seria, junto a Ao y Chōnjūrō de brazos cruzados. Los 3 veían a un punto específico, al dirigir su atención hacia allí vio a Kisame.

– **Buenos días** – saludo Naruto integrándose al grupo.

– **Buenos días** – respondió solamente Ao. Chōnjūrō le ignoro, la razón: celos. Y Mei estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior.

Kisame tenía una máscara en su mano y cuando vio a Naruto se la lanzo.

– **¿Qué es esto?** – Pregunto Naruto viendo la máscara la cual tenía unas manchas de sangre.

– **AMBU's de Konoha** – replico Ao– **al parecer los siguieron después de abandonar el país de las aguas termales** –

Naruto regreso a ver a Kisame **– ¿Por eso fue que desapareciste en medio de nuestra batalla contra esos miembros de Akatsuki?** – pregunto el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro no respondió.

– **Según Kisame era un grupo de 6, y tenemos los cadáveres de 5 de ellos** – informo Ao– **aunque sabiendo que son AMBU's probablemente sus cuerpos se desintegren cuando intentemos analizarlos profundamente.** –

A Naruto algo no le cuadraba – **¿Cómo nos siguieron hasta aquí? El ultimo ninja de Konoha con el me encontré fue el Hokage y me aseguré que no nos siguiera**. –

– **Es la razón por la que estamos reunidos aquí** – replico Mei – **creemos que está relacionado con la Jinchūriki del Nibi** – revelo recostándose en su silla.

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó – **¿Yugito-chan?** – susurro con algo de molestia.

– **Si. Aunque probablemente ella no sea consciente de ello** – explico Ao.

– **Ya veo…. Pero ¿que tienen planeado hacer?** – pregunto Naruto intuyendo que querían usar esa información a su beneficio.

– **Pues…** – susurro Mei comenzando a contarle su plan...

A tan solo un día para que la batalla final por Kirigakure concluyera, Naruto había decidido hacer todo lo posible para que Tayuya le volviese a hablar, porque desde que hablaron aquella vez afuera del cuarto de la pelirroja; ella lo había estado evitando.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Tayuya lo seguía ignorando y calculadamente lo evitaba a toda hora.

No disponía de mucho tiempo antes de irse del campamento así que le escribió una carta y la deslizo bajo la puerta del cuarto de Tayuya, con la esperanza de que la leyera.

Cuando la pelirroja la encontró, al leer el remitente dejo la sobre el escritorio sin la más mínima intención de leerla.

En la carta Naruto le había solicitado hablar en privado porque tenía algo que confesarle. La estaría esperando en un árbol cerca de los límites de la barrera que ocultaba el campamento, y no importaba si se estaba allí toda la noche esperando, él no se movería de allí hasta que ella llegara.

Naruto cumplió su palabra. Se mantuvo conversando con su hermano y uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dormirse, pero desafortunadamente, Tayuya no asistió.

Eran aproximadamente a las 700H y su equipo saldría del campamento a las 1000H, asique resignado se fue a su casa a ducharse y prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba en Kiri.

No se encontró con Tayuya en el camino o dentro de la casa, pero charló otra vez con Haku y Yugito y se sintió un poco mejor después de esos agradables y reconfortantes momentos con ellas.

Cuando llego al punto de reunión, Thatch le recibió con un saludo de manos especial entre ellos 2.

El castaño noto que Naruto tenía unas enormes ojeras y una cara que expresaba cansancio, al parecer no había dormido bien. – **Te ves de la mierda, Taichō. Tu viste suerte anoche ¿verdad?** – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa pícara y dándole golpes leves con codo.

Naruto suspiro cansando – **No, en realidad.** – replico con desanimo.

– **Vamos no me mientas, vives con 2 muje…no espera ahora son 3 mujeres. ¡Demonios Taichō! Como te envidio** – se quejó el castaño lloriqueando cómicamente y dando golpes leves al suelo.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse por las ocurrencias de su compañero y al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

– **Ah, por cierto, escuche que el idiota de Kisame regreso hace unos días** – comento Thatch despreocupadamente.

– **¿A quién llamas idiota**? – susurro una voz detrás de Thatch que le erizo todos los pelos del cuerpo. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

El ninja con mucho esfuerzo simulo no percatarse de la presencia de Kisame – **Que buen clima hace en este hermoso día ¿no cree, Taichō? ¡Ah! Había olvidado comentarle que nuestro querido compatriota azul, Kisame-sempai regreso hace unos días. Me estaban empezando a preocupar por él.** – corrigió su anterior comentario Thatch fingiendo que solo estaban él y Naruto. Después de su actuación se dio la vuelta y fingió impresión al ver a Kisame – **¡Oh! Sempai que gusto verter de vuelta, espero este teniendo un excelente día** – saludo con una sonrisa fingida y rogando de que no le matara.

En su interior Naruto estaba descojonándose de risa.

– **¿Has escuchado el sonido que hacen los huesos al romperse?** – pregunto en un tono mortal Kisame jalándolo de la camisa y arrastrándolo hasta una tienda de campaña, mientras el castaño se quejaba.

– **¡Hey! Kisame, procura no matarlo, aun me debe 2 meses de Ramen** – grito Naruto en broma.

– **¿¡EHH!? ¿Cómo dices eso, taichō? Eres cruel** – se quejaba el castaño mientras era arrastrado – **¡Taichō!** – grito escandaloso cuando Kisame y el entraron en la tienda de campaña.

El pelirrojo no había parado de reír, sin duda eso le había alegrado el día.

– **¡Taichō!** – le llamo alguien detrás.

–Jozu. Buenos días. –

El pelinegro traía algo entre sus manos –Me llevo un tiempo, pero la repare. Tómela por favor – dijo extendiendo sus manos y mostrando le el objeto.

– **Mi mascara** – contesto Naruto viéndola a detalle – **!Woah! a quedado genial. Gracias Thatch, pero...** – dijo Naruto con algo de decepción – **No sera necesario que la use en mi próxima misión, aun así la llevare conmigo como amuleto** – agrego agradeciendo el regalo de su compatriota. – **¿Quieres comer ramen?** – pregunto Naruto en modo de agradecimiento. El pelinegro asintió y siguió al pelirrojo que iba tarareando una canción sobre el ramen...

En su cuarto, Tayuya estaba en un debate mental si leer o no la carta que había recibido. Se lo cuestiono desde que la recibió y a pesar de que seguía enojada con él, la curiosidad por saber lo que contenía la estaba matando.

Decidió que no la leería, pero la guardaría, aunque no sabía porque…

Pasaron casi 8 horas después de que Naruto salió del campamento y llego a Kiri.

Se encontraban fuera de los límites de la barrera de la aldea, aunque tenían que esperar un rato ahí para poder entrar sin ser detectados.

– **Jozu, envía la señal** – ordeno el pelirrojo.

Jozu a la orden de su comandante se subió a uno de los arboles más altos e hizo sellos de mano y proyecto una muy breve luz de color verde, que apenas podía ser percibida por la densa niebla que cubría la zona.

Como respuesta a su señal, desde dentro de la aldea una luz del mismo color e intensidad informo a Jozu. – **Están listos, Taichō** – comunico el pelinegro reuniéndose con el grupo, en el cual iban, Thatch, Kisame, Naruto y el. Su primera misión era entrar en la aldea sin ser detectados y para eso, Mei había conseguido infiltrar 3 ninjas en la vigilancia nocturna de la aldea.

Los ninjas infiltrados actualizarían la barrera que protege la aldea y esta perdería estabilidad por unas décimas de segundo, tiempo que Naruto y su equipo tendrían que aprovechar para penetrarla sin ser detectados.

– **Bien** – replico Naruto bien un reloj sincronizado con el de los ninjas infiltrados. La hora de la actualización era exactamente a las 1900H (7PM). Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que sucediera.

Al pasar el tiempo requerido Naruto y su equipo reconocieron el limite exacto de la barrera, y se prepararon para entrar.

Cuando el reloj marco la hora indicada y la barrera perdió estabilidad por un muy breve periodo de tiempo, Naruto y su equipo la cruzaron con las justas. Una vez adentro, Jozu envió otra señal al lado oeste fuera de la aldea, donde estaban las tropas de refuerzo que entrarían cuando el equipo cumpliera su segunda misión, que consistía en desactivar totalmente la barrera para permitirle el paso a los refuerzos.

Para no ser detectados por los guardias nocturnos, Naruto había solicitado anteriormente a los ninjas infiltrados planos de las alcantarillas de la aldea y así poder moverse bajo tierra con más libertad.

El mapa indicaba que cerca del centro de operaciones, donde estaban los ninjas que mantenían la barrera de la aldea activa, había algunos conductos que podían usar para salir.

En el recorrido Naruto se tropezó y cayo en varias ocasiones, el dijo que no era nada grave, pero Thatch noto un desgaste físico en su comandante.

Consiguieron llegar hasta el centro de operación y al adentrarse en él cautelosamente pudieron llegar a su objetivo.

La sala estaba custodiada por 7 ninjas, y 2 ninjas más mantenían la barrera activa.

Naruto y su equipo se comunicaban por lenguaje de señas para evitar alertar a los ninjas y también tener una comunicación más efectiva y rápida. El saber hacer sellos de mano les había facilitado mucho aprenderlo.

Kisame, Thatch y Jozu se encargarían de los 7 ninjas que custodiaban la sala, mientras Naruto se encargaba de los 2 que mantenían la barrera activa.

Todo estaba listo y estaban a punto de ejecutar su plan cuando una persona inesperada entro en la sala.

Los ninjas que custodiaban saludaron a su líder – **Mizukage-sama** – dijeron al unísono.

El pequeño Mizukage cruzo la sala y se quedó parado frente a los ninjas que mantenían la barrera activa.

– **Desactivadla** – ordeno el Mizukage confundiendo al equipo de Naruto. – **permitid que esos bastardos de la rebelión entren en la aldea. No os preocupéis. Los matare con mis propias manos.** – sentencio.

Los 2 ninjas obedecieron sin rechistar, y para Naruto todo se tornó extraño, aunque ese suceso no cambia mucho sus planes.

Naruto hizo una señal a su equipo, este era un momento que tenían que aprovechar, si podían hacerle un ataque sorpresa al Mizukage y capturarle en el acto, apresuraría la victoria para la rebelión.

Yagura seguía parado frente a los 2 ninjas y justo por encima de estaba Naruto, listo para caerle encima e intentar someterle de un movimiento.

Antes de hacerlo Naruto hecho un vistazo a sus compañeros para verificar que estuviesen en posición. – **Ahora** – exclamo Naruto cayendo encima de Yagura que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Naruto paso su mano alrededor del cuello del Mizukage y enrollo sus piernas de tal manera que Yagura cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

Los otros ninjas fueron derrotados por el resto del equipo de Naruto. Se acercaron a su comandante que tenía contra el suelo al Mizukage.

Extrañamente, Yagura no opuso resistencia y tampoco hablaba, eso preocupo al equipo de Naruto.

 _*Aplauso* *Aplauso*_ – **¡Enhorabuena! Habéis ganado** – exclamo una voz dentro de la habitación. Naruto junto a su equipo trato de localizar el origen de la voz, pero no la encontraban.

Kisame, Thatch y Jozu rodearon a Naruto, para protegerle mientras este tenía capturado al Mizukage. – **Muéstrate** – grito Thatch.

Y para su sorpresa el individúo apareció en medio de ellos, justo arriba de Naruto.

Un hombre con una máscara naranja apareció junto en sus narices y ellos ni siquiera notaron como llego hasta allí.

Thatch, Jozu reaccionaron inmediatamente y atacaron en seguida con sus armas, pero estas solo atravesaron al enmascarado sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que soltar al Mizukage que ya había perdido el conocimiento por el estrangulamiento que Naruto hizo sobre él.

El pelirrojo lanzo un puñetazo al enmascarado que solo lo atravesó.

– **Mierda** – susurro Naruto _«_ _esa habilidad se parece a la mía_ _»_ pensó y estaba planeando un ataque cuando de repente, Naruto se empezó a sentirse muy enfadado y la adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo.

–" _ **¡MADARA!"**_ – rugió Kurama en su interior y el Chakra naranja de Kurama empezó a rodear a Naruto que sentía la ira de su hermano. Sin siquiera conocerlo empezó a odiar a muerte a ese enmascarado y todo provocado por las emociones de su hermano mezcladas con las suyas.

4 colas se aparecieron detrás de Naruto y su forma cambio a un cuadrúpedo.

El enmascarado no se esperó eso, pero tampoco se vio preocupado.

Naruto en su modo Bijū imperfecto se lanzó a una velocidad abrumadora hacia el enmascarado y logro darle un golpe con una de sus colas y lo envió a impactar contra el suelo destrozándolo y enterrando al enmascarado, dejando un enorme agujero.

Thatch y Jozu se acercaron hacia su comandante que aún estaba en su forma Bijū imperfecto. – **¿Cuál son su ordenes Taichō?** – pregunto Jozu.

Naruto les miro y les hizo estremecerse. – **Seguir el plan** – replico entrando en el agujero que había provocado el mismo cuando lanzo al enmascarado.

Seguido detrás de él entraron sus compañeros. Al caer llegaron de nuevo a las alcantarillas y allí vieron un pequeño cráter donde había impactado el enmascarado que "milagrosamente" había sobrevivido al impacto.

Thatch, Jozu y Kisame aterrizaron fácilmente y vieron la escena. Naruto en su forma Bijū incompleto enfrente del enmascarado que solo tenía rasgado su atuendo. – **Que bestial fuerza tienes, Kyūbi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.** – dijo el enmascarado con veneno en su voz.

Naruto se integró por esas palabras y le hubiese preguntado al enmascarado que significaba eso, sino fuera porque Kurama tomo control de su cuerpo y comenzó a acumular energía en su boca.

La máscara del individuo solo tenía un agujero por el cual podía ver. El equipo se asombró cuando el enmascarado desde ese pequeño agujero saco una enorme espada con escamas, semejante a un tiburón.

Kisame al reconocer esa espada sonrió como nunca _«_ _Samehada_ _»_ pensó cambiando su sonrisa de felicidad a placer.

Naruto dominado por Kurama lanzo la Bijūdama directo al enmascarado que dejo que atravesara su cuerpo e hiciera una enorme devastación al final de las alcantarillas.

– _ **Calmante, Kurama-nii**_ – exclamo Naruto dentro de su cabeza – _**No podremos luchar bien, sino te calmas**_ – agrego, aunque Kurama le ignoro completamente, estaba demasiado furioso como para reaccionar.

Kurama en control del cuerpo de Naruto se iba a lanzar hacia el enmascarado, pero este desapareció absorbiéndose desde el agujero de su máscara.

– _ **¿Qué fue eso?**_ – pensó Naruto viendo el lugar donde hace un momento estaba el enmascarado.

Thatch desde su posición noto que algo se formaba detrás de Naruto – **¡Atrás, Taicho!** –

Naruto escuchó que Thatch grito algo, pero no supo que dijo. – **Muy tarde…** – susurro una voz detrás de él.

Kurama en su forma Bijū volteo como reacción al susurro y solo vio la Samehada rozarle, pero no le hizo daño. Le pareció extraño y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se apartó de ese enmascarado y se reagrupo con su equipo.

– **¿Taicho, está bien?** – pregunto Jozu viéndole de pies a cabeza.

– **Sí, lo estoy** – replico sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enmascarado que se había quedado quieto. Estaba pensando en contraatacar cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa – **¿EH?** – mascullo notando que había perdido su transformación – **¿¡Qué cojones!?** – grito sorprendido porque estaba seguro que Kurama había tomado control de su cuerpo.

De repente se sintió muy liviano, por poco se cae, pero pudo mantenerse de pie, de alguna forma tampoco podía utilizar su Chakra.

Thatch se acercó a Naruto, pero manteniendo su atención en el enmascarado – **¿De verdad está bien?** – volvió a preguntó el castaño para asegurarse.

Naruto no respondió. – **¿Quién es él, Kurama-nii?** – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Kurama aun esta furioso, pero se obligo a calmarse un poco para responder. –Ese maldito fue quien me controlo y me obligo a destruir Konoha hace 13 años. – replico Kurama causando un gran impacto en Naruto.

Cuando el pelirrojo devolvió su atención al enmascarado este ya había desaparecido. Se colocó en posición de defensa, Thatch y Jozu le imitaron. El pelirrojo se sentía muy débil y todo había pasado desde que esa espada lo había rozado _«_ _¿Qué habilidad extraña tenía esa espada?_ _»_ se preguntó a la misma vez que se maldecía no haber escuchado las largas charlas de Chōnjūrō sobre las 7 espadas de la niebla.

Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando sintió la presencia del enmascarado a su lado y a duras penas logro esquivar el ataque del enmascarado, pero aun así le rozo haciéndole una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla.

El equipo de Naruto se sorprendió de que este fuese herido por un arma, pero el más sorprendido fue Kisame, que conocía muy bien las habilidades de la Samehada y estaba seguro que ni con ella podría lastimar a Naruto con su habilidad de fuego, entonces ¿Qué había sucedido?

Aunque Naruto no pareció darle mucha importancia, su mente era un lio tratando de comprender como había sido herido por esa arma y además de que su hermano estaba completamente descontrolado.

– **Thatch, Jozu, Kisame** – les llamo Naruto.

Jozu y Thatch se acercaron y Naruto hizo unos movimientos con su mano explicándole su plan por el lenguaje de señas. Kisame se acercó momentos después, pero este primero hizo contacto visual con el enmascarado y sonrió cuando este movió ligeramente a la Samehada.

– **Entendido** – asintieron Jozu y Thatch preocupándose por el estado de su comandante que se veía muy agotado. Ni siquiera al finalizar los entrenamientos duros con Hashirama le habían visto así.

El enmascarado rio atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes – **Parece que tenéis un plan, pero…** – dijo alzando la Samehada – **esto acaba aquí, Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** – agrego corriendo hacia a Naruto.

El pelirrojo levanto con dificultad su mano derecha e intentaba crear fuego, pero no podía _«_ _¿¡Por qué mierdas no puedo!?_ _»_ pensó comenzando a frustrarse y lo peor era que no podía usar su Chakra, pero su hermano estaba empezando a calmarse. – _**Kurama-nii, necesito tu Chakra…**_ _–_ pidió Naruto esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su hermano.

El enmascarado había llegado hasta Naruto en un parpadeo – **Te tengo** – susurro estando tan cerca que Naruto pudo escucharlo muy claro.

Naruto sonrió al sentir el Chakra de su hermano recorrer su cuerpo – **No. Yo te tengo a ti** – replico tocando el suelo – **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Elemento madera: centro de atadura)** – exclamo Naruto; debajo de los pies del enmascarado salieron raíces y lo atraparon. Thatch aprovecho ese momento y golpe la mano del enmascarado provocando que soltara la Samehada. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, pero le duro poco cuando el enmascarado atravesó la madera de su Mokuton.

Jozu se movió entre las raíces del Mokuton de Naruto y cogió la Samehada – **La tengo** – informó el pelinegro situándose delante de Kisame que se relamió los labios.

– **Buen trabajo.** – replico Naruto que se mareo un poco y Thatch tuvo que ayudarlo para que cayera al piso.

El enmascarado se sorprendió de que el pelirrojo supiese usar el elemento madera y eso provoco que perdiese la Samehada _«¿_ _Su plan era la Samehada?_ _»_ pensó sabiendo que había caído muy fácil.

– **¿Puede mantenerse de pie, Taichō?** – pregunto Thatch apoyándolo en sus hombros.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad – **si…** – replico con mucho esfuerzo.

Thatch se giró para decirle a Jozu que le ayudase a Naruto a mantener en pie mientras el intentaba luchar con el enmascarado, pero la escena que vio lo dejo de piedra.

Naruto se percató de que Thatch estaba impactado e incluso estaba temblando. – **Oye Thatch ¿Qué suce…?** – iba a preguntar, pero callo cuando vio a su compañero, Jozu, tirado en el piso, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Parado a su lado estaba, Kisame con la espada Samehada cargado en sus hombros. – **Kisame ¿Qué mierdas sucedió?** – pregunto Naruto que estaba muy confundido.

– **Sucede que se acabó mi actuación…Taichō** –replico haciendo énfasis de burla en la última frase.

– **¿¡Actuación!? ¿¡QUE CARAJOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?** – pregunto muy exaltado el pelirrojo.

Kisame sonrió aún más mostrando completamente su dentadura. – **7 años estuve en la rebelión. Todo ese tiempo lo hice con 3 objetivo en mente** – replico moviendo la Samehada – **sabes, Taichō, cuando te uniste a la rebelión creí que serias un estorbo en mis planes y planeé asesinarte con mis propias manos, pero cuando descubrí que eras el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi decidí mejor esperar.** – agrego viendo a Thatch – **además, ¿Quién crees que sugirió que conquistaras Kiri? No, Taicho. No fue porque eras especial y alumno de Hashirama, fue porque yo manipule al consejo para que así sucediera, además también ayudo la cogida que le diste a Mei. Era la que más emocionada estaba con mi propuesta** –agrego con veneno en sus palabras.

Naruto no quería creerlo, pero era cierto, Kisame no era quien dijo ser. Dirigió su atención a Jozu que estaba tirado en el suelo. – **Jozu…** –susurro muy bajo al ver que su compañero no se movía.

Kisame coloco su pie encima de Jozu como si fuese un premio de caza – **Esta muerto.** – dijo confirmando las dudas de Thatch y Naruto los cuales quedaron en shock.

– **¿Qué…?** –susurro para sí mismo Thatch. El castaño sintió un instinto asesino que le hizo que sus piernas temblasen involuntariamente, incluso Kisame cambio su expresion, pero de repente Vio que entre él y su comandante apareció el enmascarado y aprovechando que Naruto estaba distraído le pateo haciéndolo impactar contra una de las paredes de las alcantarillas.

– **¡Maldito!** – exclamó Thatch y ataco al enmascarado que solo dejaba que los ataques del castaño le atravesaran.

Para Naruto todo daba vueltas, ese golpe le había dejado muy aturdido. Cuando todo se detuvo busco a su compañero con la mirada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía muy agotado y su hermano aún estaba irracional.

Encontró a Thatch muy mal herido y con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Kisame le sostenía del cuello, pero sin asfixiarlo.

Al frente suyo estaba el enmascarado viéndolo nada más.

Naruto sentía sus parpados pesados, pero se negaba a cerrarlos. Uno de sus compañeros había muerto, otro lo había traicionado y el ultimo estaba a punto de morir y él estaba en las mismas, pero aun podía evitarlo. Podía salvar a su compañero y seguir con la misión por la que murió su Jozu, sin embargo, no podía usar su Chakra, no podía crear fuego con su poder de Mera Daruma, y su hermano estaba lleno de ira... entonces ¿Qué haría?

Apenas pudo ver como Kisame elevaba a Thatch y se preparaba para asesinarlo con su Samehada.

– **Detente…** –dijo muy bajo Naruto – **Detente…por favor…** –volvió a susurrar mientras intentaba levantarse. Kisame no se detuvo y levanto su mano para cortar el cuello de Thatch con su Samehada – **No lo hagas…** – dijo un poco más fuerte y ya casi levantándose por completo. – **¡DETENTE!** – exclamo e involuntariamente volvió a desatar el mismo poder que uso en el país de las aguas termales.

Las paredes de la alcantarilla de agrietaron, el piso igual y la aldea entera sintió un leve temblor.

Kisame cayó al suelo inconsciente al parecer, el enmascarado solo se mareo y por poco cede ante ese poder.

Naruto sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado se acercó a su compañero herido. Movió frenéticamente a su compañero que no mostraba señales de vida. Para alegría del pelirrojo Thatch comenzó abrir sus ojos y enfoco a Naruto y le dedico una sonrisa.

– **Lo siento…Taichō… otra vez soy una carga…** – dijo con esfuerzo en su voz.

– **No hables. Te sacare de aquí.** – regaño Naruto. Levanto la mirada para confirma la ubicación del enmascarado, pero el no estaba allí.

Se puso en guardia enfrente de su compañero. Sintió que el enmascarado apareció detrás de él y le ataco con unas extrañas cadenas, que asombrosamente le dieron.

Él no podía ser herido por armas, porque su habilidad de fuego lo protegía, pero esta vez tenía una cortadura en su mejilla.

 _«_ _No puedo crear fuego. Mi Chakra está agotado ¿y ahora esto?_ _»_ pensó Naruto quejándose de tener tan mala suerte en ese momento.

– _ **Kurama-nii, necesito de tu Chakra**_ – solicito Naruto, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El enmascarado se detuvo un momento y despareció causando un gruñido de exasperación en Naruto.

El pelirrojo se concentró, aunque no pudiera usar ningún Jutsu o su poder de fuego, tenía excelente dominio del Taijutsu.

Detrás de él sintió un ruido y se giró sin pensarlo lanzando una patada, pero solo era tronco, y cuando menos se lo esperaba un golpe en su espalda lo hizo impactar su cara contra el concreto.

Desde su cabeza estaba bajando sangre que llenaba casi toda su cara.

– **No deseo asesinarte, Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Te necesito con vida.** – revelo el enmascarado que se acercó lentamente hasta Thatch que seguía acostado en el piso. Formo una pequeña lanza puntiaguda con un material que extrajo de su mano. – **Pero a él no lo necesito…** –

Naruto entro en pánico cuando escuchó eso. Con un sobre-esfuerzo, Naruto se puso de pie. Y se dirigió hacia su compañero para tratar de protegerlo, pero fue interceptado por el enmascarado que lo tomo del cuello y le clavo la lanza en su pecho.

Naruto ahogo un grito de dolor. – **aunque pensándolo bien podría matarte y hacer que el Kyūbi aparezca aquí, será más fácil controlarlo de esa manera.** – dijo levantando su mano y estaba a punto de clavarle la lanza en pecho cuando Thatch lo empujo.

Naruto volvió a caer en el suelo dándose otro duro golpe. Se repuso increíblemente de nuevo y busco con la mirada al enmascarado.

SU cuerpo quedó paralizado cuando vio a su compañero siendo atravesado por la lanza. – **¡THACTH!** – grito.

El enmascarado retiro la lanza y dejo caer el cuerpo sobre el concreto y enfoco su vista en Naruto que estaba congelando mirando la escena.

Corrió para atacar a Naruto, pero cuando hizo contacto visual con el pelirrojo y vio esa mirada tan penetrante que lo hizo sentirse diminuto, titubeo y sintió algo que no sentía hace ya mucho tiempo: Horror puro.

Un puño rodeado de fuego se estrelló en su cara, le partió la máscara a la mitad y le provoco una fisura en el cráneo.

Salió disparado por el golpe a casi 20 metros de allí hasta detenerse por el choque contra una pared.

Naruto sintió que por un momento se fue del mundo y en otro volvió. Fue demasiado extraño. Sacudió su cabeza y vio a su compañero que aún se movía.

– **Thatch…oye…oye…** – hablo Naruto recostándolo.

– **Lo…sien..siento, Taicho…** – murmuró el castaño entre tosidos.

– **¡Idiota! No te dejare morir aquí** – regaño Naruto con esperanza, aunque en el fondo sabía que Thatch no saldría de esta.

– **Está bien, taichō. No tiene que preocuparse más por mi…** –

– **¡No te rindas Thatch!** – exclamo Naruto intentando no romperse a llorar.

El Castaño le sonrió – **No podre… comprarle el Ramen que le prometí…, pero mis ahorros están bajo mi cama. Tómelos todos, ya no los necesitare...** – susurraba con esfuerzo. Naruto no dijo nada, estaba guardado la compostura mientras su compañero – **siento…haber sido una carga…en las misiones…debí haberme esforzado más …** – agrego tosiendo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

– **No llore, taichō. Moriré feliz de saber que pude proteger a mi amigo más preciado…** – dijo y extendió su mano confundiendo a Naruto. – **¿acaso hay un honor mas grande para un guerrero que morir así?** – susurro y de pronto extendió la mano enfrente de Naruto. – **¿un último saludo de despedida?** – pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa.

Naruto tomo su mano e hizo su saludo especial, pero cuando estaban por finalizarlo… La mano de Thatch dejo de moverse…

– **Oye…espera, Thatch. No puedes morir aun** – decía entre lágrimas Naruto, pero los ojos de Thatch estaban cerrados, su cuerpo no se movía más.

No pudo evitar romper a llorar. El primer amigo de casi su edad fue Thatch, una persona que a pesar de ser un pervertido también considero su mejor amigo. Le llego a querer como un verdadero hermano. – **Yo soy el que debe disculparse…no pude protegerte esta vez…** – susurro Naruto pensando en su promesa.

– **Suficiente** – exclamó arto el enmascarado que le lanzo una patada a Naruto con tanta fuerza que habría hecho un corte limpio en una pared.

Naruto al escuchar la voz del asesino de su compañero, apretó sus dientes de la furia. Sus encillas sangraron. Sus venas casi explotan de la fuerza que hizo al tensar sus músculos.

Detuvo la patada con una sola mano y apretó tan fuerte que casi se la corta por completo. El pelinegro grito de dolor. En movimiento rápido Naruto lo lanzo contra el suelo, justo donde estaba Kisame.

El enmascarado resentido por el golpe se levantó rápidamente y se observando a Naruto que estaba muy herido. Era imposible que con esas heridas estuviese de pie, pero increíblemente lo estaba.

De repente las heridas de Naruto, en vez de sangre expulsaron fuego y con vapor se comenzaron a regenerar.

La furia reflejada en sus ojos, y su semblante intenso hubiese provocado que cualquiera se hubiese meado en sus pantalones.

El enmascarado sintió pánico. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Ya tendria otra oportunidad de capturar al Jinchūriki.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando el pelirrojo hablo – **Os matare…** – dijo Naruto con una voz muy ronca causándole escalofríos al pelinegro. – **¡OS MATARE A TODOS!** – rugió expulsando enormes cantidades de poder que hicieron que la aldea entera se moviese bruscamente.

La temperatura de la alcantarilla ascendió demasiado, al punto que desde el suelo salía vapor y el agua que había allí se evaporo en cuestión de segundo.

De repente atrás de Naruto se formaron 9 colas hechas de fuego puro y él tenía enfocada su mirada en los 2 que estaban enfrente.

El pelinegro se obligó a relajarse porque creía que podía esquivar los ataques de Naruto fácilmente.

Grave error.

Naruto formo una gran llamarada en su mano izquierda y en un parpadeo desapareció y reapareció enfrente del pelinegro.

– **¡HIKEN!** – exclamo tomándolo por total sorpresa.

Un enorme puño de fuego emergió desde el suelo de la aldea e ilumino todos los rincones de Kiri.

Kisame y el enmascarado salieron terriblemente dañados. Habían quedado tumbados enfrente a una estructura destrozada. Solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que recibieron el golpe cuando Naruto ya estaba enfrente de ellos apunto de asesinarlos con su siguiente ataque.

El enmascarado tomo a Kisame que estaba completamente noqueado y desapareció absorbido por su ojo…

Naruto no detuvo su ataque y dejo una enorme destrucción cuando su puño destrozó una buena parte de la aldea.

– **¡Naruto-taichō!** – gritaron algunos ninjas que se acercaron al ver a su comandante parado.

– **Creí que os había pasado algo** – comento un ninja.

– **¿Dónde está Kisame-sempai, Thatch-san y Jozu-san?** – pregunto otro ninja.

Naruto apretó los puños al escuchar esos nombres.

 _«_ _Los mataremos a todos ¿verdad? Naruto_ _»_ susurro una voz en su cabeza.

– **Si. Los matare a todos** – replico el pelirrojo inconsciente de sus palabras, sorprendiendo a los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor.

Con sus colas Naruto tomo a 9 ninjas, y los asesino enfrente de sus compañeros, algunos fueron destrozados por la fuerza de las colas, otros fueron incinerados vivos.

Los otros ninjas se quedaron paralizados de miedo ante tan atroz escena.

5 ninjas lograron escapar, pero los otros no corrieron con la misma fortuna.

Naruto se colocó en lo más alto de la aldea y la observo desde allí. Una sonrisa sanguinaria se dibujó en su cara. Y comenzó a matar a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo a su paso…

 _ ***Horas antes – campamento de la rebelión***_

Habían llegado lo más rápido posible al campamento. Shisui y Hashirama se dirigieron hacia la casa de Naruto sin detenerse, al llegar no encontraron a nadie.

– _ **Naruto…tu ¿no habrás…?**_ – pensó Hashirama saliendo de la casa para buscarlo en todo el campamento. Los buscaron por 10 minutos, pero desafortunadamente no lo encontraron.

– **Oh! Hashirama-san** – saludo un ninja que los vio desde lejos – **que bueno que regre…** – se calló cuando Hashirama lo sujeto de la camisa.

– **¿¡Y Naruto!?** – pregunto un tanto molesto y más serio de lo normal.

El ninja se puso nervioso – **Es…esta…en ki…kirigakure** – replico no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hashirama regreso a ver a Shisui y este asintió con un movimiento de cabeza al entender lo que quiso decir.

– **Apresuremos** – dijo Hashirama tomando la delantera con Shisui siguiéndole de cerca. – _ **No hagas ninguna estupidez, Naruto**_ – pensó Hashirama preocupado.

 _ ***1 hora después de la muerte de Thatch - Kiri ***_

Desde lejos Hashirama pudo como toda la aldea estaba iluminada, cosa que no era normal. Esa aldea se caracterizaba por estar oculta entre la niebla.

 _«_ _Esto está mal_ _»_ pensó Hashirama acelerando el paso.

Al llegar a la aldea, su mal presentimiento se confirmó. La aldea entera estaba destrozada. Todas las edificaciones estaban totalmente destruidas. Había cadáveres por todas partes.

Hashirama busco sobrevivientes, pero no encontró hasta que a lo lejos vio a un grupo de 5 ninjas ocultos. Eran ninjas de la rebelión, lo dedujo por sus vestimentas.

Parecían ocultarse de alguien. Al levantar la cabeza vio a una criatura con forma humanoide y con 9 colas moviéndose detrás de él; que veía a los ninjas como si fueran su cena.

– **Hashirama-san ¿Qué eso?** – pregunto Shisui atento a su entorno.

– **No estoy seguro, pero creo que es Naruto…** – replico conociendo una transformación similar a la que Naruto podía acceder cuando hacia una conexión con Kurama.

La criatura se lanzó hacia los ninjas que no tenía escapatoria, pero Hashirama y Shisui reaccionaron rápido y detuvieron el ataque.

– **Mokuton: Jukai K** **ō** **utan (Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un mundo de árboles)** – susurro Hashirama tocando le suelo y los árboles y raíces creados golpearon con una fuerza brutal a la criatura.

Shisui en un parpadeo llego hasta la criatura que estaba a casi 30 metros de distancia – **Raiton: Gian (Elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)** – susurro golpeando el pecho de la bestia que cruzo la aldea en un milisegundo destrozando todo a su paso por efecto del Jutsu de Shisui.

Hashirama estaba sorprendido por el nivel del Shunsin no Jutsu (técnica del cuerpo parpadeante) de Shisui. Ahora comprendía porque se ganó el apodo de "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante".

Hashirama puso su atención a los ninjas de la rebelión – **salid de aquí y si encontráis algún herido ayudadlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto** – ordeno y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

La criatura rugió en el centro de la aldea.

– **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Hombre de Madera)** – dijo Hashirama creando un enorme hombre de Madera con un dragón a su alrededor.

Naruto al ver ese Jutsu rugió en señal de reto a la criatura y se lanzó hacia ella.

Usando sus colas golpeo a la criatura en uno de sus pies haciéndolo perder equilibrio.

Con su mano levantada empezó a crear una bola de energía similar a un pequeño sol, que lanzo contra el gigante de Madera.

Hashirama iba actuar, pero de repente apareció un samurái verde y corto la bola de fuego por la mitad con su espada.

El ataque de Naruto fue tan devastador que hizo que una parte del país de agua fuera borrada del mapa.

Hashirama y Shisui tragaron duro. No podían permitir que los volviera a utilizar eso, sino estaban acabados.

Shisui con su Susano se colocó al lado de Hashirama – **Es increíble que puedas crear un Susano de cuerpo completo con solo un solo sharingan** – alago Hashirama sin ver a Shisui.

La criatura creo 5 bolas de fuego similares al Gyōukakyū no Jutsu y las lanzo directo al samurái.

Shisui las corto muy fácilmente, pero al enfocarse en las bolas de fuego perdió de vista a la criatura, que aprecio frente a él y con sus colas lo golpeo en la cabeza con una fuerza abrumadora que desestabilizo a sus Susano.

Naruto cayó de pies al suelo y corrió hacia el gigante de madera mientras esquivaba sus ataques y cuando llego hasta él, con sus nueve colas corto uno de los brazos del gigante de madera, y por poco lo decapita también, pero el dragón de madera intervino y pudo desviar el golpe.

Naruto volvió a crear una bola de fuego y la lanzo hacia el dragón de madera que no pudo resistirlo.

Hashirama se encontraba expuesto cuando Naruto poso sus ojos en él. Pensó en usar su modo sabio y terminar de una vez con eso, pero Shisui se le adelanto golpeando a Naruto con la lanza de sus Susano.

– **Hashirama-san** – le llamo Shisui estando cerca de él.

– **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto.

– **¿Si Naruto posee sus células significa que puede regenerarse? ¿verdad?** – pregunto el pelinegro. Hashirama asintió con un pulgar levantado. – _**bien…–**_ pensó Shisui deshaciendo su Susano y yendo hacia Naruto directamente.

El pelirrojo lo vio desde lejos y al verlo desprotegido se dirigió hacia él. – **Va hacia ti, Shisui** – exclamo Hashirama notificando al pelinegro.

El pelirrojo llego muy rápido hasta Shisui y cuando estuvo frente a él, formo un muro de fuego a su alrededor y corto toda posibilidad de escape.

Shisui se detuvo y con su único ojo miro a la criatura directamente a los ojos. Naruto formo una bola de fuego enorme y con los muros de fuego era imposible de evitar. Sin esperar a más la lanzo contra el Uchiha.

Hashirama se apresuró a llegar hasta allí, pero no pudo hacer nada. Y de repente a su lado apareció Shisui.

– **Funciono. Quedo atrapado en mi Genjutsu es momento de detenerlo** – dijo Shisui sacando a su Susano y recubriendo al gigante de madera con una armadura.

Hashirama asintió – **Mokuton: Jubaku Eis** **ō** **(Elemento Madera: centro de atadura)** – y unas raíces atraparon a Naruto que no se dio cuenta al seguir atrapado en el Genjutsu de Shisui.

El Gigante de Madera recubierto por la armadura de Susano formo un arco con una flecha de madera con forma de dragón y la apunto hacia la criatura.

– **Apolo no ya doragon (Flecha dragón de Apolo)** – susurro Shisui soltando la flecha que se dio en el blanco.

Al impactar contra Naruto causo una gran devastación y un enorme cráter en medio de la aldea.

Hashirama y Shisui deshicieron sus entes y se acercaron hacia el pelirrojo que estaba entre los escombros.

Varios ninjas desde la distancia vieron todo.

Al llegar Hashirama, vio que Naruto estaba de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El terror y el miedo se denotaba en sus ojos.

– **Naruto…** – susurro Hashirama tratando de acercarse, pero Naruto se alejó de rastras. Parecía pequeño roedor asustado.

– **No…no…no…no…no…no** – repetía Naruto en total negación mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Hashirama logro acercarse a él y sabiendo que lo necesitaba. Lo abrazo.

– **Está bien, Naruto. Llora.** – dijo Hashirama que sonrió agridulce al sentir que las lágrimas mojaban su espalda. Se levantó y cargo a Naruto en su espalda e hizo una señal a Shisui para que le siguiera.

El pelinegro se percató de que había algunos espectadores. Pensó en ponerlos en un Genjutsu, pero desecho la idea, así que solo hizo estallar una bomba de humo y desapareció en el acto.

Los 5 ninjas de la rebelión que sobrevivieron se acercaron al lugar donde anteriormente estaba Naruto, Hashirama y Shisui.

– **¿Ese era Hashirama-san?** –

– **¿Todo esto estaba planeado?** –

– **¿Quién era el otro sujeto?** –

– **No hay más sobrevivientes. Mataron a todos** –

– **¡Hey! miren** – dijo un ninja llamando la atención de todos y en el suelo vieron un objeto de madera.

– **Esto es...** – dijo uno cogiendo un objeto del suelo. – **La mascara de zorro de Naruto-taichō** – completo la frase otro ninja...

Ese día tuvo lugar la peor masacre de la que solo 5 ninjas fueron testigos. Una sola persona acabo con la vida de una aldea entera. La única noticia que dio la vuelta al mundo; un mundo que jamás sabría la verdad detrás de esa noche…

To be continued...

* * *

En el proximo capitulo: Reacción del mundo ante la destrucción de Kiri. Como Naruto enfrentara la realidad después de los sucedido y... Exámenes los Chunin...


	12. ¿El verdadero villano aparece?

¡Hola chicos/as! ¿Cuanto tiempo?¿2 meses? Perdón por haber tardado demasiado (otra vez) pero este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo :/  
Borre el capitulo completo en varias ocasiones porque no me convencía el resultado, pero después de este tiempo por fin conseguí terminarlo c:

¡Espero lo disfrutéis!

* * *

Fuera de la aldea de Kiri, más específicamente en las montañas se encontraba Mei Terumi y los demás miembros de la rebelión que no fueron enviados a Kirigakure. Los miembros de la rebelión se encontraba "descansando" para después ir directo a la aldea a "celebrar" su victoria o eso creían.

Un grupo pequeño conformado por la líder, Mei, su segundo comandante, Ao y unos cuantos ninjas más estaban agrupados por algo extraño que habían pasado hace unos momentos, además también de que habían visto a la distancia una extraña luz.

Una luz naranja que brillaba con intensidad, ese era un suceso extraño y todo parecía indicar que esa luz provenía de la aldea.

Había muchas nubes de tormenta formándose, pero lo más extraño era que no había niebla. El nombre de Kirigakure o "Aldea oculta entre la niebla" no había sido asignado por que sí.

En realidad, ese descanso no había sido planificado, la razón principal por la que se habían detenido fue el sonido de 2 enormes explosiones que se escucharon anteriormente y se pudieron apreciar desde la distancia.

Mei, Ao y algunos más se adelantaron un poco para investigar. Chōnjūrō se había quedado atrás con los demás, como encargado por cualquier situación que se presentase.

El grupo de Mei estaba esperando a comunicarse con Naruto y su equipo o algún miembro del equipo de refuerzo y que ellos le dijeran que estaba pasando. Pero…

– **Mei-sama, no podemos establecer comunicación con las tropas que están Kirigakure** – informo un ninja con un radio-transmisor en su espalda.

Mei miró directamente hacia la luz que brillaba desde la distancia – **Ao** – le llamo – **Hazlo** –

Ao que poseía un Byakugan implantado vio hacia el origen de la luz que se emitía.

Pasaron unos segundos y la expresión de Ao cambio drásticamente, de la confusión al horror.

– **¿Y? ¿qué es?** –pregunto muy impaciente la líder.

Ao no respondió.

Estaba pálido. Su expresión no reflejaba nada bueno y que sus manos temblaran solo hacia ponerse más nerviosos a los demás.

– **¡Ao! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?** – pregunto mas impaciente Mei, que desde que escucho la enorme explosión tuvo malos presentimientos.

– **La aldea…** – susurro muy bajo casi imperceptible – **está destruida…** – fueron las palabras que apagaron el lugar.

Eran como si el sonido se hubiese marchado por algunos segundos. Nadie se movía. Nadie hablaba. El miedo los embargo a tal punto de dejarlos casi paralizados.

Excepto un chaval despistado que no comprendió lo que dijo su comandante – **No escuche muy bien lo que dijo, Taicho-san ¿podría repetirlo? Por favor** …– dijo creyendo firmemente que Ao no se había expresado correctamente.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en él. Todos querían preguntar lo mismo, pero estaban anonadados.

Ao al darse cuenta que lo que dijo fue muy difícil de procesar para sus compañeros, pensó en explicarse mejor, pero antes tenía que digerir primero lo que vio.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba a la dirección donde debía encontrarse la aldea de Kiri.

– **La luz que se puede apreciar, es provocado por fuego que cubre casi toda la aldea.** –

– **¿Es enserio?** –

– **Si, pero eso no es lo peor** – dijo manteniendo la tranquilidad.

Cuando se sintió listo para contarlo, vio su líder directamente a los ojos.

– **No puedo detectar presencia de vida por ninguna zona…** – revelo dejando aún más helado el lugar. – **Realmente no estoy seguro de que sucedió allí, pero el rastro de poder de esas llamas las he visto antes** – agrego sin dejar de ver a Mei. – **Podría asegurar que son de Naruto.** –

– **¿Naruto-taicho?** –

– **Como dije, no estoy seguro de nada. Tendríamos que ir inmediatamente allí y averiguarlo y esperemos que la aldea haya sido evacuada antes de que… Lo que sea que haya sucedido ahí** –

Mei no había comentado nada. Aparentaba estar tranquila ante la situación para mantener la calma entre sus seguidores, aunque realmente no estaba para nada tranquila.

Suspiro antes de hablar, porque sus seguidores ya estaban esperando ordenes.

– **Ao, tu vendrás conmigo. Elige a tus 10 mejores hombres. Ellos vendrán contigo y por favor se lo mas discreto posible** – ordeno la líder. El peliazul fue de inmediato a donde estaban sus tropas acatando la orden. – **Los demás se quedarán aquí.** – agrego y miro a uno por uno de los que estaban en ese pequeño grupo. – **No digáis nada de lo que escuchasteis aquí. Por lo menos hasta que confirmemos que está pasando. No quiero que los demás se alarme por nada. ¿Está claro?** –

– **Si, Mei-sama** – replicaron los demás entendiendo a lo que se refería su líder.

5 minutos después, Ao había regresado con 10 ninjas más, la mayoría eran del equipo médico.

Mei con una mirada le indico que se pusieran en marcha.

En aproximadamente 1 hora habían cruzado las montañas. Iban corriendo al límite del que sus cuerpos les permitía, era obvia la prisa que llevaban.

Cuando estaban acercándose a la aldea, pudieron ver las llamas que poco a poco se reducían, pero aun así eran lo suficientemente intensas como para iluminar casi todo el bosque en un amplio perímetro, a pesar de que era una noche nublada.

Al atravesar el lugar donde debía estar la barrera de la aldea, buscaron un punto alto donde pudieran contemplar mejor toda la aldea.

Encontraron una pila de escombros lo suficientemente alta donde subieron todo inmediatamente.

Como convocado por lo impactante de la escena un rayo seguido de 2 más anunciaron la tormenta que, termino de extinguir el fuego que aun consumía la aldea.

A pesar de que el equipo médico estaba preparado mentalmente para casi cualquier situación, lo que vieron en la aldea, les revolvió el estómago.

Cadáveres calcinados, personas desmembradas, entre ellos niños y ancianos. Era una escena horrible. Sus peores pesadillas se quedaban cortas ante tan brutal escenario.

Las piernas de las Mizukage vacilaron, mientras se tapaba la boca para reprimir las náuseas que le causaba todo lo que estaba viendo. Todos tenían reacciones similares.

– **¡MEI-SAMA! ¡AO-TAICHO!** – se escuchó un grito un poco apagado por el ruido que hacia el agua al golpear contra el suelo, pero aun así pudieron escucharlo claramente.

La reacción del grupo fue un susto e inmediatamente se prepararon para enfrentar a lo que sea que anduviese allí afuera, pero se cesaron sus intenciones al reconocer a sus compañeros.

Corrieron hasta ellos bajando y esquivando los escombros que comenzaban a ponerse resbalosos por la tormenta.

– **¿Se encuentran bien?** – pregunto la líder acercándose a ellos con una enorme preocupación que se reflejaba en su cara.

– **No. No lo estamos, pero eso no importa en estos momentos. Encontramos a algunas personas entre unos escombros con heridas muy graves, lamentablemente no pudimos salvarlas** – dijo manteniendo la compostura – **pero es posible que haya más personas vivas...** – agrego respirando entre cortado.

Mei volteo a ver al ninja que traía el radio-transmisor. – **Avisa a los demás que vengan lo más rápido posible.** – y regreso su atención al agotado ninja que tenía tan solo una cortadura debajo de su ceja. **– ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun y el resto?** – pregunto muy ansiosa de ver al pelirrojo y de saber si estaba bien.

El hombre solo desvió la cara su mirada y no se atrevió a contestar, aunque no fueron necesarias palabras para que Mei pudiera entender lo que significaba ese silencio.

Le dolió el pecho al saber eso – **Ya veo…** – susurro bajo Mei, que se desmoronaba poco a poco. – **dispérsense y busque personas heridas** – dijo y señalo una parte de la aldea. Posteriormente enfoco su mirada en el ninja que se encontraron allí – **Después nos contaras todo lo que paso ¿de acuerdo?** – dijo en una orden y el ninja asintió acatando la orden anterior.

Todos los ninjas se dispersaron excepto 2.

– **¿No escuchaste lo dije, Ao?** – pregunto sarcástica colocándose una mano en su cadera pareciendo relajada.

– **No te prensiones demasiado. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, la culpa no solo es tuya.** – comento serio para después darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

El otro ninja que se había quedo ahi se acercó a Mei y extendió su mano dándole un objeto que cargaba consigo. La líder cogió el objeto entre sus manos y al ver la máscara de madera que Naruto usaba, casi se pone a llorar.

El ninja pudo percibir los sentimientos de su líder y supo que lo mejor era dejarla sola por ahora.

Mei comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, como si se hubiese olvidado de todo. Camino así por unos minutos mientras sus cabellos mojados cubrían su cara y la máscara de madera entre sus manos. Era como un muerto andante.

Se detuvo hasta que se topó con una escena que le encogió el corazón. Una mujer de mediana edad, muerta con unos escombros sobre ella y un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

Mei dedujo que la mujer había muerto al intentar proteger a su hijo, pero lamentablemente había fracasado en el intento.

 _¿Habrá sufrido al morir?_ Se preguntó la líder

Se obligó a si misma a continuar caminando. En esos momentos no podía inundarse la cabeza con pregunta que no tendrán respuesta.

Jamás se había sentido tan frustrada. Todo lo que había hecho durante esos largos años en los que formo la rebelión habían sido para traer un cambio en Kirigakure. Darle una mejor calidad de vida a sus habitantes, pero… todo se derrumbó de un momento para otro y aun no sabía que había sucedido, quizás era lo que más le molestaba.

Vio la máscara de madera una vez más y se la coloco sin pensarlo mucho. Se sentó en unos escombros donde se desahogó sin que nadie la viese…

 ***Horas más tarde – País del Rayo***

Hashirama y Shisui regresaron a un ritmo un tanto más lento del que siguieron cuando se dirigían al país del agua. Aun así, no se tardaron demasiado en el viaje.

Cargado en la espalda de Hashirama iba Naruto, totalmente inconsciente y con quemadura, si quemadura.

Hashirama no comprendía como su bisnieto que era literalmente un hombre de fuego podía quemarse. Lo había visto usar fuego en tantas veces que hasta habría perdido la cuenta y en ni una sola de ella lo había visto hacer daño con su propio fuego, que era lo que se imagina que había provocado las quemaduras en su piel.

Pero no había examinado a Naruto detalladamente. Solo se detuvieron unos momentos para colocarle algunas ropas, porque cuando perdió su transformación en Kiri, quedo con las ropas totalmente rasgadas.

Shisui y Hashirama no intercambiaron muchas palabras en el viaje de vuelta, es más lo único que hablaron fue cuando se detuvieron a colocarle las ropas a Naruto.

Al llegar a la casa de Shisui, rápidamente colocaron al pelirrojo en la cama y allí Hashirama le pudo examinar más cuidadosamente.

El primer Hokage, en sus ratos libres cuando estaba en la rebelión se había dedicado a estudiar sobre el Ninjutsu medico mucho más a fondo. Quería estar preparado para cualquier situación.

No se tardó demasiado en examinar a Naruto y vendar algunas partes de su cuerpo que, por alguna razón no sanaba como debía.

El pelirrojo desde un tiempo atrás empezó sanar su cuerpo de una forma acelerada gracias a las células heredadas. Eso lo había demostrado después de las duras batallas de entrenamiento que tenía con su maestro.

Quizás esas quemaduras eran por el poder de la Mera Daruma. Sabía que después esos 6 años conviviendo con Naruto, la información que había logrado conseguir sobre ese poder era poca, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan escasa.

Dejaría eso para después, primero tenía que prepararse para cuando Naruto despertarse. No sabía que le diría y sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras porque después de lo que Naruto hizo en el país del agua no sería el mismo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Salió del cuarto donde había dejado a Naruto descansando. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Shisui ya bañado y con ropas limpias. En una mesa había otras ropas perfectamente dobladas.

– **Es lo único que tengo que te pueda quedar bien** – hablo Shisui de espaldas buscando algo para comer. – **El baño es por allá** –

– **Gracias** – replico aliviado.

Se sentía agotado después de ese viaje sumándole la batalla que tuvo con esa transformación extraña de Naruto que de haberla enfrentado solo estaría en grandes aprietos. Se sorprendió mucho que esa transformación de Naruto solo usando sus colas corto la mano de su Mokujin (Hombre de Madera) como si fuese mantequilla, además de esa bola de energía que destruyo una pequeña parte del país del agua. Tenia un poder de destrucción impresionante.

Mientras se bañaba no paro de pensar. Su alumno por muy obvias razones se había convertido en un criminal de clase S y eso no era para nada bueno. Sin dudas, cuando esa noticia recorra el mundo causara pavor en todos y le daba miedo que las aldeas se unieran bajo el mismo objetivo y decidieran ir a por la cabeza de su alumno. Aunque Naruto tenía la ventaja de que no sabían cómo era su aspecto, sin embargo, Naruto asesino también a miembros de la rebelión sin contar a toda Kiri lo que podía desencadenar que la rebelión los declare como verdaderos traidores y rebelasen TODO sobre ellos para quedar exento de cualquier daño provocado esa noche.

Hashirama sabía de los sentimientos de Mei Terumi hacia su alumno y que eso podría ayudar a que Mei dudase de los testigos que sobrevivieron a la masacre, pero no la conocía lo suficiente y su reacción podía ser diferente a la que se imaginaba. Además de que, si los demás miembros pedían a su líder la pena de muerte para su primer comandante, ella no tendría más opción que ceder.

No siguió pensando mas en ello. Termino por bañarse y salió del cuarto de baño hacia la sala ya usando las ropas que Shisui le presto y se sentó en la mesa muy pensativo.

– **¿Cómo esta Naruto?** – pregunto Shisui sentándose enfrente de a él.

– **No tenía heridas muy graves, solo unas cuantas quemaduras, pero por alguna razón no sanan por si solas. Es extraño** –

– **¿Quemaduras? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que poseía la regeneración de tus células?** –

– **Las tiene. En combates anteriores cuando salía herido lo curaban incluso un más rápido que las mías. No comprendo lo que sucede, es posible que se deba a esa extraña transformación.** –

– **Es posible** – dijo – **y** **ahora ¿qué harás Hashirama-san? Sé que eres consciente de que todo lo que sucedió en Kiri perjudicara para siempre la vida de Naruto. Tener un futuro con esos antecedentes es casi imposible** –

– **No exactamente** – replico colocando su mentón sobre sus manos. – **Estoy seguro que Naruto conseguirá conllevarlo muy bien** – replico serio.

– **¿y si eso no pasa?** –

– **Estoy meditando una alternativa** –

– **¿Alternativa?**

– **Si, pero para eso necesitare un último favor tuyo.** –

– **¿Qué estas planeando para que me pidas un "ultimo" favor y te pongas así?** –

– **Darle a la rebelión lo que quiere** –

Shisui se lo pensó un momento – **Un culpable...** –agrego audazmente

– **Si…** – replico Hashirama levantándose de la silla y dejando a Shisui pensando en la respuesta que dio…

 _ ***País del agua – Aldea destruida de Kiri***_

Después de largas horas de búsqueda en las que no encontraron ningún sobreviviente, algunos miembros de la rebelión recibieron la orden de transportar cadáveres hasta una zona en específico mientras otros se encargaban de embolsarlos para su posterior entierro. Aunque era una tarea muy pesada después del desgaste físico que tuvieron batallando los miembros dieron su mayor esfuerzo.

Antes de llegar a la aldea, los miembros de la rebelión que se quedaron atrás iban celebrando de camino a la aldea sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Jamás se les paso por la cabeza que se encontrarían con tan atroz escenario, la mayoría de los miembros vomitaron incapaces de soportarlo otros solo sufrieron mareos y posibles traumas.

Su líder se presentó ante ellos aun con la máscara de madera de Naruto. Les ordeno que ayudasen en la búsqueda de posibles sobrevivientes, sin molestarse en explicar lo que sucedió.

Eso era porque Mei aún no la sabia lo que había pasado, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Llamo a los testigos y junto a sus 2 comandantes estaban a las expectativas de lo que dirían.

– **Habla** – ordeno Ao con un claro mal humor mirando al que estaba más próximo a él.

– **No sé por dónde empezar….** – replico un ninja y miro a sus compañeros buscando ayuda, pero nadie hablo – **pues…** –

Comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió cuando llegaron a kiri, como entraron la aldea después de que "Naruto" desactivase la barrera, pero hizo más énfasis en lo que sucedió después, cuando el puño de fuego emergió del suelo de la aldea y del agujero que dejó salió el pelirrojo…

Se tomó su tiempo en explicar desde su punto de vista lo que paso y aunque quiso defender a Naruto, la imagen que dejo de este fue peor de la que debería.

Mei se quitó la máscara mientras se negaba rotundamente a creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Naruto no se atrevería jamás a hacer algo así. Era imposible. Pero también sabía que sus seguidores no le mentirían con algo así, además Ao le había confirmado que el fuego que cubría la aldea era de Naruto. Las pruebas estaban en contra del pelirrojo.

Debía meditar cuidadosamente que decisión tomaría, en la cual tenía que tener en cuenta que su decisión sea cual sea no solo involucraría a los miembros de la rebelión, sino a todo el mundo ninja.

La noticia de la masacre de Kirigakure causaría un revuelo en todo el mundo y era de esperarse que las aldeas ninjas tomen medidas para protegerse ellas misma y eliminar cualquier amenaza de esa magnitud. Y si ella no revelaba un culpable, corría el riesgo que se tomase a toda la rebelión con la causante de la masacre y era una pésima idea enfrentarse a 4 aldeas ninjas después de haber salido de una guerra, porque era seguro que de ser necesario las aldeas ninjas formarían una alianza para lograr un objetivo en común.

Debía actuar rápido, antes de que falsos rumores corriesen por allí. No tenía más opción que reprimir sus sentimientos. Tenía que proteger lo poco que le quedaba y darles lo que tanto se merecían.

– **Chōnjūrō** – Le llamo Mei – **Envía una solicitud de reunión a el Daimy** **ō (Señor feudal) de este** **país**. – ordeno Mei.

– **Entendido, Mei-sama** – respondió el espadachín yéndose a toda prisa a por papel y un bolígrafo.

Mei se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el ninja testigo que había relatado lo sucedido.

– **¿Estás seguro que Hashirama estuvo aquí?** – pregunto asegurándose de que escucho bien.

– **Sí, lo estoy** – replico – **aunque no estuvo solo, también había otro hombre de cabellos negros y con un solo ojo que brillaba en la oscuridad**. – agrego haciendo que Ao le mirase confuso.

 _«_ _¿Un ojo que brillaba en la oscuridad? Podría ser que es un...No, imposible. Ese clan está casi extinto. Los únicos sobrevivientes son un niño y una mujer que están muy bien protegidos en Konoha. No tendrían nada que hacer aquí_ _»_ pensó Ao aclarándose sus propias dudas.

– **Ya veo….** – susurro la líder un tanto deprimida – **pueden retirarse** –

Los ninjas que estaban allí se marcharon dejando solo a Mei y Ao.

– **Mei** – habló Ao sin el sufijo de respeto, el cual omitía cuando estaban ellos solo como señal de confianza.

– **Ya se lo que dirás, pero tiene que aceptar que debe haber una explicación** –

– **No hay una excusa que justifique todo lo paso aquí, Mei. ¿Es que acaso estás pensando en perdonarlo después de que destruyo la aldea, asesino a todos los habitantes de Kiri y también a tus compañeros?** –

– **No es lo que quiero decir.** – replico Mei a la defensiva– **A lo que me refiero es que es extraño. Acaso no te preguntas ¿Por qué Naruto-kun haría todo esto? ¿Qué beneficio obtendría al matar a esta gente inocente? Además, esos chicos mencionaron un combate entre Naruto-kun contra Hashirama y otro sujeto y tambien mencionaron que Naruto tenía una apariencia extraña.** –

– **Si es raro, pero también es sospechoso que huyeran de aquí inmediatamente después de lo que paso.** – agrego Ao – **Escucha. Sé que Naruto era un buen chico que tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y hasta donde le conocí sé que protegería a sus amigos con todo lo que tuviese, sin embargo, esta situación no se solucionara con un "lo siento". Y si nosotros no hacemos algo inmediatamente para darle captura otras aldeas lo harán y esos sería lo peor que podría pasar porque esa orden de captura también podría incluirnos a nosotros**. –

– **Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Es por eso que necesito reunirme con el Daimyō lo antes posible. Si él decide aceptar mi propuesta podremos restaurar la aldea** –

– **¿Propuesta?** – pregunto intrigado el segundo comandante.

Mei cogió la máscara de madera del pelirrojo y vio cada detalle del tallado de la madera.

– **No me gustaría repetirlo 2 veces, Ao. Por eso te pido que esperes hasta que nos reunamos con el Daimyō. Allí lo sabréis todo…–** replico Mei colocando la máscara de madera en una roca cercana…

 _ ***Konoha***_

En la aldea de la hoja, el Yondaime Hokage estaba en una junta con el consejo donde explicaría todo lo acontecido en su misión. A Minato le pareció innecesario hacer una reunión, pero aprovecharía esa reunión para informar algunas cosas.

Se tardó poco más de una hora en explicar lo relevante de su misión sin omitir su encuentro con Hiken, su alianza con este y como al final logro escapar.

Para su enorme sorpresa, nadie del consejo se quejó de su comportamiento en la misión. Era demasiado extraño tomando en cuenta de que la mayoría del consejo le tenía cierto repelús, y no dejarían pasar una oportunidad para perjudicarlo y destituirlo de su puesto. El que guardasen silencio lo hacía sospechar que algo no estaba bien.

En cambio, los líderes de los clanes tuvieron sus dudas.

– **Hokage-sama, usted tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentar a ese hombre "Hiken" y trabajar junto a él. ¿verdad?** – pregunto el líder del clan Akimichi.

Minato asintió.

– **Entonces ¿Lo consideraría una potencial amenaza?** –

Minato se movió incomodo en su asiento pensando en su respuesta. – **Lo es.** – replico viendo disimuladamente a Danzō – **No conseguí probar el límite de sus capacidades, pero sin dudas es un adversario poderoso**. – hizo una pausa larga – **Mide alrededor de 1.75 metros, su edad es desconocida, pero por su apariencia deduzco que tendrá 20 años más menos. Uno de sus brazos esta totalmente vendado y usa una máscara de madera. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante de su apariencia son sus cabellos rojos, característicos del clan Uzumaki**. –

– **Creí que la única sobreviviente de ese clan era tu esposa, Hokage-sama** – hablo Inoichi Yamanaka rompiendo el silencio que empezaba a incomodar a algunos.

– **Sí, yo también lo creía así, pero el mismo "Hiken" me confirmo que era un Uzumaki.** –

– **Esas sí que son buenas noticias.** –comento de repente Hiashi atrayendo la atención de todos. – **Si conseguimos capturar a ese "Hiken" podemos restaurar el clan Uzumaki** – agrego causando que iniciaron los murmullos.

El Hokage se obligó a callarlos a todos con un simple golpe en la mesa que resonó por toda la habitación.

– **No están fácil como parece, Hiashi-san.** – replico Minato.

– **Si tuvo las habilidades de compararse contigo en combate, eso significa que debe ser un monstruo en batalla** – recalco Tsume.

– **Y no solo eso, también es muy perspicaz. Es probable que sea alguien que ha crecido con un entorno complicado** – agrego Minato pensando en lo último que dijo y el brazo vendado de Hiken. Ese hombre era caja de misterios. – **No se dejará llevar por simples palabrerías.** –

– **Lo alabas como si fueseis colegas de toda la vida, Hokage** – hablo por fin uno del consejo.

Minato sonrió internamente y hasta casi agradeció por ello– **Solo dejo en claro que subestimarlo sería un gran error** – dijo y sonrió al hacer contacto visual con una persona – **¿verdad, Danzō?** –

El anciano no respondió, solo se quedó de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que decía el Hokage. En una postura muy típica de él.

Los líderes de clanes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos intuyendo que el Hokage les ocultaba algo.

– **Pero si todavía creéis que lo estoy sobrevalorando, os informare de algo** – dijo Minato retomando la palabra e hizo que Danzō quedara levemente interesado. – **Cuando estamos en el país de las aguas de termales y nos infiltramos en la base secreta del Yondaime Mizukage, conseguimos escabullirnos en un edificio y para mi sorpresa ahí había una trampa preparada para Hiken, en la cual cayo fácilmente. La trampa consistía en un Jutsu de sellado, la cual extraía el oxígeno en un espacio limitado. Hiken fue sometido mediante este Jutsu, que lo encerraba en un espacio son oxigeno y por eso no podía crear fuego, además de estarse asfixiando constantemente. Después de unos minutos de tener "cautivo" a Hiken de esa manera, este se comportó extraño. Comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, para después gritar a nadie en particular o esa es la sensación que me dio. Cuando Danzō opto por terminar con la charla y dejarlo inconsciente de una vez, Hiken dijo algo que no alcance a interpretar y entonces paso…** – explico Minato teniendo la atención del todo el mundo sin perder el hilo del asunto. El ninja rubio coloco unos papeles y unas libretas sobre la mesa. – **Hiken expulso un poder que dejo inconsciente a los ninjas que lo mantenían cautivos e hizo sucumbir todo el edificio. Incluso yo estuve a punto de desmayarme. Fue una sensación de terror que me hizo gelatina las piernas. Tú también la sentiste ¿verdad, Danzō?** –

– **Ve al punto, Hokage.** – replico molesto.

Minato volvió a sonreír internamente. – **Al regresar a Konoha dedique mi tiempo a investigar sobre esa "habilidad"** – dijo señalando los papeles que había colocado anteriormente en la mesa – **Estas son notas del Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. En la cual, hizo un estudio sobre un poder capaz de dejar inconsciente a los rivales sin mover un musculo. Tobirama lo denominó como "Ha** **ō** **shoku" (Voluntad del Rey). Aunque el estudio está incompleto, hay información suficiente para saber el concepto básico de la habilidad.** –

– **¿Haōshoku?** – pregunto Hiruzen que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento. – **¿De causalidad, Tobirama-sensei menciono a Kagami Uchiha en su estudio?** –

Minato asintió – **El estudio se enfoca en él específicamente. Y a pesar de Tobirama-san solo pudo presenciar una vez esta "habilidad" fue suficiente para reunir algunos datos importantes.** – replico – **Hiruzen-san, usted se enfrentó a Kagami en una ocasión ¿verdad?** –

– **Si, lo hicimos** – replico viendo a Koharu y Homura – **a pesar de que fue un combate de tres contra uno, Kagami no titubeo y termino venciéndonos a los tres.** – confeso inhalando de su pipa – **Era un chico con habilidades resaltantes que llego a ser comparado con Madara en su juventud. Hashirama-sensei vio un gran potencial en él, y decidió entrenarlo personalmente. A pesar de ser un chico con grandes habilidades, Tobirama-sensei no comprendía porque su hermano había elegido a ese chico como su alumno personal, hasta que….** –

– **¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama!** – entro gritando un ninja con una carta.

– **¡Hey! ¡Muchacho! ¿No ves que estamos en una reunión importante?** – se quejó Hiashi claramente molesto.

– **Lamento interrumpir, pero es esta carta fue envía por el Daimyō del país de fuego y…** –hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Estaba muy nervioso y que sus manos temblasen mientras sostenía la carta era la prueba de ello.

– **¿Una carta de parte del Daimyō?¿Porque ahora?** – le pregunto Tsume a Mikoto.

Minato cogió la carta, ordeno al mensajero que se retirase de la habitación y regreso a su asiento. Abrió el sobre y dentro estaba la carta junto a un pequeño cartel.

Los demás esperaban impaciente escuchar lo que decía la carta y todo se volvio mas intrigante cuando la cara de Minato se volvió totalmente seria.

El ninja rubio coloco la carta sobre la mesa, se reclino sobre la silla y se revolvió sus cabellos. – **La carta fue breve. La aldea de Kiri fue destruida como acto de traición por un miembro de la rebelión del país del agua**. –

Fueron tan solo unos segundos de silencio los que pasaron hasta que

– **¿Acto de traición?**

– **¿Miembros de la rebelión?**

– **¿Por qué harían algo así?**

Las preguntas siguieron hasta que Minato solicito que se callaran para seguir hablando.

– **Mantened la calma por favor. No estoy seguro de que esta pasando, pero según la carta esto fue un acto de traición, y no fueron varios miembros, fue solo uno.** – dijo Minato respondiendo a algunas preguntas que generaba aún más – **El responsable de la masacre de Kirigakure que acabo con la vida de todos sus habitantes es….** – cogió el cartel y lo vio una vez más– **El** **comandante de la rebelión, Hiken**. – finalizo Minato colocando el cartel sobre la mesa para que todos lo viesen.

No sabían que les sorprendía más, la enorme recompensa por su cabeza o que solo se tuviese una imagen de él con mascara. ¿Como demonios se suponía que lo encontrar así?

– **Esta recompensa es enorme. Con una etiqueta como esta sobre su cabeza será el objetivo de todas las aldeas** – comento Inoichi

– **Yondaime** – le llamo Hiruzen – **Dudo mucho que el Daimyō te haya enviado esa carta solo para informarte sobre ese suceso**. **¿Me equivoco?** –

– **No, no lo estas, Hiruzen-san. En esta carta también incluye una invitación para asistir a una asamblea privada entre los 5 Kages de las grandes aldeas ninja.** – replico provocando más desconcierto en los presentes. Era un suceso casi único que los 5 Kages se reunieran...

 _ ***En alguna parte del país de fuego***_

Segundos después de escapar del país de agua, el enmascarado, Tobi gracias a su Kamui pudo tele-transportarse hasta una cueva, donde ya estaba alguien. Este individuo estaba viendo una capsula grande con algo dentro.

Tobi se tele-transporto justo a su lado provocando un ruido fuerte al estrellarse en el suelo, pero la persona que estaba allí no se inmuto por el ruido, ni por la presencia del mismo.

El pelinegro hizo gemidos de dolor al levantarse, fue una manera de levantarse muy escandalosa, pero el hombre que estaba enfrente de él seguida sin girarse para verlo.

– **¿Lo conseguiste?** – pregunto el hombre misterioso dándole la espalda a Tobi.

Tobi no respondió.

El hombre misterioso se levantó y encaro a Tobi viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

– **Te ves terrible** –comento – **Al parecer ese mocoso ha mejorado en estos años.** – dijo casi para sí mismo – **o ¿fue "el"?** –

– **El Kyūbi no fue problema…** – replico.

– **No me hablaba de Ky** **ū** **bi...** – dijo El hombre misterioso confundiendo a Tobi. Seguidamente el hombre misterioso vio a alguien tirado en el suelo junto a Tobi. – **¿Quién es?** –

– **Kisame Hoshigaki. Era compañero de equipo del Jinchūriki. Lo traje porque puede ser de utilidad, el convivió con el Jinchūriki, debe saber algunas cosas de él, además es un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki** –

– **Este no es un club de refugiados, Obito.** – se quejó el hombre y se giró hacia la capsula que estaba viendo unos momentos.

– **Lo sé.** – replico – **por cierto, tenías razón. Ese chico es capaz de dominar el Mokuton** –

– **No me extraña, por algo "él" quería protegerlo.** –

– **¿a quien te refieres con "el"? Ademas nunca me comentaste como conociste al Jinchūriki** –

El hombre misterioso se sentó restando le importancia –Algún día lo sabrás – dijo queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación, pero tobi no iba a ceder tan fácil.

–Quiero saberlo ahora. ¿A quien te refieres con "él"? –

El hombre misterioso conociendo la terquedad de Tobi cedió antes la petición.

– **Siéntate** – le dijo e hizo un silencio antes de empezar a hablar – **Vi por primera vez a ese mocoso hace unos años. Estaba solo, todos los habitantes de esa aldea lo odiaban, a nadie parecía importarle si ese chico desparecía de un día a otro. Sus cabellos rojos poco inusuales atrajeron mi atención y comencé a Investigarlo. Me tardé un tiempo en descubrí su linaje de sangre. Uzumaki y… Senju, descendiente de Hashirama y Mito Uzumaki al parecer, el ultimo aparte de esa mujer rubia.** – confeso – **No podía acercarme al mocoso, la aldea había mejorado su seguridad y no podía correr el riego de ser visto por ahí. Me mantuve distante por un tiempo, hasta que un día vi la oportunidad.** – contó – **El niño se dirigía hacia el bosque y me dirigí también hacia allí. No profundice mucho en el bosque porque detecté de que alguien me perseguía. Me detuve para confrontarle. La persona que estaba parada frente mio era la razón por la que estaba en Konoha** – apretó los puños con rabia – **Hashirama Senju… ese maldito estaba parado allí frente a mi, tan solo viéndome, creyéndose superior a mi…** –

 _ ***Flashback***_

Aquel día que la vida de Naruto dio un rumbo inesperado, un encuentro entre 2 viejos rivales tenía lugar. Los 2 conservaban su apariencia joven, aunque para uno lastimosamente la apariencia era lo único que conservaba de cuando era joven.

– **Nuestro caminos se vuelven a juntar, Madara** – fueron las palabras que rompieron el hielo en ese encuentro.

– **Lo mismo digo, Hashirama** –susurro un tanto escéptico.

Hashirama se cruzó de brazos – **¿Que haces aquí? Este no el un lugar al que puedas regresar** –

Madara le ignoró.

El exlíder Uchiha estaba en un debate mental en si enfrentar a Hashirama o no. Lo pensó poco y decidió que no podía luchar. No le convenía enfrentar a Hashirama si este conservaba toda su fuerza, por el momento tenía que huir, pero no sin antes llevarse lo que necesitaba…

– **Siempre eres un fastidio, Hashirama. Tu presencia a modificado mis planes** – susurro Madara.

– **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** –

Madara sonrió y cerro sus ojos – **Pronto lo sabrás...** – dijo y abrió sus ojos y activó su Dōjutsu característico – **Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu** – dijo e incendio una parte de la armadura de Hashirama que se la retiro enseguida. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Madara tomo ventaja regresando hacia fuera del bosque.

Estando fuera, vio a 2 personas, un joven de unos 14 años y un hombre adulto que parecía ser su padre caminando por ahí. Ideo un plan para despistar a su perseguidor.

Se acerco a las 2 personas que caminaban por ahi y los manipulo con su Sharingan y les dio la katana que traía. Era una jugada arriesgada porque sin esa espada quedaría desarmado y con la carencia de su fuerza ya no podía mantener su Mangekyo Sharingan por mucho tiempo.

El hombre y su hijo se internaron en el bosque y Madara se quedó a esperar a su perseguidor. Pasaron solo unos segundo cuando Hashirama salio el bosque.

Se quedó parado frente a Madara. – **Pensé que huirías. No estás en las condiciones de enfrentarme.** –

Ese comentario le irrito, aunque sabía que era verdad ese comentario le dio justo en su orgullo – **No te preocupes por eso. Hashirama. Pronto recuperare mi poder** – comento alzar sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba.

– **Y ¿como lo haras? Sabes que lo unico que tienes de joven es tu apariencia** – pregunto Hashirama creyendo que le estaba vacilando.

Una risa de Madara cambio la expresión de Hashirama – **Tu descendencia** – replico y vio en dirección al bosque.

Hashirama frunció el ceño y vio hacia donde lo hacia Madara, justo a tiempo para ver a 2 personas entrando al bosque con una katana, iban en la direccion donde se encontraba Naruto.

La cara de enojo de Hashirama hizo que Madara sonriese aún más – **¿¡Que planeas, Madara!?** – grito con un muy claro enfado.

– **Quien sabe…** – susurro sonriendo aún más.

Hashirama giró la cabeza para ver la dirección en la que las 2 personas con la katana se habían ido y regreso a ver a Madara otra vez. – **Maldición, no me dejas opción. –** dijo – **Suiton: SuijinHeki (Elemento agua: Muro de agua)** –

Entre él y Madara creo una muralla de agua, la que le dio tiempo de correr hacia los perseguidores...

 _Naruto…_ pensó Hashirama yendo a hacia el bosque.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de internase en el bosque, Madara apareció de la nada de brazos cruzados y con sus susunoo de medio cuerpo activo.

– **¿No quieres luchar por los viejos tiempo, Hashirama?** – pregunto Madara seguro de que Hashirama no lo lucharía.

El primer Hokage era consciente de que una lucha entre ellos 2 llamaría la atención de inmediato y era lo que menos quería.

Así que tendría que esquivar a Madara para poder seguir su camino.

– **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin No Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Clon de madera)** – aparecieron algunos clones de Madera que atacaron a Madara junto a él, pero eso solo sería la distracción.

Madara con la espada de sus Susanoo elimino de inmediato los 3 clones que le atacaron de frente y dejo un espacio abierto justo en su pecho donde un Hashirama se infiltro entre los brazos de Susanoo.

– **Mokuton: Jubaku Eis** **ō** **(Elemento madera: Centro de atadura)** –

Las ramas que emergieron de la tierra hicieron un firme agarre de las manos del Susanoo de Madara dejándolo inmóvil.

El Hashirama del centro estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando no tuvo más opción que volver a usar sus llamas negras que consumía demasiado Chakra.

– **Amaterasu** – susurro y la llama negra apareció en el pecho de Hashirama que desapareció en astillas de madera.

 _¿Un clon de madera?_ pensó Madara.

Su Sharingan predijo el siguiente movimiento de Hashirama. Su rival apareció detrás justo detrás de él, pero Madara pudo verlo – **Amaterasu** – volvió a susurrar y otra vez Hashirama volvió a desaparecer en astillas. Fue entonces cuando Madara comprendió el plan de Hashirama era muy evidente. El exlíder Senju quería agotar su Chakra y limitar el uso de su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Deshizo su Susanoo y las ramas que detenían a Susanoo cayeron al suelo muy cerca de él.

Madara con mucho esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie y solo utilizo su sharingan base. Alerta por cualquier movimiento.

A lo lejos su Sharingan detecto movimiento. Un Kunai acercándose hacia él, el cual esquivo muy fácilmente. Posteriormente hizo sellos de mano y justo cuando iba a realizar su Jutsu, de las ramas que estaban cerca de él, apareció Hashirama.

– **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu de la zarza asfixiante)** –

Unas pequeñas lianas enredaron a Madara.

Hashirama sabía que esas lianas solo lo detendrían por unos minutos, porque a pesar de que Madara había envejecido mucho, aún seguía siendo el único que había luchado de par en par contra él. Madara conocía algunas debilidades del Mokuton.

Sin esperar a más, Hashirama corrió hacia donde iban las 2 personas que Madara controlo. Les alcanzo y pudo detenerlas justo antes de que clavaran la espada en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero aun así no llego a tiempo para evitar de que Naruto perdiese un brazo.

Hizo un clon de Madera con la apariencia del hombre que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y lo envió hacia el hospital.

Mientas él se quedó distraído pensando en su bisnieto hasta que sintió un golpe a la altura su abdomen y salió disparado a golpearse contra un árbol.

Se repuso rápidamente y enfoco su atención en buscar quien lo había golpeado y allí parado frente a él pudo ver a Madara con el brazo amputado de Naruto en su mano.

– **¿Qué piensas de Konoha en estos momentos, Hashirama?** – pregunto Madara.

El primer Hokage no contesto.

El Uchiha levanto el brazo amputado de Naruto del cual aun salía sangre. – **¿Sabes los problemas que este mocoso ha tenido desde que nació? Estos asquerosos habitantes son conscientes de que este niño en realidad es su héroe por cargar con una gran responsabilidad con esa bestia dentro, pero aun así desean matarlo** – comento con una sonrisa irónica. – **¿enserio aun crees que fue buena idea crear esta aldea?** –

– **Si** – replico Hashirama. – **Sabes perfectamente que fue mi sueño desde niño. El progreso no es fácil, lo sabes perfectamente. La aldea acaba de salir de una situación difícil donde se perdieron muchas vidas y es normal que los habitantes estén paranoicos con respecto al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi** –

– **¿Entonces está bien que traten así a tu descendencia? ¿Qué pasaría si ese mocoso por venganza libera a Kyūbi sobre la aldea?** –

Esas palabras pusieron serias a Hashirama – **No lo permitiré. Definitivamente no volverá a suceder.** –

Madara sonrió por pura ironía – **Ya veo… bueno si es lo que crees...** – dijo Madara creyendo que lo que Hashirama fue estupido – **Fue** **un gusto volverte a ver, Hashirama. Pronto regresare por el Jinchūriki y también a por ti.** –

El exlíder Uchiha cerró los ojos e hizo un extraño movimiento.

Hashirama creyó que intentaría huir entre los árboles, pero cuando abrió los ojos se impactó.

– **Madara, esos ojos…** –

El Uchiha sonrió de lado sabiendo que lo que haría a continuación era arriesgado por la poca cantidad de Chakra que le quedaba.

Por otro lado Hashirama sabía que tenía que detener a Madara lo antes posible y sin llamar mucho la atención, así que opto por un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrió directamente hacia su eterno rival.

El Uchiha coloco una de sus manos apuntando hacia Hashirama – **Shinra Tensei** (Empujón divino)– exclamo.

Hashirama salió eyectado hacia atrás a gran velocidad hasta caer en un rió que estaba casi fuera del bosque. La distancia fue más de 500 metros

Se tardó en recuperase porque fue un ataque que no se esperó. Emprendió marcha hacia al mismo lugar donde estaba Madara, pero cuando llego ya no estaba, inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlo por todo el bosque sin éxito alguno…

 _ ***Fin del flash back***_

– **¿El primer Hokage sigue vivo? ¿Es la razón por la cual has decidido someterte a ese experimento de Orochimaru?** – pregunto Tobi intrigado por lo que estaba escuchando.

– **No confió en esa serpiente, pero gracias a ella sigo vivo. Así que poder soportar un poco de dolor adicional** –

Tobi vio a Kisame tirado en el suelo y se lo cargo al hombro **– Bueno, te dejo en paz. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer** –informo y se marchó caminando lento hacia otra parte de la cueva.

Madara volvió a enfocar su atención en la capsula.

– **Celulas Senju y Uzumaki ¿seriéis capaces de darme la juventud eterna?** – pregunto a nadie en particular mientras tocaba el cristal de la capsula viendo directamente el brazo que flotaba dentro de ella…

 ***País del rayo***

15 horas habían pasado desde la tragedia en Kiri. Hashirama se había mantenido pendiente del estado de Naruto que, aun dormía. Aunque eso no sería por mucho tiempo…

Naruto en el cuarto en el que dormía, movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, en una especie de tic nervioso mientras balbuceaba cosas que no se alcanzaba a escuchar claramente. Parecía tener una muy mala pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar.

Paso así unos minutos hasta que sin previo aviso despertó.

Abrió de par en par. Su mirada desenfocada lo hizo frotarse los ojos.

Hizo el intento de levantar se de la cama, pero solo se quedó sentado en ella. Por alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía demasiado agotado y su cuerpo le dolía en algunas partes. Se mantuvo sentando en la cama poco más de 10 minutos intentando recordar el día anterior, pero no recordaba nada, era como si ese fragmento de recuerdo hubiese sido extraído de su cabeza.

Dejo de lado intentar recordar y levanto su vista, en esos 10 minutos no se había dado cuenta que esa no era su habitación y no se parecía a ninguna que había visto antes.

Era una habitación pequeña con tan solo una mesa cerca de la cama, donde se encontraba algunos medicamentos e instrumentos de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. La cama tenía una solo almohada, y colchón era algo incómodo, quizás a eso se debía el dolor que sentía en su cuello y espalda.

Desde una pequeña ventana, la luz del sol que daba paso al amanecer se reflejó en su cara haciéndolo poner de pie, para ver lo que había fuera de la casa.

No se sintió sorprendido al ver que lo redaba un bosque, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero si le pico la curiosidad que había algunas dianas distribuidas por la zona, recordaba que Hashirama le había intentado enseñar a lanzar Kunai, pero no lo había practicado mucho.

– _Kurama-nii, Kurama-nii..._ – le llamaba Naruto, pero el zorro no respondía. Le pereció raro porque Kurama era que despertaba primero de los 2. Después de algunos intentos mas le resto importancia, ya hablaría con el mas tarde...

Giro su cabeza al escuchar voces detrás de la puerta. Se dirigió cauteloso hacia ella y la abrió con mucho cuidado para no causar ruido innecesario.

Diviso un pasillo corto y al final una puerta más. Fue hasta ella intentando no causar ruido con sus pisadas, volvió a entre abrir la puerta y vio a su maestro sentado en una mesa hablando con otra persona que se le hacía familiar.

Se sintió aliviado de que Hashirama estuviese allí y con más confianza abrió la puerta. La puerta causo un chirrido estrepitoso que llamo la atención de las 2 personas sentadas en la mesa.

Naruto se quedó congelado, como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo una travesura.

– **B-buenos días** – saludo acercándose ante ellos.

Hashirama y Shisui respondieron al saludo e hicieron que Naruto se sentara junto a ellos. Estaban intentando actuar normal para no incomodar a Naruto.

El pelirrojo vio un intercambio de miradas entre Hashirama y el otro sujeto, eso le hizo pensar que algo andaba mal.

Observó detenidamente al sujeto que se sentaba a su izquierda. Lo primero que noto en él, es que solo tenía un ojo, el cual era de color negro y le miraba de manera serena, no podía detectar ninguna emoción.

Naruto vio a su maestro, buscando respuestas de quien era ese sujeto.

– **Su nombre es Uchiha Shisui** –lo presento – **Era un habitante de Konoha, probablemente lo hayas visto alguna vez.** –

Naruto regreso para volver a verlo detenidamente, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. – **Un gusto en conocerlo, Shisui-san. Mi nombre es Uzum…** – se detuvo antes de revelar su nombre y regreso a ver a su maestro en señal de aprobación, el cual asintió. – **Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.** – agrego e hizo una media reverencia con su cabeza.

Shisui creyó buena idea dejarlos a ellos 2 solos para que conversasen, así que se retiro de la mesa y salió de la casa.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo se quedó observando un jarrón con Té que había en la mesa.

Hashirama se levantó para coger 2 tazas y servirse cada uno una taza de Té.

El pelirrojo la recibió gustoso y Hashirama volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez su postura era diferente y Naruto se percató de ello.

– **Naruto** – le llamo Hashirama el cual tenía una expresión neutra – **¿Cómo te sientes?** –

El pelirrojo se sintió un poco confundido por la interrogante. – **algo...** – replico simple.

Hashirama empezó a creer que Naruto no era consciente de lo que había hecho – **¿algo?** –

– **Es solo que tuve una pesadilla perturbarte** –

Hashirama no se extrañó por eso, pero imagino que Naruto estaba confundiendo el día de ayer con una pesadilla – **¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?** –

– **Pues…** – dijo Naruto viendo el fondo de la taza – **Era una pesadilla rara, era** **de mi volviéndome un psicópata y asesinando personas, mientras la aldea de Kiri ardía en fuego a mi alrededor** – replico con una sonrisa como si eso fuera lo más imposible del mundo, pero paro de sonreír al ver la expresión de su maestro. – **¿Por qué me veis de esa manera?** **Solo fue una pesadilla, no pienso hacer eso...** –

Hashirama comprendió porque Naruto se había levantado como si fue otro día más. Su discípulo creía que la peor noche de su vida era una simple pesadilla.

– **Eso no fue un sueño, Naruto. Eso en realidad paso**. – replico Hashirama. – **Anoche en Kirigakure, perdiste el control en medio de la guerra, no puedo decirte que paso, para que tu hicieras eso, porque cuando llegue ya era tarde…** – dijo Hashirama lamentándose de los hechos.

El pelirrojo muy atento a lo que decía Hashirama, quedo en estado de shock al terminar de escucharlo.

Dejo caer la taza de sus manos, pero Hashirama pudo atraparla antes de que se rompiese.

Un golpe fuerte en la mesa hizo que Hashirama regresara su atención a Naruto que estaba completamente furiosos.

– **¡NO BROMEES, SENSEI!** –

– **No bromeo, Naruto. Me conoces. ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así**? – replico intentando parecer sereno.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado. Quiso poner en duda lo que decía Hashirama, pero algo se lo impidió. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad, como si todo lo que le acababa de decir Hashirama ya lo supiera.

Bajo la cara.

Se sentía frustrado y confuso, porque por más que trataba de recordar, no podía.

– **Sensei… ¿Dónde estamos?** –

– **Estamos en el país del Rayo** –

– **¿País del rayo?...** **Entonces… ¿porque?** – susurraba mientras aumentaba su tono de voz – **Si es verdad lo que sucedió en Kiri ¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!?** – grito exasperado. – **Si YO hice todo eso ¿¡Porque estoy aquí!?... ¿Es que acaso nosotros…** – pregunto sintiéndose cada vez más decepcionado de sí mismo – **…huimos?** – susurro esperando un NO de su maestro.

El silencio de Hashirama le hizo comprender que fue así como sucedió.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Naruto rió – **"Las personas que abandonas a sus amigos son más que escoria…"** – dijo de repente – **¿Fuiste tú la misma persona que me dijo eso, Sensei?** –

– **Sé que huir fue un acto cobarde, pero no tenía otra opción, de haberte quedado allí es seguro que te matarían** –

– **¡Hubiese preferido eso antes que huir!** – grito mientras en sus ojos se denotaba la furia que lo consumía – **No puedo creer que me hicieras huir forma, jamás me lo esperaría de ti.**

Ese comentario hirió a Hashirama porque sabía que había decepcionado a su discípulo.

– **Naruto, te escribí en una carta que no fueras a Kiri, pero me desobedeciste. ¿Es que acaso Tayuya no te la entrego?** –

El nombre de la pelirroja le hizo tener breves imágenes acompañada de un dolor sostuvo la cabeza la cabeza resistiendo la fuerte migraña. Los mareos que le provoco el dolor le hizo caerse al suelo y hacer gemidos de dolor.

Hashirama actuó cuando vio que en Naruto se empezaban a formar colas con Chakra naranja. Coloco en la frente de Naruto la palma de su mano y restringió el Chakra de Kyūbi. El pelirrojo dejo de hacer gritos de dolor y solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada. Las imágenes de lo sucedido en Kiri recorrían su cabeza.

Se levantó y busco algo con la mirada, un poco cerca de él encontró el bote de la basura. Se arrastró hasta él y sin contenerse más vomitó.

Vomito demasiado, era más de lo que había comido y eso empezó a preocupar aún más a Hashirama.

Se fue hacia el cuarto donde Naruto había dormido y cogió algunos que Naruto se sentara en una silla y le dio los medicamentos.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Naruto no parecía mejorar, aunque sus nauseas se habían calmado.

– **¿Te sientes mejor?** – pregunto Hashirama sirviéndole un vaso con agua.

Cuando Naruto cogió el vaso con agua, Hashirama vio como las manos de su discípulo temblaban.

– **Sensei…Yo debo…No… Yo tengo que regresar** – dijo y se levantó bruscamente.

A unos cuantos metros vio la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella para salir de la casa, pero Hashirama se entre puso entre él y la salida.

– **Tengo que volver con ellos, Sensei.** – dijo Naruto apenas sosteniéndose de pie.

– **Lo siento, Naruto, pero no puedo dejarte volver. No estás en las condiciones adecuadas** –

– **¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo, Sensei? Debo estar allí...** –

– **¿Acaso crees que te recibirán con los brazos abierto? Naruto, hace unas horas asesinaste sus familiares y amigos ¿crees que ellos celebraran que estés de vuelta?** –

El comentario hizo bacilar al pelirrojo – **Sé que no será así, pero quiero estar allí de todas formas.** – dijo– **Yo desobedecí tus ordenes al asistir al campo de batalla, así que, si tengo que pagar por ese error lo haré, por eso Sensei apártate de mi camino** –

– **No estas razonando bien, Naruto.** –

El ceño fruncido del pelirrojo le hice entender a Hashirama que no cambiaría de idea.

Naruto bajo la cara y apretó los puños – **No me dejas opción…** –dijo y se lanzó hacia Hashirama con el puño levantando. Un golpe muy débil.

Hashirama muy confiado no se movió del lugar y antes de que Naruto efectuara el golpe, entre él y Naruto apareció Shisui de la nada, como si hubiese tele transportado al lugar.

Desvió el golpe con una mano y Naruto lo miro enfadado.

El pelirrojo no se había esperado que Shisui apareciese entre él y Hashirama. Confiado quiso intimidar a Shisui con su mirada de enfado, como si le estuviese diciendo que eso no era asusto suyo, que no se metiese, pero fue el contacto visual lo que le hizo comerte un enorme error cuando su rival es un Uchiha.

Ese ojo de color rojo con unas 3 tomoes, jamás los olvidaría.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Y no se movía del lugar...

– **¿No crees que te excediste un poco? –** comento Hashirama cargando a Naruto de un brazo mientras el pelirrojo parecía estar inconsciente…. aunque en realidad…

 _ ***En la mente de Naruto***_

Todo giraba a su alrededor. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para que esa sensación acabase ya. Paso así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Abrió los ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo. Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de algunos rayos de luz que apenas iluminaban el lugar, suficiente para guiarse hasta donde se veía una fuente de luz. Camino hasta allí y cuando salió pudo ver que había estado en un bosque. No sabía cómo había llegado allí.

No le dio importancia, lo primordial para él era llegar a Kiri y saber si sus amigos estaban bien. Busco un árbol grande y trepo hasta la copa de este para intentar orientarse mejor.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaré?_ pensó Naruto visualizando un frondoso bosque en la zona norte.

Se giró para ver la zona sur y lo que vio casi lo mata de un susto. Se asustó tanto que no pudo sujetarse bien del árbol y cayó desde la copa hasta el suelo.

El pelirrojo no parecía sentir dolor por la caída que se dio, en la cual se habría roto algunos huesos, estaba demasiado abrumado para siquiera pensar si estaba bien.

Pero...¿qué fue lo que el pelirrojo vio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hizo Shisui?... Lo único que Naruto susurro fue…

- **Ko-konoha…** –


	13. ¿Konoha?

Recapitulando:

El mundo Shinobi se había enterado de la catástrofe ocurrida en Kirigakure y que su causante había sido una sola persona. Los Daimyō habian decido como precaución reunir a los kages de las aldeas mas poderosas con el fin de darle caza a la amenaza mas grande que estaba enfrentando el mundo shinobi en los últimos años.

Por otra parte el causante de este desastre dormía tranquilamente inconsciente de lo que hice hasta que su maestro, Hashirama le cuenta lo que sabe. El pelirrojo cree que es una broma de mal gusto y se enfurece, pero cuando Hashirama le asegura que no esta mintiendo, pierde el control y decide marcharse de regreso a Kiri, sin embargo es interceptado por Hashirama quien no quiere golpearlo, aunque Naruto en el estado del desconcierto no entiende bien lo que sucederá si regresa a Krigakure. Cuando Naruto decide atacar a Hashirama, Shishui interviene y hace que Naruto pierda la consciencia...

El pelirrojo parece estar soñando, se encuentra en un bosque el cual desconoce. Para explorar se sube a un árbol para ver mejor todo el terreno y descubre que esta en el lugar que menos podría imaginar...

 ***¿? - Bosque***

El golpe de su caída resonó más que su quejido de dolor. Naruto que se había caído desde la copa de un árbol, estaba acostado de espalda en el suelo, procesando lo que vio hace tan solo unos segundos.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de ver? ¿Fue solo su imaginación o de verdad era…Konoha?

Estaba pasmado. El simple hecho de pensar en estar cerca de Konoha hacía que su corazón martillara tan fuerte su pecho que hasta podía escuchar claramente sus latidos.

Estaba entrando en pánico. No sabía qué hacer. No se habría esperado verla tan pronto. No estaba mentalmente preparado para volver. Se sentía como un hámster atrapado en una pequeña jaula de hierro, aunque él tuviera todo el bosque por donde huir, el haber visto la aldea le había dejado tan perplejo que se sentía enjaulado en un espacio tan abierto.

Aun así, se levantó y corrió por un largo tiempo sin detenerse y sin girar hacia atrás, en un corrido torpe el cual no se preocupó en hacerlo sigiloso. El bosque estaba muy oscuro, tanto que apenas podía siquiera ver el frente.

Al salir del bosque se alegró porque estaba seguro de que se había alejado un buen tramo de Konoha. Se sentó en el suelo a tomar aire por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr.

Al ver sus manos noto que aún le temblaban. Desde que salió de Konoha no había experimentado ese sentimiento de cobardía y debilidad. Apretó su mano intentando impedir que se moviera, pero no funcionaba.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y respirando lento intentando recuperar la cordura. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su corazón latía normalmente y pudo sentir que empezaba a calmarse de verdad…

– **¿¡Que mierdas está sucediendo!?** – grito sin poder evitarlo.

Al darse cuenta del escándalo que hizo se tapó la boca con sus 2 manos y miro en todas direcciones queriendo confirmar que nadie le hubiese escuchado.

Suspiro tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había gritado tan fuerte como creyó en un principio, aun así, fue muy descuidado de su parte cometer ese error. En una misión pudo haber sido fatal.

Naruto se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol e intento recordar lo último que vio antes de aparecer en ese lugar. Lo único que se había guardado en su memoria era el rostro de Shisui.

 _¿Acaso usaron un Jutsu espacio-tiempo contra mí? ... No, no, es imposible…_ pensó Naruto e inesperadamente comenzó a revisar su cuerpo buscando algún tipo de marca, pero no encontró nada.

Se sintió aliviado de descartar la posibilidad de ser tele-transportado a ese lugar, se sentó y retomo su concentración en intentar adivinar cómo llego hasta allí.

Después de 15 minutos de pensar algunas cosas absurdas y sin nada de sentido decidió marcharse de una vez. Cuando pensó en a donde iría, recordó que Hashirama le había hablado de lo hizo en Kirigakure. Se sintió consternado por solo imaginar el rostro decepcionado de todos.

Con todo el pesar en su corazón siguió el camino que en teoría lo sacaría del país de Fuego.

Camino solo un par de metros desde donde estaba sentado cuando al horizonte vio unos inmensos muros que formaban un semi-circulo sobre el bosque.

Detuvo su andar casi instantáneamente, como si se hubiese congelado. Quedo estupefacto.

¿Por qué tenía la aldea de Konoha frente a él de nuevo? Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había corrido en la dirección contraria, pero entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estaba otra vez en ese lugar?

Sin ni siquiera pensárselo volvió a escapar introduciéndose al bosque y a correr sin dirección. No paso mucho hasta que volvió a salir del bosque y salió aún más cerca de la aldea.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una pesadilla? Las había tenido muchas veces, pero esto se sentía muy real. Estaba seguro de que no era una… entonces ¿que era?

Ya encontrándose desesperado volvió a correr hacia el bosque llegando al mismo destino. ¿Acaso era un lugar sin salida?

Probo correr en todas las direcciones posibles, exceptuando los que llevaban a la aldea o cerca de ella, pero seguía acabando cada vez más y más cerca.

Sintió que pasaron cerca de seis horas en las que, su intento de escapar de Konoha fue inútil. Fuese a la dirección que fuese siempre acaba frente a esos muros enormes. No importaba a donde corriese. No podía escapar de allí.

Al cabo de un tiempo el cansancio lo venció. Se detuvo respirando agitado, encorvado, deteniéndose en sus rodillas y viendo las puertas de Konoha como si fuese un enorme depredador. El pelirrojo no pensaba con claridad. La posibilidad de que estuviera atrapado en un Genjutsu jamás cruzo por su cabeza.

Vio hacia el cielo y noto que estaba empezando anochecer y él seguía ahí, sin idea de cómo llego, sin idea de porque estaba ahí y mucho menos de como saldría.

Se escondió entre los arbustos porque no quería ser visto por la gente de Konoha. Ya que "escapar" era inútil esperaría a que cualquier cosa sucediese.

Intento hablar con su hermano felino, pero seguía sin responderle. Se sintió muy solitario y estar tan cerca de Konoha, lo hacía sentirse peor.

Para pasar el tiempo siguió intentando recordar lo que paso en Kiri, pero era inútil no lo recordaba. Por más que intentaba hacer una imagen mental basado en lo que Hashirama dijo, no lograba asimilarlo con nada en su cabeza.

Después de estar más de dos horas sentado entre los arbustos su estómago gruño fuerte. En esos momentos daría cualquier cosa por un plato de Ramen.

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se invadieron por platillos de comida, en los que la mayoría eran Ramen. El estar en Konoha y tener hambre lo hizo recordar su lugar de comida favorito, Ichiraku Ramen.

– **¿Seguirá abierto a esta hora?** – susurro Naruto para sí mismo, pensando por primera vez en entrar a la aldea. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea. No podía pensar en comer en estos momentos. Antes tenía cosas que arreglar en Kirigakure. Aunque trataba de estar calmado, no lo conseguía. Naruto estaba muy preocupado. No sabía si sus compañeros estaban bien (no recuerda nada de lo que paso en Kiri), si Mei, Ao, Haku, Yugito lo estaban, si "ella" también lo estaría …– **Tayuya…** – susurro para sus adentros. La última vez que la vio fue cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara. No se había reconciliado con ella y estaba seguro que seguía enojada. **– Maldición. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar…** – susurro para sí mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Se acomodó mejor donde estaba e inevitablemente se quedó dormido…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió movimiento cerca de él. Estando un poco desorbitado se subió a un árbol y desde ahí vio hacia todos lados. Se dio cuenta de que estaba todo muy claro. Era evidente que ya había amanecido.

Estaba a punto de bajarse del árbol cuando tres Kunai se estrellaron contra la corteza del árbol. El pelirrojo instintivamente había predicho la trayectoria. Cinco ninjas con máscaras lo rodearon en un instante. – **AMBU's…** – susurro Naruto.

Los AMBUS se mantenían distantes, observando atentos al sospechoso que merodeaba los alrededores de la aldea.

El ambiente era tenso. Parecía que se rompería incluso con el caer de una hoja. En movimientos rápidos tres AMBUS lanzaron Kunai's contra Naruto, quien cogió uno en plena trayectoria.

Un AMBU con mascara de gato lo enfrento con una katana, Naruto detenía los rápidos ataques del AMBU mientras intentaba no descuidar la posición de los otros AMBU's que empezaron a rodearlo. Con su mano libre creo seis clones de sombras que inmediatamente empezaron a luchar contra los otros AMBU's.

Naruto comenzó a correr y el único AMBU que lo perseguía era el que tenía mascara de gato. El AMBU le lanzo un Kunai con un sello. Naruto lo anticipo, cogió el Kunai y le quito el sello y lo pego rápidamente en un árbol cercano consiguiendo que la explosión retrasara al AMBU que lo perseguía. Naruto observo el Kunai que había cogido y observo que tenia los mismos kanji's que los del Yondaime Hokage, aunque el diseño del Kunai era un tanto diferente.

Cuando creyó haberse librado de los AMBU's, tres más aparecieron frente a él cortándole el paso. El pelirrojo desvió su camino y sin darse cuenta corrió en dirección a los muros de la aldea.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Se detuvo cuando vio por fin los enormes muros a solo unos escasos metros frente a él. Ya no podía devolverse porque los AMBU's lo habían rodeado completamente.

 _¿Cómo supieron de mi ubicación? ¿Acaso fue aquel grito? No, no lo creo. Debe haber otra explicación, mas importante ahora. ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?_ pensaba Naruto utilizando el Kunai en vertical, en señal de que estaba alerta a cualquier ataque.

– **¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?** – pregunto un AMBU con mascara de perro.

Naruto se alegró de que no le hubieran reconocido. – **Eso no es de tu incumbencia.** – replico sabiendo que de nada le serviría decir la verdad.

– **Esta bien, pronto nos dirás todo lo que queramos saber.** – amenazo el mismo AMBU. Habiendo dicho eso, sus compañeros atacaron a Naruto haciendo que el pelirrojo no tuviera más opción que subirse a los muros de la aldea.

Naruto se limitaba a esquivar y golpear. Sin mostrar sus Jutsu's/técnicas especiales. No quería que los AMBU's supieran mucho sobre su forma de luchar.

El recuerdo de sus clones llego a su mente, lo que significaba que ya habían sido derrotados. Si venían más AMBU's le sería casi imposible escapar sin enterar a toda la aldea.

Quería escapar, pero estaba seguro que si entraba de nuevo al bosque se "perdería" y saldría otra vez frente a la aldea. Quizás eso era una trampa de la RAIZ para capturar a los invasores, por tanto, estaría cayendo como una mosca en su red.

La única opción era entrar en la aldea. Aunque si entraba ahí la situación podría complicarse aún más.

 _¡Demonios! No tengo otra opción. Sera solo mientras pienso en un plan_ pensó Naruto.

El pelirrojo luchaba contra tres AMBU's al mismo tiempo. Para conseguir espacio fingió que lanzaría una patada para que el AMBU que le ataca desde el medio se cubriera con su pierna. Efectivamente lo hizo y Naruto a provecho para impulsarse en la pierna del AMBU y saltar. Estiro sus piernas y golpeo en la cara a los AMBU's que estaban atacándole por los lados y al AMBU del medio lo uso como apoyo para no caer del muro.

Habiéndose estabilizado en el muro hizo un solo sello de mano – **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)** – susurro y lanzo agua de su boca. Solo le acertó a los AMBU que estaban más cerca, los otros pudieron esquivarlo, pero los retraso.

Con ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo que creo, Naruto comenzó a escalar el muro consiguiendo una gran ventaja de distancia contra los AMBU, que a pesar de ser rápido no pudieron alcanzar la increíble velocidad del pelirrojo que fue capaz de hacerle frente a la velocidad del Rayo de Konoha.

En tan solo un instante Naruto subió hasta la cima del muro. Se quedó por casi 10 segundos inmóvil, contemplado la aldea en todo su esplendor. Un aire de nostalgia invadió sus pulmones.

– **Estoy de vuelta…** – susurro para sí mismo.

Cuando los AMBU's llegaron a la cima del enorme muro. No encontraron a Naruto. Era como si hubiese desaparecido. Los AMBU's encontraban imposible que ese pelirrojo hubiese descendido tan rápido.

Lo buscaron por los alrededores, pero no encontraron ni una pista sobre su paradero exacto. Sin más que hacer informaron al Hokage sobre la situación.

– **Sandaime-sama, perdimos la pista del intruso y consiguió entrar en la aldea.** –

El tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se molestó un poco por la incompetencia de sus ninjas. – **¿Es asi? Necesito que me entregues un reporte sobre todo lo sabes de ese intruso. Apariencias, vestimenta, su voz incluso si tiene un pequeño rasguño, necesito una descripción exacta. ¿Entendiste?** – pregunto.

– **Entendido.** –

– **Se discreto. No podemos dejar que Sunagakure (aldea de la arena) y Otogakure (aldea del sonido) se enteren que dejamos entrar un intruso mientras se realizan los exámenes Chūnin. Sería malo para nosotros si creen que pueden burlar nuestra seguridad tan fácil.** – dijo Sarutobi sentado en la silla de su escritorio. – **Retírate.** –

Sin esperar a mas el AMBU desapareció de la oficina.

En alguna parte de la aldea, Naruto se ocultaba de la vista de todo el mundo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de ser reconocido. Además de que estaba huyendo, tampoco podía pasearse por ahí como si nada.

Pensó en donde podría ocultarse y el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue su viejo apartamento. Llegar hasta ahí le resultaba bastante fácil, aun recordaba exactamente donde vivió por 6 años, pero el problema es que estaba siendo perseguido por los AMBU's.

Dejo de divagar y se dirigió hacia su viejo apartamento esperando que nadie lo estuviese utilizando. Se tardó menos de 5 minutos en llegar hasta su "barrio", a pesar de que se veía casi igual, salvo algunos cambios, tenía el presentimiento de sentirse ajeno ese lugar. Era un sentimiento de recordar algo que nunca paso.

Desde el techo de las casas aledañas localizo su apartamento. Lucia igual que antes, aunque más viejo. La pintura de la pared empezaba a desprenderse y la mugre se acumulaba en ella.

Se acercó a la ventana para ver que había dentro y…era un completo desastre. Estaba muy desordenada. Logro reconocer algunos recipientes de Ramen instantáneo (eran muchos), algunos calzoncillos y calcetines tirados por doquier. Eso significaba que alguien vivía ahí. Se sintió un tanto triste, pero era de esperarse que alguien viviera ahí después de estar tanto tiempo de estar ausente.

Un movimiento dentro atrajo su atención. Pudo ver como de entre las sabanas emergía una figura. Naruto se sintió extraño al verlo, por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que había visto a esa persona en alguna parte.

 _Cabello puntiagudo de color rubio._

 _Ojos azules (igual a los suyos)_

 _Tres marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigote._

Parece vivir solo

¿Qué era esa seguridad de saber quién es cuando era la primera vez que lo veía?

Sin dudas estaba confundido. Y ahora se sentía más curioso por saber quién era esa persona. Estaba a punto de volver a espiar por la ventana, pero a lo lejos vio a un AMBU. El AMBU no lo había visto, pero era muy evidente que lo estaban buscando. Se marchó del lugar siendo cuidadoso.

En el camino logro visualizar a otros AMBU's mas, pero pudo pasar desapercibido. Tomando caminos un tanto al alzar Naruto consiguió llegar cerca de la academia. Se mantuvo oculto entre la vegetación del bosque, aunque no era muy seguro porque era predecible que huyera hacia ahí.

A lo lejos le pareció ver a una chica de cabellos largos peli rosada con unos hermosos ojos verdes, estaba sentada con un chico de cabellos negros que parecía estar cabreado.

– **Sa-sasuke-kun…** – quiso hablar la chica peli rosa, pero lo hizo tan bajo que el pelinegro no la escucho.

– **Tsk…** – chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro con un claro fastidio. – **¿Por qué se tarda tanto?** – pregunto el pelinegro más para sí mismo.

Naruto se desintereso de lo que hablaban. Planeaba marcharse hasta que…

– **¡NARUTO!** – grito la chica peli rosa levantando la mano. El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra. Eso fue totalmente inesperado para él. ¿Había sido tan torpe para dejarse ver? Más importante aún ¿Por qué esa chica lo conocía? – **¡APRESURATE NARUTO, LLEGAREMOS TARDE POR TU CULPA!** – volvió a gritar la chica.

Se giró despacio con miedo de voltear ver.

– **~Sakura-chaaaaan~** – replico otra voz a lo lejos. El pelirrojo abrió la boca a mas no poder.

 _¿¡Qué demonios!?_ pensó Naruto sumamente confundido. Al parecer no era a él a quien llamaban, sino, a aquel chico de cabellos rubios que vio en su antiguo apartamento.

– **IDIOTA, te estuvimos esperando por casi treinta minutos. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?** – pregunto MUY enfadada la chica peli rosa.

– **Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero mi alarma no sonó y en el camino unos hombres me preguntaron si había visto a alguien de cabellos rojos por ahí.** – replico el rubio.

El pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente. Al punto que había perdido la percepción de su entorno. Sin duda era extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que apareció en las afueras de Konoha un monto de cosas extrañas habían pasado, pero este suceso era el único el cual tenía la necesidad de resolver de inmediato.

El chico y la chica peli rosa parecían estar regañando al chico rubio. Naruto se distrajo tanto viendo al grupo interactuar que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

– **¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?** – pregunto asustando al pelirrojo quien se giró bruscamente y reacciono instintivamente. En una fracción de segundo se lanzó hacía la persona frente a él y enganchando sus piernas en su torso y girando al mismo tiempo logro tumbarlo y dejarlo debajo de él. Puso el Kunai que había cogido de los AMBU's en su cuello sin causare ningún rasguño.

Naruto examino a la persona que estaba debajo de él. Usaba una camisa de color blanca con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones negros. Una máscara negra que cubría su boca y la banda ninja que tapaba su cabello, además de unos lentes redondos de sol. Sin duda era un ninja.

Hecho un vistazo por entre los arbustos y a lo lejos vio un grupo de ninjas con la misma vestimenta. El bombillo de su cabeza se ilumino.

Un golpe en el cuello basto para dejar inconsciente al ninja. Arrastro el cuerpo un poco más profundo entre los arboles de la academia y ahí lo desvistió e intercambio sus ropas.

Le quedaban perfectamente y las gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos azules. Utilizando su elemento madera oculto al ninja que secuestro en un árbol.

Se fue justo al lugar de donde desapareció el ninja y salió de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía una sensación extraña, pero al menos ahora podía escapar más fácilmente.

Busco con la mirada el lugar donde estaban sentados la chica peli rosa, el pelinegro y… ese chico rubio, pero cuando lo encontró ellos ya no estaban ahí. Sabía que había perdido su oportunidad de saber quién era ese chico rubio, aunque tenía ganas de saberlo no podía desperdiciar su tiempo mientras en Kiri sufrían.

Naruto sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. Se giro siendo cuidadoso y manteniendo su distancia. Se dio cuenta que era un compañero del ninja que secuestro.

– **Yoroi ¿Dónde demonios estabas? No hagas nada estúpido que arriesgue la misión.** – le dijo en un susurro el ninja recién llegado a Naruto que solo asintió sin saber a qué se refería. – **Apresúrate que la primera prueba de los Exámenes Chūnin está a punto de empezar.** – le ordeno.

– **S-si** – replico Naruto no estando seguro de que hacer.

– **¿Qué le sucede a tu voz? Es más grave de lo normal. ¿Est** **á** **s resfriado**? –

– **No, estoy bien. Seguro es por temporal** – respondió Naruto.

El ninja que parecía ser su superior lo vio muy serio. – **Si tú lo dices. Ven, apresúrate.** – Naruto no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Llegaron hasta una sala grande donde había muchas personas, aunque la mayoría eran niños que tenían más o menos su edad. El ninja del sonido que lo había llevado hasta ahí se quedó parado en la puerta y le hizo una señal con su cabeza para que entrara.

Entro pasando entre todos los chicos que lo observaban atentamente. Entre la multitud alguien le lanzo un objeto con el fin de golpearlo, pero Naruto inconscientemente lo esquivo sin la necesidad de ver. Todos se quedaron callados al ver esa increíble agilidad. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer e intento disimular.

– **Yoroi** – hablo alguien. Dado que fue la única voz que se podía escuchar Naruto se giró hacia su origen. Una pareja de ninjas lo estaba observando.

 _¿Yoroi? Así me llamo aquel sujeto, supongo que ese es el nombre de la persona a quien pertenece esta vestimenta_ pensó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

– **H-hola** – saludo nervioso.

– **Siéntate y guarda silencio.** – le dijo uno de su grupo.

Naruto obedeció y se sentó. De reojo vio a los ninjas de su grupo. Uno tenía exactamente las mismas vestimentas que él. El otro era peliblanco con vestimentas similares, excepto por la máscara que no tenía y que sus lentes no eran de sol.

El parloteo de la multitud había vuelto lo que significaba que Naruto había dejado de ser el centro de atención.

 _¿Como me metí en esto?_ pensó Naruto comenzando a desesperarse. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él. Sin querer en la mesa de madera vio un escrito que atrajo su curiosidad.

"Mantente sereno. La respuesta de quien eres la encontraras en tus propios miedos. No intentes escapar porque nunca saldrás. Enfrenta tus miedos y vence." – Decía el escrito.

Levanto su cara intrigado. Volteo su cabeza a todos lados, pero no parecía que alguien en la sala lo hubiese escrito. Intento comprender lo que decía, pero cuando creyó haberlo comprendido el violento sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

El chico de cabellos rubios junto con la peli rosa y el chico pelinegro había entrado haciendo un completo escándalo y acaparando la atención de todo. Tan pronto entraron otros chicos que desconocía se fueron acercando al grupo del chico rubio. Parecían conocerse entre ellos, aunque el escándalo que estaban haciendo comenzaba irritar a los demás.

Naruto observo que el chico de cabellos blanco de su grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección del grupo que armaba el escándalo. Les dijo algo sobre que guardasen silencio que irritaban a los demás.

Una chica de cabellos rubios le pregunto que quien era. El chico de cabellos blancos se presentó como Kabuto Yakushi. Menciono que esa era su séptima vez participando en los exámenes Chūnin y que además en sus años intentando superar el examen recolecto mucha información de los participantes.

El chico de cabellos negro se mostró interesado en lo que dijo Kabuto y le pregunto sobre las estadísticas de "Gaara de las arenas" y "Rock Lee"

Kabuto de una baraja saco una carta en la cual aplicando Chakra pudo mostrar la información oculta. La primera fue sobre "Rock Lee" quien se destacaba en el Taijutsu. La segunda fue sobre "Gaara de las arenas" del cual casi no tenía información, solo que había hecho una misión en rango B sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

De repente y sin previo aviso el chico de cabellos rubios atrajo la atención de todo el mundo y dijo – "Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y los derrotare a todos ustedes-dattebayo" –

– **¿U-Uzumaki Naruto…? ¡No solo tiene mi nombre, sino que también pertenece a mi clan!** –susurro Naruto sin creer lo que escucho.

Inmediatamente cuando el chico rubio dijo eso sus compañeros cercanos comenzaron a regañarlo y a disculparse con todos por su comportamiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos en la sala miraban desafiante al ninja rubio.

Naruto logro percatarse del movimiento de tres ninjas que se dirigían hacia el grupo del chico rubio. Uno de ellos lanzo tres Shuriken a Kabuto que los esquivo sin problemas. El otro que usaba un abrigo de piel y un extraño aparato en su mano le lanzo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kabuto parecía haberlos esquivado sin problemas, pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así cuando el peliblanco cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor. Hizo el intento de ayudarlo, pero su otro compañero lo sujeto del hombro y le hizo una señal de negación.

De pronto en la sala una cortina de humo apareció, y del humo pareció un hombre con varias cicatrices en la cara junto con otras personas detrás de él.

El hombre se presentó como Ibiki Morino quien sería el encargado de la primera prueba. Naruto recordó que cuando estaba capturado en el país de las aguas termales, Danzō menciono el nombre de ese sujeto.

Tomo asiento como lo ordeno Ibiki. El hombre dijo que la prueba consistía en un examen escrito el cual resolverían individualmente, pero la nota que obtuvieran afectaría a su grupo. Si uno de los tres integrantes obtenía un cero, todo el equipo reprobaría. Sintió un poco de presión con esas reglas, pero estaba seguro de que podría resolver el examen.

Le entregaron la hoja del examen. Los ejercicios eran un poco complejos, pero Hashirama le había enseñado como resolver la mayoría de ellos. Los restantes los resolvería usando su experiencia en batalla ya que trataban sobre predecir la trayectoria de un Shuriken viajando desde un punto A hasta un punto B lanzando por un ninja en un punto C.

Tenía una hora para resolver el examen, pero a él solo le tomo una tercera para del tiempo requerido. Aunque aún no podía entregarlo ya que Ibiki había especificado que faltando quince minutos para finalizar el examen revelaría la pregunta número diez.

No teniendo nada más que hacer decidió observar a su "Doppelganger" (Doble andante). El chico rubio parecía estar muy nervioso. Naruto desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente al rubio y observo su papeleta y… ¡Estaba en blanco!. No había contestado nada. Sintió pena por él.

Dejo de observar al rubio para ver a su alrededor. Todos estaban copiaban. Busco a sus "compañeros de equipo" quienes también estaban copiando. Varios fueron pillados y los expulsaron del salón junto con su equipo.

Paso el tiempo y la hora de revelar la décima pregunta había llegado. Ibiki explico que tenían la opción de hacer la pregunta diez o de no hacerla, pero de elegir no hacerla reprobarían el examen independiente de si tuviesen correctas las nueve preguntas anteriores. A todos los aspirantes en el salón les parecía estúpida esa regla, estaban convencidos de que la harían, sin embargo, de elegir hacerla y fallaban al responderla, no solo reprobarían el examen, sino que también perderían el derecho de volver a presentar el examen Chūnin, lo que significaba que serían genin por siempre.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ibiki para poner mas tensión agrego que aquellos que no tenían la confianza para intentarlo que se marcharan y no se arriesgaran. Muchos se fueron levantando descalificando a su equipo completo. Todos parecían ansiosos.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba sereno. Estaba seguro de que, si la pregunta era igual que las anteriores la respondería sin problema, además de que si reprobaba no le afectaba en nada. El solo estaba fingiendo ser alguien más. No arruinaría su futuro si fallaba.

Como última oportunidad Ibiki dijo que enseguida daría la pregunta numero diez y que aquellos que no querían hacerla solo tenían que levantar la mano. Algunos cuantos lo hicieron y cuando parecía que ya nadie más lo haría, él, ese chico de cabellos rubios levanto la mano.

 _¡Idiota! ¿Qué hace? ¿Piensa reprobar el examen?_ Pensó Naruto sorprendido por la inesperada acción del ninja rubio. Aunque para alivio del pelirrojo el chico rubio bajo la mano golpeando su propia mesa.

Dijo que no se rendiría y que no se dejaría intimidar, que él no era un cobarde como los demás. Después de todo él se convertiría en Hokage.

Naruto por poco se ríe _Así que quiere ser Hokage… Hokage ¿eh?… Ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho al Yondaime Hokage, Minato-san. Quizás sea su hijo. aunque por otra parte él dijo que se llamaba Uzumaki y Minato-san es Namikaze, además Minato-san no parece del tipo de persona que abandonaría a su hijo en un viejo apartamento_ Divagaba Naruto en su cabeza.

Después de las palabras del ninja rubio. Nadie más abandono el examen, al parecer las palabras había inculcado algo de valor en los genin que se habían quedado.

Ibiki revelo que todos los que se habían quedado en sala habían aprobado el examen. Por supuesto esto confundió a todos los examinados. No entendía que había sucedido para que aprobaran hasta que Ibiki les explico que la décima pregunta era la decisión de quedarse o abandonar la prueba. Luego les explico la importancia de elegir una misión hipotéticamente suicida, en la cual no solo arriesgan su vida, sino también la de sus compañeros.

Al terminar su explicación inesperadamente alguien irrumpió por la ventana aterrizando frente a Ibiki, tapándolo con una frazada (o eso parecía) que decía "Segunda prueba del examen Chūnin".

El causante de eso era una mujer de cabellos morados que usaba unas mayas muy ajustadas que delineaban todo su cuerpo. Naruto tuvo pensamientos impuros y desvió su mirada para deshacer de ellos.

El intruso entre grito dijo que ella sería la encargada de la segunda prueba. Se presentó como Anko Mitarashi. Les advirtió que no se confiaran que su prueba no sería tan fácil como la de Ibiki, también les hizo saber que más de la mitad fallaría en su prueba.

Esto por supuesto intimido a la mayoría. La mujer los llevo hasta un bosque encerrado. Donde les volvió a advertir que no se confiaran, que en esta prueba podrían morir. Naruto se mantuvo con junto a Kabuto y el otro ninja. Enfrente de él se encontraba el ninja rubio quien se estaba burlando de las palabras de Anko sobre que morían en el bosque.

Un Kunai roso la mejilla del ninja rubio y el cual se dirigía en direccion a Naruto quien le detuvo antes de que lograra tocarlo. Debido a su increíble agilidad volvió a ser el centro de atención. Por primera vez Naruto maldecía sus reflejos.

Anko consiguió intimidar a alguno de los genin, pero se intereso en que Naruto detuviera su Kunai de una forma "fácil". Dejando eso de lado comenzó a explicar en que consistiría la prueba. Explico que a cada equipo se le entregaría un pergamino, que puede ser de la tierra o el pergamino del cielo. Por tanto para que los equipos superen la prueba tienen que tener un pergamino de la tierra y uno del cielo obligando a que solo la mitad de los equipo pudieran superar la prueba.

El tiempo limite seria cinco días y que tenían que probar sus capacidades de supervivencia para superar la prueba. Agrego que habían otras maneras de ser descalificados. Si el equipo llegaba sin uno de sus miembros, si el equipo perdía a un de sus miembros si abrían el pergamino para ver su contenido.

Todos se prepararon para entrar en el bosque. Naruto, Kabuto y el su otro compañero cogieron un pergamino y se prepararon para entrar. Les habían dado un mapa del bosque que indicaba donde estaba la torre donde entregarían los pergaminos.

Naruto grabo la ubicación en su cabeza y se sintió preparado para comenzar la prueba, se sentía muy entusiasmado, pero fue poco lo que le duro ese entusiasmo cuando recordó lo que que tenia que hacer. _¿Porque sigo jugando con estos mocosos? Debería estar buscando una salida_ se regaño Naruto a si mismo.

Un palmada suave en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Kabuto quien se acerco a su oreja y le susurro – **No importa que mueran Naruto-kun o Sakura, el único que es importante para orochimaru-sama es Uchiha Sasuke** – después de decirle eso se alejo de el.

Naruto se quedo procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. "No importa que mueran Naruto-kun o Sakura, el único importante para Orochimaru-sama es Sasuke" _¿Orochimaru? ¿Él esta aquí?_ pensó Naruto sintiéndose molesto. _Así que quien torturo a Minato-san, Kushina-san y Tayuya esta aquí..._ pensó Naruto esta vez serio y determinado a hacer algo antes de irse de Konoha...

– **Ruega porque no nos encontremos, Orochimaru...** –

Continuara...


	14. Una tragedia inminente

***País del rayo – Casa de Shisui** _ **(Antes de caer en el Genjutsu)**_ *****

Naruto al enterarse de lo que hizo en Kiri decidió ir hacia allí inmediatamente, sin embargo, su maestro lo detuvo haciéndole razonar la mala idea que había tenido, pero Naruto estaba tan irracional que incluso ataco a su mentor. Hashirama no se movió de donde estaba, incluso sabiendo que recibiría un golpe directo. No quería lastimarlo en un momento como ese, podía romper la confianza que había formado con él.

Para su suerte, Shisui se interpuso y dejo a Naruto bajo uno de sus Genjutsu evitando tener que usar la fuerza física para detenerlo.

No lo demostró, pero Hashirama estaba aliviado de que Shisui no atacara físicamente a Naruto, sin embargo, le parecía sospechoso que hubiera sido tan dócil con el pelirrojo.

Hashirama cargo a Naruto en brazos y lo recostó en el sillón de la sala y se sentó cerca de él porque estaba convencido de que despertaría pronto.

– **Te ves muy preocupado. Toma te vendrá muy bien** – dijo Shisui ofreciéndole una botella de Sake junto a un vaso pequeño.

– **Gracias** – respondió tomando el vaso y sirviéndose – **¿Cómo sabias que Naruto es débil ante los Genjutsu?** –

– **¿Lo es? No lo sabía. Lo utilicé porque creí que** **era más fácil detenerlo de esa forma, además supuse que no querías lastimarlo, por eso no te moviste, ¿Cierto?** – dijo Shisui tomando un sorbo de sake. Hashirama no respondió. – **Interpretare ese silencio como un sí.** – comento y miro a Naruto. – **Debió ser difícil para ti darle un entrenamiento desde cero y más aún enseñarle sobre un poder que desconoces** –

– **Fue más fácil de lo que crees. Naruto es un chico listo. Aprendió todo lo que le enseñe muy rápido** –

– **¿Es así? Vaya, para que lo digas tan seguro debe serlo** – dijo el Uchiha tomando otro sorbo de sake – **Por cierto, ¿le dirás sobre "eso"?** – pregunto haciendo que a Hashirama se le tensara todo el cuerpo.

– **He estado pensando eso todo el día y aun no sé qué hacer.** – respondió tomando su vaso de sake de un solo trago. – **Le he ocultado muchas cosas por su bien, pero esto es diferente ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que su propio poder lo está matando?** – contesto haciendo una mueca de desagrado por lo fuerte que había sido el trago.

– **Supongo que no lo es, después de todo has pasado mucho tiempo con él. Es imposible de que no le guardes afecto** – concordó – **Al parecer ese poder de la "Mera" es un arma de doble filo, aunque aun no comprendo bien cómo es que ese poder lo está matando. ¿Y porque hasta ahora?** –

– **No estoy seguro del todo, pero creo que este poder lo viene afectando desde el momento en que lo adquirió.** – respondió – **Shisui, seguro escuchaste que este poder mata a todo aquel que lo toca, ¿verdad?** – el pelinegro asintió. – **Las personas se hicieron a la idea de que la muerte era instantánea, pues la realidad es un poco más complicada** – revelo Hashirama – **Cuando era Hokage junto a Tobirama ocultábamos ese poder en territorio Senju. Creímos que ese sería el lugar más seguro para esconderlo, pero nos equivocamos. Hubo un habitante de la aldea de veintitrés años de edad que supo donde ocultamos ese poder y se vio atraído por el misterio que ocultaba. El día en que decidió hacerse con el, Tobirama y yo estábamos entrenando, fue entonces cuando los ninjas que vigilaban "la mera" nos informaron de un intruso. Fui inmediatamente hacia allí y en la sala donde la ocultábamos nos encontramos con algo muy extraño. ¿Recuerdas que mencione que el hombre tenía veintitrés años? pues la persona que encontramos ahí era un anciano de unos ochenta años y eso no era lo más raro, sino, que cada minuto envejecía aún más, después de un largo e incómodo rato termino muriendo** –

– **¿Envejecia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** – pregunto Shisui muy intrigado.

– **Es complicado de explicar lo que vi. Tobirama hizo una autopsia para saber la causa de su muerte y descubrió que había muerto por una degeneración acelerada de sus células, pero no entendía como eso era posible en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Prácticamente el hombre había pasado de veintitrés años a ciento cincuenta en cuestión de una hora** –

Las cejas de Shisui se arquearon en sorpresa. – **¿Enserio? Es difícil de creer, aunque...** – miro atentamente a Naruto – **Ahora empiezo a comprender porque un niño de doce años tiene el cuerpo de un adulto joven** – comento Shisui – **Tengo entendido de que ese hombre del que me hablaste no fue el único que intento tomar ese poder** –

– **No, hubo varios que lo intentaron y todos acabaron muriendo de la misma manera.** – respondió Hashirama.

– **Entonces, ¿Por qué a Naruto no le sucedió lo mismo?** – pregunto teniendo una pequeña idea, pero quería reforzarla con lo que dijera Hashirama.

– **Tengo la teoría que es por sus células regenerativas. Según la información que Tobirama obtuvo de los cadáveres afectados por la mera, esta destruye las células empezando por el núcleo y afectando seriamente a los cromosomas, pero deja intacta la membrana plasmática. Es por eso que la célula se marchita sin desaparecer y el cuerpo no puede deshacerse de una célula si no está muerta, sin embargo, Naruto posee células que remplazan rápidamente a aquellas que se marchitan evitando que su cuerpo sufra las consecuencias, pero no son lo suficientemente rápidas. Por eso Naruto está envejeciendo unas cinco veces más rápido que una persona normal.** –

– **En serio que está en una situación complicada** – sintiéndose un tanto mareado.

– **Y eso no es todo.** **Sus heridas no están sanando correctamente, es más, sus heridas en el pecho aun no sanan del todo. En comparación a cuando entrenaba conmigo en sus primeros días en el campamento de la rebelión poseía una regeneración instantánea, pero ahora...** – se calló cuando noto que Shisui hizo un movimiento brusco. Se giró para verlo y noto que estaba de rodillas tapándose su único ojo – **¿Qué sucede Shisui?** – pregunto quitándole la mano que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y vio que tenía activado su Mangekyo Sharingan. Su ojo estaba muy irritado y brotaba mucha sangre de él. Hashirama giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto y observo que este tenía dos cortaduras en su hombro derecho. La mayor parte de su vendaje estaba cubierto de sangre, incluso el sillón donde estaba recostado comenzó a mancharse.

– _¿Qué demonio está pasando?_ **–** pensó Hashirama no sabiendo a quien ayudar primero...

 _ **(Genjutsu) *Konoha**_ **–** _ **Naruto***_

La segunda prueba de los exámenes Chūnin había comenzado. Kabuto junto a su equipo ingresaron al bosque con un solo objetivo: Hacer que el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke se encontrara con Orochimaru.

Kabuto dijo que él estaría solo, mientras que Misumi y Yoroi _(Naruto infiltrado)_ localizaran al equipo de Sasuke y los perseguirían hasta que Orochimaru los encontrase y su trabajo consistiría en vigilar el área para que nadie molestase al hombre serpiente en su encuentro con el usuario del Sharingan.

El plan se puso en marcha y se dividieron como se tenía planeado. El pelirrojo había decidido llevar a cabo el plan de Kabuto solo para encontrarse con Orochimaru. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerle.

Él y Misumi saltaban en las ramas más altas. No tardaron mucho en encontrar otros equipos, aunque no los confrontaban, más bien los evitaban. Su objetivo estaba claro y no podían tener contratiempos.

Les llevo solo treinta minutos encontrar al equipo que buscaban. Estaban cerca de un árbol, sentados platicando sobre que tendrían una contraseña para probar su identidad.

Misumi y Naruto se quedaron parados en la rama de un árbol distante. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que a quienes tenían que buscar era aquel trio que vio cerca de la academia, en principio Kabuto solo les dijo _"Encuentre a Uchiha Sasuke y manténgalo vigilado. Cuando Orochimaru-sama lo enfrente su trabajo será que nadie lo interrumpa."_

Naruto pensó golpear a su compañero, Misumi para deshacerse de él, pero sonido de una ráfaga de aire muy potente lo hizo postergar su idea.

El ataque de aire destruyo algunos árboles justo donde estaba el equipo de Sasuke. De entre unas raíces gigantes salieron tres personas con unos sombreros de paja que cubrían su rostro y unas vestimentas que Naruto jamás olvidaría. Era las mismas vestimentas que uso Tayuya cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

– **Orochimaru-sama está aquí** – dijo Misumi – **Pongámonos en marcha** – agrego acercándose hacia donde estaba el equipo de Sasuke. Naruto le siguió de cerca.

Se detuvieron a solo unos metros de ellos. El pelirrojo noto que la chica peli rosa estaba junto a Uchiha Sasuke, parecía que él le estuviese pidiendo la clave para comprobar su identidad. Ella la dijo exactamente y de repente apareció el chico rubio haciendo un escándalo.

Sasuke le pidió la clave y este se la dijo correctamente, pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Sasuke ataco al chico rubio afirmando de que era un impostor ya que el verdadero "Naruto" jamás diría la clave correctamente a la primera.

El chico rubio sonrió sacando una enorme lengua de su boca y acto seguido un humo revelo la verdadera apariencia del impostor.

Era una chica de piel blanca y con cabello negro que tenía una lengua peculiarmente larga. Naruto podría jurar que se parecía a la lengua de las serpientes.

– **¿Esa es Orochimaru?** – pregunto Naruto quitándose los lentes de sol que comenzaban a dificultar su visión.

– **Has estado muy raro, Yoroi** – respondió – **Y claro que es él** – agrego fijando su atención donde estaba Orochimaru.

– _¿Él ó ella? Tiene apariencia de chica ¿Sera una chica? Bueno, realmente eso no importa..._ **–** pensó Naruto un tanto confundido.

El pelirrojo miro a Misumi de reojo y cuando se aseguró de que este estaba concentrado en Orochimaru lo golpeó fuertemente en la parte posterior de su cara noqueándolo de un golpe.

Lo arrastro cerca de unos arbustos y seguidamente corrió hacia Orochimaru. El hombre serpiente había atrapado a Sasuke y a Sakura en un Genjutsu. Planeaba matarlos, pero de repente...

– **¡OROCHIMARU!** – grito Naruto corriendo a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar. El hombre serpiente apenas movió su rostro unos centímetros para ver de dónde provenía esa voz cuando sintió el dolor de un puño estrellándose contra su mejilla izquierda – **¡HIKEN!** – grito Naruto provocando un sonido seco cuando su puño golpeo el rostro de Orochimaru, a pesar de que acertó el golpe, el puño no se rodeó de fuego, es más ni siquiera tuvo el impacto que esperaba.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había concentrado todo su poder en su brazo derecho, pero no había pasado nada.

El hombre serpiente fue movido unos centímetros del suelo. Al recibir el impacto del puño de quien parecía ser uno de sus hombres.

Naruto estaba inmóvil mirando la palma de su mano. Estaba intentando crear fuego, pero por más que intentaba, no podía. Era como aquella vez cuando cayó en la trampa de Danzō, sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Era como si su poder no estuviese allí.

Orochimaru se lamió un poco de sangre que baja por su labio y retrocedió un poco para analizar mejor la situación y al individuo que lo había atacado – **Tú no eres uno de mis hombres. ¿Quién eres?** – pregunto manteniendo la distancia.

Naruto estaba distraído pensando **–** _¿Por qué no puedo usarlo? ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?_ **–** se cuestionaba el pelirrojo viendo sus manos.

– **Fūton: Reppūshō** (Elemento viento: Palma de aire) – susurro Orochimaru.

El pelirrojo estaba tan distraído que le fue imposible esquivar el Jutsu Fūton que le lanzo por los aires.

Mientras, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un Genjutsu e inteligentemente se clavó un Kunai en su pierna para liberarse y vio la oportunidad perfecta para huir junto a su compañera, Sakura.

Comenzaron a correr hasta que Orochimaru apareció frente a ellos haciéndolos frenar de golpe – **¿A dónde creéis que vais?** – pregunto sarcástico Orochimaru levantando su puño para golpear a Sasuke, pero cuando iba a acertar su golpe una muralla de tierra se interpuso entre él y el pelinegro.

Naruto apareció entre Sakura y Sasuke – **Salid de aquí** – les ordeno mientras veía arriba de la muralla de tierra ya que ahí se encontraba Orochimaru, quien empuño un Kunai y se lanzó para atacar a Naruto quien bloqueaba sus ataques con un Kunai que llevaba en su porta herramientas.

Los constantes ataques veloces de Orochimaru hicieron retroceder a Naruto que se comenzaba a sentir muy presionado. – **¡Enjomo!** (Red ardiente) – susurro Naruto intentando alejar a Orochimaru para ganar tiempo, pero no pasó nada. Sus poderes no funcionaban. El hombre serpiente aprovecho que Naruto bajo la guardia y le clavo el Kunai en su hombro.

El pelirrojo se confiaba de que su habilidad le permitía ser intangible, sin embargo, esta vez sintió el frio acero del Kunai enterrándose en su carne. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía ese dolor.

Un leve grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios y en un auto reflejo golpeo a Orochimaru alejándolo de él. Toco su hombro y vio la profundidad de la herida. La sangre había manchado gran parte de su vendaje del brazo.

Orochimaru sin darle respiro volvió a atacarlo y Naruto con una sola mano bloqueaba los constantes ataques de la serpiente. – **¿Qué pasa? Te veías muy confiado cuando me atacaste** – pregunto el hombre serpiente fingiendo un ataque a su izquierda, pero cuando Naruto se cubrió por ese lado, Orochimaru cambio su ataque y volvió a incrustar su Kunai en el brazo del pelirrojo y con su otra mano iba a clavarle el Kunai en el cuello, pero Naruto golpeo a tiempo su antebrazo y consiguió desviarlo.

El pelirrojo aprovechando la cercanía con Orochimaru y con su mano libre lo cogió del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él golpeándolo con su cabeza.

El pelirrojo retrocedió lo suficiente para realizar un Jutsu. – **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** _(Elemento agua: Jutsu bala tiburón de agua)_ – dijo lanzando un tiburón de agua a gran velocidad hacia Orochimaru.

El hombre serpiente respondió contrarrestando el ataque de Naruto con el mismo Jutsu. Los ataques Suiton chocaron anulándose a sí mismos.

A pesar de que su Jutsu no golpeo a su rival, el pelirrojo logro su objetivo de tomar un respiro para pensar. Las dos puñaladas en su hombro lo estaban dan desventaja. Apretó con fuerzas su hombro mientras comenzaba a sentirse muy debilitado. Las heridas habían sido más profundas de lo que creía y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a pasarle factura. Sabía que si no detenía la pérdida de sangre estaría en grandes aprietos, tenía que acabar rápido con Orochimaru, si usaba su elemento Madera terminaría rápido con él, pero no estaba seguro de si sería una buena idea. Naruto conocía los riesgos de mostrar su Kekkei Genkai frente a personas desconocidas y más aun estando en Konoha.

– _Orochimaru es rápido y ataca de manera muy precisa. Desconozco el límite de su fuerza, además que según Minato-san, esa chica fue compañera de Jiraiya, por tanto, es seguro que me gana en experiencia y sus habilidades no deben quedarse atrás para nada, después de todo es considerada un Sannin legendario. Es probable que me haya precipitado un poco atacando sin pensar. ¡Diablos!, y mi Ninjutsu se limita a Suiton, Doton y Fūton. No puedo mostrar mi Mokuton sería demasiado arriesgado y por alguna razón no puedo usar mi poder de la Mera. Maldición... ¿Qué haré?_ **–** pensaba Naruto sin quitarle la vista de encima a la serpiente.

– **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Elemento fuego: Llamas del fénix) – dijo alguien cerca de ellos lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia Orochimaru.

El hombre serpiente las esquivo saltando hacia atrás, pero cuando creyó haberlas esquivado todas, la chica peli rosa aprecio de repente y le lanzo vario Shuriken los cuales esquivo fácilmente. Sonrió satisfecho al creer que el ataque había fallado, pero se borró cuando se dio cuenta que los Shuriken no tenían el objetivo de herirlo, si no que tenían hilos ocultos los cuales se enredaron en su cuerpo halándolo hacia un árbol donde los Shuriken terminaron de enredarlo dejándolo inmóvil.

Aprovechando que estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque, Sasuke se paró frente a él – **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego)– dijo escupiendo fuego y formando un dragón que impacto contra Orochimaru.

Los gritos desgarradores del hombre serpiente parecían indicar la victoria para Sasuke, pero que cesaran de repente y que este tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro indicaba que este combate apenas empezaba.

Los hilos que ataban a Orochimaru se rompieron por el forcejeo del mismo. Sasuke se asustó al ver que su plan había fallado, pero eso no opaco su deseo de obtener el pergamino que tenía Orochimaru.

Activo su Sharingan el cual poseía un patrón de dos tomoes, en vez de tres como los de Itachi. Los ataques de Sasuke fueron rápidos, pero no lo suficiente. El hombre serpiente pudo predecirlos muy bien. El Uchiha atacaba usando su Sharingan como receptor principal, ignorando sus otros sentidos. Orochimaru se aprovechaba de esa confianza de Sasuke en su Dōjutsu para lograr golpearlo.

El pelinegro al verse superado en velocidad se desesperó y lanzaba golpes sin pensar mientras Orochimaru los esquivaba audazmente hasta que decidió que había probado suficiente al pelinegro. Cuando Sasuke lanzo una patada, el hombre serpiente lo tomo de pie, lo levanto y lo azoto contra el suelo.

A continuación, Orochimaru lo cogió del cuello y lo golpeo constantemente en su estómago. – **No eres lo que esperaba, pero con un poco de entrenamiento puedes superar mis expectativas** – le dijo Orochimaru mostrando sus colmillos los cuales enterró en el cuello del pelinegro dejando una marca.

Sasuke naturalmente grito de dolor – **¡SASUKE-KUN!** – grito Sakura muy preocupada.

La serpiente saco un Kunai de su porta herramientas e hizo el ademan de clavárselo al pelinegro, pero alguien le detuvo el brazo y se lo doblo haciendo que se lo clavara el mismo en el pecho.

Sasuke cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre mientras se tocaba el cuello donde lo mordió Orochimaru. Sintió que alguien lo tomo de su camisa y lo arrastraba. Giro su cabeza para ver quién era y vio unos cabellos largos de color rojo. Iba a forcejar para liberarse del agarre de ese misterioso pelirrojo, pero no fue necesario ya que este lo dejo junto a su compañera.

– **Esta es mi batalla. No se entrometan** – le dijo Naruto a Sakura quien se quedó viendo fijamente a sus ojos. Eran azules, muy azules. Sus cabellos rojos eran tan largos que los tapaba un poco. Llegaban hasta sus mejillas, donde tenía tres marcas como bigotes.

La peli rosa abrió su boca sorprendía. Ese rostro era inconfundible. – **¿Eres tú, N-Naruto?** – pregunto creyendo que era su compañero rubio con un Jutsu de transformación.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó – **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** – pregunto un poco nervioso.

El rostro de la chica peli rosa cambio a fastidio. – **¿AHH? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, idiota? Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y salgamos de aquí** – lo regaño halando de la oreja. Naruto estaba súper confundido. ¿De dónde había salido esa confianza entre ellos? Pensaba el pelirrojo. – **Por cierto ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar Jutsu Doton y Suiton de rango A? ¿Volviste a robar pergaminos, ¿verdad?** – le cuestionaba la peli rosa mientras Naruto estaba tratando de entender que estaba diciendo.

– **Suéltame** – le dijo Naruto apartándola de él – **Es mejor que te lleves a Uchiha Sasuke de aquí y busque un lugar para esconderte. Estando aquí serán solo un estorbo** – dijo quitándose los guantes de su traje que le incomodaban mucho. Nunca los había usado anteriormente y definitivamente no le gustaban ahora.

La chica peli rosa observo que Naruto había usado su máscara para hacer un torniquete para detener la pérdida de sangre.

– **No recuerdo haber visto tu rostro aquí en Konoha. Dime ¿de dónde eres?** – le pregunto alguien desde atrás.

Naruto se giró y vio que era Orochimaru – **No pertenezco aquí. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.** – respondió acercándose hacia él y empuñando su Kunai.

Fue Orochimaru el primero quien corrió hacia el pelirrojo y este le imito. Estaban a punto chocar sus Kunai, pero sin que nadie se lo esperase alguien lanzo tres Shuriken entre los dos haciéndolos parar en seco. Los dos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lanzador.

– **¿Me podrían decir la contraseña?** – dijo el chico rubio.

La chica peli rosa inconscientemente se molestó – **No es necesario que pidas la contraseña** – grito a todo pulmón – **espera... ¿¡Naruto!?** – volvió a gritar dándose cuenta de que había dos Naruto – **Si tú eres el verdadero... ¿quién es ese?** – pregunto Sakura señalando al pelirrojo.

– **¿De quién hablas, Sakura-chan?** – pregunto mirando hacia donde señalaba la chica peli rosa – **¿Hhm...?** – entrecerró los ojos para ver al pelirrojo. – **Creo que...** – susurro manteniendo el suspenso – **Jamás lo he visto.** – respondió provocando que Sakura se molestara aún más.

– **¡Pudiste haberlo dicho de una vez!** – gritó muy enfadada. El chico rubio se cruzó de brazos, se veía muy confiado.

– **¿Naruto? Así que escapaste de mi amiga ¿eh? Sorprendente** – alago Orochimaru sacando su larga lengua para lamer sus labios.

Justo cuando iba a meter su lengua de nuevo a su boca, un Kunai paso rozándole la punta y haciéndole un pequeño corte.

– **No te distraigas** – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un sello con su mano – **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** – Creo cuatro clones exactos.

Sakura y el chico rubio se sorprendieron al ver la técnica de clones de sombras de otra persona.

Orochimaru dejo correr la sangre de su lengua. Levanto su brazo y se lamió su mano dejando un rastro de sangre sobre una marca y coloco su mano en el suelo. – **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (técnica de invocación) – Las mismas marcas que Naruto vio contra Kidomaru se formaron en el suelo y de la nada apareció una enorme serpiente en la cual se subió Orochimaru.

– _¡Demonios! Lo que faltaba, una invocación_ **–** ¿pensó Naruto sacando varios Shuriken de su porta herramientas. Los lanzo contra Orochimaru, quien uso el cuerpo de la enorme serpiente para bloquearlos.

El pelirrojo estaba pensando en matar primero a la serpiente, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin usar su Mera o su Mokuton. Dividió sus cuatro clones rodeando a la serpiente.

– **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Elemento agua: dragón de agua) – Los cuatro dragones de agua impactaron contra el enorme reptil, aunque no le infligieron suficiente daño como para matarla, sin embargo, Naruto consiguió que Orochimaru concentrara su atención en sus clones y perdiera de vista al original. – **Doton: Doryū Katsu** (Elemento tierra: separación de tierra) –

El pelirrojo tomo desprevenido a Orochimaru y creo una enorme fisura bajo el suelo de la serpiente la cual cayo sin esperárselo y al estar dentro de la fisura, Naruto la cerró aplastando a la serpiente.

Orochimaru pudo escapar, pero estaba impresionado con la agilidad de su oponente. Se mantuvo parado en un árbol viendo el panorama y noto que solo había cuatro pelirrojos. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta esquivando un ataque sorpresa por parte del quinto pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a poner a prueba su Taijutsu en el que claramente, el pelirrojo destacaba más.

Naruto golpeo a Orochimaru en rostro seguidamente de un rodillazo en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre. El hombre serpiente se puso serio y consiguió bloquear varias patadas continuas.

Los dos alzaron sus brazos para golpearse, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos.

– **Katon: Gyōukakyū no Jutsu** – susurro Sasuke interrumpiendo la batalla.

Tenía una apariencia extraña que a Naruto le parecía muy familiar. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas extrañas marcas negras.

– **Así que decidió usarlo ahora. Que impaciente.** – dijo Orochimaru un tanto excitado.

El Uchiha enfoco su atención en Naruto quien lo veía atentamente – **Puedo sentir como reboza el poder de mi cuerpo. Es fantástico** – susurro Sasuke – **Siento que soy capaz de acabar con cualquiera** – dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto.

– **¿Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien?** – pregunto Sakura intentando acercarse al pelinegro.

– **Mejor que nunca** – respondió sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo. Se movió rápidamente hacia él.

El chico rubio y la chica peli rosa apenas pudieron ver cuando se movió, pero para Naruto fue fácil bloquearlo.

– **¿Qué haces? Yo no soy tu enemigo** – cuestiono el pelirrojo esquivando los constante ataques del Uchiha.

– **Solo quiero probar este increíble poder** – respondió atacando continuamente al pelirrojo quien esquivaba sin mayores complicaciones.

Humillado por lo fácil que habían bloqueado y esquivado sus ataques, Sasuke se dejó llevar por la desesperación y libero un extraño Chakra morado que dio un indicio a Naruto sobre que le podría estar pasando al pelinegro.

Antes de que Sasuke pensara en hacer un movimiento, Naruto se paró detrás de él tan rápido que incluso a Orochimaru se le dificulto ver el momento exacto en el que lo hizo. El pelirrojo tomo los brazos de Sasuke y se los doblo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de cara contra el suelo y lo mantuvo en esa posición. Seguidamente coloco su rodilla sobre la espalda manteniendo atrapados los brazos del pelinegro. Ya estando seguro de que no se movería, Naruto bajo el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y vio lo que esperaba ver. La misma marca que aun poseía Tayuya en su cuello.

Naruto levanto su mano para golpear a Sasuke y evitar que perdiera el control o que terminara transformándose en un monstruo como lo hizo Kidomaru en su momento, pero antes de que llegara a tocar al pelinegro; Naruto se vio obligado bloquear un puñetazo del chico rubio.

– **¡Suelta a Sasuke!** – le grito enfadado.

– **¡Lo dejare libre cuando se tranquilice!** – le respondió en un grito.

Orochimaru aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba muy distraído se dio a la huida atravesando un árbol. Naruto uso a uno de sus clones de sombras para perseguir a Orochimaru, pero fue demasiado tarde. La serpiente había huido.

El chico rubio estaba muy molesto por como sometieron a su compañero – **Suelta a Sasuke o te pateare el trasero** – grito furioso creando más clones.

Naruto suspiro porque había perdido su oportunidad de sacarle información a Orochimaru– **¿Eres idiota? Te dije que no lucharé contra ustedes** – respondió girando un poco su cabeza para ver a Naruto, sin dejar que Sasuke se liberara.

El chico rubio se enfureció porque lo llamo idiota frente a Sakura – **¿¡Qué dijiste!?** **Ya verás como yo...** –se calló cuando sintió que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo – **¿Sakura–chan?** –

– **Ya basta, Naruto. Él nos ayudó a Sasuke-kun y a mí cuando ese ninja nos atacó** –

– **Pero Sakura-chan él iba a golpear a Sasuke. Tu misma lo viste ¿verdad?** –dijo le chico rubio esperando recibir el apoyo de ella.

– **Lo sé, pero... –** susurro muy bajo Sakura dudando si debía confiar en el chico pelirrojo.

Naruto suspiro fuerte para llamar la atención de los dos – **Su amigo perdió el control y me ataco. Solo me defendí ni si quiera pensaba contratacar, pero luego vi esto...** –dijo Narutomostrándoles el sello que Sasuke tenía en su cuello.

– **¿Qué es eso? –** preguntaron los dos al unísono.

– **Juinjutsu** _(Técnica del sello maldito)._ **Su principal uso es que da un increíble aumento en tus habilidades, pero a cambio carcome el Chakra del usuario y sus consecuencias pueden ser fatales –** respondió el pelirrojo manteniendo a Sasuke de cara al suelo.

– **¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –** pregunto Sakura sintiéndose muy preocupada por su compañero.

Naruto se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Recordar a Tayuya lo llenaba de culpa por alguna razón **– Tengo una amiga que tiene este sello. Ella fue una discípula de Orochimaru en el pasado –**

– **¿Entonces sabes cómo suprimirlo? –** pregunto Sakura ilusionada.

– **Lo siento. No lo sé –** respondió mirando de reojo a la chica, quien tenía una cara muy notable de angustia **– Oye ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? –** le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke. Este solo bufo como respuesta **– Si lo estás te dejare libre** **–**

– **Tsk... –** chaqueo la lengua el pelinegro.

Naruto confiando en que ya lo estaba soltó sus manos y se alejó de él **– Sasuke-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? –** pregunto Sakura, pero el pelinegro no parecía estar de buen humor. Se levantó y se mantuvo dándoles la espalda.

– **Necesitamos un pergamino de la tierra –** dijo sin girarse **– Apresurémonos. Se nos acaba el tiempo –** agrego tomando la iniciativa.

Sakura y el chico rubio se miraron entre ellos e hicieron el ademan de seguir a su compañero **– Gracias por habernos ayudado –** agradeció Sakura y luego miro a Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo, pero este no parecía estar de acuerdo **– Naruto... –** susurro Sakura en tono molesto. El rubio no quería voltear a verla porque estaba seguro que lo terminaría convenciendo con intimidación.

– **Esta bien. No necesita hacerlo y tú tampoco, ¿Sakura? ¿Verdad? –** pregunto rascándose la mejilla.

– **¿Uhm? Sí, me llamo Haruno Sakura, gusto en conocerte –** respondió haciendo una reverencia.

– **El gusto es mío –** dijo y se quedó viendo al chico rubio **– El tuyo es Naruto ¿verdad? –** el rubio asintió de mala gana **– Sabes, yo también me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –** le revelo sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera al igual que la chica peli rosa **– Tu cara de sorpresa fue exactamente a la mía cuando me entere que nos llamábamos igual –** comento entre risas.

– **¿Enserio te llamas Uzumaki Naruto? –** pregunto Sakura anonadada. Naruto asintió. **– ¿Es tu hermano perdido o algo así? –** le pregunto Sakura al chico rubio.

– **¿Qué cosas dices, Sakura-chan? Es la primera vez que lo veo –** le respondió sintiendo curiosidad por el pelirrojo.

– **Pero es que se llaman igual, tiene el mismo color de ojos, y esas marcas en tus mejillas son las mismas. ¿O es que este chico es tu padre? –** pregunto viendo a Naruto mas sorprendida.

– **No soy tan viejo como aparento** **–** intervino Naruto sintiéndose levemente ofendido porque indirectamente le dijeron viejo.

– **Lo siento, no quería decir eso –** se disculpó Sakura un tanto apenada **– pero, es que es muy extraños que tengan tanto en común ¿No crees? –**

– **Si lo sé, yo también estaba algo incrédulo cuando me entere de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, el apartamento donde vives anteriormente era mi apartamento –** le dijo Naruto a su compararte rubia.

– **¿EH? ¿Enserio? –** preguntó el chico rubio **–** **Yo he vivido casi toda mi vida ahí –** revelo confundiendo a Naruto.

– **¿Cuántos años tienes, Naruto? –** pregunto el pelirrojo **–** _Es extraño llamar a alguien más por tu mismo nombre_ **–** pensó al mismo tiempo.

– **Tengo doce años ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**

– **¿Doce años y dices que llevas viviendo ahí casi toda tu vida? Eso es imposible, yo viví ahí hace seis años –** le respondió confundiéndose más él y confundiendo al chico rubio. **– Bueno, eso no importa –** dijo no queriendo pensar más en todo eso **– Por cierto ¿ustedes saben cuál es el pueblo más cercano fuera de la aldea? –** pregunto Naruto aprovechando la ocasión.

– **Al salir de la aldea solo tienes que seguir el camino de tierra y llegaras a un pueblo pequeño al límite de la frontera. Siempre se cruza para llegar hasta a esta aldea –** le respondió Sakuray se quedó pensando un momento **– Dijiste que tu no eras de aquí, pero ¿por qué tienes una banda de Konoha en tu cabeza? –**

Naruto no sabía que decir. Y si respondía solo causaría más preguntas y prefería evitar todo eso – **Deberían acompañar a Uchiha Sasuke, no lo hagan esperar. Nos vemos luego –** se despidió apresuradamenteevitando responder a la pregunta de Sakura.

– **Que chico tan raro, ¿No crees, Naruto? –** comento Sakura quien al ver a su compañero rubio noto que estaba demasiado pensativo **– ¿Naruto? ¿Sucede algo? –**

El rubio se tomó su tiempo antes de responder **– No es nada. Vámonos, no hagamos esperar a Sasuke –** respondió tomando un camino contrario al del pelirrojo.

 _ ***País del rayo – Hashirama***_

El bosque donde Naruto y Hashirama se habían ocultado estaba en llamas. Era un inmenso incendio que parecía que jamás se apagaría.

En el centro del bosque yacía el cuerpo de una persona muy malherida. Parecía estar muerta, aunque su lenta respiración daba una idea equivocada **–** _¿Cómo es que todo acabo así?_ **–** __pensó Hashirama abriendo sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Sus parpados estaban pesados. El lugar donde estaba era caliente, muy caliente. Era un calor insoportable. Él no podía levantarse, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado y su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo.

Con su vista cansada y borrosa alcanzo a una silueta emerger de entre las llamas. Hashirama sintió como esta coloco algo sobre su pecho. Algo que estaba quemando su piel, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo verlo claramente. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

La silueta con esa misma sonrisa se acercó a su oreja y le susurro **– Gracias por todo, sensei… –** Lo que estaba sobre su pecho desnudo se hundió en su cuerpo rompiéndole las costillas y dejando un agujero en su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron solos. El dolor. El calor, el sonido de las llamas. Todo había sido silencio en un instante...


End file.
